The Legend of Zelda: El Futuro de Zelda
by mlgrabla
Summary: SEGUNDA PARTE de 'The Legend of Zelda: El Elegido de Zelda'. Han pasado cuatro años. El corazón de Zelda se mantiene en Ordon, pero el deber le llama. Hoy cumple veintiún años y es el día de su coronación. En este día, fantasmas del pasado resurgen para cambiarle el futuro a Zelda y a su Elegido... ATENCIÓN: vocabulario malsonante y escenas lemon (AVISARÉ!)
1. Prólogo

Era noche cerrada cuando los guardias llamaron, presurosos, a la puerta de la cámara real. Insistieron hasta que escucharon pasos tras la enorme puerta de madera de roble y esta se abrió, mostrando al rey Gaépora somnoliento, pero atento. Los guardias se cuadraron frente al rey y este les mandó relajarse.

-¿Qué es tan importante para que tengáis que venir a despertarme a estas horas de la noche?-quiso saber el rey con voz ronca al tiempo que encajaba la puerta de la cámara real tras él.

Uno de los guardias se adelantó y miró al rey a los ojos.

-Nuestra señora, la madre de la reina, requiere la presencia de su hija, Su Majestad. Se halla en el lecho de muerte y es preciso que vaya de inmediato a sus aposentos.

El rey frunció el ceño y asintió.

-Muy bien. Esperad aquí-ordenó.

Un par de minutos después, los dos guardias escoltaban a los reyes de Hyrule a través de los estrechos pasillos del castillo. Caminaban con paso rápido sin apenas echar cuenta al rostro desencajado de la reina, que apretaba el paso hasta el límite y estaba punto de echar a correr.

La reina madre había pedido que le diesen una habitación alejada de la cámara real y de la zona más concurrida del castillo. Según chismorreaban las sirvientas, no había sido capaz de superar la muerte de su esposo. Había luchado por mantenerse en pie solo por conocer al bebé que llevaba en su vientre su hija, pero era imposible. La edad no perdona a nadie y la reina madre, a pesar de su asombrosa longevidad, veía cómo la vida se le agotaba poco a poco. Era el momento de partir, para que así la siguiente generación naciera con el mismo don con el que ella había nacido; un don del que nadie, salvo su difunto marido, tenía conocimiento. Se había quedado sola. Nadie, jamás, la conocería como él lo había hecho.

La reina llegó por fin a los aposentos de su madre. Se adelantó a los guardias y abrió la puerta sin llamar siquiera.

-Madre… ¡Madre!-gritó la reina, arrodillándose junto a la cama de la anciana y cogiendo una de sus manos para arroparla contra su pecho.

La reina madre miró a su hija con cariño y nostalgia.

-No grites-le riñó-, vas a despertar a medio reino.

-Que se despierte, me da igual…-repuso la reina, ignorando las expresiones de las sirvientas que cuidaban de la anciana- Solo importas tú, mamá…

La reina madre sonrió. Se deshizo del agarre temeroso de su hija y le acarició la cara con dedos débiles.

-Eres la viva imagen de tu padre, mi niña… Él estaría muy orgulloso de ti.

La reina se mordió el labio inferior para contener las lágrimas. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta y apenas fue capaz de hablar.

-Eres fuerte, mamá. Todavía puedes aguantar un poco más…

-No, cariño-negó la anciana reina, cansada pero feliz-. Es hora de que me reúna con tu padre. Además-echó una ojeada al abultado vientre de su hija, a punto de dar a luz-, mi hora ha llegado. Otra generación vendrá-volvió los ojos, azules, hacia su hija-. Sin embargo, necesito que hagas una última cosa por mí…

-Lo que sea, mamá…-sollozó la reina, inclinándose hacia su madre.

La reina madre alzó un dedo con esfuerzo y señaló la enorme cómoda de madera y plata que había en el lado opuesto de la habitación.

-Abre el primer cajón-pidió la anciana, tosiendo.

La reina se levantó enseguida y fue hasta la cómoda.

-Encontrarás una pequeña palanca al fondo del cajón, en la esquina izquierda-dijo la reina madre con esfuerzo.

La reina buscó la palanca y la encontró. Tiró de ella y se sobresaltó al ver que una pequeña parte del cajón tenía un segundo fondo, oculto tras una fina lámina de madera. La reina frunció el ceño al ver lo que había ahí: un cuaderno de tapa blanda, sin anillas, como los libros antiguos. La cubierta y era azul pavo, el lomo era rojo brillante y la trasera era verde intenso, como el de las hojas de los árboles en primavera. Extrañada, lo cogió y se lo enseñó a su madre, quien asintió y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

La reina cerró el cajón y fue de nuevo hasta la cama. Una vez allí, su madre dio orden para que todo el mundo saliera de la habitación, dejándolas de ese modo completamente a solas. El rey, que se había quedado fuera, miró con sorpresa cómo las sirvientas iban saliendo de una en una, y la última cerraba la puerta una vez hubo traspasado el umbral.

La reina madre cogió con cariño el cuaderno que su hija le tendía y lo acarició con suavidad, perdida en sus recuerdos.

-Esto lleva años en mi familia-empezó a decir la anciana en voz baja-. Ha permanecido durante generaciones, tantas que ni siquiera sé cuándo llegó a nosotros-miró a su hija con los ojos brillantes, de tal manera que su azul parecía brillar de forma sublime y misteriosa-. Mi abuela me lo legó. Ya te he contado que nunca la conocí, pero me dejó escrita una fecha que se remonta a los primeros años de la existencia de nuestro mundo-tiró con renovada fuerza de su hija para que se acercara a ella-. Es preciso que se lo entregues a tu hija cuando cumpla dieciocho años.

-¿Mi hija?-repitió la reina, confusa- Ni siquiera sé si es…

-Será una niña, cariño-sonrió la anciana-. Está escrito que así sea. Y nacerá con un don maravilloso, un poder que nadie más tendrá. Será capaz de mover montañas y secar ríos para encontrar su camino, pero necesitará la ayuda de esto-levantó un poco el pequeño cuaderno y se lo entregó a su hija-. ¿Me harás ese favor? ¿Se lo entregarás?

La reina no comprendía en absoluto las palabras de su madre. Aun así, no era la primera vez que pasaba. La reina madre siempre había actuado según dictaba su corazón y sus propias reglas, no las normas convencionales que regían el destino de Hyrule. Y, a pesar de ignorar esas imposiciones ancestrales, el reino de Hyrule había vivido una época dorada durante su reinado.

La reina miró alternativamente a su madre y a libro y, finalmente, lo tomó entre sus manos y asintió.

-Te lo prometo-murmuró la reina.

La reina madre sonrió con pesadez y cerró los ojos con un suspiro.

-Estoy lista…-musitó con un hilo de voz, como si le estuviese hablando a alguien más; abrió una última vez los ojos y miró a su hija- Te quiero, mi niña.

Un segundo después, la anciana cerró los ojos y, finalmente, se dejó llevar al reino de las tres diosas. La reina jamás comprendería las palabras de su madre y el por qué de su última voluntad. Sin embargo, recordaría aquella noche durante el resto de su vida hasta el decimoctavo cumpleaños de su hija, la princesa Zelda de Hyrule.


	2. Chapter 1

La ley que dictaba que en el vigesimoprimer cumpleaños debía presentarse en sociedad a la princesa del reino no se aplicaba a los príncipes. Era curioso, pues la realeza de Hyrule se caracterizaba por alternar un varón y una mujer. Aquel día se celebraba el veintiún cumpleaños de la princesa Zelda y, por ende, su presentación al mundo entero.

Todo estaba preparado. Se ha adornado gran parte del castillo con telas de color azul pavo que colgaban de los altos techos de piedra, madera y hormigón. Por las paredes se extendían numerosas insignias con el escudo de la familia real bordado con hilos de plata y oro blanco: un pelícaro visto desde arriba con el símbolo de la Trifuerza encima de la cabeza y arropado por las alas del ave. Era un dibujo sencillo cargado de simbolismos y de historia. Aquella decoración se repetía en casi todos los pasillos, en la sala del trono y en el enorme salón donde se celebraría el acontecimiento con un grandioso baile, al que estaban invitados todos los nobles de Hyrule y los habitantes de la ciudadela. Sin embargo, tanto la sala del trono como el salón lucían mayores detalles, como una alfombra de terciopelo burdeos o una enorme lámpara de araña con más de ochenta bombillas.

Estaba claro que los reyes no habían escatimado en gastos para celebrar la presentación de su hija. Por fin el reino conocería a su princesa y podría acudir a ella en caso de que el rey faltase.

Mientras los sirvientes y mayordomos ultimaban los detalles de aquel día y se aseguraban de que todo fuera como la seda, la protagonista de aquel día se hallaba en su habitación, en el ala oeste del castillo, arreglándose con la ayuda de Impa y de un par de mujeres más que pertenecían al escalafón más alto entre los sirvientes. En aquel momento, las dos mujeres la estaban embutiendo en un vestido diseñado exclusivamente para ese día. Se parecía a los que había tenido anteriormente, solo que este llevaba una banda bordada con hilos de colores que caía sobre la larga falda del vestido.

-Me siento como si fuera una de mis muñecas-masculló la princesa cuando una de las mujeres se puso tras ella y empezó a apretar el corsé que ajustaba el vestido a su cuerpo.

Impa no pudo evitar sonreír, a pesar de que Zelda lo decía muy en serio. La princesa había perdido todo el sentido del humor y nunca dejaba nada dicho al azar. Sin embargo, Impa se había acostumbrado a ello y reía o sonreía cuando Zelda tenía toda la razón del mundo o había dicho algo con bastante gracia.

-No te quejes delante de tu madre-le avisó Impa con cariño mientras le recolocaba el peinado-. Es capaz de paralizar la celebración con tal de que te acostumbres al vestido.

Zelda hizo una mueca.

-Yo no quería esta fiesta-protestó la princesa-. No tiene sentido. Es mi cumpleaños. ¿Y qué? Cuando cumplí dieciocho no tuve ninguna celebración especial. ¿A qué viene tanto alboroto?

-Es la tradición, Zelda-respondió Impa, pacientemente-. Hay que cumplir con la tradición.

-¿Y la tradición dice que la princesa tiene que ir asfixiada hasta la sala del trono para dar un discurso?-inquirió, mirando hacia atrás y rogando a las diosas que le diesen otro par de pulmones ajenos a aquella tortura llamada corsé.

Impa volvió a reír.

-Muchas chicas como tú querrían una fiesta como la que tú vas a tener. ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente disfrutar de ello?

Zelda le dirigió una mirada condescendiente.

-Yo no soy como las demás.

-Precisamente-puntualizó Impa, colocándole la diadema de oro y piedras preciosas que cubría pare de su frente-. Eres una princesa. Así que, compórtate como tal, ¿quieres? Solo es un día y luego podrás volver a tu vida normal.

Zelda puso los ojos en blanco. Impa suspiró y miró a la princesa con cariño.

Desde que habían vuelto de Ordon, hacía ya cuatro años, Zelda se había vuelto más reservada, algo arisca y se había convertido en una defensora radical de los más desfavorecidos. Sabía que ella había visto algo en aquel pueblo que la había llevado a querer donar parte de su patrimonio a asociaciones que ayudaban a aquellos que no tenían tantos recursos y pasaban hambre y frío. Además, había convencido a su padre para que incrementara el donativo que daba a las Academias de Caballeros de Hyrule, en especial a la de Ordon. Unido a ello, había descubierto que Zelda enviaba dinero al pueblo todos los meses, sin excepción. No entendía por qué hacía aquello y, cuando había intentado sonsacárselo, la princesa se había cerrado en banda y se había negado a responder. Solo había recibido como respuesta una mirada llena de dolor y sufrimiento, la misma que la había acompañado todo ese tiempo desde que abandonara a aquel muchacho que la salvó del fuego.

Estaba claro que su pequeña princesa había crecido y que su corazón lloraba por todo lo que había tenido que abandonar. Impa no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer al respecto. Había esperado que Zelda se animara con el tiempo y volviera a ser ella misma, pero no había sido así. Se había autoimpuesto una máscara de dureza y tras ella ocultaba sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Impa respiró hondo y se acercó a Zelda cuando las dos doncellas terminaron su trabajo. Revisó el vestido, el peinado y el sencillo maquillaje de la princesa. Todo estaba perfecto. Sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Muy bien-sentenció Impa-. Recuerda: entra con la cabeza bien alta, ponte derecha y no mires a los asistentes. Ve directa hacia tu padre e inclina levemente la cabeza. Luego, encara a todos y vuelve a inclinar la cabeza. Camina hacia el atril y habla con voz clara. Vocaliza y no dejes de hablar por más de tres segundos.

-¿Llevas un cronómetro?-quiso saber Zelda, agobiada.

-Déjate de bromas, Zelda-la reprendió Impa-. Todos se han esforzado muchísimo para que esto salga bien. No estropees tú el día.

Zelda se mordió un carrillo. Impa tenía razón. Todos en el castillo se habían afanado en que la decoración fuese a su gusto y en que estuviera cómoda. No podía fallarles a ellos. Se merecían una ceremonia sin contratiempos ni sustos, por lo que movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

-Todo saldrá bien-le aseguró la princesa, sintiéndose algo mal por cómo se había comportado con la mujer que siempre la cuidaba.

Impa sonrió con dulzura y le indicó la puerta con una mano.

-¿Preparada?

-Preparada.

Zelda se dirigió a la puerta y dejó que una de sus sirvientas la abriese por ella. Normalmente, lo habría hecho ella, pues odiaba que nadie hiciese nada en su lugar. Pero aquel día era diferente, se dijo. Debía dejarse cuidar para hacerles sentir a todos que confiaba en ellos y les agradecía el esfuerzo. Notó que Impa iba tras ella.

Caminaron a lo largo del pasillo hasta que se toparon con un par de hombres del equipo de élite de seguridad. Uno de ellos, con el pelo castaño, le indicaba al otro, con el pelo del color del trigo, dónde debía colocarse. Al parecer, iba a ser el rubio quien le llevara el florete que indicaba su título y su posición. Zelda se giró y miró a Impa sin dejar de caminar. La mujer sheikah captó la confusión en los ojos de la princesa y asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada. Justo cuando llegaban a la altura de los guardias, el castaño le hizo una señal y se fue sin decir nada. El rubio se giró hacia ellas y Zelda sintió que el suelo desaparecía de sus pies, que se quedaba sin aire en los pulmones y que si la mataban en aquel momento no sentiría ningún tipo de dolor. Abrió los ojos al máximo. Su barrera había caído cual torre de naipes.

A su lado, Impa se había quedado igual de helada que ella, pero supo reaccionar rápido. Le dio un toquecito en el hombro a Zelda y, tras varios intentos, consiguió sacarla de su ensimismamiento.

-Zelda… Tenemos que irnos-murmuró Impa sin dejar de mirar al guardia especial, pero la princesa no respondía-. Zelda…

-Estás aquí…-murmuró Zelda con un hilo de voz, ignorando la voz de Impa a pesar de que sabía que estaba allí, a su lado.

Él no dijo nada. Solo inclinó la cabeza a modo de respeto y se fue por el mismo sitio por el que había desaparecido el otro guardia.

-No… ¡Espera!-gritó Zelda, empezando a correr.

Impa la agarró a tiempo y la detuvo, dándole margen al guardia para que se fuera a su posición y Zelda se tranquilizara. Aquello la había descolocado, destrozaba cualquier idea de paz que hubiera podido tener en algún momento. Solo esperaba que la frialdad que había visto en los ojos azul cielo del guardia hiciera ver a Zelda que no tenía nada que hacer con él.

-Impa…-Zelda miró a la mujer sheikah con los ojos desorbitados- Es él… Es…

-Lo sé, Zelda, lo sé…-dijo Impa, abrazándola, esperando que aquello fuera suficiente para mantenerla de una pieza.

Zelda buscó los ojos oscuros de Impa y le dirigió una mirada diferente, una mirada llena de esperanza y de una nueva ilusión, algo que la mujer sheikah llevaba cuatro años sin ver.

-Impa-repitió Zelda, sin aliento-. Es Link.


	3. Chapter 2

«No puede ser… No puede ser él… ¡Es imposible!», no dejaba de repetirse Zelda mientras dejaba que Impa casi la arrastrara a la sala del trono, donde debía pronunciar su discurso de presentación. Sentía como si el corazón fuese a salirse del pecho. ¿Era realmente él o había sido imaginación suya? No, no podían ser visiones… Aquellos ojos azules eran inconfundibles, al igual que el pelo, la forma de sus labios, los rasgos afilados de su rostro y el porte… En tan solo unos segundos, Zelda se había fijado en todo eso y en que iba armado hasta los topes, con una espada en el lado izquierdo, una pistola en el derecho y varias armas más pequeñas que rodeaban su cintura, sujetas todas ellas a un cinturón marrón que se ajustaba a su cuerpo.

Sintió que Impa dejaba de andar de repente y se colocaba frente a ella para terminar de arreglarle el pelo antes de su aparición en el salón del trono. Escuchaba de fondo la voz grave de su padre, diciendo no sabía qué cosa sobre el futuro de Hyrule. La voz de Impa la trajo de nuevo a la realidad y le hizo parpadear varias veces para intentar calmarse. Era el momento de dar el dichoso discurso. Debía centrarse en eso. Luego, podría divagar todo lo que quisiera.

-Y recuerda-estaba diciendo la mujer sheikah-: mirada al frente, segura de ti misma, como tú eres.

Zelda contuvo el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco y asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada. Fue entonces cuando prestó atención a las últimas palabras de su padre antes de su entrada.

-Hemos recibido la gracia de las diosas-afirmó el rey Gaépora sin dejar de mirar a sus súbditos-. Estoy orgulloso de presentaros a vuestra futura reina, quien sabrá guiar con firmeza y sabiduría nuestro amado reino de Hyrule. Os presento a mi hija, Zelda, Princesa del Reino de Hyrule y Líder de los Siete Sabios.

Zelda frunció el ceño al escuchar el segundo título, pero borró las arrugas de la frente cuando sintió las dos manos de Impa empujarla por la espalda. Anduvo hacia su padre tal y como le había indicado Impa, siendo consciente en todo momento de las miradas expectantes de los asistentes a la ceremonia, entre ellas las de sus supuestos amigos de Hyrule, quienes la habían ignorado a su regreso de Ordon. Solo Malon se había mantenido firme a su lado, después de disculparse cientos de veces por no haber podido contactar con ella en esas tres intensas semanas. Aquel viaje había parecido más un campamento que un traslado temporal.

La princesa llegó ante su padre e inclinó la cabeza levemente. El rey le devolvió el saludo sin demostrar ningún tipo de cariño hacia su hija. Zelda pasó de largo aquel nimio detalle y se volvió hacia su pueblo. Nada más encarar a los presentes, todos se pusieron en pie al unísono y se inclinaron pronunciadamente hacia ella. Zelda agachó la cabeza, igual que había hecho con su padre, en señal de respeto. Seguidamente, Zelda se dirigió hacia el atril, situado a la izquierda del estrado principal, donde se hallaban tres asientos, uno de ellos con el respaldo más alto que los otros dos. Era el asiento del rey, por supuesto. Zelda se situó tras el mueble cuando todos se sentaron y carraspeó un poco para aclararse la garganta. Sin querer fijarse demasiado en todas las personas que abarrotaban el salón del trono, puso las manos sobre el atril y empezó a recitar el discurso que había tenido que aprenderse de memoria.

-En primer lugar-comenzó a decir Zelda sin vacilar ni un solo instante-, quiero agradecer a mi padre, el rey, sus palabras para presentarme. No soy digna de tanto honor-una breve pausa-. En segundo lugar, quisiera agradecer vuestra presencia a todos los que estáis aquí, sin excepción, sin diferenciación de causa o condición. Bienvenidos a mi casa, amado pueblo. Me honra teneros frente a mí en este día tan especial.

»Desde el momento en que nací, supe que algún día llegaría este momento. El momento en que me presentaría a vosotros, humilde y sencilla-intentó no atragantarse con esas palabras, pues aquel montón de ropa cara no era precisamente ni humilde ni sencillo-, con el único deseo de que me aceptarais como vuestra princesa y futura reina-de nuevo, otra pausa-. Sé que soy joven, pero amo a mi pueblo. Amo Hyrule por encima de todas las cosas y lucharé sin descanso todos los días para paliar los problemas que atormentan a mi pueblo.

»Soy muy afortunada y no por ser princesa. He nacido con el honor de formar parte de esta tierra, con los recursos necesarios para mejorar y fortalecer nuestro reino. Por lo tanto, juro solemnemente que cumpliré con los designios de las tres diosas y de sus Espíritus de Luz. Juro que daré mi vida por salvar la vuestra si fuera necesario. Juro proteger y abastecer a mi pueblo, desde hoy hasta el final de mis días. Y juró que seré digna de la confianza que depositéis en mí.

»Bienvenidos, de nuevo, a mi casa. Las puertas del castillo siempre estarán abiertas para vosotros. Y nuevamente, gracias, de todo corazón.

No hubo aplauso. Zelda lo sabía. El protocolo no permitía ni un solo ruido hasta que cogiera el florete, lo alzara y pronunciara el juramento oficial. Solo entonces se gritaría un «¡Viva la princesa! ¡Viva el rey! ¡Viva Hyrule!» y todos responderían al clamor.

Así pues, Zelda se separó suavemente del atril y se dirigió al centro del estrado, donde le esperaba un sacerdote con un libro sagrado en las manos, preparado para la jura de Zelda. Fue entonces cuando _él_ apareció de nuevo, llevando sobre sus manos una precisa vaina de cuero marrón con filigranas en plata y oro. De la vaina sobresalía la empuñadura dorada del florete, una exquisita obra de arte de la herrería real que llevaba años y años en la familia. Zelda reconoció al instante el dibujo sobre pintado en la vaina y la forma de la empuñadura del florete. Eran exactos a los dibujos que había en el diario de su abuela.

Algo se encogió dentro de ella y Zelda supo lo que ocurría. Aquella arma no era tan simple como parecía ser. Era capaz de canalizar un poder sin igual, un poder del que su abuela había sido portadora…, el mismo poder que albergaba ella en su interior. Tragó saliva con fuerza, abrumada por el florete y por la persona que lo portaba. Conforme se acercaba el guardia, más tensa se ponía. El estómago se le encogió cuando el guardia se postró ante ella, poniendo por delante el florete con la cabeza gacha y una rodilla hincada en el suelo. Empezaba a sentirse mal. Un súbito mareo hizo presa de ella, pero Zelda aguantó las ganas de tirarse al suelo y dejarse llevar. Se había acostumbrado a aquella sensación y sabía cómo lidiar con ella. Respiró hondo y cogió el florete del interior de la vaina. Alzó la fina espada sin esfuerzo y, con una floritura, la bajó hasta colocarla en paralelo a su cuerpo. Sujetó la empuñadura con las dos manos y suspiró. La presión en su cabeza era cada vez mayor, estaba llegando a unos niveles que nunca había alcanzado.

-Princesa Zelda, Líder de los Siete Sabios-habló entonces el sacerdote, instándola así a que le diera la espalda al guardia-. Por Farore, ¿juráis defender la vida de vuestro pueblo y de aquellos que se acojan a vuestro poder? Por Nayru, ¿juráis gobernar con sabiduría y gentileza durante el período que dure vuestro reinado? Por Din, ¿juráis utilizar todo vuestro poder con el único fin de salvar la vida del reino de Hyrule y garantizar, así, la paz permanente en el mundo?

Zelda tragó saliva con fuerza. Se estaba mareando cada vez más.

-Por Farore, lo juro-consiguió decir a duras penas, obligándose a mantener los ojos abiertos-. Por Nayru-al pronunciar el nombre de la diosa, las rodillas empezaron a temblarle y tuvo que apoyarse en el florete con discreción-, lo juro. Por Din…-silencio-, lo… juro…

El sacerdote sonrió, ajeno al sufrimiento de Zelda.

-Enhorabuena, Majestad. Oficialmente, ya sois Princesa de Hyrule y Líder de los Siete Sabios.

Zelda intentó moverse, pero le fue incapaz. Su respiración empezó a hacerse costosa y ya apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Buscó a Impa por el rabillo del ojo, pero no la encontró. Sin embargo, antes de que se resignara a tener que girarse con todo el esfuerzo del mundo, escuchó que algo cortaba el aire y se dirigía hacia ella. No tenía fuerzas para esquivar lo que fuera que viajaba en su dirección.

-¡AL SUELO!-gritó el guardia, echándose encima de Zelda y tirándola sobre la alfombra burdeos del escenario principal.

Zelda jadeó al sentir cómo la espada se le escurría entre sus dedos y ella caía al suelo sin remedio. El cuerpo del guardia la cubrió a tiempo, antes de que una pequeña bomba lanzada a distancia se estrellase contra el asiento del rey y estallase de repente. Zelda se quedó momentáneamente sorda, cubriéndose la cabeza inútilmente con las manos. Estaba aturdida y solo podía respirar humo y escombros. Sintió que alguien tiraba de ella hacia arriba. Giró la cabeza en aquella dirección para ver quien insistía tanto y se encontró con aquellos ojos azules que tanto había extrañado y que creía haberse imaginado.

-¡Vamos!-gritó él, tirando de su brazo y obligándola a ponerse de pie- ¿Podéis moveros?

Zelda asintió débilmente con la cabeza. El mareo había desaparecido y notaba que recuperaba las fuerzas poco a poco.

-¡Seguidme!

Sin dar opción a discusión, el guardia tiró de Zelda y la guio por detrás de lo que quedaba de los asientos reales. Golpeó dos veces una pared tras una de las insignias con el escudo de la familia real de Hyrule y esta se abrió, dando lugar a un pasadizo iluminado por antorchas, como en las primeras eras de aquella tierra, antes de que llegase la tecnología con sus bombillas e Internet.

-¿Adónde vamos?-preguntó Zelda, corriendo tras él- No conocía esto…

-No me extraña, Majestad. Este pasadizo solo se usa en caso de emergencia-explicó él, girando a la derecha en una bifurcación.

Zelda se dio cuenta entonces de que el guardia la tenía sujeta por la mano. Decidida, dio un fuerte tirón en su dirección, consiguiendo que él se desestabilizase y la mirase como si estuviera loca.

-¿Qué hacéis? Tenemos que…

-¿Por qué me hablas así?-quiso saber Zelda, consciente del nuevo tono con el que é se dirigía a ella- ¿Desde cuándo me hablas así?

Link trató de controlar los impulsos que sentía dentro de su pecho. Apretó la mandíbula y la miró con fiereza, pero ella no se amilanó. Link contuvo una sonrisa orgullosa, Zelda nunca había tenido miedo de decirle lo que pensaba. Salvo el hecho de que era princesa y todo eso…, claro. Si tenía en cuenta eso…

Echó un vistazo por encima del hombro de Zelda y relajó un poco los hombros. Nadie les seguía, estaban a salvo. Se acercó a ella sin soltar su mano y se paró justo a cinco centímetros de su rostro. La observó desde su altura, había crecido varios centímetros más en aquellos cuatro años. No fue lo único de lo que Zelda se dio cuenta en aquella fracción de segundo. Se fijó en que el cuerpo de Link había cambia, y no precisamente para mal. Veía que los músculos se le marcaban bajo la ropa, que las piernas quedaban firmemente señaladas con aquellos pantalones, hechos de un tejido especial ( una mezcla de nailon, algodón y algo más) que solo usaban los cuerpos de seguridad de élite. En su cintura aún llevaba sus armas, salvo la pistola. Esa la llevaba en la mano derecha. El pelo lo llevaba igual que hacía cuatro años, con esos mechones rebeldes que le tapaban los ojos parcialmente y le daban un aspecto fiero y, ahora, peligroso. Link era, sencillamente, imponente. Físicamente, ya no quedaba nada del adolescente que ella había conocido en Ordon. La cuestión era si quedaba aún algo de él en su interior.

-¿Cómo deseáis que os hable, mi señora?-susurró Link con voz grave.

Zelda pensó la respuesta un segundo.

-Tal y como lo hacías antes.

-¿Antes de qué?-replicó Link, sintiéndose extasiado por volver a tenerla tan cerca y ofuscado por que le hubiese abandonado nada más entregarse a él- ¿Antes de vuestra huida presurosa, Majestad?

Zelda trató de controlar su genio.

-Sabes que no tuve más remedio que hacerlo así. Era menos doloroso para ambos.

-¿Para ambos?-repitió Link, cada vez más cerca- ¿O solo para vos? Le recuerdo que no estaba despierto cuando vos decidisteis marcharos sin despediros de mí. Es lo más cobarde que he visto hacer a nadie jamás.

Zelda sintió como si Link le hubiese abierto el pecho en dos y le hubiese arrancado el corazón con un cuchillo.

-Eso no es justo y lo sabes.

-¡Lo que no es justo es que no tuviera ocasión de despedirme, de asegurarte que volvería a por ti, que lucharía por ti!-estalló Link, sobresaltando a Zelda, quien dio un paso atrás.

Zelda le observó con los ojos abiertos, el corazón roto y unas ganas de llorar imposibles de contener. Se mordió el labio inferior y se llevó a mano libre a la boca. Aún seguían unidos por sus dedos; sin embargo, les separaba un abismo tan grande que Zelda no supo cómo iba a salir cuerda de aquello. Link la miró, aún enfadado, pero maldiciéndose por dentro por haberle hablado de aquella manera y haberle tuteado de nuevo. «¿Qué se suponía que tengo que decir? ¿Hola, me moría por verte, cásate conmigo? Es una princesa y yo un simple guardia de palacio. Es imposible…», pensó, cerrando los ojos y respirando hondo para intentar tranquilizarse.

Zelda esperó a que volviese a hablar, pero Link no lo hizo. Con renovada confianza, avanzó un paso hacia él y alzó la mano que tenía libre para acariciarle suavemente la mejilla izquierda. Link abrió los ojos de golpe, jadeando. No sentía aquella piel sobre la suya desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

-Sé que no es suficiente-murmuró Zelda con un hilo de voz-, pero quiero que sepas que lo siento… Y… No sé… No sé qué más decir…-sonrió un poco, con timidez, como hacía años que no sonreía- Solo que te he echado de menos y que soy feliz por haber podido verte de nuevo.

Link no dijo nada. Se quedó mirándola, absorto en su mirada, que ahora parecía más incandescente que antes. Zelda borró la sonrisa al ver que él no respondía y desvió la mirada. Había bajado su barrera y había recibido un silencio frío y asolador. Estaba claro que Link había cambiado y que ya no sentía lo mismo por ella, lo cual era lógico, pues le había abandonado sin dar lugar a posibles opciones. Entendía perfectamente su distanciamiento, por lo que no quería ponérselo más difícil. Bajó la mano y la dejó caer junto a su cuerpo. Desenredó sus dedos de los de Link y dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

-Será mejor que me lleves de vuelta…-musitó con voz queda- Mi madre debe de estar preocupada… Y no sé si…

-Cállate-la interrumpió Link de repente.

Zelda alzó la mirada hacia él, confundida.

-¿Qué?

Link avanzó hacia ella y le cogió el rostro entre las manos.

-Te he dicho que te calles.

Y, sin más, estampó sus labios sobre los de ella. Zelda no fue capaz de reaccionar inmediatamente a aquel beso feroz y ardiente, pero luego le respondió, saboreando su boca y su lengua sobre ella. Dejó que encendiera su cuerpo, que le rodease la cintura con una mano y la pegase a él con fuerza; que con la otra mano le cogiese del pelo y empujase su rostro aún más hacia él, como si quisiera pegarla permanentemente a su piel. Dejó que Link le abriera la boca casi a la fuerza y rememorara cada rincón de ella con la lengua. Permitió que jugara con su labio inferior, que la mordiera, la lamiera y la chupara. Y ella gimió, feliz y absorta en esas sensaciones que tanto había echado de menos. Ahora se sentía completa. Por fin, después de cuatro largos años, ella…

-Basta-musitó Link, separándose de ella a duras penas y haciendo un esfuerzo hercúleo para no estamparla contra la pared y recordarle lo que significaba para él.

Zelda hinchó sus pulmones de aire, confusa y extasiada, al tiempo que paseaba su lengua por sus labios para recoger los restos de aquel beso. Aquel soñado, deseado y adorado beso. Vio cómo Link se cubría el rostro con las dos manos y se echaba hacia atrás el flequillo, dándole un aspecto tan varonil que Zelda sintió que se derretía por dentro. Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo cuando Link consiguió calmarse. De nuevo, había colocado sobre ellos aquella máscara de frialdad y falsa servidumbre. Fue como un mazazo para Zelda el ver que, a pesar de su fugaz encuentro, él apenas estaba afectado.

-¿Qué haces…?-quiso saber Zelda al ver que le daba la espalda y empezaba a caminar a paso rápido por el pasadizo, en busca de la salida.

-Debo llevaros a vuestros aposentos, mi señora. Al menos hasta que me asegure de que el castillo es seguro-informó Link con voz neutra.

Según Zelda, parecía un GPS con voz de hombre: absolutamente neutral y para nada natural. Como un robot.

-Espera…-dijo Zelda, andando tras él y llegando a su altura con esfuerzo- ¿Qué…?

-Ya estamos cerca, Majestad. No os preocupéis.

Zelda apretó los puños, furiosa.

-¿A qué coño estás jugando, Link?

Él la miró un poco por encima de hombro, pero apenas duró un segundo.

-A nada, Majestad.

-¡Argh! ¡Olvídalo!

-Como gustéis, Majestad.

-¡Deja de llamarme eso!

-Sí, mi señora.

-¡Y eso también!

-De acuerdo, prin…

-¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo!

Link aguantó la risa y se mantuvo en silencio. Había perdido el control allí atrás, pero no volvería a cometer ese error. Desde el momento en que supo que trabajaría como guardia real, se hizo a sí mismo una promesa. Y pensaba cumplirla. A toda costa.


	4. Chapter 3

Cuando llegaron frente a la puerta de la habitación de la princesa, se encontraron con uno de los guardias que estaba por encima de Link. Él les informó de que el castillo estaba asegurado, que se había arrestado a los causantes del atentado y que la fiesta de presentación de Zelda seguía su curso. Por tanto, tanto el rey como la reina esperaban a su hija en el enorme salón donde se daría un baile en su honor.

Conforme hablaba el guardia, más perpleja se quedaba Zelda. ¿Cómo era posible que se quedaran todos tan tranquilos después de haber sufrido aquel ataque? De no ser por Link, su cabeza habría estado en esos momentos rodando por el salón del trono.

-Si me permitís, Majestad-decía el capitán-, la llevaré junto a sus Majestades.

Zelda se quedó mirándole con los ojos como platos y la boca entreabierta. Link se dio cuenta de que la sangre de Zelda estaba en ebullición por debajo de su piel y se adelantó a ella para responder.

-Yo puedo acompañarla, señor-el capitán rodó los ojos hasta Link-. Me deshonraría no llevarla.

El capitán frunció el ceño.

-Petición denegada, cabo-sentenció el capitán-. Vuelve a tu puesto de inmediato.

Link hizo una breve reverencia.

-Sí, señor.

Link giró sobre sus pies y comenzó a andar, pero la voz de Zelda le detuvo al momento.

-Esperad, capitán. Creo que este soldado merece el premio de acompañarme. Al fin y al cabo, me ha salvado la vida.

Link sintió deseos de volverse, pero se mantuvo firme, dándoles la espalda hasta que su capitán dijera lo que fuera. Sin embargo, hubo tal silencio que Link llegó a pensar que no respondería nunca. Ajena a los pensamientos de Link, Zelda había cuadrado los hombros y mantenía la mirada escrutadora del capitán sin vacilar. No tenía nada que esconder. «Eso no es del todo cierto. Y lo sabes», la pinchó esa vocecita que convivía con ella desde hacía cuatro años. Zelda la despachó mentalmente sin perder la compostura. Finalmente, el capitán respiró hondo y asintió con suavidad.

-Muy bien-aceptó-. Cabo.

Link se giró de inmediato y se cuadró ante su superior.

-Sí, señor.

-Acompaña a la princesa al salón de baile. Mantén los ojos bien abiertos. ¿Entendido?

-Sí, señor.

-¿Alguna pregunta?

-No, mi capitán.

-Bien…-el capitán se giró hacia Zelda y se inclinó levemente ante ella- Si me disculpáis, debo volver al trabajo.

Zelda se permitió relajarse un poco.

-Por supuesto. Buen trabajo, capitán-le felicitó con voz neutra.

-A sus pies, Majestad-replicó el capitán.

Acto seguido, el capitán anduvo hasta Link y le dirigió una última mirada de advertencia antes de desaparecer por la primera esquina a la derecha. Solo entonces, Link suspiró y dejó caer los hombros. Zelda se acercó a él con ánimo conciliador. Esperaba que el ataque de mal humor de Link se hubiera disipado ya y volviera a ser el muchacho que conoció en Ordon.

-Ha estado cerca, ¿eh?-sonrió Zelda, amistosa.

Link la observó desde su altura sin cambiar el gesto serio y distante.

-No ha pasado nada-respondió Link con sequedad-. No tenía nada que saber.

Zelda quiso cogerle del cuello y estamparle la cabeza contra el mármol de la pared, pero se contuvo. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Link? Vale que no sintiera lo mismo por ella, pero al menos podría ser un poquito más amable. ¿No? Así que, sin querer entrar en nuevas disputas, mantuvo la sonrisa y asintió.

-Claro. ¿Nos vamos?

-Cuando deseéis, _milady_ -Link se mordió la lengua para no echarse a reír ante la expresión que Zelda tenía en la cara-. No me habéis dicho nada de eso, _milady_.

La estaba provocando. Zelda lo sabía. Estaba provocándola para que estallara y todo quedara peor que antes. «Muy listo, Link», pensó, «pero no demasiado».

-Por supuesto que no, cabo-sonrió de nuevo Zelda, borrando la molestia de su rostro-. ¿Por qué debería quejarme?

Link apretó los dientes. Odiaba que le recordaran que, a pesar de pertenecer al equipo de seguridad más importante de todo Hyrule, todavía se encontraba en el escalafón más bajo de la jerarquía militar. «Muy bien, princesa. Si quieres jugar a eso…», se dijo, sintiéndose orgulloso de su ingenio, recientemente descubierto. Sin tan solo lo hubiera tenido durante su época en el instituto…

Link le devolvió la sonrisa falsa y se acercó a ella. Zelda empezó a dar pasos hacia atrás para evitar cualquier contacto con él, pero al poco se topó con la pared de mármol, fría y dura. Tragó saliva al ver a Link tan cerca de ella, erguido, imponente. ¿Desde cuándo le provocaba esa sensación de pérdida y desasosiego? «Desde que te besó, hija de mi vida…», respondió la vocecita a la pregunta no formulada en voz alta.

-Podéis quejaros cuanto gustéis, _milady_ -murmuró Link, sabedor de que la altura y el efecto que tenía en ella le colocaban en una posición ventajosa-. Haré cuanto esté en mi mano para que os sintáis lo más cómoda posible.

Zelda tragó saliva, consciente del doble sentido que tenían esas palabras. En otro tiempo, se habría lanzado a sus brazos tranquilamente. Ahora, solo esperaba que aquello fuera una amenaza vana y sin fuerza.

-¿Como alejarte de mí, por ejemplo?-repuso Zelda, manteniendo la voz firme y los ojos fríos.

Había andado hacia atrás, estaba atrapada entre la pared y el cuerpo irreconocible de Link. Pero no había perdido el porte frío que le caracterizaba. No obstante, le daba la impresión de que Link sabía perfectamente lo que le estaba haciendo a su organismo entero con aquel acercamiento, tan poco educado y cortés. Sin alguien les pillara en esos momentos…

Link cayó en la cuenta de aquel detalle e hizo lo que Zelda le pedía. Se alejó de ella y a dejó respirar con tranquilidad. Se miraron a los ojos y vieron en el otro cómo el fuego, la intensidad de aquel encuentro, comenzaba a pagarse lentamente; aunque seguía latente en sus pupilas y en la inclinación de sus cuerpos hacia el otro.

-Deberíamos irnos ya-dijo Link con voz grave.

-Sí-asintió Zelda, de acuerdo con él. Esquivó su cuerpo y se adelantó a Link en el pasillo-. Vamos-ordenó sin siquiera mirarle.

Durante en pequeño paseo hacia el salón de baile, Zelda tuvo clara una cosa: Link, el Link del que ella se había enamorado, había desaparecido. En su lugar, había una persona completamente diferente. Alguien frío, calculador y distante. Alguien que no se parecía en nada a ese chico de ojos azules, brillantes y dulces que le había ayudado y que la había salvado del fuego sin dudarlo. Estaba segura de que ahora volvería a hacerlo, pero no porque quisiera, sino porque era su deber.

Le dolía el corazón solo de pensarlo. Era horrible ver todo el daño que le había hecho sin pretenderlo. Y estaba claro que él no quería saber nada de sus excusas, porque ninguna le parecería lo suficientemente valiosa como para que la perdonara. Así pues, se hizo una promesa a sí misma: costara lo que costase, se desentendería de Link; no volvería a hablarle, a menos que la situación lo requiriese; no volvería a buscar ningún tipo de contacto o consuelo de su parte. Pero, sobre todo, se prohibiría seguir amándole por encima de todo. A partir de ese momento, Link era un desconocido, un guardia más del castillo. Punto y final.

… … … …

La noche de la celebración pasó, para alivio de Zelda. Había tenido que bailar con varios hijos de nobles, muy apreciados por su padre. Evidentemente, la intención del rey no era otra que el que su hija encontrase un buen partido en ellos. Además, no había podido hablar casi nada con Malon y los que habían sido sus amigos se acercaron de nuevo a ella, atraídos por el título que ostentaba y del que no habían tenido conocimiento hasta ese mismo momento. Y, por si fuera poco, sus padres habían insistido en que la última parte de la noche debía pasarla sentada entre ellos dos, justo cuando empezaba a animarse un poco.

En resumen: el día de su presentación había sido catastrófico. Y así se lo hizo saber a Impa cuando fue a verla a la mañana siguiente para prepararla para sus clases.

-Me niego a dar otra fiesta de ese estilo-sentenció Zelda, asomándose por la ventana a los jardines traseros del castillo-. Lo veo una pérdida de tiempo, dinero y recursos.

Impa sonrió un poco mientras se acercaba a ella y le arreglaba el pelo con mimo, una costumbre que había adquirido desde su regreso a la ciudadela. Y si encima Zelda no se quejaba…

-Tú y tu afán de restaurar los problemas del mundo…-murmuró Impa, cogiendo una gomilla para el pelo.

-Sabes que tengo razón, Impa. Odio tener una casa tan grande mientras hay gente que se muere por tener un simple techo donde cobijarse…-se giró cuando sintió que Impa había acabado de peinarla- ¿Tan malo es pensar así?

La mujer se quedó mirándola, curiosa. Zelda aparentaba ser una joven fría e implacable, pero cuando se trataba del sufrimiento de su pueblo volvía a ser la niña que había criado.

-¿Por qué no le expones esas ideas a tu padre?

Zelda alzó una ceja.

-¿En serio, Impa? Nunca me escucha. Siempre anda demasiado ocupado con sus reuniones…

-Tú también tendrás que asistir a ellas cuando seas reina…

-Si estoy casada, no-bufó la princesa-. Es la "ventaja" de ser mujer en la realeza-alzó las manos e hizo la señal de las comillas para darle énfasis a la palabra-. Además, se supone que ya tendría que haberme llamado para que asistiera con él a la reunión de hoy. Es sobre los ataques de ayer…

Impa borró la sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza levemente.

-Hubo un fallo en la seguridad. No tienes de qué preocuparte…

-Impa-la interrumpió Zelda-, casi me quedo sin cabeza. Doy gracias a que Li…

Se calló al instante, negándose a pronunciar su nombre y mucho menos a pensarlo siquiera. Impa se dio cuenta inmediatamente del cambio en la actitud de la princesa frente a la presencia de aquel chico en el castillo. Algo le dijo que Zelda y Link habían tenido más que palabras en el lapso de tiempo que no supo dónde estaban.

Zelda desvió la mirada, incapaz de sostener el escrutinio de Impa. Odió hacerlo. Justo en ese momento, don No-Quiero-Saber-Nada-De-Ti-Pero-Te-Beso-Como-Si-La-Vida-Dependiera-De-Ello paseaba junto a la fuente que había frente por frente a su ventana. Zelda gruñó, rodando los ojos y apartándose del vano de la pared. Impa alzó una ceja, sorprendida por el arranque de furia de la princesa, y se situó justo donde había estado ella hacía unos segundos. Enseguida, Impa vio el motivo de su estrés.

-No me has contado nada sobre…-empezó a decir.

-Ni se te ocurra preguntar, Impa-le ordenó Zelda, señalándola con el dedo-. Ni se te ocurra.

Impa alzó las dos manos a modo de rendición, divertida por cómo Zelda perdía los papeles por momentos. Aunque no estaba segura de si eso era bueno o malo… Llevaba años sin dejarse llevar por sus emociones. Había tenido que llegar Link al castillo para que Zelda empezase a sacar esa rabia y ese dolor contenidos. Y de qué forma…

Zelda suspiró con fuerza y cogió su libro favorito de la estantería que había junto a la ventana, no sin antes echar un breve y traicionero vistazo por la ventana. Link se había ido. Aliviada, en parte, giró sobre sí misma y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Impa frunció el ceño al ver su resolución.

-¿Adónde crees que vas?-la cogió por los hombros y la obligó a volver al centro de la habitación- Tienes que espera a que venga tu profesor de música.

-Santa Nayru… ¿Todavía seguimos con eso? De nada me sirve saber cantar si tengo que lidiar con una guerra inminente.

-¿Qué guerra?-sonrió Impa, alucinada- ¿De qué estás hablando?

Zelda se cruzó de brazos y la encaró.

-¿Crees que los que atacaron ayer no buscan algún tipo de enfrentamiento? Aquello no es que fueran fuegos artificiales, vaya…

-Zelda, por todas las diosas, cálmate-suspiró Impa, cansada-. No va a pasar nada. Deja de imaginarte cosas. Y hazle caso a tu profesor, ¿quieres? Solo queda la clase de hoy y luego podrás hacer lo que quieras durante el próximo mes. ¿De acuerdo?

Zelda frunció el ceño.

-Me hablas como si tuviera quince años y fuera una malcriada.

-¡Pues deja de comportarte como tal!-estalló Impa, harta de aquella actitud tan extraña con la que se había levantado la princesa- ¡Madura de una vez! Si ese muchacho está trabajando aquí, a ti te tiene que importar más bien poco. Te lo dije. Te dije que te olvidaras de él, pero tu loca cabeza fue incapaz de hacer eso, ¿no? Bien, atente ahora a las consecuencias. Vas a asistir a tu última clase y vas a dejar de actuar como una mocosa caprichosa y consentida que no aguanta que la rechacen. ¿Está claro?

Zelda dio un paso atrás inconscientemente, el enésimo en menos de dos días. Pocas veces se había enfadado Impa y menos aún le había hablado de aquella forma. Sobre todo, diciéndole aquellas cosas tan hirientes de las que ella era consciente. Le dolían las palabras de Impa, pero más que eso, la enfadaban. La cabreaban tanto que no podía creer cómo ella le había echado en cara que se estaba comportando como una niña pequeña. Siempre había sido disciplinada, callada y refinada. Se había desecho de muchas desinhibiciones en Ordon y, tras su regreso a casa, se había vuelto más fría de lo normal. ¿Acaso no podía tener un día en el que perdiera el control de sus emociones, esas que guardaba en un cofre cerrado con llave en lo más recóndito de su corazón?

No. Estaba claro que no. Porque en el momento en que lo hacía, ya se estaba propasando. Era una princesa, una conocida, de hecho. Ahora, todos controlarían sus movimientos, todos vigilarían sus palabras y comentarían sus actos. Inclusive Impa. No tenía privacidad ni la oportunidad de dejar salir todo lo que sentía y pensaba. Y, añadido a todo esto, Link estaba allí, ofuscándola y martirizándola con su extraña presencia y su nueva forma de comportarse con ella.

Jamás se había sentido tan sola…

Sin decir una palabra, se sentó en la cama y giró su cuerpo hacia la ventana, buscando en el cielo la libertad de que ella carecía. Impa se dio cuenta de todo lo que había dicho en un momento de calentón y quiso darse golpes contra la pared. Zelda era el modelo perfecto de princesa. No tenía nada que reprocharle.

Intentó acercarse a ella, pero una sola mirada ausente de ella bastó para que no la tocase siquiera.

-Zelda…-murmuró, sintiéndose muy culpable- Yo… No quería decir…

-Vete-dijo simplemente la princesa con un susurro-. Mi clase va a empezar. Déjame sola.

Aquello no era una petición. Era una orden. Zelda nunca había recurrido a su poder como princesa para deshacerse de ella…, hasta ahora. Impa se mordió el labio inferior y, sin atreverse a añadir nada más, obedeció y salió de la habitación de Zelda.


	5. Chapter 4

- _Oh youth, guided by the servant of the goddess,  
unite earth and sky, and bring light to the land.  
Oh youth, show the two whirling sails the way to the Light Tower...  
and before you a path shall open, and a heavenly song you shall hear. _

Zelda dejó de cantar y respiró hondo. Miró sin sentimiento alguno a su profesor de Música, a la espera de su calificación. Había tenido que aprenderse la Balada de la Diosa y había practicado con Impa todos los días el tono en que debía cantarla. Al parecer, era un canto muy antiguo, con siglos y siglos de Historia. Nadie se lo había dicho, pero la princesa se había dado cuenta de que encajaba a la perfección con la historia de la diosa Hylia y el Héroe del Tiempo. Además, después de saber _quién_ era ella realmente, la canción cobraba más sentido y le hacía querer cantarla con más ahínco. Al fin y al cabo, _fue ella_ quien la creó.

El profesor de Música asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación. Zelda no reveló su alivio, aunque por dentro sentía como si se hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima.

-La felicito, princesa-dijo el profesor, levantándose de la silla que le habían asignado en la habitación de Zelda-. Ha completado su educación. Será una lástima no tenerla como alumna en septiembre.

-Gracias-dijo simplemente Zelda, poniéndose también en pie-. Ha sido un placer tenerle como profesor.

El hombre se inclinó ante ella y, tras regalarle una sonrisa profesional, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación de Zelda. Con un suspiro, la princesa se asomó a la ventana. Apenas le había dado tiempo para sumergirse en sus cavilaciones cuando alguien golpeó suavemente la puerta. Zelda se giró, extrañada. No esperaba visita.

-¿Sí?

-Majestad-escuchó la voz de una de las muchachas que servían en el castillo-. Su amiga Malon ha venido a verla, mi señora.

Aquello alegró un poco el corazón de Zelda.

-Hágala pasar, por favor.

Casi al momento, la puerta de su habitación se abrió y por ella entró una muchacha de su edad, un poco más baja, con el pelo rojizo y los ojos azul zafiro. Iba vestida con unos sencillos pantalones de color verde botella y una blusa ancha de color marfil de manga corta. Zelda siempre había pensado que esos colores le iban que ni pintados a su preciada amiga.

-Pero bueno… ¿Todavía estás así?-dijo Malon, acercándose a Zelda y abrazándola con cariño.

Zelda sonrió un poco.

-Acabo de terminar la clase-explicó la princesa-. Además, ¿para qué quieres que me arregle?

Malon sonrió aún más. Le cogió las dos manos y las apretujó entre sus dedos.

-¿De verdad no te acuerdas? Quedamos en que iríamos… ¡de compras!-y le dio énfasis a la última palabra dando un saltito- Así que, arréglate porque no pienso sacarte a la calle con esas pintas.

Zelda rio por lo bajo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Te recuerdo que ya soy un personaje conocido-repuso la princesa mientras buscaba algo que ponerse en su armario-. No estoy segura de que pueda salir al centro comercial así como así.

-Bueno, pues nos llevamos a uno de tus soldados guaperas y listo.

Zelda rio de nuevo. El entusiasmo de Malon era pegadizo. Cogió unos vaqueros azul oscuro y una camisa color coral. Se calzó los zapatos, cogió uno de sus bolsos más sencillos y encaró a Malon, abriendo los brazos.

-¿Mejor así? ¿O tengo que ponerme un traje de gala?

Malon le sacó la lengua. La cogió de una mano y tiró de ella hacia afuera de la habitación. Caminaron por los pasillos a zancadas. Zelda tuvo que apretar el paso para quedarse a su altura y que no la dejara atrás. Cuando a Malon se le metía entre ceja y ceja que era día de compras no había nadie que la parase. La princesa escuchaba todo lo que Malon le contaba. Al parecer, había hablado con Midna (de quien se había hecho muy amiga gracias a las continuas visitas de la pequeña de ojos naranjas) y había conseguido arrancarle una promesa de que pasaría un par de semanas en su casa ese verano.

-Sé que tú vas a tener mucho ajetreo aquí en el castillo-estaba diciendo Malon conforme llegaban a la salida- y siempre se ha quedado aquí.

-Odia hospedarse aquí-comentó Zelda, sonriendo al recordar las continuas quejas de su amiga cada vez que aparecía alguien para intentar cambiarle el color de las lentillas.

-Exacto-coincidió Malon-. Así que le he ofrecido mi casa. Le he prometido que no tendrá sirvientas entrometidas en sus globos oculares. Ha aceptado.

Zelda rio con ganas. Era liberador estar con Malon. Los días previos a la presentación no había podido estar con ella ni un segundo, ni siquiera durante el baile. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto la había echado de menos. Sentía que podía relajarse a su lado. Al fin y al cabo, ella había sido la primera persona de fuera de su familia que se había enterado de su título real. Sin embargo, no le había contado lo que había descubierto sobre sí misma al cumplir los dieciocho. No porque no confiara en Malon, sino porque sentía que era algo que no podía contarle a nadie. Ni siquiera a Impa o a Midna. Nadie lo sabía, salvo ella misma.

Por fin llegaron al umbral de la puerta. Justo cuando iban a cruzarlo, una voz las dejó paralizadas, sobre todo a Zelda.

-¡ _Milady_!

Zelda puso los ojos en blanco y mandó a callar sus latidos apresurados.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó, exasperada, al tiempo que se daba la vuelta.

A su lado, Malon se tensó y tiró de su brazo para acercarla a ella.

-Madre mía…-le susurró mientras Link se acercaba a ellas- ¿Cómo no puedes liarte con este tío? ¡Está demasiado bueno!

Zelda le dirigió una mirada de soslayo, pero Malon no se achantó. Conocía demasiado bien a su amiga.

-¿Puedo saber a dónde vais?-dijo Link al llegar a la altura de las chicas, estudiándolas con esos ojos azules que quitaban el hipo.

Zelda no se dejó llevar por los sentimientos encontrados que se acumulaban en su pecho y avanzó un paso, ocultando a Malon tras ella.

-Me parece que eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-Lo es cuando se me ha asignado vuestra protección, princesa-rebatió Link con una media sonrisa.

A Zelda se le descompuso el gesto.

-¿Cómo dices?-inquirió, temiéndose lo peor.

Link se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior, saboreando su triunfo. Le encantaba chinchar a Zelda; más aún, le encantaba la cara que ponía cada vez que quedaba por encima de ella y, además, tenía el permiso de su padre. Le entraban ganas de llevársela aparte y enseñarle todo lo que se había perdido durante esos cuatro años que habían estado separados. Por su culpa, claro está.

-Su Majestad me ha pedido que os acompañe allá donde queráis ir-explicó Link, acercándose un poco más a ella, sabedor de cómo le afectaba-. Os protegeré con mi vida, princesa-y aquello sí iba muy en serio, por muy enfadado y dolido que estuviese.

-¿Mi padre?-Zelda alzó las cejas- Y luego dice que no hay de qué preocuparse…-masculló; Link no pudo más que darle la razón en silencio. Zelda miró a Malon- Lo siento, pero si quieres ir al centro comercial conmigo tenemos que llevárnoslo.

Malon avanzó hasta ella y se colgó de uno de sus brazos.

-¡No hay problema! Así tendremos a alguien fuerte que nos lleve las bolsas.

Link dio un paso atrás. No… Aquello no era lo que…

-Espere. ¿Qué?

Zelda miró alternativamente a Malon y a Link. Entonces, se le encendió una bombillita y sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Claro que sí! Es una gran idea-asintió la princesa.

«No, no lo es en absoluto», refutó Link para sí mismo.

-Gracias por ofrecerte voluntario, Link-añadió Zelda, divertida; volvió los ojos de nuevo a Malon, animada por la perspectiva de hacerle pagar a Link los desplantes del día anterior- ¿Nos vamos?

Una hora después, Link tenía que lidiar con tres cajas de zapatos, cinco bolsas de papel y otras dos de plástico, además de con sus armas, claro. Sentía que en cualquier momento se caería de culo y no sería capaz de levantarse. Observaba, frustrado, cómo Zelda se divertía de lo lindo haciéndole sufrir. Sabía que ella sabía lo mucho que odiaba no hacer aquello para lo que tanto había entrenado y trabajado. ¡No se pasaba horas y horas en el área de entrenamiento del castillo para llevarle las bolsas y los zapatos a la princesa! Era indignante.

No obstante, había sacado un punto positivo de todo aquello. En todas las zonas de probadores había espejos, además de los necesarios dentro de las cabinas. Link, desde lejos, había captado cada uno de los modelos que se había probado Zelda y había estudiado sus facciones cuando ella ni siquiera le veía. Seguía estando cabreado con ella, pero no podía evitar que sus ojos rodaran en su dirección cuando aparecía. Creía que había conseguido superar lo que sentía por ella, creía que podría seguir con su vida y enamorarse de nuevo. Creía que podría darle a la chica con la que estaba todo lo que necesitaba de él. Pero no era tan fácil, menos todavía cuando tenía que trabajar en el mismo sitio donde vivía Zelda.

Por suerte, tanto Malon como Zelda se cansaron y decidieron tomarse algo en una cafetería antes de regresar al castillo. En cuanto Link dejó en dos sillas las compras de las chicas, Zelda alzó la voz hacia él.

-Oye, Link. ¿Te importaría pedirnos un refresco a las dos? El de Malon que sea sin gas, por favor. Y de naranja, si es posible.

Link la fulminó con la mirada antes de responder. Zelda solo mantuvo su sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, _milady_.

-Y cómprate algo tú también, ¿quieres?

Link tuvo que inclinar levemente la cabeza.

-Se lo agradezco, alteza…

Apretando con fuerza los dientes, Link se dirigió a la barra de la cafetería para pedir las bebidas. Fue ese momento en que Malon aprovechó para cuchichear con Zelda.

-¿No te estás pasando un poquito con él?-dijo la pelirroja con suavidad- El pobre parece que tenga ganas de matarte.

-Eso le pasa por ser un completo imbécil-repuso Zelda, inclinándose hacia adelante-. ¿Recuerdas que te conté que había conocido a un chico en Ordon y que había empezado a salir con él justo cuando tuve que regresar a casa?

Malon frunció el ceño, consciente de que aquello prometía.

-Sí…-respondió con cautela.

Zelda suspiró, nuevamente desanimada.

-Pues adivina dónde está ahora…

Uno. Dos. Tres. Y Malon saltó de la silla, ahogando un grito. Se llevó las dos manos a la boca. Zelda vio cómo sus ojos parecían querer salirse de las córneas.

-No… puede… ser…-Malon miró por encima de Zelda y justo en ese momento Link se giró con los tres vasos entre las manos- Me estás diciendo que…

-Shhh-la mandó a callar Zelda.

Un segundo después, Link puso los vasos sobre la mesa y los repartió. Zelda desvió la mirada. La adrenalina ya había hecho efecto y se había disipado como el polvo. Volvía a sentirse tan mal como aquella misma mañana nada más levantarse. No tenía fuerzas para ocuparse del estado de shock de Malon. Por lo menos, su amiga sabía disimular un poco. Link observó a las dos amigas y alzó una ceja. Estaba seguro de que había pasado algo.

Sin salir de su asombro, Malon se aclaró la garganta y alzó su vaso.

-¡Por nosotros!-exclamó, dispuesta a hacer un brindis.

Link dejó de prestar atención un momento al rostro de Zelda para entrechocar su vaso con el de la pelirroja y beber un poco. Estaba sediento. Zelda se unió al brindis, pero no bebió de inmediato.

-Bueno, Link-dijo entonces Malon, atrayendo parcialmente la atención de Link-. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando en el castillo?

-Un par de días-respondió Link con voz neutra; estaba más pendiente de estado de ánimo decadente de Zelda-. Me trasladaron aquí hace poco.

-¿Dónde estabas destinado antes?

-Estuve ayudando con la seguridad de las minas de los Goron.

Zelda le observó por el rabillo del ojo, impresionada. Los Goron eran un pueblo pacífico, aunque fuerte y persistente. Eran criaturas enormes de aspecto fiero pero con un gran corazón. Vivían junto a la Montaña de la Muerte, donde habían instalado su sofisticada fábrica cientos de años atrás. Trabajaban todo tipo de material, aunque eran expertos en los que eran especialmente duros. No solían tener mucho contacto con los humanos; de hecho, pocos eran los que se adentraban en los dominios de los Goron. Aquel pueblo seleccionaba escrupulosamente a los que podían entrar en su hogar, más aún, en sus minas y fábricas. Si Link había entrado allí era porque merecía ese honor.

-Vaya-comentó Malon, echándole una ojeada a Zelda y encontrándose con sus ojos azules fijos en Link-. Es impresionante, ¿verdad, Zelda? No conozco a nadie que haya entrado nunca allí.

Link le sonrió un poco a modo de cortesía. Le caía bien la joven noble, pero no podía dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza al estado de ánimo de Zelda.

-¿Has tenido algún contacto con alguien de los Zora?-quiso saber Malon; estaba convencida de que su amiga querría saber cosas de él: qué había estado haciendo esos años, qué había vivido, cómo se había sentido y, sobre todo, a quién había conocido.

-Sí-respondió Link con educación, aunque por dentro deseaba que dejara de preguntarle cosas-. Son gente reservada, pero muy inteligente.

-Eso he oído-asintió Malon-. Y también me han comentado que su reina es preciosa.

-No tengo ningún interés en los Zora, tampoco en su reina-repuso Link con voz cortante-. Son buena gente, muy leales. Pero no me van las agallas ni las pieles azules.

Zelda aguantó una sonrisa.

Malon asintió, satisfecha con esa respuesta. Pueblo Zora, descartado. Fue a preguntarle otra cosa cuando una voz masculina la llamó por su nombre. La pelirroja se volvió al mismo tiempo que Zelda.

-¡Vaati!-exclamó, levantándose y casi dejando caer los vasos vacíos sobre la mesa- No me lo puedo creer… ¡Zelda, mira quién es!

La princesa se mordió el labio inferior durante apenas un segundo. Fue un gesto casi imperceptible, pero Link lo captó sin ningún problema. Zelda se colocó de nuevo su máscara y se puso en pie para ir a saludar a Vaati. Conocía a ese chico. Durante su etapa de instituto, antes de ir a Ordon, había sido el más popular. Las clases en el castillo habían comenzado a su regreso, cuando sus padres se habían negado a devolverla a una clase normal y corriente. Vaati se había interesado por ella en su momento, pero Zelda siempre había pensado que era porque el hecho de ser noble.

De ninguna manera esperaba volver a encontrárselo.

Link observó cómo Zelda se dirigía hacia él y aguantaba su abrazo. Tuvo ganas de quitárselo de encima de inmediato. «¿No te das cuenta de que no se alegra de verte, estúpido?».

Ajena a todo, Zelda le devolvió el abrazo con sequedad y dibujó una sonrisa cortés en su rostro.

-Estás preciosa, Zelda-dijo Vaati, de manera que Link pudo escucharlo también-. ¿O debería llamaros _princesa_?

-No hace falta, créeme-repuso Zelda, desechando la propuesta-. Ya me llaman así demasiadas veces al día.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Vaati?-intervino Malon, haciéndose a un lado para que Vaati captara perfectamente las expresiones furibundas de Link.

-Nada. Pasaba por aquí, os he visto allí sentadas y quería saludaros-se inclinó hacia ellas-. ¿Quién es ese tío que no deja de mirarme?

Zelda no necesitó girarse para saber de quién estaba hablando.

-Es Link. Mi…-dudó un segundo, sin saber bien cómo definirle- guardaespaldas, por así decirlo.

-Ah, claro. Por lo del ataque y todo eso…

-Sí, digamos que sí…

-Bueno pues, si en algún momento te deja tranquila y tú quieres, me gustaría que saliéramos por ahí-propuso Vaati sin dejar de mirar a Zelda con sus ojos oscuros, enmarcados por un rostro afilado y cabello tan rubio que casi parecía blanco-. Ya sabes. En plan cita…

Zelda alzó una ceja.

-¿Perdón? Apenas acabas de reencontrarte conmigo…

-Sí, lo sé. Pero me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad. En fin… Te fuiste a ese pueblo y no pude decirte nada. No me atreví. Y prácticamente has estado encerrada todo este tiempo. No te he visto.

Zelda vaciló. Malon le dirigió una mirada llena de ánimo. ¿Qué debía hacer? No estaba segura de si Link había seguido adelante con su vida o no. «Por supuesto que sí. ¿Creías que va a esperarte después de lo que le has hecho?», se dijo a sí misma. No. ¿Cómo iba a esperarla? Aunque ella lo había hecho, eso no significaba que él… Suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. Ella también tenía que intentar seguir adelante, rehacer su vida. Tenía que intentar ser feliz, vivir de una vez por todas. Se había guardado a sí misma en una cajita y no había salido nunca de ahí desde que regresó de Ordon. Y ahora no tenía ningún motivo parar seguir encerrada.

-Claro-aceptó Zelda, autoconveciéndose de que era lo mejor para todo-. Me encantaría.

Vaati sonrió, satisfecho.

-¿Sigues teniendo el mismo número de móvil?

-Sí. No lo he cambiado-respondió la princesa, azorada.

-Perfecto. Te llamaré, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Vaati- Podemos salir este fin de semana, si quieres. A no ser que tengas planes que…

-No, no-le interrumpió Zelda-. No estoy ocupada.

-Vale. Concretaré los detalles contigo el viernes si quieres.

-Estupendo.

Malon, que se había mantenido apartada, dio un paso adelante y se colocó junto a Zelda.

-¡Perfecto!-exclamó, emocionada- Tenemos que irnos, pero espero verte pronto.

Vaati le guiñó un ojo a la pelirroja.

-Eso está hecho, Malon.

-Genial. ¡Hasta pronto!-se despidió Malon, dándose la vuelta y tirando de Zelda en dirección a la mesa.

-Te veo el sábado, Zelda.

La princesa solo sonrió un poco y caminó junto a su amiga. Al llegar, no fue capaz de mirar a Link a la cara. Se sentía mal por haber hecho aquello, usar a Vaati para olvidarse definitivamente de él. Sin embargo, una parte de ella le decía que no tenía por qué arrepentirse. Era su turno. Al igual que había hecho Link, Zelda tenía que apartarse de él.

-Ya es tarde, princesa-informó Link con frialdad-. ¿Quiere quedarse un rato más o volvemos al castillo?

Zelda se atrevió a cruzar la mirada con la de él. No fue capaz de distinguir lo que vio en sus ojos, aunque sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la columna vertebral y se instalaba en su corazón.

-Será mejor que volvamos ya a casa-intervino Malon al ver que su amiga se había quedado muda y paralizada-. Yo también debo volver ya.

Link la miró un segundo.

-Muy bien. Os acompañaremos a casa y luego regresaremos al castillo-se puso en pie-. ¿Estáis listas?

Zelda no respondió, sino que se puso el bolso sobre el hombro y fue a coger dos o tres bolsas. Sin embargo, una mano de dedos largos y fuertes se lo impidió, rozándole el brazo sin querer y provocándole un cortocircuito que la dejó frita por dentro. Zelda alzó los ojos y vio que Link la observaba con las pupilas dilatadas.

-Lo siento…-musitó Zelda, sintiéndose débil de repente.

-Está bien. Yo lo llevaré.

-Pero ya lo has cargado durante todo el rato de antes y…

-Ese es mi problema, alteza, no el suyo-repuso Link con suavidad, aunque de lo que menos ganas tenía era de llevar de nuevo esas bolsas.

Zelda retrocedió un poco.

-¿Ya no me llamas princesa?

-Le habéis dicho a vuestro "amigo" que os agota que os llamen así. Y yo os dije que haría cualquier cosa para que estuvierais más cómoda. ¿Creíais que estaba mintiendo?

Zelda negó con la cabeza.

-Te lo agradezco-murmuró, desviando la mirada y viendo cómo Malon miraba su móvil en la puerta de la cafetería-. Será mejor que nos vayamos.

Link no añadió nada. Cargó de nuevo con las compras y salió tras Zelda en silencio.

Durante el camino, Link anduvo por detrás de las dos chicas, absorto en sus pensamientos y en sus contradictorios sentimientos. Por su parte, Malon trataba de distraer a Zelda, mientras que la princesa no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que había ocurrido en la cafetería del centro comercial. Unos metros antes de llegar a su casa, Malon apretó el paso y tiró de Zelda de nuevo, alejándose un poco de Link.

-No deberías comerte tanto el coco-la regañó Malon-. Él no se parece a ese chico amable y cariñoso que me describiste.

-Lo sé…-coincidió Zelda- Es mi culpa que sea así ahora.

-¿Tu culpa? Tú le protegiste, Zelda. Le apartaste de los escándalos, de las broncas de tu padre y de los problemas. Debería estarte agradecido por eso, en lugar de parecer un perro rabioso.

La princesa no supo qué decir. Se había autoconvencido de que le había protegido, pero hasta ese momento nadie se lo había confirmado con esas palabras. Malon solía dar en el clavo, era algo que tenía en común con Midna.

-Y si se cabrea porque tú has quedado con Vaati, es cosa suya-añadió Malon, molesta-. No deberías sentirte mal por intentar rehacer tu vida. No puedes dejar que su nueva actitud te afecte de esa manera. Tienes que olvidar lo que sientes por él, porque está claro que le importa más bien poco cómo te sientas tú respecto a todo esto.

Zelda suspiró, cansada.

-Es complicado, Malon-se quitó un mechón de pelo de la cara, percibiendo la distancia a la que se encontraba Link-. Vive en el mismo sitio que yo. Y ahora encima mi padre le ha puesto como guardaespaldas.

-Pues pídele a tu padre que le cambie-propuso Malon, como si hubiera descubierto la solución a los problemas del mundo.

-No puedo hacer eso así como así-repuso Zelda, agobiada-. Tiene que haber un motivo de peso para que llame al General y le pida un cambio de guardia.

Malon frunció el ceño.

-¿No sabe quién es Link?

Zelda negó con la cabeza.

-¿Estás loca? Me mataría si supiera lo que pasó en Ordon…

-Vale, vale…-Malon miró el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca derecha y suspiró- Será mejor que entre.

-De acuerdo.

Sin que Malon se lo esperase, Zelda se lanzó hacia ella y le estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza. Malon le devolvió el abrazo, sorprendida, pero agradecida. Su amiga no lo estaba pasando nada bien.

-No dejes que nadie te haga sentir mal sin tu permiso-le susurró al oído.

Zelda se separó de ella con los ojos húmedos y asintió.

Poco después, Malon entraba en su casa y Zelda volvía a solas con Link hacia el castillo. Si en ese momento hubiese sacado un cuchillo y hubiesen hendido el aire, habrían cortado toda la tensión que existía entre ellos dos. Hacía años que no estaban a solas por la calle y aquello provocó que algo se removiera dentro de ellos, evocando sensaciones y recuerdos que era mejor mantener ocultos. Por ahora.


	6. Chapter 5

La estructura de la ciudadela de Hyrule había cambiado con el paso de los siglos. Lo que un principio había sido un grupo de casa y comercios situados alrededor de una gran plaza con una fuente en el centro, hoy era un cúmulo de calles estrechas que se entrecruzaban y daban paso a avenidas más grandes. Había dejado de ser un pequeño pueblo conocido como capital del reino y se había convertido en una ciudad que merecía el título de capital. Sin embargo, la fuente a partir de la cual se había extendido la ciudad marcaba una línea invisible que dividía las clases sociales del pueblo de Hyrule.

Aquellas casas y comercios más cercanos a la fuente y, por ende, al castillo, pertenecían a los nobles y ricos del reino, aquellos que podían permitirse el lujo de llamar a la puerta principal de palacio como si sus habitantes fuesen unos vecinos más. Cuanto más alejada estuviese una casa de la fuente, menor era el poder adquisitivo de la familia.

La casa de Malon estaba en medio de aquel jolgorio de casa de ricos, ni muy lejos de la fuente ni muy lejos de la "frontera" con las clase media y baja. Así pues, Zelda no tenía que andar muchos metros para volver a su casa. Sin embargo, Link se dio cuenta de que la princesa estaba dando un rodeo bastante largo para volver al castillo, a pesar de que ya era la hora de almorzar y ninguno había comido nada desde aquella mañana. No obstante, no protestó ni dijo nada. Sentía cierta curiosidad por cómo estaba actuando Zelda. Había creído conocerla, pero cuando se reencontraron el día de su presentación en sociedad se había dado con un palmo en las narices.

Zelda había cambiado. No solo por fuera, sino también por dentro. De igual manera que su pelo, antes rubio como el oro, se había oscurecido hasta adoptar un tono más castaño, sus ojos brillaban con una luz casi sobrenatural. Su forma de presentarse ante la gente se había vuelto más firme y, a la vez, más distante si cabía. Había visto cómo sus compañeros se quedaban extremadamente quietos cuando ella pasaba, como si la princesa fuera capaz de cortarles la cabeza con solo mirarles. Luego, les había escuchado murmurar que Zelda llevaba años aislada del mundo, con muy poco contacto con el exterior. Sabiendo aquello, era normal que se hubiera vuelto tan fría, aunque no lo explicaba por completo.

Cuando el general le dio el visto bueno para entrar a formar parte del cuerpo de élite de seguridad del castillo, supo que, más tarde o más temprano, él y Zelda volverían a encontrarse. Lo que no se había imaginado era que perdería los papeles en el primer momento que tuvo con ella a solas, cuando la salvó del atentado…, atentado del que apenas se le había informado a pesar de ser el guardia personal de la princesa. No se explicaba aquella reacción. Quiso convencerse a sí mismo que había sido porque las antorchas humeantes le habían dado un aspecto fiero y explosivo. También se dijo que llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver a Saria y necesitaba el calor humano de una mujer y, como ya conocía a Zelda, el instinto le ganó a la razón y se lanzó sobre ella.

Al contarle a Midna lo que le había ocurrido, esta se había echado a reír. Por suerte, estaban hablando por teléfono y la pequeña pelirroja, que no se había separado de él tras la marcha de Zelda, no pudo ver la mirada fulminante que él le habría lanzado.

Link frunció el ceño sin dejar de vigilar los pasos de Zelda, a su lado. Tenía que reconocer que la situación era demasiado irrisoria. El destino se estaba cachondeando de él sin ninguna duda. Porque, a ver, ¿acaso no había más soldados que él para ponerle al frente de la guardia de la princesa? ¿No había otros que pudieran haberle llevado el florete el día de la presentación? Y, aun así, una parte de él habría luchado por ser el elegido para estar junto a ella.

Tenía que reconocerlo. Zelda no había dejado su mente ni un solo segundo desde que la conoció en Ordon, cuatro años atrás, ni siquiera tras su marcha. La había llorado, se había emborrachado hasta perder el conocimiento, hasta amenazó con dejar la Academia de Caballeros. Intentó jugar a ser el tío al que todo le daba igual, el que podía estar con tres mujeres una misma noche y no cansarse. Trató de olvidar la esencia de Zelda yendo de bar en bar. Hasta que Telma le puso en su sitio y lo encerró en una habitación durante un mes para combatir la abstinencia del alcohol y las mujeres. Fue así como conoció a Saria.

Estaba recordando el momento en que ella apareció por la puerta de la habitación en la que Telma le había encerrado cuando sintió que alguien se tiraba encima de su brazo izquierdo. Como por instinto, echó mano de la pistola que tenía en el cinturón y miró hacia su brazo. Se sintió estúpido al verse apuntando a Zelda, que había caído sobre él y trataba de ponerse derecha.

-Lo siento-se disculpaba Zelda, mirándole a los ojos y poniéndose bien la ropa.

-No pasa nada…-farfulló Link mientras se guardaba de nuevo la pistola en el cinturón; miró hacia atrás y frunció el ceño- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Zelda le señaló un punto delante de ellos y fue entonces cuando Link se percató de dónde estaban: en los barrios bajos de la ciudad. Se maldijo por lo bajo por no haber estado atento.

- _Milady_ -empezó a decir Link, recordándose a sí mismo que no podía referirse a ella por su nombre-, no creo que…

Pero Zelda no le escuchaba. Se había adelantado y se había agachado para coger una pelota de color rojo desvaído. Unos metros más adelante, un niño la observaba con el miedo pintado en los ojos. Link dio un par de zancadas y se dispuso junto a la princesa.

-Deme-dijo Link, tratando de coger el balón de las manos de Zelda-, yo se lo daré…

-No-le interrumpió Zelda de inmediato sin mirarle.

-Pero…

Y Zelda volvió a ignorarle. Anduvo unos cuantos pasos y se puso en cuclillas con la pelota por delante de ella.

-¿Esto es tuyo?-le preguntó Zelda al niño con voz dulce, el mismo tono de voz con el que se había dirigido a Link cuando ella estaba en Ordon.

Link tragó saliva con fuerza y se obligó a permanecer firme.

El niño asintió con la cabeza varias veces sin apartar las manos de su boca. Link se fijó en el aspecto del niño. Era rubio, con los ojos claros y la piel pálida. Iba vestido con algo que podría haberse llamado camiseta blanca y unos pantalones cortos marrones. Llevaba unas sandalias que tenían la suela medio despegada. Link sintió que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones cuando Zelda se puso de nuevo en pie y le acercaba la pelota. Volvió a agacharse, esta vez junto a niño, y le acarició el rostro con suavidad.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-escuchó Link que le preguntaba Zelda al niño.

-Iván…-respondió el pequeño con timidez.

Zelda sonrió.

-Yo me llamo Zelda.

-Lo sé-musitó el niño, mirándola con temor-. Yo te conozco. Eres la princesa.

-Sí-asintió Zelda-. Y quiero ser tu amiga.

Iván abrió los ojos al máximo y quitó las manos de su boca.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Claro! Pero tengo que saber cuánto años tienes.

Link esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Había tenido miedo de que la antigua Zelda hubiera muerto y la hubiese reemplazado un ser sin corazón ni conciencia. Le alegraba haberse equivocado. Estaba claro que el mensaje que Zelda había dado en la presentación era sincero: se preocupaba por su pueblo.

El niño levantó las dos manos y le enseñó nueve dedos a Zelda.

-¡Anda!-exclamó la princesa- Pero si ya eres todo un hombre-Iván sonrió un poco, complacido-. Entonces, aunque ya seas un hombre, ¿quieres ser mi amigo?

El niño fue a responder cuando una voz femenina le llamó la atención. Iván borró la sonrisa de su rostro sucio y miró a su espalda. Hacia ellos caminaba una mujer con el pelo castaño y los ojos del mismo color que Iván. Zelda se puso de pie al instante y Link avanzó hasta situarse tras ella.

-Ah, Iván…-resoplaba la mujer sin percatarse de los dos jóvenes que estaba junto al niño- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que…?

-Ha sido mi culpa, señora-intervino Zelda, protegiendo al niño y consiguiendo que la mujer dirigiera la mirada hacia ella-. Yo le he entretenido.

La mujer se llevó las manos a la boca y ahogó un grito, impresionada.

-Oh… Majestad, no, por favor. Vos no tenéis la culpa de nada…-empezó a decir la mujer, cogiendo al niño por los hombros e inclinándose ante Zelda.

La princesa alzó una mano y la posó sobre el brazo izquierdo de la mujer sin perder la sonrisa conciliadora.

-No me llaméis así, por favor-rogó Zelda suavemente-. Solo soy Zelda, ¿de acuerdo? Nada más…

Los ojos de la mujer se empañaron y Link temió tener que empezar a buscar un pañuelo para ella. La mirada de la mujer se fijó en él durante unos segundos, pero luego volvió a la figura de la princesa, que ya le había dado el balón al niño.

-¿Puedo preguntaros algo?-murmuró Zelda, perdiendo la sonrisa y frunciendo el ceño al ver el estado de deterioro de las casas de la zona.

-Por supuesto, mi s…-se interrumpió al ver la mirada de advertencia de la princesa- Zelda.

-¿Cuántas familias vivís aquí, en la zona baja de la ciudad?

Link giró el rostro hacia Zelda, confuso. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

-Unas treinta familias-respondió la mujer, mordiéndose el labio inferior, reseco.

-¿Cuántos niños hay aquí sin escolarizar?

Link volvió sus ojos azules a la mujer de inmediato, sintiéndose como si estuviera en un partido de tenis y aquello fuese el punto de partido.

-Ninguno va al colegio, Zelda-suspiró la mujer, agachando la cabeza-. Reciben su educación en casa. Los padres le enseñamos lo que necesitan saber. No hay suficiente…-fue incapaz de seguir- No hay suficiente para darles de comer y que vayan a la escuela.

Zelda se llevó un dedo a los labios, distrayendo momentáneamente la atención de Link y llevándosela a su boca.

-¿No recibís ninguna subvención? ¿Ninguna ayuda? ¿Nada?

La mujer negó con la cabeza un par de veces.

-Nos ayudamos unos a otros. Cuanto un hombre no puede trabajar, las demás familias le ayudamos a sobrevivir. Las mujeres tenemos que quedarnos en casa, alguien tiene que cuidar de los niños.

Zelda sintió que se le caía el alma al suelo. Aquello era tan medieval… Respiró hondo y se enderezó. Link captó el cambio en la postura de Zelda y supo que ahora era cuando la iba a liar.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor-dijo la princesa, tuteando a la mujer, que la miraba como si fuera uno de los Espíritus de las Diosas-. Necesito que hagas una lista de todos los niños que hay en los barrios bajos de todas las zonas de la ciudad. También necesito que hagas un recuento de los miembros de cada familia y de sus ocupaciones. Y quiero que me traigas las dos listas al castillo el lunes por la mañana.

Link no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

- _Milady_ , ¿qué…?-empezó a decir Link, pero una mirada de Zelda bastó para que guardara silencio.

-Los niños tendrán profesores y colegio-sentenció Zelda-. Mi casa será su escuela.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-exclamaron la mujer, Link y el niño al mismo tiempo.

-Y no quiero ni una sola queja al respecto-advirtió al Zelda, mirándoles a los tres-. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para ayudaros a superar esto. No pienso permitir que en mi propia ciudad haya este tipo de diferencias. Se acabó.

… … … …

-Vais a meteros en un buen lío, _milady_ -le aseguró un Link sonriente a Zelda mientras regresaban al castillo a paso rápido.

-Puede, pero merecerá la pena si esos niños pueden vivir en mejores condiciones-repuso Zelda, satisfecha consigo misma.

Link rio por lo bajo.

-¿A qué ha venido ese ataque tan repentino de solidaridad?-quiso saber Link, tomándose ciertas libertades para con la princesa.

Zelda se quedó mirándole unos segundos antes de desviar los ojos de nuevo hacia el frente.

-No es tan repentino-respondió Zelda con suavidad-. Llevo pensándolo mucho tiempo, pero hasta ahora no he tenido ocasión de ponerme a ello.

-¿Porque habéis estado encerrada en el castillo?-se aventuró a preguntar Link.

-Sí. Por eso y por otras razones-ambos giraron en un cruce a la derecha y siguieron una enorme y ancha calle para salir a la fuente de la plaza que daba a la entrada del castillo-. Hasta ahora, no se me ha reconocido como princesa de Hyrule, así que no tenía verdadero poder en el reino. Desde ayer por la mañana puedo intentar hacer que las cosas mejoren. Pasearme por la zona baja de la ciudad solo ha sido una idea que se me había pasado por la cabeza cuando dejamos a Malon en su casa.

-Si su Majestad el rey se entera de dónde habéis estado y de que yo lo he permitido…

-Vas a enterarse, te lo aseguro-sonrió Zelda.

Link suspiró y cerró los ojos un momento.

-Me van a matar…

-¡No seas absurdo!-le riñó Zelda, sorprendiéndole- Yo te he ordenado que me obedezcas, así que realmente has hecho tu trabajo: me has obedecido y no me ha pasado nada. Fin de la cuestión. Además, no es algo de lo que tengas que preocuparte. Cuanto antes me aparte de tu vista antes podrás volver a hacer lo que fuera que estuvieras haciendo antes de verte envuelto en mi seguridad.

Link alzó una ceja.

-No me molesta encargarme de eso.

-Bueno, pues estar conmigo. Eso sí te molesta, ¿no?

Link no supo bien qué responder. Era contradictorio lo que sentía cuando estaba con ella, pero, ¿molestarle? No estaba seguro de que pudiera calificarlo de esa manera.

-No. No me molesta-repuso Link finalmente, tras unos segundos en silencio.

Zelda le miró de soslayo con cierta sospecha. Estaban llegando ya al castillo, tenía que saber lo que estaba pensando Link a la voz de ya.

-¿Por qué?-inquirió la princesa, observándole.

Link se encogió de hombros. Vio en los ojos de Zelda una pequeña chispa de esperanza de recuperar su confianza. Supo que aquello no era nada bueno, así que decidió atajarlo desde el principio. Le daba igual lo que ocurriese. Si era ella quien pedía el cambio de guardia después de aquello, significaría que no le era tan indiferente como estaba intentando hacerle creer desde la noche anterior.

-No puede molestarme alguien por quien no siento nada.

Zelda sintió como si le hubiesen dado una bofetada. Se apartó de Link de inmediato, fulminándole con la mirada, herida en su orgullo.

-Eres un auténtico gilipollas, Link-espetó Zelda sin dejar de andar hacia atrás.

Link la miró como quien mira a una mosca volar. Sin embargo, algo captó su atención por detrás de Zelda.

-¡Eres un…!

-¡Cuidado!-exclamó Link, echando a correr hacia ella justo cuando Zelda tropezaba con el borde la fuente.

Zelda giró el rostro hacia atrás y ahogó un grito al sentir el cuerpo se le iba hacia atrás sin remedio. Link llegó a ella y consiguió cogerla de la cintura, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ambos se precipitaron hacia el interior de la fuente mirándose a los ojos con expresión de sorpresa. Zelda se agarró instintivamente al cuello de Link en el mismo momento en que tocaron el agua.

Link giró con Zelda pegada a él un nanosegundo antes de que la espalda de la princesa impactara contra el suelo de mármol del fondo de la fuente. Era más profunda de lo que hacía creer desde fuera. Link hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir la piedra contra su cuerpo. Con movimientos torpes, Zelda se apoyó en el suelo con los pies y tiró de Link hacia afuera. Ambos sacaron la cabeza, boqueando como dos peces. Zelda se quitó el agua de los ojos al tiempo que Link tosía y expulsaba el agua que había tragado.

Cuando se repusieron, ambos se miraron a los ojos. Estaban completamente empapados y el uno muy cerca del otro. Respiraban apresuradamente, movidos por la adrenalina del momento. Los ojos de Link rodaron por el cuerpo de Zelda, cubierto por la ropa que se le pegaba a la piel y le mostraba sus curvas. Tragó saliva con esfuerzo, intentando no dejarse llevar por el compás apresurado de su corazón. Zelda no podía moverse. Veía cómo Link la estudiaba con las pupilas dilatas y la boca entreabierta, con el pelo rubio pegado a la frente, los pantalones especiales empapados y los músculos de sus brazos y torso más marcados por debajo de la camiseta negra. Zelda sintió que su entrepierna se humedecía, y no precisamente por el baño que acababan de darse. Por su parte, Link se obligó a apartar los ojos del pecho de Zelda al notar que su amiguito empezaba a jurar bandera allí abajo.

Tratando de resolver aquella situación con diplomacia, Link le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a salir de la fuente. Zelda dudó un segundo antes de aceptarla, pero ya fuera porque estaba teniendo uno de sus días de torpeza o porque alguien la hubiese empujado sin verlo, sus pies tropezaron y cayó encima del pecho de Link. Él se resbaló y los dos volvieron al agua, con tal fortuna que sus rostros se encontraron sin querer. Los labios de Zelda impactaron contra la boca de Link quien, sin pensarlo, la agarró del pelo y la pegó aún más a él. Ninguno respiraba, el agua les cubría por completo y lo único que Zelda sentía era la humedad de la boca de Link sobre la suya unida al agua de la fuente. Incluso cuando ambos empezaron a sentir que les faltaba el aire, Link agarró con fuerza a Zelda por debajo de las piernas y la sacó del agua sin dejar de besarla. No podía, era imposible. No tenía la voluntad suficiente para separarse de ella.

Zelda jadeó al sentir los dientes de Link sobre su labio inferior y él sonrió, satisfecho.

-¿Qué me habías dicho que era?-le susurró al oído sin dejar de besarle el cuello.

-Un gilipollas de cuidado-respondió Zelda a duras penas.

-Eso último no lo habías dicho.

-Pero ahora, sí.

Link rio con voz ronca y Zelda sintió que se le ponía la piel de gallina. Link se apartó un poco de ella, retirándole el pelo de la cara con la mano. La observó coger aire.

-No crees que yo sea así-murmuró sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-Ni tú te crees que no sientes nada por mí-respondió Zelda con una pequeña sonrisa victoriosa.

Link negó con la cabeza, riendo.

-Sea como sea, deberíamos salir de aquí.

Zelda miró su alrededor y asintió. Dio gracias a las diosas porque no hubiese nadie por allí. Normal, con las altas temperaturas pocos eran los que se aventuraban a salir a la calle al mediodía.

Link se puso en pie y ayudó a Zelda a hacer lo mismo. Salieron de la fuente cogidos de la mano, pero soltaron para que Link pudiera recoger las dos bolsas de compras que le pertenecían a la princesa. Hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y empezó a andar.

-Vamos, _milady_.

-Odio que me llames así-confesó Zelda con fastidio, haciendo sonreír aún más a Link.

-Lo sé, por eso lo hago.

-Gilipollas…-masculló Zelda.


	7. Chapter 6

Link acompañó a Zelda hasta su habitación. Ninguno había dicho nada desde el momento en que entraron en el castillo, no creían prudente hablar en medio de los pasillos. Nada más llegar a la puerta, Zelda hizo acopio de todo su aplomo y se giró hacia Link, quien tenía clavados sus ojos azules sobre ella.

-Gracias por llevarme esto-murmuró, cogiendo las bolsas de la mano de Link.

-De nada.

Zelda cerró un momento los ojos y respiró hondo. Los abrió de nuevo con resolución y encaró a Link. Lo que había pasado en la fuente le había removido los nervios de todo el cuerpo y la había encendido, pero aquello no podía ser. Se había prometido olvidar lo que sentía por Link y ahora él no se lo ponía nada fácil. Tenía que cortar esa situación enseguida.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y entró.

-Pasa-dijo la princesa, echándose a un lado para dejarle espacio.

Link frunció el ceño y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-No creo que…

-He dicho que pases, Link-ordenó Zelda, autoritaria. Se lo había pedido por las buenas, pero parecía que solo quería de ella exigencias y autoridad. Si era así, eso sería lo que tendría.

Link pasó el umbral de la puerta y dejó que Zelda la cerrara tras él. Vio cómo la princesa dejaba las dos bolsas sobre una silla y caminaba hasta el lado derecho de la habitación. Se perdió tras una segunda puerta. Escuchó que Zelda removía varios cajones y toqueteaba varias cosas. Alzó una ceja, extrañado.

Al poco, Zelda salió con una toalla bastante grande y suave y se la tendió. Link la cogió, dubitativo, mientras se fijaba en que la princesa llevaba ahora unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantas que le hacía enfocar la vista en su escote. La princesa se removió, incómoda, al notar la mirada de Link sobre ella demasiado tiempo. Carraspeó.

-Ejem…-Link volvió los ojos hacia los de ella- Creo que deberías secarte un poco-le indicó Zelda, dándole la espalda.

Aunque aquello solo ayudó a que los ojos de Link viajaran hasta la zona más baja de la espalda. Esbozó una sonrisa y empezó a pasarse la toalla por el pelo y el cuello, justo en el instante en que Zelda se giraba un poco. Link notó cómo la princesa volvía a tensarse al verle y una parte de él se alegró de seguir afectándole tanto.

-Me gustaría que dejáramos claras un par de cosas-comenzó a hablar Zelda cuando se hubo calmado un poco-. En primer lugar, lo que ha pasado ahí fuera no puede volver a ocurrir. Es más, no va a repetirse-hizo especial énfasis en esto último-. Si alguien nos hubiese visto de esa guisa…-suspiró, agobiándose de repente- Fue un accidente y nada más. Punto. ¿Queda claro?

Link se mordió la lengua un segundo para evitar echarse a reír. Le resultaba tan divertido ver cómo Zelda sufría mientras mantenía a raya sus verdaderos sentimientos…

-Por supuesto, _milady_ -respondió Link con cierto retintín.

Zelda le fulminó con la mirada.

-Te lo digo en serio, Link. Ni una vez más.

Link dejó caer la toalla sobre su cuello y alzó las dos manos.

-Vale, vale…

-En segundo lugar-prosiguió Zelda-, vas a dejar de llamarme _milady_ , alteza, mi señora, majestad y todo lo que se te ocurra que se refiera a mi título real-se calló de repente, dubitativa, sin estar muy segura de si era corrector añadir lo que estaba pensando; finalmente, decidió que lo mejor era poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa-. De hecho…-suspiró, captando por completo la atención de Link- Solo quiero que te dirijas a mí como Zelda, sobre todo porque me gustaría pedirte un favor.

Link dio un par de pasos hacia ella y la observó desde su altura. Zelda parecía tímida, introvertida, como si de pronto fuese una persona completamente distinta, una que se parecía más a la chica que conoció en Ordon y de quien se enamoró hasta tal punto de… «No. Para ahí.», se dijo a sí mismo. Sus pensamientos estaban tomando un cauce que no quería seguir. Ya había soportado bastante por ella.

-¿Qué favor?-preguntó en voz baja, sabiendo que se estaba metiendo en un berenjenal de cuidado.

Zelda se mordió el labio inferior inconscientemente y eso puso en marcha el mecanismo instintivo sexual de Link. Nunca se lo había dicho, pero cada vez que ella le miraba así, le provocaba una erección casi instantánea. Movió un poco las piernas y estiró el cuello. Zelda frunció el ceño, confusa.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí…-desdeñó Link, apartándose un poco- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

La princesa suspiró de nuevo. Si Link no quería contárselo, jamás se enteraría. «En fin…».

-Me gustaría que fueses mi asesor personal-confesó Zelda con un susurro-. Me gustaría que me ayudases con el tema de la escolarización de los niños de los barrios bajos y con las ayudas a sus familias.

-¿Por qué me lo pides a mí?-se extrañó Link, estirando el cuello- ¿No hay nadie aquí que sepa de eso más que yo?

Zelda desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

-A pesar de lo que creas de mí, recuerdo muy bien que tú también pasaste dificultades hace tiempo. Confío en ti lo suficiente para que me aconsejes en este tema. Sin embargo-volvió a mirarle a los ojos-, si no quieres ayudarme, lo entenderé y lo respetaré. No importa lo que ha pasado en la fuente. Sé bien que no te gusta estar aquí conmigo, mucho menos tener que protegerme. No tienes que fingir que no te resulto insoportable.

Ante esas palabras, pronunciadas con una mezcla de frialdad, nostalgia y tristeza, Link no supo qué responder. Zelda nunca había sido una persona que hubiese querido darle pena al mundo. De hecho, creyó que con su discurso de presentación lo que pretendía era apelar al lado sensible de los asistentes. Sin embargo, se estaba dando cuenta de varias cosas en aquel poco tiempo que llevaba conviviendo con la nueva Zelda.

Primero, cuando Zelda se había referido a sí misma como «humilde y sencilla», no había hablado sobre la opulencia del vestido ni de los adornos del castillo, sino a su deseo puro de ayudar a su pueblo. En segundo lugar, la princesa tenía varias caras y la que solía usar era la distante y fría, pero ella no era así en absoluto.

Y en tercer lugar, Zelda había cambiado tanto que le había trastocado sus planes. Link se había preparado para encontrarse con una Zelda como la que conocía, una Zelda que habría luchado por ganarse su perdón, perdón que le habría dado de buen gusto de no ser por las circunstancias que le rodeaban. Por contra, se había topado con una Zelda mucho más adulta, una persona desconocida, alguien que solo tenía sus ojos y su boca, pero no su carácter. Y él no estaba preparado para eso. No se había preparado para hacer frente al orgullo y la frialdad de Zelda, a la distancia que ella misma se esforzaba por poner entre ambos.

De nuevo, aquella chica le sorprendía y le hacía replantearse muchas cosas. Y que le viniera pidiendo que la ayudase con ese asunto, haciendo referencia a lo que sabía de su pasado, no ayudaba en absoluto a aclararse las ideas. Le vino a la cabeza la imagen mental de Saria, con sus ojos verdes y su pelo castaño corto, regalándole una sonrisa sincera. Sintió asco de sí mismo. Necesitaba volver a verla para poder aclarase de una vez por todas. Se negaba a estar con ella mientras pensaba en Zelda. Él no era así.

Dio un largo suspiro. Y rodó los ojos hacia el techo. ¿Qué suponía que debía hacer? Aceptar la petición de Zelda conllevaba verla todos los días sin falta de forma forzosa, al menos hasta que se hubiese establecido un plan de actuación y el asunto hubiese empezado a tomar forma. Negarse era darle a la princesa la información que no quería que obtuviera: que realmente le resultaba incómodo estar con ella, aunque no por las razones que le exponía.

Se llevó una mano a la cara y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. «De perdidos, al río…».

-Está bien-soltó Link junto con el aire que le quedaba en los pulmones; miró a Zelda a los ojos e hizo un gesto con la cabeza-. Si quieres que te ayude, lo haré.

Zelda estuvo tentada de echarse a sus brazos y espachurrarlo, pero se contuvo. Asintió levemente y sonrió un poco.

-Muchísimas gracias-respondió Zelda, ansiosa-. Será una relación profesional, nada más.

Link luchó con todas sus fuerzas para no reírse a carcajada limpia.

-No esperaba otra cosa, créeme.

… … … …

Lo que quedaba de fin de semana pasó volando. El lunes por la mañana, Zelda recibió la visita de la madre del pequeño Iván, quien le entregó varias listas sobre las familias de la zona baja de la ciudad, sus miembros y los niños en edad escolar que no iban a ningún colegio o instituto. En cuanto la princesa tuvo los papeles en sus manos, le indicó que la siguiera y fue a reunirse con su padre. Por suerte, aquel día no tenía ninguna reunión y pudo escuchar con atención el plan de su hija, minuciosamente estudiado y detallado gracias a Link y su experiencia.

Al principio, el rey se mostró reticente, pero conforme su hija le iba exponiendo los plazos de ejecución, las soluciones que daba a los problemas, el presupuesto para todo lo que quería hacer y las diferentes áreas de actuación del plan, le dio el visto bueno y la felicitó por su iniciativa.

Durante aquella semana, Zelda estuvo inmersa en su estudio. Pasó horas y horas metida en la gran biblioteca del castillo, acompañada la mayoría del tiempo por Link. Durante aquellas sesiones, Zelda y Link apenas hablaban, pero las miradas hablaban por sí solas. Zelda sentía muy a menudo los ojos de Link fijos en su cara y, aunque aguantaba estoicamente la provocación, no podía evitar sonrojarse de vez en cuando. No entendía su actitud respecto a ella. ¿Qué demonios quería? ¿Besarla o matarla? Tras la presentación, Zelda había creído que Link no quería tener nada que ver con ella. No obstante, después de haberla protegido ese mismo día, de haberla acompañado de compras con Malon, de haber aceptado ayudarla con el plan de las zonas bajas…, Zelda no sabía bien qué pensar. Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que en, una semana, se habían besado dos veces.

La princesa no sabía a qué atenerse. No se había atrevido a hablar de ello con nadie, ni siquiera con Midna, con quien charlaba casi todos los días por teléfono. Ella había cambiado, él había cambiado. Fin de la historia. No tenía que pasar nada más. ¿Por qué entonces, a la más mínima ocasión, él le estaba comiendo la boca? El día de la presentación, fue él quien se lanzó. Y el día de las compras había sido un accidente. ¡Pero él no se había apartado de ella!

Además, estaba el hecho de que había prometido verse con Vaati ese sábado. La perspectiva de que Link la acompañase en su cita con aquel chico no le gustaba en absoluto. Él no tenía por qué aguantar aquella situación, por lo que, después de mucho pelear, consiguió que su madre le quitara la vigilancia de Link por esa noche.

En esos instantes, Zelda se encontraba en su habitación rodeada de prendas de ropa, esparcidas por doquier a lo largo y ancho del suelo. Impa, frente a ella, le iba mostrando varios conjuntos, pero la princesa los desechaba todos. No sabía qué ponerse. ¿Era una cita formal o solo para dar un paseo y tapear algo? ¿Un vestido sería algo demasiado arreglado o iría perfecta? ¿Y unos pantalones cortos? ¿Llamarían demasiado la atención si iban a un sitio de categoría?

-Zelda-suspiró Impa, dejándose caer sobre una silla con una blusa rosa en la mano-, tendrías que haberle preguntado a ese chico a dónde pensaba llevarte.

-No se me ocurrió-confesó Zelda, encogiéndose de hombros y tirándose sobre la cama.

Impa levantó una ceja y la observó desde su posición.

-Tenía la cabeza en otra parte…-añadió Zelda, mirando por la ventana hacia el cielo.

-Sí-asintió Impa, de acuerdo con ella-. Ya me he enterado de tu plan para acabar con el hambre en el mundo.

Zelda rodó los ojos hacia ella y ladeó la cabeza.

-Lo dices como si estuviese loca.

-No. Lo que creo es que no has estudiado bien las consecuencias de tu plan. ¿No se te ha ocurrido que, a lo mejor, hay familias que están en el límite y que harán todo lo posible por recibir esa ayuda, sin merecerla realmente?

Zelda respiró hondo.

-Es una idea joven, pero ya irá madurando conforme se planteen los problemas-repuso Zelda-. Ahora mismo, mi problema es que no sé qué demonios ponerme para mi cita con Vaati y…-miró el reloj de su mesita de noche- solo me queda media hora para arreglarme.

Impa no pudo más que sonreír. Se levantó de la silla y se puso ambas manos sobre la cintura. Echó una ojeada a las últimas prendas que había en el armario y, finalmente, se decantó por una falda de patinadora negra y una blusa blanca con media espalda descubierta.

Quince minutos después, Zelda estaba lista para su cita. Cogió su bolso negro y metió dentro su teléfono móvil, un paquete de pañuelitos, la barra de labios y una pequeña bolsita con algunas pastillas por si le dolía la cabeza o el estómago. Miró a Impa, nerviosa.

-¿Lista?-le preguntó la mujer sheikah.

Zelda movió la cabeza, ansiosa.

-No lo sé… ¿Y si sale mal?

Impa la cogió por los hombros y la estrechó con suavidad contra ella.

-No te preocupes. Si no va bien, no pasa nada. Soy feliz solo por ver que por fin sales de aquí…

Zelda alzó su mirada azul y buscó los ojos oscuros de Impa, enternecida. Las sesiones de biblioteca con Link le tenían los nervios a flor de piel y aquel gesto de cariño le había tocado el corazón.

-Nunca te he agradecido lo suficiente que…

-Shh-la interrumpió Impa-. Ni se te ocurra seguir. Tú me salvaste la vida, ¿recuerdas?

-Pero…

-Ni peros ni nada. Ahora-la separó de ella y la obligó a enderezarse-, ponte derecha. Barbilla arriba y sal por la puerta grande.

Zelda tragó saliva, pero respiró hondo e hizo caso de lo que Impa le indicaba. Se volvió a la puerta y, decidida, agarró el picaporte y la abrió. Creía que se encontraría con la pared de piedra y mármol del pasillo. Sin embargo, la recibió un rostro afilado, enmarcado por una mata de pelo rubio que cubría parcialmente unos ojos de un azul vibrante. Zelda sintió que se quedaba sin aire momentáneamente.

-Link…

-Hola-la saludó el guardia, que se había quitado el uniforme y ahora llevaba una camiseta blanca de manga corta y cuello de pico que se le ajustaba a los brazos y le marcaba los músculos por debajo de la tela.

Link la miró de arriba abajo y se detuvo unos instantes en ver cómo la falda le acariciaba las rodillas y la blusa dejaba entrever la copa del sujetador de Zelda. Se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior casi imperceptiblemente.

-¿Ya te vas?-preguntó, intentando desviar su atención a otro punto de su anatomía.

-Sí-respondió Zelda con un hilo de voz-. ¿Necesitas algo?

Los ojos de Link volaron hasta su boca y, segundos después, hasta sus ojos, que le observaban con una mezcla de curiosidad y confusión. «Claro, ella no te esperaba, imbécil», se dijo a sí mismo. Había sido un error ir a verla. Sabía que había quedado con el tío aquel que las había saludado en la cafetería del centro comercial, pero no había echado mucha cuenta sobre la hora a la que la recogería en la puerta principal del castillo. Y así, movido por un impulso insoportable, se había vestido y había salido de la habitación que le habían asignado al llegar a palacio.

-No-dijo Link, dando un paso hacia atrás-. Solo quería saber a qué hora te irías.

-Pues-Zelda se miró el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca derecha-, me voy ya.

-Ah…

Zelda ladeó la cabeza, cada vez más extrañada.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, sí. Claro. Bueno…-tartamudeó Link sin saber bien qué decir; ¿qué suponía que tenía que decirle a la chica de la que llevaba enamorado cuatro años y a la que no podía tocar por nada del mundo?- Espero que te lo pases… bien.

Zelda alzó las cejas, sorprendida. «¿En serio solo te va a decir eso?», le dijo _su otra "yo"._ Zelda le dio un manotazo virtual para que se callara.

-Gracias…

Impa, que se había quedado rezagada dentro de la habitación recogiendo la ropa, salió en ese instante y cogió a Zelda por los hombros.

-¿Vamos o qué?-la animó la sheikah, mirando fugazmente a Link antes de empujar a la princesa a través del pasillo.

-Sí… Buenas noches, Link-dijo Zelda a toda prisa antes de que Impa se la llevase a paso rápido.

-Buenas noches, Zelda-respondió Link en voz baja.

«Definitivamente, si buscas "gilipollas" en el diccionario, sale tu cara como definición».


	8. Chapter 7

-Jo…der…-exclamó Vaati cuando Zelda se reunió con él en la puerta del castillo.

Zelda se sonrojó un poco y bajó la mirada. No le gustaba que la piropeasen. Ella creía que una cara bonita no siempre era sinónimo de fortuna.

-Espero ir lo suficientemente arreglada para lo que tengas pensado-dijo Zelda, rodando los ojos de nuevo hacia él.

Vaati asintió con una sonrisa y le ofreció el brazo derecho, embutido en una chaqueta negra y una camisa celeste, adornada con una corbata morada.

-Vas perfecta, te lo aseguro.

-Gracias.

Vaati la guio por las calles de la zona alta de la ciudad hasta llevarla a un restaurante bastante lujoso. La entrada estaba adornada con dos macetas de cerámica blanca que servían de adorno y soporte a unos arbustos con flores en tonos lila, blanco y rojo. La puerta consistía en dos hojas de grueso cristal con sendos soportes de metal dorado. El umbral estaba recubierto por una pequeña techumbre con motivos recubiertos de pan de oro. Zelda parpadeó varias veces.

-Vaya…-dejó escapar cuando un maître les abrió la puerta para que pasaran.

Vaati la miró con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó el muchacho, acercándose con ella a un pequeño mostrador de madera de roble recubierta con una suave capa de barniz que hacía que el mueble brillase bajo la luz de la lámpara de araña que colgaba del techo.

Zelda estudió con detenimiento el pasillo blanco en el que se encontraban. La lámpara de araña solo era el comienzo de una larga fila doble de pequeñas lamparitas de a tres que indicaban el camino hacia un fantástico salón en tonos rosa pastel, borgoña y marrón chocolate. Zelda pudo captar que, al fondo, había una enorme cristalera y, a través de ella, se veían las montañas, iluminadas por la luz de la luna, que cubrían la Pradera de Hyrule, una vasta extensión de tierra fértil que separaba las diferentes ciudades y pueblos en los que se dividía el reino.

-Es increíble-admitió Zelda, deslumbrada.

Vaati le sonrió de nuevo y se dirigió al recepcionista, que comprobó su nombre en una lista de clientes VIP. Segundos más tarde, los guiaba por el pasillo y por en medio de las mesas hasta llegar a una esquina, apartada del resto del salón y cubierta por una cortina translúcida de color dorado. El recepcionista les abrió la cortina y le invitó a que pasaran. Zelda fue la primera en entrar y, tras ella, lo hizo Vaati. El muchacho le pidió al recepcionista que les mandase a un camarero para pedir la bebida y el hombre se fue tras una pequeña reverencia.

Zelda se acomodó en el mullido sofá que rodeaba la mitad de la mesa redonda sin dejar de mirarlo todo con los ojos como platos. Aquello no era simplemente lujoso. Era tan ostentoso que se sentía mal solo por haber entrado allí. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada al lujo e ir a aquel restaurante era como entrar en el salón comedor del castillo una noche de gala. Sin embargo, Zelda no había esperado otra cosa de Vaati. El chico era noble, estaba acostumbrado también a ese tipo de lujo y la princesa había dudado que le llevase a cualquier otro lugar que no fuera tan caro como en el que estaban. En resumen: Vaati no la había sorprendido en absoluto.

A pesar de todo, decidió darle un voto de confianza y esperar a ver cómo transcurría la noche. Al fin y al cabo, era su oportunidad para empezar a olvidar a Link y, tal vez, acostumbrarse a lo que sería su vida desde el mismo momento en que fue presentada al mundo como princesa heredera en edad de casarse.

Vaati fue a empezar una conversación cuando un camarero llegó a su mesa y les ofreció dos menús encuadernados en piel negra con el nombre del restaurante bordado con hilo de oro. Zelda escuchó al muchacho pedir el mejor vino de la casa y, a continuación, vio cómo el camarero asentía y se marchaba a por un par de copas, una cubitera y la botella de vino. Zelda pasó su mano derecha por la cubierta del menú ante los ojos atentos de Vaati.

-Eh-le llamó la atención el muchacho, preocupado-, ¿pasa algo? ¿Estás incómoda?

Zelda levantó la mirada de inmediato de la piel negra y sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de sus pensamientos.

-No, no. Es solo que… todo este lujo-señaló el salón con una mano-, es impresionante.

-Creía que esto no te sorprendería-admitió Vaati, volviendo a sonreír un poco.

-Sí, bueno…-Zelda le sonrió de vuelta- En el castillo hay otro tipo de lujos. Este es más moderno, por así decirlo. Y es precioso-sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, le puso la mano izquierda sobre la rodilla derecha-. Muchas gracias por traerme aquí.

Vaati le cogió la mano y le besó la punta de los dedos. Zelda se removió un poco en el sofá forrado de piel.

-Gracias a ti por aceptar tener esta cita conmigo-repuso Vaati con una sonrisa sincera-. No esperaba que lo hicieras. Creía que me dirías que no o que me darías plantón el mismo día.

Zelda borró la sonrisa y se enderezó, intentando deshacerse del agarre de Vaati.

-Yo no hago eso-repuso Zelda con suavidad-. Si no quisiera estar contigo hoy aquí, te habría dicho que no desde un principio.

Vaati asintió con la cabeza. Justo en ese instante, el camarero regresó con tres copas, el vino y la cubitera. Zelda guardó silencio mientras veía cómo el camarero le sacaba el corcho a la botella y echaba el primer chorreón de vino blanco en una copa. A continuación, le sirvió a los comensales un poco en sus respectivas copas y esperó a que degustasen el vino. Vaati le dio su aprobación y, a continuación, el camarero les sirvió un poco más de la bebida y puso la botella dentro de la cubitera, llena de hielo y agua helada. Sin decir nada, se marchó por donde había venido con la tercera, a la espera de que la pareja se decidiera para comer.

-¿Sabes por qué ha echado el vino primero en esa copa?-le preguntó Vaati a Zelda, intentando impresionarla.

-Sí. Es una forma de asegurarse de que no cae nada de corcho en las nuestras.

Vaati se echó a reír.

-Exacto. No sé para qué te pregunto. Vives en un palacio.

Zelda rio también y se encogió de hombros. Vaati siguió bromeando para conseguir que Zelda se relajara con él y solo entonces ambos pidieron su cena. La princesa dejó que él fuera quien llevase el peso de la conversación hasta que se sintió lo bastante segura como para atreverse a sacar ella algún tema para hablar mientras cenaban.

Tras la cena, Vaati pidió dos porciones de tarta Selva Negra y, en cuanto acabaron, le pidió al camarero que cargase toda la cena a su nombre. Acto seguido, se levantó de la mesa y le tendió la mano derecha a Zelda para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo. La princesa la aceptó, algo achispada por el vino, y dejó que Vaati la mantuviera cogida de la mano mientras salían del restaurante y daban un paseo hasta llegar a un pequeño parque que apenas cubría una manzana de la calle.

Ambos entraron y se sentaron en uno de los bancos de hierro forjado que había junto a unos matorrales altos cubiertos de jazmín en flor. El aroma, la brisa cálida que corría esa noche de junio y la tenue luz de luna que les iluminaba hizo sentir a Zelda como si, por una vez, fuese posible tomar las riendas de su vida. Vaati le pasó un brazo por encima a Zelda y la acercó a él. La princesa no protestó, apenas consciente del gesto del muchacho.

-Es preciosa, ¿no crees?-dijo Zelda, con los ojos puestos en la luna llena.

Vaati solo la miraba a ella.

-Sí, lo eres-respondió en voz baja.

Zelda se dio cuenta del cambio en el verbo y giró su rostro para encararle.

-No, no lo soy-repuso, atontada por el alcohol-. No me digas que soy preciosa.

-Pero es que lo eres. ¿Por qué no puedo decirlo?

Zelda le puso un dedo en la nariz, pillándole por sorpresa.

-Porque mentir está mal. Y _ella_ -señaló la luna con ese mismo dedo- te puede castigar.

Vaati rio un poco.

-Me parece que has bebido demasiado vino.

Zelda esbozó una sonrisa tonta.

-Sí… Yo también lo creo. Porque, fíjate si he bebido, que hasta sería capaz de besarte…

Vaati parpadeó un par de veces antes de reaccionar.

-Te aseguro que no protestaría si lo hicieras-confesó con voz ronca, inclinándose hacia ella.

Zelda volvió a reír. Empezaba a embotársele los oídos y su vocecita personal le reclamaba la atención precisa que requería el momento. Aquel chico se estaba acercando _demasiado_ a su boca y ella no estaba haciendo nada para impedirlo. «Bah… Total, en algún momento tendrá que besarme otra persona, ¿no?», se dijo a sí misma. «A la mierda todo».

Sin pensarlo más, Zelda acortó la distancia que les separaba y plantó su boca sobre la de Vaati. Él acogió el beso con gusto y agarró la nuca de Zelda con firmeza para pegarla aún más a él. Zelda dejó que Vaati le abriera la boca con la lengua y explorara en su interior. Sintió que salía de su cuerpo y lo veía todo como en tercera persona. Se vio a sí misma subiéndose encima de las piernas de Vaati y montándose a horcajadas sobre él. Vio cómo Vaati le rodeaba la cintura con las manos y cómo ella le dejaba acariciarla por debajo de la blusa. Y, aun así, ella no hacía nada para impedirlo.

Porque una parte de ella solo quería borrar todo rastro de los dedos de Link sobre su piel. Necesitaba olvidar el momento en que la tocó por primera vez, en que su boca se apoderó de sus labios aquella fatídica tarde, días después de la fiesta de Nayru en Ordon. Ansiaba ser libre de aquella agonía de tenerle tan cerca pero, a la vez, tan lejos. No soportaba la idea de que se hubiera alejado por completo de ella, de que no fuera el mismo chico que la protegió desde el primer momento y que la eligió por encima de todo lo demás. Y Vaati era perfecto para ello. Tal vez, si se obligaba a amar a otra persona, podría sacarse a Link de las entrañas de su piel. Aunque aquella boca jamás supiera como la de él, aquellas manos no fueran suaves y ásperas al mismo tiempo, aquellos ojos no fueran del azul áureo de los cielos de Hyrule; aunque aquel cuerpo jamás se amoldara al suyo con una facilidad que rayase la perfección absoluta. Y, sobre todo, aunque aquel chico jamás llegase a tocar su alma como Link lo había hecho en apenas tres semanas.

En el momento en que se percató de que, aun besando a Vaati, no dejaba de pensar en Link, Zelda se separó de él, jadeando. Vio el brillo lacerado en los ojos de Vaati y supo que había llegado demasiado lejos. El alcohol le había nublado el juicio. Se había pasado de la raya… y mucho.

-Yo…-Zelda se llevó una mano a la boca y se quitó de encima de Vaati- Yo… Lo siento, no he…

-Tranquila-le aseguró Vaati sin dejar de mirarla y pasándose la lengua por los labios-. Yo tampoco he hecho nada para impedirlo, así que también es mi culpa.

Zelda desvió la mirada y se puso bien la ropa con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. «No. Ahora no. No te muestres débil. No _puedes_ ser débil.», se repetía a sí misma una y otra vez como un mantra.

-Lo siento…-musitó de nuevo Zelda, aunque no estaba segura de si se lo decía a Vaati o al recuerdo de aquel chico rubio que se había convertido en un hombre diferente.

Vaati se movió en el banco y le puso una mano sobre la espalda.

-Eh, tranquila… No pasa nada…

-Ya lo creo que va a pasar-repuso una voz gangosa.

Zelda y Vaati alzaron la cabeza y vieron a un tipo fuerte con los ojos negros fijos en ellos dos y con un cuchillo de quince centímetros de hoja en la mano izquierda. Zelda se puso tensa de inmediato y echó de menos su florete. Vaati, a su lado, se enderezó y se puso en pie.

-¿Qué quieres?-inquirió Vaati sin rastro alguno de afabilidad.

-Rajarte de arriba abajo si no me das lo que quiero-le aseguró el ladrón, apuntando con el filo del cuchillo a Zelda-. De ella ya me encargaré después-prometió, esbozando una sonrisa asquerosa.

-¿Tú tienes idea de quién soy?-prosiguió Vaati, intentando amedrentar al ladrón, en vano.

-Sí. El gilipollas que va a acabar en el hospital si no me da la cartera y se quita de en medio para que pueda llevarme un buen premio esta noche.

Vaati se puso en ese instante entre el ladrón y Zelda.

-Me parece que no me has oído. Te he dicho que…

El hombre no le dejó acabar. Le dio un fuerte derechazo en el oído que le dejó desorientado y de rodillas. Zelda ahogó un grito y trepó por el banco al respaldo. Dio un salto hacia atrás y dio con los pies en el suelo. Uno de los tacones se quebró ante el golpe y le hizo trastabillar hasta acabar de bruces sobre el césped. Zelda miró a los lados, pero nadie pasaba por allí. El ladrón le dio una patada en el estómago a Vaati y se acercó a Zelda con una sonrisa lujuriosa. Zelda levantó el pie que tenía el zapato completo e intentó estamparle el tacón en la entrepierna, pero el ladrón fue más rápido y esquivó el golpe.

-Vaya, así que a la gatita le gusta jugar…-se puso sobre ella y empezó a subirle la falda con la punta de la navaja- Ya te he visto antes con ese gilipollas, subida en sus piernas como una perra en celo. Te gusta eso, ¿verdad? Te gusta que te la… ¡ARGH!-gritó el tipo al sentir un fuerte codazo en el cuello.

-A ti sí que te va a terminar gustando como no te quites de encima de ella ahora mismo-dijo una voz a espaldas del ladrón.

El tipo se revolvió sobre Zelda para mirar a los ojos a su atacante, pero solo se encontró con una rodilla que fue derecha a su barbilla. El rodillazo le destrozó la mandíbula y el ladrón empezó a escupir sangre.

-Joder, tío, tampoco era para hacer eso…-masculló el ladrón mientras se sujetaba la mandíbula y se echaba a un lado, de manera que Zelda dejó de estar aprisionada entre sus piernas.

Solo entonces Zelda se percató de quién la había salvado. Y solo quiso echarse a llorar de la alegría.

-Eso es poco para lo que tengo ganas de hacerte-escupió Link, rodeando a Zelda y buscando el cuerpo de su contrincante-. Lárgate ahora mismo si no quieres que termine de arreglarte la cara.

El ladrón le fulminó con la mirada. Se puso en pie de un salto. Link le desafió con la mirada, pero el ladrón se giró, dolorido, y empezó a desandar lo andado. Solo entonces Link se permitió volverse hacia Zelda y agacharse junto a ella. Fue a hablarle cuando sintió que algo se movía tras él. Con el rabillo del ojo, vio cómo el ladrón regresaba a la pelea empuñaba con más fuerza el cuchillo, abalanzándose sobre Link. Sin embargo, el ataque le duró poco. Link echó la pierna derecha hacia atrás y, con un movimiento fluido, le dio un codazo en el estómago que le dejó sin aire y le hizo abrir la mano izquierda. El cuchillo se precipitó sobre Zelda, pero Link lo agarró a tiempo por la hoja y se lo puso al ladrón a menos de un centímetro de los ojos.

-Me parece que no has entendido el concepto de "arreglarte la cara"-giró el cuchillo sobre la palma de su mano, ignorando el corte que se había hecho y la sangre que le chorreaba por el brazo- ¿Me lo quedo o te lo ensarto? ¿Qué prefieres?

El ladrón dio un paso atrás, atemorizado, y gateó hasta que pudo ponerse en pie y echar a correr, sin dejar de sujetarse la mandíbula. Zelda, que había presenciado todo el proceso en silencio, sintió que la sangre se le estaba subiendo al cerebro y cerró los ojos. Se olvidó del cuerpo dolorido de Vaati junto al banco y solo fue consciente de la mano sana de Link recorriéndose el rostro con los dedos, apartándole el pelo de la cara.

-¡Eh! Zelda, no te desmayes ahora…

-N… No…-respondió Zelda a duras penas- Solo… estoy…

-Mareada, ya…-completó Link- ¿Ahora eres tan aprensiva que te da miedo la sangre?

Zelda trató de reír, pero solo le salió un sonido extraño. Link negó con la cabeza, divertido.

-Eres un caso, Zelda…

La princesa alzó una mano y le dio un golpe suave en el brazo a Link, que miró la mano y la cara de ella alternativamente.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Con eso te vas a defender?

-Estúpido…-farfulló Zelda, abriendo un poco los ojos- No me dejes beber vino nunca.

Link estalló en una sonora carcajada y sintió que el cuerpo empezaba a relajársele. Zelda sonrió un poco y cerró de nuevo los ojos, dejándose llevar por la inconsciencia. Sin embargo, le pareció escuchar unas últimas palabras de Link antes de que la borrachera se la llevase al mundo de los sueños.

-No voy a dejarte nunca. Punto.


	9. Chapter 8

Link cogió en brazos a Zelda y la subió al banco. La depositó con cuidado sobre el frío hierro y le subió las piernas un tanto para que la sangre circulara mejor y volviera en sí. Aun así, la princesa necesitaría dormir la mona unas cuantas horas. Si hubiese bebido algo de agua antes de desmayarse, no tendría resaca al día siguiente.

Junto al banco, Vaati se había incorporado un poco, pero seguía acariciándose el estómago y el oído herido. Link le echó un vistazo por encima sin apartarse de Zelda.

-El dolor de estómago se te pasará, pero sería conveniente que un médico te viese eso-le aconsejó Link, captando su atención.

Los ojos oscuros de Vaati se encontraron con los de Link, fríos e indiferentes.

-Tú eras el del otro día, ¿verdad?-dijo Vaati, ignorando la sugerencia de Link- El que acompañaba a la princesa y a Malon en la cafetería.

Link no respondió. Después de haber visto cómo se apoderaba de la boca de Zelda en el banco lo único que quería era mandarlo de patitas al hospital.

-¿No se suponía que hoy Zelda no tendría vigilancia?

Link alzó una ceja. ¿En serio le estaba pidiendo explicaciones?

-En lugar de intentar adivinar por qué estoy aquí, deberías agradecerme que te haya salvado el culo-replicó Link, asegurándose de que la falda de Zelda no se subía por sus piernas más de lo necesario-. No tengo que darte ninguna explicación.

-No, a mí, no-coincidió Vaati mientras se ponía en pie con esfuerzo, apoyándose en el respaldo del banco-. Pero a ella, quizás sí-señaló a Zelda con la cabeza.

Link bajó las piernas de Zelda con cuidado y le puso bien la falda. Vaati lo observó todo de la misma manera que un niño ve a una serpiente comer. Link se volvió hacia él, amenazante.

-En caso que así sea, ni es asunto tuyo ni te interesa. Por lo que te sugiero que dejes de intentar buscarme las cosquillas. Ese gilipollas era un aficionado comparado conmigo. No me tientes.

Vaati no supo qué responder. Ante el silencio del noble, Link se giró de nuevo hacia Zelda y la cogió en brazos, asegurándose de que no se le veía nada. Miró a Vaati con el asco pintando en los ojos y le hizo una señal con la cabeza.

-Si quieres acompañarnos, no te lo impediré.

Vaati mantuvo la boca cerrada, pero siguió a Link y a Zelda a través del parque hasta la calle. No volvieron a intercambiar ni una sola palabra hasta que, en un cruce, Vaati se desvió a la derecha en dirección a su casa. Link prosiguió su camino sin importarle que el nuevo pretendiente de Zelda ya no les siguiera. Estaba claro que era un niñato rico que no sabía defenderse y que le importaba más bien poco lo que le sucediera a la princesa hasta llegar al castillo. Eso, o estaba demasiado seguro de la eficacia de Link para defenderla.

Diez minutos después, Link llegó al castillo. Evitó a toda costa entrar por la puerta principal. Los guardias que había allí y las cámaras de seguridad captarían su entrada con la princesa y no tenía ganas de responder preguntas tipo «¿qué haces con ella? », «¿qué le ha pasado? », «¿tú no estabas de permiso?» y cosas así. Rodeó el castillo, manteniéndose a unos cinco metros de distancia, hasta llegar a un punto ciego entre dos cámaras. A su llegada a palacio, había recorrido el perímetro del recinto real y se había dado cuenta de aquella pequeña brecha. Por suerte, no era algo que se viera a simple vista y aquello le había servido para salir de su habitación sin que nadie se percatara de ello.

Bajo el punto ciego, había una puerta de madera vieja. Se notaba que hacía años que nadie se para a restaurarla o a cambiarla por una más nueva. Link la abrió con un suave empujón y entró a las antiguas caballerizas del castillo. Zelda se removió un poco entre sus brazos, pero no abrió los ojos. Link cerró con cuidado la puerta y llevó a la princesa por la caballeriza hasta una puerta oculta tras un montón de paja seca, olvidada al cabo del tiempo. Aquella puerta no aparecía en los mapas modernos del castillo. Link la había descubierto por casualidad uno de los días de planificación con la princesa, en uno de los volúmenes más antiguos de Historia que albergaba la biblioteca.

Link dejó a Zelda sobre la paja y removió el montón que tapaba la puerta. La abrió y dejó que saliera el olor a humedad y a cerrado del estrecho pasillo que conducía a uno de los niveles superiores del castillo. Concretamente, al mismo pasillo por el que había conducido a Zelda el día de su presentación. Sin esperar más, cogió a Zelda de nuevo en brazos y entró con ella al pasillo. Cerró la puerta a su espalda y se dejó guiar por las antorchas que había ido encendiendo a su paso en el momento de su salida. Minutos después, torció a la izquierda y tomó el camino que llevaba a la habitación de Zelda. Por suerte, no había ni un solo guardia vigilando el pasillo de los aposentos de la princesa, cosa extraña dada la alerta que había en el castillo tras el ataque de hacía una semana. Sin embargo, se encontró con que su suerte se había acabado para él. Cuando intentó abrir la puerta de la habitación de Zelda, vio que esta estaba cerrada con llave a cal y canto.

-Mierda-murmuró, fastidiado.

Sus ojos recorrieron ambos lados del pasillo y dejó a Zelda en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared de mármol. Cogió el pequeño bolso del regazo de Zelda y empezó a rebuscar. Pero no había nada. Desesperado, miró a Zelda, como si ella pudiese darle una solución en su estado de inconsciencia.

-No irás a decirme que has salido sin la llave…

Como si realmente le hubiese escuchado, Zelda se removió en el suelo y abrió la boca. De ella salió un sonido quejumbroso que quiso ser una palabra. Link se inclinó hacia ella, evitando a toda costa dejarse llevar por el dulce olor a vino que desprendía el aliento de la princesa.

-¿Qué?-musitó, animándola a que lo dijera de nuevo.

Esta vez, Link fue capaz de descifrar la palabra, antes de que Zelda se durmiera otra vez.

-Pastillas…-repitió Link la palabra que Zelda había dicho a duras penas.

Removió de nuevo el bolso y encontró un pequeño monedero gris que crujía cuando lo apretaba. Lo abrió y encontró varios pares de pastillas y, en medio, una pequeña llave con un triángulo azul en la cabeza. Link sintió que la tensión abandonaba sus hombros.

-Menudo sitio para esconder la dichosa llave…-protestó Link mientras dejaba el bolso de nuevo sobre Zelda y metía la llave en la cerradura.

Esta crujió y la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Link tuvo ganas de ponerse a saltar. En ese instante, se empezaron a escuchar unos pasos que provenían de uno de los extremos del pasillo. Haciendo acopio de su cabeza fría, cogió a Zelda del suelo y entró a toda prisa en la habitación con ella. La dejó sobre una silla y cerró la puerta con cuidado, justo cuando los pasos ya estaban demasiado cerca. Sin pararse ni un solo segundo más, y atento al sonido de un par de pies sobre el suelo de piedra, llevó a Zelda hasta su cama y la tapó con la sábana. Dejó el bolso sobre la mesita de noche y suspiró, aliviado.

Pero había algo que no cuadraba. Los pasos se habían detenido. No se habían alejado, simplemente habían dejado de sonar. Link se giró con rapidez hacia la puerta.

-¿Majestad?-dijo una voz tras la puerta.

«Joder. ¡El General!».

-Majestad, ¿estáis ahí?-silencio- ¿Puedo entrar? Os habéis dejado la llave…

«Me cago en…», maldijo Link por dentro. Miró a todos lados sin saber dónde esconderse. Hasta que rodó los ojos al cielo implorando ayuda.

-Voy a entrar, ¿de acuerdo?

La puerta de la habitación de Zelda se abrió en el mismo momento en que Link se subió al dosel de la cama y se mantuvo pegado a la madera que hacía las veces de techo. Link vio la sombra del General entrar en la habitación y depositar la pequeña llave en la mesita que había a la entrada. El General se acercó a la cama y se quedó allí unos segundos antes de internarse en la zona más profunda de la habitación. Link no quiso ver los pasos del General para que este no se percatara de su presencia. Mantuvo su respiración todo lo acompasada que pudo hasta que el General pareció darse por satisfecho y salió de la habitación en silencio. Link escuchó los pasos del General perdiéndose por el pasillo hasta que se dejaron de oír. Solo entonces, se permitió un minuto de descanso antes de bajar del dosel con cuidado.

Se volvió hacia Zelda y la observó bajo la luz tenue de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana. Respiró hondo y se sentó en el suelo sin dejar de mirar a la princesa. Necesitaba un momento para pensar por dónde podía salir sin que le descubrieran y, además, una parte de él quería quedarse un rato más junto a ella, rememorando la locura que había cometido al seguirla hasta el restaurante y mantenerse oculto en las sombras.

Había visto cómo la miraba Vaati. Reconocía esa mirada a leguas de distancia. Era la misma mirada que de seguro le había dedicado a ella el tiempo que estuvieron juntos. Era una mirada llena de anhelo, de deseo, de ganas de poder tocarla sin miedo. Era una mirada que denotaba el ansia por ser aceptado. Él la había mirado también así. «Y sigues haciéndolo, pedazo de…», Link acalló a tiempo a su conciencia.

Se llevó una mano a la cara y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Cuando vio cómo Zelda se lanzaba a besar a Vaati y cómo se ponía sobre sus piernas para profundizar el contacto, Link habría jurado que sentía su sangre bullir en sus venas. Había querido ser él quien estuviera en lugar de Vaati, había querido que fuera a él a quien se le entregase por completo, no a ese noble que no había sido capaz defenderla como era debido. Aunque sabía que Zelda no necesitaba mucha protección, no le había gustado cómo Vaati se había dejado caer en el suelo sin oponer resistencia. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? No solo era la chica a la que acababa de besar, era la princesa de Hyrule. Puede que el ladrón no la hubiese reconocido, pero eso no le quitaba importancia al asunto.

Link apoyó el codo derecho sobre su pierna y dejó caer la barbilla sobre su mano. Había sido una locura seguirla, pero había merecido la pena solo por ver su gesto de alivio al saber que él estaba allí. Había intentado mantenerse alejado, pero le había sido imposible cuando vio la situación. Ahora que había conseguido llevarla de vuelta al castillo, no tenía idea de qué debía hacer. Quería quedarse allí, con ella, vigilar su sueño y asegurarse de que nada le ocurriera. No ya solo por ser su guardaespaldas personal, sino por la carga que llevaba soportando cuatro años, una carga que se había incrementado en el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo con los de ella.

Movido por los nervios, Link se puso en pie y empezó a pasearse por la habitación. No, no, no. Aquello estaba mal. Él tendría que haber pasado página. Zelda solo era la princesa de Hyrule, una ex por lo demás. No tendría que afectarle de esa forma, dejando a un lado cómo le abandonó en Ordon. Ahora tenía a Saria, una mujer maravillosa que se desvivía por ser lo que él necesitaba. No podía pagarle con aquella indiferencia. Por Din, ni siquiera había hablado con ella desde hacía dos días. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Iba a tirar por la borda una bonita y segura relación solo porque Zelda le tuviera comiendo en la palma de su mano? Una sola palabra y ¡zas!, haría cuanto le pidiese. Y odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable. ¿En qué maldito momento se le había ocurrido ayudarla con su plan de ayuda a los pobres? ¿Por qué había dicho que sí?

Link empezó a tirarse de los pelos justo cuando volvía a caminar junto a la cama de Zelda. En ese preciso instante, la princesa alzó una mano y le atrapó la camiseta entre los dedos, con muy poca fuerza, pero la necesaria para que Link se diera cuenta y se girara como movido por un resorte. Bajó las manos de su cabeza y se arrodilló junto a la cama.

-¿Zelda?-«y ahí estás otra vez, ansioso por una chica con la que no puedes estar y que te está cogiendo asco», insistió su conciencia.

La princesa abrió un poco los ojos y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Casi al instante, la borró y frunció el ceño.

-Mi cabeza…-masculló, dolorida, llevándose una mano a la frente.

Link sonrió y le quitó la mano de la frente para ponérsela él.

-Has despertado demasiado pronto. Es normal que te duela.

Zelda giró la cabeza un poco y miró el reloj.

-Son las tres de la mañana-dijo con voz pastosa al tiempo que echaba un vistazo a su alrededor-. Espera… ¿Qué hacemos en mi habitación?

-Te he traído yo-respondió Link, nervioso; no tenía ni idea de qué haría si la princesa se ponía a chillar.

Zelda le miró, confundida.

-¿Tú? Pero… ¿Cuándo…?

-Te desmayaste-le explicó Link, apoyando la mandíbula en la cama-. Y tuve que traerte.

Zelda se incorporó con rapidez en la cama, poniéndose en alerta.

-¿Nos han visto?-quiso saber.

-No, no nos han visto-la tranquilizó Link, obligándola a tumbarse de nuevo-. ¿Con quién te crees que estás hablando?-Zelda sonrió un poco- Voy a traerte un poco de agua. Espera.

Link se levantó de suelo y caminó hasta el cuarto de baño. Encendió la luz y buscó un vaso en uno de los muebles. En cuanto lo encontró, lo llenó de agua del grifo y se lo llevó a Zelda. La princesa lo cogió con ganas y se bebió toda el agua.

-¿Cómo sabías que tengo un vaso ahí?-preguntó Zelda, sorprendida.

Link se encogió de hombros.

-Nos obligan a memorizar lo que hay en todas las habitaciones por si, en caso de emergencia, nos vemos atrapados en una y no tenemos armas.

Zelda miró el vaso con otros ojos.

-Vaya-rio-. Eso sí que es nuevo.

Se mantuvieron en silencio durante un rato hasta que el reloj dio las tres y media de la mañana. Fue entonces cuando Zelda se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle…

-Tú nos salvaste, ¿verdad?-murmuró, mirando el vaso y dándole vueltas entre las manos.

Link no respondió. Se la quedó mirando sin saber si era mejor mentirle o decirle la verdad. Zelda alzó los ojos al ver que él no contestaba.

-Sé que eso no fue producto del alcohol, Link. De hecho…-dejó el vaso en la mesita de noche y le cogió la mano derecha a Link para ver el pequeño tajo poco profundo que se había hecho al agarrar el cuchillo por la hoja- No te has curado esto-no era una pregunta; Zelda se quitó la sábana de encima y sacó los pies de la cama, con intención de levantarse-. La sangre se ha secado, pero creo que podremos limpiarla con…

-Para, para, para-la detuvo Link, divertido-. ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

Zelda alzó una ceja y le miró como si estuviera loco.

-Voy a curarte la herida-dijo Zelda, hablándole como si aquello fuera más que obvio y él fuera tan cortito que no lo captaba.

-No, no, no. De eso nada.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Y si está infectado?

-Si lo limpias o lo curas, se notará y la gente sabrá que he salido cuando no tenía permiso. No. Déjalo así. Los que lo vean pensarán que me he pasado de la raya entrenando con la espada.

Zelda bufó.

-Menuda novedad…

Link sonrió y la observó desde el suelo. Zelda se dio cuenta de la mirada escrutadora de Link y se removió, incómoda.

-Gracias por… lo que has hecho-murmuró Zelda, algo azorada-. De no ser por ti… Yo…-se tapó la cara con las manos- Diosas… Qué vergüenza…

Link le quitó las manos de la cara, pero no las soltó.

-¿Por qué te avergüenzas? No ha pasado nada.

-No. Gracias a ti no ha pasado nada. Pero yo nunca me he emborrachado. Nunca he estado tan… vulnerable. Ni siquiera en Ordon estaba tan indefensa-confesó Zelda, ansiosa-. Siento como si me hubiese dejado llevar demasiado…

-El encierro no te ha sentado bien-bromeó Link y Zelda pensó que ahora sí se parecía un poco al chico que conoció en Ordon.

-No-sonrió Zelda, aunque por dentro se sentía como una basura-. Aun así…-borró la sonrisa y desvió la mirada- Siento que hayas tenido que ver…

Link se echó un poco hacia atrás para poder respirar hondo.

-¿Me estás pidiendo perdón por ver cómo te morreabas con otro, mientras que yo me estaba saltando tu petición/orden de no acompañarte esta noche?

Zelda le miró por el rabillo del ojo.

-Eh… ¿Sí? Dicho así, suena fatal…

-Lo siento.

Zelda negó con la cabeza.

-Esta noche ha sido un desastre-confesó con un suspiró, bajando los hombros.

Link se abstuvo de hacer comentarios. Con solo pensarlos, subía el pan.

-Seguro que cuando duermas todo te parecerá más gracioso-intentó animarla Link, consiguiendo que la princesa le regalara una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Gracias por tratar de hacerme sentir mejor, pero me parece que no voy a verle nada divertido a todo esto.

-Aun así, realmente creo que deberías dormir.

Zelda asintió con la cabeza y subió las piernas de nuevo a la cama. Link se puso en pie y se asomó a la ventana. Vio que había una especie de enredadera que subía por la pared de piedra. La tentó con una mano y calculó que sería lo suficientemente gruesa como para que soportara su peso. Sacó un pie por la ventana y lo puso sobre la enredadera, pero la voz de Zelda le hizo parar en seco.

-Espera-Link se giró hacia ella, confuso; bajo la luz de la luna, vio cómo las mejillas de Zelda se teñían de rosa-. ¿Te importaría…, en fin…, quedarte conmigo?

Link sintió que el equilibrio le fallaba y que el cuerpo caía hacia afuera. Se aferró con fuerza al alféizar de la ventana.

-¿Qué? ¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo? Si me pillan aquí…

-Podrás irte en unas horas. Solo… Solo hasta que me duerma…

Link vaciló. Aquello no traería nada bueno.

-Por favor…-rogó Zelda, nerviosa, mordiéndose el labio inferior- Solo quiero que me hagas compañía hasta que me duerma.

Link suspiró. Lo dicho: comiendo en la palma de su mano. Se agarró al alféizar y volvió a meter la mitad de su cuerpo dentro de la habitación. Zelda le observó mantener la ventana un poco abierta y quitarse los zapatos antes de situarse frente a la cama.

-Déjame un hueco-pidió Link con un susurro.

Zelda se echó hacia la derecha hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared. Link se subió a la cama y se tumbó en el lado izquierdo de costado, mirando a la princesa.

-Vamos. Duérmete.

Zelda reprimió una sonrisa al oír el tono estrangulado de la voz de Link. Como movida por el instinto, se acercó al cuerpo de Link y se arrebujó contra su pecho, ignorando el calor que hacía en la habitación. Link se mantuvo quieto un instante hasta que sintió la respiración acompasada de Zelda chocando contra su piel. Solo entonces, se permitió relajarse y echar el brazo izquierdo por encima de su cintura. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en lo único que podía quitarle el sueño en esos momentos: Zelda.


	10. Chapter 9

Cuando la luz del sol le dio de lleno a Zelda en los ojos, hacía ya tiempo que Link se había escabullido de la habitación. La princesa se removió y se tapó el rostro con los dedos, pero ya se había despertado. Entrecerró los ojos para acostumbrarse a la claridad y buscó a tientas el reloj de su mesita de noche. Eran las nueve de la mañana. Miró a ambos lados de la cama y vio que Link había desaparecido. Las sábanas estaban frías, pero su olor había impregnado el lado de la almohada donde él había descansado. Se sorprendió a sí misma recorriendo la tela con los dedos y aspirando su aroma con una sonrisa. Había cumplido lo que le ha pedido, se había quedado hasta que se hubo dormido. En cierto modo, le habría gustado despertarse a su lado, pero sabía que aquello no era posible.

Con un suspiro resignado, se enderezó en la cama y sacó los pies de esta. La cabeza le dolía un poco, pero el dolor no era ni de lejos lo que había sentido de madrugada. Recordó lo dulce que había sido Link con ella. Se había parecido tanto al muchacho del que se había enamorado que, de alguna forma, se había dejado llevar por los impulsos y se había acurrucado junto a él. Y se había sentido tan segura como la primera y única vez que habían dormido juntos. Zelda se mordió el labio inferior.

Link podría haberse aprovechado de la situación, pero no lo había hecho. Como siempre, su caballerosidad superaba cualquier otro defecto. Y no solo eso. La había salvado de nuevo la noche anterior, la había cargado hasta el castillo y se había ocupado de su resaca. Zelda se sentía cada vez más en deuda con él. Sentía que tenía que hacer algo por él por lo que, sin ir antes a desayunar, se duchó, se peinó y se puso un sencillo mono de pantalón corto y manga a la sisa con escote en V. Se calzó unas sandalias planas muy cómodas y salió de la habitación justo en el instante que en Impa llegaba a la puerta.

La mujer sheikah se la quedó mirando, sorprendida.

-¿Adónde vas?-le preguntó a la princesa, que ya enfilaba a toda prisa el pasillo hacia las escaleras.

-¡Enseguida vuelvo! ¡Tengo que hacer una cosa!

-¡Zelda!-protestó Impa, pero ella ya se había perdido escaleras abajo.

La princesa recorrió el castillo hasta llegar a uno de los anexos que formaban parte de la zona trasera de la enorme construcción. El castillo tenía la estructura original de un edificio medieval, con sus torreones y sus almenaras. Sin embargo, este se había remodelado de tal forma que ya no había que subir y bajar escaleras de madera para llegar al adarve desde el cual se divisaba el patio de entrenamiento de los soldados.

Zelda se asomó al patio y vio que, a pesar de ser domingo, había muchos hombres y mujeres empuñando sus armas y practicando el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Bajo el adarve frontal, había una puerta que llevaba a una cabina bastante ancha donde los soldados hacían prácticas de tiro con diferentes armas de fuego, además de ballestas y cerbatanas. Hyrule se había modernizado con el paso del tiempo, pero estaba visto y comprobado que, cuando las armas actuales fallaban, siempre podían contar con las ancestrales y era por ello por lo que se seguían entrenando en las antiguas artes de lucha.

Sin embargo, allí no estaba Link. Zelda dio un golpe sobre la piedra dura y fría del muro que sustentaba el adarve y siguió andando hasta encontrar unas escaleras que la llevaron al piso inferior. Recorrió los soportales, dejando en el centro el patio de entrenamiento. Vio que el Capitán de la Guardia Diurna estaba vigilando el entrenamiento y se dirigió a él. El Capitán, al verla, se cuadró ante ella y la saludó con una reverencia y el puño derecho sobre el corazón.

-Mi señora.

-Buenos días, Capitán. Descanse-le saludó Zelda, haciendo acopio de su habitual frialdad.

-¿Necesitáis algo, mi señora?

-Estoy buscando las habitaciones de los soldados que residen aquí, en el castillo. ¿Podríais indicarme el camino?

El Capitán abrió los ojos al máximo, sorprendido.

-¿Ha habido algún problema con alguno de mis hombres y mujeres? Os aseguro que haré todo lo posible para que…

-No, no, no. No me he explicado bien-se corrigió Zelda, intentando abordar el tema desde otro ángulo-. No estoy buscando a nadie en particular. Solo quiero ver las instalaciones. Es mi deber, Capitán.

-Oh… Por supuesto, mi señora. Si me permitís, estaré encantado de acompañaros y mostraros las diferentes zonas en las que…

-Desearía ir sola, si no es inconveniente-repuso Zelda, interrumpiendo de nuevo al Capitán-. Trabajo mejor sin compañía, ¿comprende? Con unas pocas indicaciones podré apañármelas.

El Capitán la observó, confuso, pero no se opuso.

-Seguidme, por favor.

La princesa asintió y caminó junto al Capitán hasta una puerta ubicada en el centro de adarve desde el que se había asomado hacía un par de minutos.

-Por aquí se llega a los pasillos de las habitaciones-le indicó el Capitán, señalando las escaleras que había a derecha e izquierda de la puerta-. Hay varias secciones, pero están bien indicadas. La planta baja es para los soldados y guardias de élite, los de refuerzo y los de emergencia. La primera planta, para los soldados diurnos y, la segunda, para los nocturnos y de guardia. Los despachos se encuentran en la tercera y última planta, incluido el de un servidor.

Zelda asintió de nuevo con un solo movimiento y atravesó el umbral de la puerta.

-Muchísimas gracias, Capitán. Puede retirarse. No quiero entorpecer sus deberes.

-Avisadme si necesitáis cualquier cosa, mi señora.

Zelda no dijo nada. Le dio la espalda al Capitán y esperó a que este volviera a su puesto. En cuanto se hubo asegurado de que nadie la veía, recorrió el pasillo de la planta baja y fue mirando a un lado y a otro los nombres que había inscritos en unas placas junto a las puertas de las habitaciones. Estaban dispuestos por orden alfabético, por lo que Zelda apresuró el paso y se centró en llegar a la L cuanto antes. No tardó mucho en hallar un cartel que rezaba "Link" junto a la puerta número 0-33.

«Vaya, qué pasillo más largo, ¿no?», se dijo a sí misma. Miró a un lado y a otro y, antes de que pudiera echarse atrás, tocó la puerta con los nudillos un par de veces. Zelda aguardó, nerviosa, pero no se escuchaba nada al otro lado de la puerta. Se mordió el labio inferior y llamó de nuevo. Nada. Desilusionada, suspiró y se dejó caer sobre la puerta, mirando al techo.

-Link no está-dijo una voz femenina a su izquierda.

Zelda se volvió hacia el origen de la voz y vio a una chica pelirroja andando hacia ella, vestida con la misma ropa que había visto en los que entrenaban en el patio. De hecho, ella parecía ser una de las pocas mujeres pertenecientes a la guardia del castillo. Era alta y delgada, con porte y andar seguros y una mirada azul penetrante pero amable. Zelda se enderezó y encaró a la chica.

-¿Cómo has dicho?-preguntó Zelda, esperando a que la chica llegase hasta su altura.

-Link no está, majestad-repitió la chica-. Ha pedido un permiso excepcional para salir hoy. Tenía algo urgente que hacer.

-Oh… ¿Sabes, por casualidad, a dónde ha ido?

La chica se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, pensativa.

-Creo que dijo que iba a ver a su novia al pueblo Kokiri.

Zelda sintió como si aquella muchacha le hubiese dado un puñetazo en la boca del estómago. El aire se le escapó de los pulmones y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared un segundo para recuperarse. Aun así, intentó aparentar que aquella noticia no acababa de hacerle pedazos la esperanza y el corazón.

-Majestad, ¿os encontráis bien?-inquirió la chica, acercándose a ella y tomándole el pulso en el cuello.

-Estoy… Estoy bien…-repuso Zelda, apartándose la soldado con un movimiento suave; la miró a los ojos y asintió- Muchas gracias, eh…

-Anju. Mi nombre es Anju.

Zelda asintió de nuevo.

-Anju-repitió Zelda-. No lo olvidaré-prometió.

Sin dejar que la soldado hiciera nada más por ella, se enderezó y caminó hacia la salida, siendo consciente a duras penas de la extraña mirada de Anju en su espalda. Tragó saliva con fuerza y se obligó a permanecer serena hasta que hubiese llegado a su habitación.

Al pasar junto al Capitán, el hombre quiso saber por qué se le había ido el color de la cara, pero la princesa lo despachó como pudo y le dijo que tenía prisa. Subió las escaleras con miedo a caerse y fue por adarve manteniendo el equilibrio como buenamente podía. La cabeza se le iba embotando por momentos, la visión se le nublaba y sentía un pitido sordo en los oídos que no la dejaba pensar con claridad. Tenía que llegar a la habitación… Tenía que… Tenía…

No pudo más. Sin que nadie la viera, Zelda se desplomó cuan larga era en el suelo y allí se quedó hasta que, media hora después, un guardia que pasaba por allí casualmente la encontró y dio la voz de alarma.

Llevaron a la princesa a su habitación y le encargaron a Impa y a dos sirvientas que la desvistieran y la metieran en la cama. Tenía una fiebre muy alta, jadeaba y su piel se erizaba por culpa de los constantes escalofríos que la recorrían de arriba abajo. Nadie sabía qué le ocurría a Zelda. Y jamás nadie sería capaz de comprender que Zelda había perdido mucho más que la esperanza. Muchísimo más…

… … … …

Link se bajó de su montura al llegar a la linde del Bosque Kokiri que daba al pequeño pueblo, escondido en el valle más grande de la zona. Había necesitado cabalgar dos horas hasta llegar allí. Sabía que tenía a su disposición medios de transporte mucho más cómodos y rápidos, pero tras la noche que había pasado necesitaba algo que le despejara la mente. Y qué mejor que la preciosa cría que le había dado su antigua yegua para ello, una cría que se llamaba igual que su difunta madre, Epona, y que tenía el mismo físico que ella.

Link le dio un par de palmaditas en el lomo antes de coger sus riendas y guiarla por un sendero de tierra, marcado por las pisadas de los vecinos. Los kokiri eran una de las razas que poblaban el reino de Hyrule. Se caracterizaban por ser un pueblo amable, sencillo y abierto con los viajeros. Había acabado allí por primera vez dos años antes, cuando empezaba a salir del sopor del alcohol y se dejaba llevar por su deseo de ver mundo para olvidar. Allí había conocido a Saria, una chica no muy alta, con el pelo castaño corto y los ojos de un verde jade que nada tenía que envidiarle al bosque que rodeaba su hogar.

Link caminó derecho hacia su casa, saludando por el camino a cuantos conocía allí. Tuvo que pararse en alguna ocasión con algunos amigos, que querían saber de él después de tanto tiempo sin verle. Sabía que Saria les ponía al día cada vez que contactaba con ella, pero estaba claro que también echaban de menos su presencia. Al cabo de unos minutos, Link se paró frente a una casa que, originalmente, se construyó en madera y piedra y que, actualmente, tenía una fuerte y firme estructura de hormigón armado que subía hasta una primera planta y una buhardilla. Link suspiró, embargado por los recuerdos. Allí había pasado buena parte de su estancia en el pueblo antes de emprender, finalmente, su camino como soldado de élite.

Durante todo el proceso, Link había contado con el apoyo y la fidelidad de Saria. Él no se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por él hasta que ella se le confesó la noche antes de partir a la capital. Desde entonces, Link se había prometido a sí mismo que trataría de darle todo lo mejor a aquella mujer que le había ofrecido su casa y que le entregaba su amor y su corazón. Por ella, tenía que olvidar por siempre a esa rubia de ojos azules que la había cautivado en Ordon y que le había llevado a la miseria absoluta.

Hacía tres meses que no veía a Saria. Hacía tres meses que él había dejado de ir al pueblo para conseguir, finalmente, un puesto en la sociedad de élite del castillo. Le había resultado demasiado complicado que le dieran un permiso, ahora que había entrado en aquella jerarquía; pero el Comandante había sido generoso y le había concedido ese día de respiro, aprovechando que la princesa no requería sus servicios y que se lo había ganado a base de trabajo duro y esfuerzo.

Link ató las riendas de Epona en la reja que había en una de las ventanas y se preparó para recibir la mirada pura de Saria. Respiró hondo y llamó a la puerta con los nudillos. Odiaba el sonidito que hacía el timbre. Se oyeron unos pasos tras la puerta y, unos segundos después, esta se abrió, dejando ver a una chica menuda, delgada y con los ojos verdes brillantes. La chica se llevó las manos a la boca, dejando caer la taza que tenía entre las manos y que se rompió en mil pedazos. Pero eso a ella le daba igual. Solo era consciente del hombre de veintiún años que tenía frente a ella y que había llegado a su casa como un milagro.

-Link…-consiguió soltar con un hilo de voz.

Él sonrió con ternura y esquivó los trozos de taza y el café derramado en el suelo para poder entrar.

-Ten cuidado con esto-le señaló el suelo con un dedo.

Ella empezó a reír con una risa nerviosa y, cuando Link le abrió los brazos, invitándola a ir hacia él, ella no pudo más que tirarse a su cuello y estrecharlo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Oh… Por Farore… Link…-sollozó ella, emocionada.

-Saria…-suspiró Link, oliendo el suave perfume que ella solía echarse cada mañana.

Había echado de menos el contacto frágil de Saria, pero no era nada comparado con la fuerza con la que Zelda le había estrechado contra sí la noche anterior. Nada más pensar en Zelda, cerró los ojos con fuerza y sacudió la cabeza, obligándose a sí mismo a ignorar la punzada que sentía cada vez que pensaba en ella. Una punzada de culpabilidad que le dolía más aún ahora que había visto a Saria y que ella lloraba sobre su hombro, feliz de volver a verle.

«Eres un maldito cabrón, Link», le regañó su conciencia. «Sí… Lo soy…», admitió para sí mismo sin soltar a Saria.

-Oh, diosas…-suspiró Saria, mirándole a los ojos- Te he echado de menos…

-Y yo a ti.

Saria sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Te quiero.

Link tragó saliva y se forzó a esbozar una sonrisa.

-Y yo a ti-no era ninguna mentira, pero tampoco era una verdad absoluta.

«A este paso, me voy a volver loco…».


	11. Chapter 10

Cuando Saria por fin soltó a Link, fue a la cocina a por una escoba y una fregona para barrer el desastre del café. Link cerró la puerta de la casa y la ayudó en silencio a limpiarlo todo. Una vez recogidos los trozos de la taza, Saria le sirvió un surtido desayuno a Link. Él lo aceptó con gusto, no había desayunado aquella mañana. Mientras comía en silencio, Link sintió los ojos verdes de Saria fijos en él, brillantes, expectantes.

Link levantó la mirada del desayuno y le sonrió a Saria.

-Veo que no me esperabas.

Saria rio y negó con la cabeza.

-Lo cierto es que ya pensaba que te habías olvidado de mí-bromeó Saria, aunque Link captó la reprimenda en la broma.

Link cogió una de las manos de Saria entre las suyas y las apretó con cariño.

-Lo siento. Estos últimos días han sido de locos. No he tenido tiempo ni para respirar.

-Me lo imagino. No te preocupes-dijo Saria, acercándose a Link-. No estoy enfadada. Solo estaba preocupada-el gesto de la chica se ensombreció-. Escuché lo que había pasado en el castillo. Tú me dijiste que no fue nada, pero los rumores se extienden.

Link frunció el ceño y se inclinó hacia ella, olvidando las magdalenas sobre la mesa del comedor. Saria se mordió un lateral del labio inferior y desvió la mirada un instante antes de volver a centrarla sobre el azul de Link.

-Dicen que hay una conspiración, un complot para sacar al rey Gaépora del castillo y secuestrar a la princesa. La gente cree que se avecina una nueva guerra.

Link sintió que se le encogía el corazón.

-¿Qué clase de guerra? ¿A qué te refieres, Saria?

La muchacha retorció un paño entre los dedos de la mano que tenía libre, nerviosa y asustada.

-Una tan grande como la que ocurrió hace siglos…, la misma guerra en la que la diosa Hylia tuvo que venir al mundo.

-¿Qué…? Saria, ¿sabes bien lo que estás diciendo?

Ella se removió en su asiento, dubitativa.

-Solo te digo lo que la gente de aquí lleva escuchando varios días. Los habitantes de la ciudad están asustados. Se lo creen todo. Y los rumores llegan de las tierras cercanas a los dominios de las Sombras.

Link se tensó por completo.

-¿Hablas de Ganondorf?

-Y del príncipe Zant-asintió Saria, a quien se le puso la piel de gallina con solo escuchar aquellos dos nombres.

Link respiró hondo. Necesitaba pensar, verlo todo con la mente fría, sin que la imagen de Zelda ensangrentada le trastocase las neuronas. Soltó la mano de Saria y cogió el borde la mesa con las dos manos, pensativo.

-Así que, hay rumores que dicen que los ataques al castillo fueron un simple aviso de lo que está por llegar-volvió los ojos a Saria de nuevo-. Eso no tiene sentido. Si quisieran atacarnos o conseguir algo de nosotros, ya lo habrían hecho. No es su estilo avisar de nada.

Saria se levantó de su asiento y abrazó a Link por la espalda. Él se quedó tieso como una estaca, sorprendido. Saria no era una chica que se dejase llevar por las emociones igual que Zelda. No era impulsiva, sino metódica. Le había costado mucho esfuerzo confesársele y sabía que abrazarle era una forma de decirle que realmente estaba preocupada y que lo único que podía tranquilizarla era su contacto.

-Tengo mucho miedo, Link-confesó la chica en voz baja, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo el calor corporal de él junto a su piel-. Miedo de que realmente ocurra algo, de que te pase algo malo.

Link torció el gesto al notar la culpa resurgir de las cenizas. Tragó saliva y se giró hacia Saria. Abrió los brazos y la estrechó contra sí. Él tampoco quería que nada le pasara a aquella chica. Era una persona dulce y tímida, amable y generosa. Y, a pesar de eso, no se dejaba asustar fácilmente. Era valiente y verla de aquella forma, tan empequeñecida por el miedo, le daba qué pensar. Si realmente Saria estaba en lo cierto, los pillarían de improviso, sin una defensa bien estructurada que mantuviera Hyrule bajo el poder del rey Gaépora. Además, no solo había que preocuparse por las armas tradicionales y la magia que se manifestaba en algunas personas, sino por las nuevas formas de luchar que se habían fabricado: explosivos, tanques, ametralladoras, bombas con el doble de potencia y efectividad que las antiguas… Ahora comprendía bien el terror que inundaba el corazón de Saria. Si había una guerra, sería la más sangrienta de cuantas hubiesen vivido en Hyrule.

Definitivamente, aquel riesgo merecía una investigación a fondo. Si aquello era cierto, tendría que prepararse con todo lo que tenían a su alcance.

Link aflojó el agarre sobre los hombros de Saria y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

-No te preocupes por nada, ¿de acuerdo?-le dijo con voz suave, intentando tranquilizarla- Llegaré al fondo de esto. Te lo prometo.

-No quiero que te pase nada…

Link sonrió con ternura.

-Todo irá bien. ¿Vale?

Saria asintió, apretando los labios. Fijó sus ojos en el pecho de Link y puso ambas manos sobre aquella zona. Link se tensó un poco cuando Saria alzó de nuevo la cabeza y se puso de puntillas.

-Link…-le llamó con un susurro.

-Dime.

Los ojos de Saria brillaban con amor infinito, con timidez y nerviosismo.

-¿Me das un beso?-pidió Saria con un hilo de voz.

En un primer momento, Link sopesó la opción de echar a correr y enterrarse bajo el árbol Deku, pero sabía que aquello no solucionaría el hecho de que le había sido infiel a Saria dos veces al besar a Zelda, que no era aquella boca sobre la que quería derramar su corazón y que, por mucho que lo intentara, no podía sacarse a la princesa de Hyrule de la cabeza.

No obstante, Link asintió y se inclinó hacia ella. Sus labios se encontraron con los de Saria en un suave roce, nada que ver con la fogosidad que surgía entre él y Zelda cada vez que se besaban. Se odió a sí mismo por estar comparando a dos chicas completamente diferentes en un momento como ese. Decidido, cogió a Saria por la cintura y la alzó para sentarla sobre sus piernas. Saria ahogó un grito al sentir la fuerza de Link elevarla hasta ponerla a su altura. Jadeó cuando notó que Link profundizaba el beso y le acariciaba la espalda con una mano, mientras que la otra se entretenía en pasearse por la suave piel de sus piernas desnudas.

(EMPIEZA LEMON)

-Link…-gimió Saria cuando Link dejó su boca para coger aire y pasear la lengua por la línea de su mandíbula.

-¿Qué?-dijo Link, abstraído de todo, con los ojos cerrados y recorriendo el cuello de Saria con los labios.

Saria suspiró al sentir una mano de Link subir por su torso hasta la suave línea de sus pechos. Link paró un segundo hasta que Saria empujó los pechos contra su mano, dándole así el permiso para que la tocara a su antojo. Sin abrir los ojos, pues sabía que si lo hacía pararía de inmediato, Link bajó la boca por su clavícula, dejando un rastro de besos que hicieron que Saria se retorciera encima de las piernas de Link y buscara el roce de su erección contra su entrepierna. Link gruñó cuando Saria la encontró y mordió con suavidad la piel que había por encima del pecho de ella. Con cuidado, metió una mano bajo la camiseta de pijama que llevaba y buscó con los dedos el pezón izquierdo. Saria gritó al sentir el pellizco del pulgar y el dedo corazón de Link sobre su piel.

Incitado por la actitud receptiva de Saria, Link le subió la camiseta y dejó que su boca se adueñara de aquella zona rosácea y pura. Saria echó la cabeza hacia atrás en ese momento y Link lo aprovechó para jugar con el otro pezón con la mano izquierda. Con la derecha, acarició la piel de Saria y buscó el cordón de los pantalones cortos de pijama de ella. Deshizo el lazo con un solo movimiento y metió la mano por debajo de la ropa.

Saria gimió de nuevo. Después de tres largos meses sin ver a Link y sin tenerle para ella sola, sentía que se derretía ante su contacto ávido y experimentado. Link ya sabía bien dónde tocar, había aprendido a moverse, a lamer y a besar allí donde se requerían sus servicios. Saria sabía que las habilidades de Link eran un lujo que poca gente podía permitirse tener. Se bajó de las piernas de Link y se quitó el pijama en un par de tirones, dejando el tiempo suficiente para que él se pusiera en pie y se bajara los pantalones en dos segundos. Ella se lanzó a los brazos de Link y él la cogió al vuelo. Con una mano, la sujetó contra él y, con la otra, buscó el origen de la humedad de Saria. Nada más encontrarlo, metió un dedo en la hendidura y ahogó con su boca el grito de Saria, que se retorció en torno a él, presa de un incontrolable calor que ardía en su vientre y deseaba salir como fuera.

Link movió el dedo de forma experta hasta que Saria llegó al clímax con él dentro de ella. Sacó el dedo, impregnado del flujo de Saria y, con cuidado, fue entrando en ella poco a poco. Saria, que no se había recuperado aún del primer orgasmo, jadeó cuando sintió la erección de Link dar en el punto justo donde convergían todas sus sensaciones. Link dio un paso atrás y se apoyó en el asiento alto del comedor donde había estado sentado minutos antes. Puso el pie derecho sobre la barra inferior del asiento y se colocó para empezar a embestir a Saria cuidadosamente. No podía ser ardiente con ella, Saria no era así. No era como…

«¡No! ¡Acaba lo que has empezado, idiota!», gritó su voz interior. Link le hizo caso y comenzó a subir y bajar a Saria sobre él. Hizo acopio de la fuerza que había ganado tras el duro entrenamiento y se movió lentamente dentro de ella, absorbiendo los gemidos de Saria e imaginando que era otra chica en particular la que gemía su nombre junto a su oído. Se forzó a sí mismo a recrear la imagen de Zelda saliendo de la fuente la otra noche, lo mojada que estaba, cómo la ropa se pegaba a su piel y los pezones se le marcaban por debajo de la tela. La imaginó sobre él, con sus ojos azules centelleando, presa de esa pasión incontrolable que se adueñaba de ellos siempre que estaban demasiado juntos.

Y así, tras unos minutos de incansable vaivén, arriba y abajo, Link se corrió dentro de Saria y la llevó al mismo tiempo a un segundo orgasmo. Link se dejó caer sobre el asiento con Saria encima, notando cómo la mezcla de semen y flujo vaginal le hacía caso a la ley de la gravedad y empezaba a chorrear por sus piernas. Solo entonces, Link se atrevió a abrir los ojos de nuevo y mirar al techo.

(FIN LEMON)

Suspiró, agotado y se sintió sucio y asqueado de sí mismo. Notó que Saria se enderezaba sobre él y buscaba sus ojos. Tenía que fingir que había sido ella, su dulzura y ternura, la que lo había llevado al clímax. «A ver cómo sales de esta, cabrón», le dijo la vocecita.

Link estuvo tentado de mandarla a la mierda y repetir lo que acababa de terminar, pero no lo hizo. Ya se sentía lo suficientemente mal de por sí como para añadirle una segunda ronda de fingimiento. Link bajó la cabeza y besó la comisura derecha de la boca de Saria. Ella le sonrió y le devolvió el beso.

-Te echaba de menos-suspiró ella, abrazándole y posando su cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Yo también-respondió Link con sequedad.

Saria se percató del cambio en la voz y actitud de Link y se quitó de encima de él. Buscó algo de papel para limpiarse y le pasó un poco a él. Mientras se limpiaban, Saria estudió minuciosamente el gesto de Link. Estaba muy serio, demasiado incluso para ser él. Aquel encuentro había sido más impulsivo que los demás, pero también había estado cargado de significado y Saria tuvo miedo de que algo se hubiera enfriado entre los dos.

En cuanto se hubo limpiado, Link se puso los pantalones y se abrochó el cinturón. Saria se acercó a él y le cogió de las manos. Link la miró y vio en su rostro un reflejo de lo que sus ojos le decían.

-Link-comenzó a hablar Saria-. Sé que hay algo que no me estás contando. Sé que hay algo que te preocupa y no es lo que te acabo de contar-Link suspiró; le había calado-. Cuéntamelo. Quiero ayudarte.

Los ojos de Link se entristecieron al instante. No supo qué decir, solo fue capaz de tirar de ella hacia él y abrazarla con cariño. Y Saria se dio cuenta del cambio en él: aquel era un gesto de cariño, no de amor y empezó a preguntarse si todos sus abrazos habían sido iguales.

-Link…-insistió Saria, separándose un poco de él- Si tienes dudas sobre lo nuestro…

-¿Por qué dices eso?-la interrumpió Link de repente, sorprendiéndola.

-Bueno… Esta vez ha sido diferente. Normalmente, te alegras de verme, pero hoy parece como si quisieras tenerme lejos-le explicó Saria con suavidad-. Sé que la distancia es algo que enfría las relaciones y entendería que ya no sintieras lo mismo por mí. Pero, si es así, te ruego que me lo digas, por favor.

Link no respondió al instante. Se la quedó mirando, maravillado por cómo había conseguido ver lo que realmente le pasaba, aunque no del todo, claro está. Si Saria se enteraba de lo que había ocurrido con Zelda los días anteriores a aquel… No, no quería hacerle más daño a Saria del que le iba a hacer cortando su relación con ella. Porque estaba claro que esa era la auténtica solución a todo, lo más justo para Saria y para Zelda. Y lo más sencillo para él.

-No he dejado de quererte-dijo entonces Link; lo cual era verdad, en cierto modo-. Pero no te voy a negar que esto de la distancia me está afectando bastante. No verte más a menudo se hace duro y… No quiero acabar con esto. Me gusta estar así, relajado, contigo. Pero no sé si voy a ser capaz de aguantar esta situación mucho más tiempo.

Saria asintió con la cabeza, de acuerdo con él.

-Tenía pensado darte la sorpresa la semana que viene, pero veo que voy a tener que adelantarla…-Saria fijó sus ojos verdes en él y sonrió un poco- Voy a mudarme a la ciudad.

Y el tiempo se detuvo para Link.

-¿Qué…?


	12. Chapter 11

Eran las tres de la tarde cuando Link metió a Epona en su caballeriza y le puso comida y agua en sus correspondientes maceteros. Durante las dos horas de regreso a la capital, Link no había dejado de recordar la conversación con Saria.

 _«-Sí. Voy a vender la casa de mis padres. No estoy hecha para vivir entre los kokiri y necesito salir de aquí. Me agobia estar entre tanto árbol, necesito labrarme mi futuro de alguna forma que no sea plantando y recogiendo maíz, tomates y pimientos._

 _-Pero… ¿Y el dinero…? ¿Cuándo decidiste eso?_

 _-Pues… Si te digo la verdad, ya lo había pensado antes de que te fueras, pero hasta hace poco no me atreví a dar el paso. Vi un anuncio de un piso de alquiler en la zona media de la ciudad y vi que podía permitírmelo durante algunos meses, hasta que encontrara un trabajo allí. Me lancé sin pensarlo, sobre todo porque sabía que así estaría más cerca de ti.»._

Cada vez que llegaba a esa parte, sentía que el estómago se revolvía. Si ya había sido complicado convencer a Saria de que seguía queriendo estar con ella, hacerle creer casi todos los días que realmente deseaba pasar su vida a su lado iba a ser lo más duro que haría en su vida. «¿Y qué piensas hacer con Zelda? ¿Acaso vas a negar que no sigues sintiendo algo por ella?», le dijo su conciencia a modo de reproche.

Link suspiró y se dejó caer sobre el montón de paja del establo que había frente a la caballeriza de Epona. Se llevó una mano a la cara y se apartó el flequillo, enredándolo en los dedos. Fijó sus ojos azules en el techo de vigas de madera, como si allí, entre los nudos de los troncos, estuviera la solución a sus problemas.

¿Qué debía hacer? Una de las dos saldría dañada y él, de cualquiera de las formas, quedaría como un auténtico cabrón. Estaba mintiéndoles a las dos. Las estaba engañando, porque no era lo suficientemente maduro para aceptar que lo que sentía por Saria no tenía ni punto de comparación con lo que sentía por Zelda. «Si Telma te viera ahora…», pensó, agobiado. Aquella mujer se encargaría de espabilarlo a base de tortazos y collejas.

No sabía a quién acudir. No podía contarle el problema a Midna, la pequeña pelirroja se pondría del lado de Zelda sin dudarlo. No podía contar con Pit, ya que estaba ocupado asegurándose de que la Academia de Caballeros de Ordon siguiera activa. Y con Telma tampoco podía hablar, porque cuando no trabajaba estaba durmiendo. Y así, se había quedado sin personas a las que acudir. Él, que siempre había estado rodeado de multitudes en el instituto y de mujeres tras la partida de Zelda, se hallaba solo en aquella contienda.

Sintió ganas de gritar, de patalear y de mandarlo todo a la mierda, pero tuvo que contenerse, pues alguien acababa de entrar en ese mismo momento en el establo.

-¿Link?-dijo una voz femenina, conocida.

Link entrecerró los ojos para averiguar quién era y se sorprendió al ver a Anju allí.

-Te están buscando-añadió la chica, recogiéndose el pelo rojo en una coleta alta.

Frunció el ceño.

-¿A mí?-Anju asintió- ¿Por qué? Estoy de permiso…

-Sí, lo sé. Pero tanto el Capitán como la dama Impa quieren que subas ya a la habitación de la princesa.

Nada más oír las últimas palabras de Anju, Link dio un salto y se puso en pie. Se sacudió la paja a medida que avanzaba hacia la puerta y se puso bien la ropa nada más salir del establo.

-¿Sabes por qué me buscan?-preguntó, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo bajo una capa de serenidad y casi aburrimiento.

Anju le miró, siguiéndole el paso sin ningún problema.

-¿No lo sabes?-Link giró el cuello para verla- La princesa se ha desmayado en medio del pasillo. Te estaba buscando.

Por segunda vez en aquel día, Link tuvo la certeza de que el tiempo se había detenido, que el aire se había esfumado de sus pulmones y que el corazón se le había parado para, a continuación, comenzar a latir frenéticamente. Apretó el paso hasta tal punto que dejó a Anju detrás. Y echó a correr cuando llegó al piso donde estaba la habitación de Zelda. A medida que se acercaba a su puerta, Link se dio cuenta de que había varias personas esperándole: el Capitán, un guardia moreno que apenas conocía e Impa, esta última con un gesto que reflejaba las pocas ganas de que le tocasen las narices aquel día. Link se detuvo junto a Impa, ansioso.

-Capitán-saludó, cuadrándose-. Me han dicho que me buscabais.

El Capitán le echó una ojeada a Impa y Link se preparó para ver llegar la tormenta…, y eso que ni siquiera sabía qué había hecho.

-Tu compañero ha encontrado a la princesa tirada en el suelo esta mañana-dijo Impa tras unos segundos en silencio; Link se giró por completo hacia ella, asustado-. Se había desmayado, pero no sabemos en qué momento. Al parecer, fue poco después de que ella fuese a buscarte al área de entrenamiento del castillo, una zona que, por cierto, a la que ella tiene prohibido el paso-Impa le fulminó con la mirada-. No puede entrar ahí.

-Sé lo que significa eso-espetó Link, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de su Capitán.

Impa dejó pasar el gesto y prosiguió, elevando la barbilla y observando a Link por encima del hombro.

-Una de tus compañeras le dijo que te habías ido hoy.

-Está de permiso, mi señora-intervino el Capitán.

Impa se volvió hacia él, confusa.

-No se me había notificado-dijo la mujer sheikah.

-Lamento el error, mi señora-se disculpó el Capitán, inclinándose hacia ella un poco-. Su Majestad, la princesa Zelda, le dio permiso al soldado para que descansara sábado y domingo. Aprovechando el segundo día de descanso, Link pidió un permiso especial para salir del castillo hoy mismo.

Impa asintió una sola vez con la cabeza, entendiendo.

-Gracias por informarme, Capitán, a pesar de la tardanza-Impa suspiró levemente y rodó los ojos de nuevo hacia Link-. Sea como fuere, la princesa le estaba buscando y me gustaría saber por qué.

Link le devolvió una mirada fría, cargada de aversión.

-No sé por qué fue a buscarme. Ni siquiera sabía que iría a buscarme.

-Tú la trajiste devuelta anoche, ¿no es cierto?-adivinó Impa; Link trató por todos los medios que no se leyera la respuesta a la pregunta en sus ojos- ¿Por qué la trajiste tú y no Vaati, con quien había quedado para salir?

Aquel fue el momento que Link había estado esperando para sacar parte de la adrenalina contenida.

-Lamento comunicarle que el señor Vaati es demasiado cobarde para defender a su Majestad, la princesa-escupió, regocijándose en la sorpresa que veía en el rostro de Impa y del Capitán; su compañero no dejaba de girar la cabeza como en un partido de tenis-. Quisieron atracarles, pero por suerte estaba cerca. El ladrón desequilibró al señor Vaati con un golpe en el oído y trató de violar a la princesa… o, al menos, lo intentó-y finalizó esbozando una media sonrisa llena de orgullo por sí mismo.

Impa se llevó una mano a la boca, ahogando un grito.

-No puede ser… ¿¡Por qué no se nos ha informado de esto!?-estalló la mujer sheikah, poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa.

-Explíquese, cabo-exigió el Capitán para no quedarse atrás.

-Dado que era la una de la mañana cuando todo sucedió, creí que no sería de agrado despertar a nadie para informar de lo ocurrido. Tampoco pensaba irme esta mañana, pero los planes cambian. Aun así, tenía intención de darle todos los detalles a mi superior nada más regresar al castillo-«mentiroso…».

Impa se inclinó hacia él, quedando a pocos centímetros el uno del otro.

-Los accidentes en los que la princesa se vea involucrada son asuntos de estado. Deberías haber ido a buscar al Capitán de inmediato.

-Tengo orden de no molestar a mi superior salvo que sea una emergencia y, puesto que yo mismo la salvé, me deshice del violador y la traje de vuelta al castillo, no creí oportuno molestarle con algo que ya había solucionado por mí mismo.

Link observó, satisfecho, cómo Impa removía las manos de forma nerviosa. Estaba seguro de que su cabeza estaría funcionando a toda máquina para encontrar una brecha en su coartada. Sin embargo, Impa tuvo que replegar sus fuerzas y dar un paso atrás. Se separó de Link y tomó aire por la nariz. Se estiró cuan larga era y asintió una sola vez con la cabeza. Se giró hacia el Capitán y soltó el aire que había cogido.

-Gracias por su ayuda, Capitán.

-Ha sido un placer, mi señora-repuso el hombre, inclinándose levemente por segunda vez; miró al compañero de Link y le hizo una señal con la cabeza-. Vuelva a su puesto, cabo.

-Sí, señor-respondió el soldado, cuadrándose ante Impa y el Capitán.

El cabo se marchó por el mismo camino por el que Link había llegado. A continuación, el Capitán se despidió de Impa y le echó una mirada indescifrable a Link, que se cuadró ante él y esperó a que se fuera para soltar el aire que había aguantado en los pulmones. Una vez hubo desaparecido del pasillo, Impa abrió la puerta de la habitación de Zelda y le señaló el interior a Link con la cabeza.

-Entra-ordenó, tajante.

Link alzó una ceja, pero no protestó. Entró en la habitación y esperó a que Impa le siguiera. No dio un solo paso hasta que la mujer sheikah hubo cerrado la puerta y le hubo rebasado. Impa dispuso una silla junto a la cama y se sentó en ella. Link, por su parte, no se movió en ningún momento. Sin embargo, sintió deseos de hacerlo cuando vio a Zelda tumbada en la cama, profundamente dormida, tapada solamente con su sábana blanca.

-Ven aquí, Link-ordenó…, no, pidió Impa.

Link captó el cambio en el tono de voz de la mujer y frunció el ceño. «¿Tiene trastorno de bipolaridad o qué?», se preguntó a sí mismo mientras avanzaba hasta quedar a la altura de la silla de Impa.

-Siéntate, por favor-indicó Impa, señalándole una silla libre.

Link la cogió y se sentó junto a Impa, a los pies de la cama de Zelda, de manera que podía observar sin ningún problema la dulzura y la calma en el rostro de la princesa. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, con los ojos puestos en la princesa.

-Si he sido demasiado dura contigo ahí fuera, me disculpo-dijo entonces Impa, sorprendiendo a Link; el muchacho se volvió hacia ella, confuso-. Necesito que entiendas que tengo que ofrecerle al Capitán una excusa de peso para que no te castigue de ninguna forma, al menos por hoy.

Link se recostó sobre el respaldo de la silla, cada vez más perdido.

-No lo entiendo-confesó Link, anonadado-. ¿Por qué se comporta ahora así conmigo? ¿Qué quiere de mí?

Impa suspiró y se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz.

-Verás, Link. Vi nacer a Zelda-Impa sonrió un poco-. La he visto crecer y madurar. La he visto sufrir…-Impa borró la sonrisa y tragó saliva con esfuerzo- Y no sabes lo horrible que es ver que no puedes hacer nada por hacerla feliz, que lo único que es capaz de hacerla brillar de nuevo es un amor imposible…

Link se removió, incómodo, en el asiento. Si Impa le decía que Zelda seguía enamorada de él, no podía hacer más que creerla. Y él, en el fondo, daba saltos de alegría por que así fuera.

-No sé por qué me dice todo esto…-admitió con un hilo de voz, abrumado- Yo no puedo hacer nada…

-Sí que puedes, Link. Tienes que mostrarle que lo vuestro es imposible. Tienes que quitarle toda esperanza de volver a estar juntos.

Link se inclinó hacia adelante, molesto.

-¿No le parece que eso sería pasarse de la raya? Eliminar su esperanza… Ni soy un mago ni lo haría si lo fuera. No soy nadie para influir en lo que ella piensa o siente respecto a mí.

Impa rio por lo bajo, sarcásticamente.

-¿Eso quiere decir que tú sigues enamorado de ella? Bueno, si pasar de ella y tratarla como a una basura es lo que tú entiendes por "estar enamorado"…

Link apretó los reposabrazos entre sus manos para impedir abalanzarse sobre ella.

-Usted no es nadie para juzgar lo que siento por Zelda, ¿entendido? No. Es. Nadie.

-¿Y por qué le ocultas que ya estás con alguien, que has rehecho tu vida?

Link apretó los dientes.

-¿Por qué se lo oculta usted? Es tan mentirosa como yo.

-No me subestimes, Link. Lo hago para no causarle un daño mayor.

-¿Y no se le ha ocurrido que yo estoy haciendo precisamente lo mismo? Además, no tengo que darle ninguna explicación. Lo que haga con mi vida no es asunto suyo.

-¡Si lo es cuando involucras los sentimientos de la princesa!-estalló Impa, gritando de improviso.

Zelda se removió en la cama, pero no se despertó por completo. Link no movió un músculo, solo los ojos para asegurarse de que Zelda seguía dormida. Por el contrario, Impa no le quitó la mirada de encima a Link y lo que vio en el rostro del joven la dejó completamente helada.


	13. Chapter 12

Zelda sentía que una mano cálida le acariciaba la pierna izquierda por encima de la sábana. La sensación le llegaba a través de la tela, aunque a Zelda se le antojó demasiado cercana, como si el contacto fuera directo contra su piel. Se estremeció involuntariamente y su mente se despertó por completo, con una nueva conciencia. Había escuchado _su_ voz junto a ella, discutiendo con la que, sin lugar a dudas, era Impa. Había oído el grito de Impa, pero había luchado por mantenerse en la semiinconsciencia. A partir de ese momento, había prestado atención por completo a la conversación, de manera que pudiera encajar las piezas de su puzle, esas piezas que pertenecían a extractos del diálogo que se mantenía a centímetros de ella.

No obstante, había una cuestión que no lograba comprender: ¿por qué estaba de vuelta en su cama y qué hacía Link allí? ¿No se había ido a pasar el día con su novia? ¿Y qué demonios estaba haciendo Impa con él en su habitación? ¿Por qué discutían? La repuesta a esa última pregunta le llegó al escuchar la palabra «princesa» y eso fue lo que removió en su pecho los sentimientos aplacados por una creciente indiferencia.

-¿Eso quiere decir que tú sigues enamorado de ella?-había dicho Impa con sorna- Bueno, si pasar de ella y tratarla como a una basura es lo que tú entiendes por "estar enamorado"…

Escuchó cómo Link se movía en la silla en la que, imaginaba, estaba sentado.

-Usted no es nadie para juzgar lo que siento por Zelda, ¿entendido?-le espetó- No. Es. Nadie.

-¿Y por qué le ocultas que ya estás con alguien, que has rehecho tu vida?

Zelda se tensó imperceptiblemente bajo la sábana.

-¿Por qué se lo oculta usted?-soltó Link, sin darse cuenta de que Zelda sentía que la sangre se esfumaba de su rostro- Es tan mentirosa como yo.

-No me subestimes, Link. Lo hago para no causarle un daño mayor.

«¡Ja!»

-¿Y no se le ha ocurrido que yo estoy haciendo precisamente lo mismo?-«doble ¡ja!»- Además, no tengo que darle ninguna explicación. Lo que haga con mi vida no es asunto suyo.

-¡Si lo es cuando involucras los sentimientos de la princesa!-estalló Impa, gritando de improviso.

Y en ese momento, cuando sintió que Link le tocaba la pierna, Zelda no pudo más y abrió los ojos. Su mirada se encontró directamente con la de Link, que abrió los ojos al máximo e hizo un ademán con la boca con la intención de decir algo, pero la expresión en el rostro de ella le paró en seco. Zelda vio por el rabillo del ojo que Impa se había quedado completamente quieta mirando a Link. Volvió la mirada hacia él e hizo un leve movimiento para quitar la pierna de debajo de su mano, movimiento que a Impa no le pasó desapercibido.

-¡Oh!-exclamó Impa, inclinándose sobre Zelda- Por fin despiertas. Me has tenido…

-¿Qué hace él aquí?-la interrumpió Zelda.

Aquello fue como una bofetada sin mano para Link. Se enderezó sobre el asiento y se puso en pie, cerrando las manos en puños, sintiéndose impotente. Impa boqueó unos instantes hasta que fue capaz de contestar.

-Bueno, le he llamado yo…

-¿Y no tienes una idea mejor que dejarle entrar aquí?-inquirió Zelda con voz débil al tiempo que se enderezaba sobre la cama y apoyaba la espalda en el cabecero de madera.

Impa frunció el ceño, confusa. Miró a Zelda y a Link alternativamente, indecisa. Zelda suspiró, enfadada.

-¿Puedes salir un momento, Impa?-pidió la princesa con frialdad- Tengo que hablar con él, a solas.

Impa se giró hacia Zelda ante los ojos atónitos de Link. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Zelda?

-No creo que…

-Fuera, Impa-y aquello ya fue una orden.

Ni Link ni la mujer sheikah se opusieron. Impa asintió una sola vez con la cabeza y salió de la habitación, consternada. Nada más cerrar la puerta tras de sí, Zelda puso los ojos sobre Link.

-Siéntate-dijo Zelda, indicándole con la cabeza la silla en la que había estado sentado antes.

Link no dijo nada, pero obedeció. No sabía qué pensar ni cómo actuar. Hacía tan solo unas horas, Zelda buscaba su calor y su protección, arrimándose a su cuerpo en la cama. Ahora, la princesa parecía un ser frío, distante y agresivo, alguien a quien no le convenía tocarle mucho las narices. Una parte de él supo que debía haber sido así desde el principio, pero la otra parte, la mayoritaria, se lamentó de que aquella hora hubiese llegado.

Zelda se tomó su tiempo para estudiarle. El desmayo había sido el colmo. Se acabó, definitivamente. No iba a continuar con aquel juego de niños. Tenía una misión que cumplir y esa era la de proteger a su pueblo. No había lugar ni tiempo para el amor, el deseo o la esperanza de recuperar lo que un día tuvo con Link.

Link carraspeó, algo nervioso por ser él quien tomase la iniciativa.

-Zelda-la princesa alzó una ceja, pero no le corrigió; a fin de cuentas, seguía odiando que le recordaran su posición constantemente-. Yo quiero…

-¿Dejar de mentirme?-completó Zelda con cierto sarcasmo en la voz; Link desvió los ojos- Mírame-ordenó ella al instante y Link tuvo que hacerle caso; se estaba rompiendo en pedazos-. Ya estás satisfecho, ¿no? Te has vengado. Has conseguido tomarme el pelo y hacerme el mismo daño que yo te hice a ti. Enhorabuena.

-¿Qué? ¡No!-dijo Link al instante, levantándose y acercándose a ella- ¡Yo nunca he…!

-¿Ah, no? Entonces, eso te convierte en un auténtico hijo de puta.

Link se paró en seco y tragó saliva con fuerza, sintiendo que el corazón se detenía y retomaba el ritmo cardíaco de forma vertiginosa.

-Así que, no solo te has reído de mí, sino que además querías "ser sincero". Veamos…-Zelda alzó una mano- Me proteges del ataque-alzó un dedo y fue enumerando cada cosa que iba diciendo-, me besas, te haces el indiferente, me acompañas de compras, me ayudas con mi plan para los pobres, no dejas de mirarme y de sonreírme, protestas cuando quedo con Vaati, te atreves a seguirnos, me rescatas, me traes de vuelta al castillo como un caballero andante y accedes a quedarte aquí hasta que yo me quedase dormida.

»Yo, como una estúpida y una tonta, voy a buscarte esta mañana para decirte que estoy dispuesta a enmendar mis errores y que voy a dejar de fingir que no sigo enamorada de ti. ¿Y qué me encuentro? Que has tonteado conmigo mientras que tienes una novia en alguna parte del reino-fingió una risa histérica-. Qué divertido, ¿no?

-Zelda-intentó decir Link, derrumbándose con cada palabra que decía la princesa-, no es lo que…

-¿Qué? ¿No es lo qué? Venga-se cruzó de brazos-, estoy deseando oírte.

Link tragó saliva. Sin pensarlo, se arrodilló frente a la cama y le cogió una de las manos a Zelda, pero la princesa se deshizo del contacto casi al instante. No quería volver a sentir esa electricidad jamás.

-Zelda…-repitió Link con la boca seca- Puede que sea eso lo que parezca, pero no he querido hacerte daño. En ningún momento quise vengarme de nada. Ahora lo entiendo-sonrió Link-, entiendo por qué lo hiciste, por qué te fuiste sin despedirte de mí. He sido un estúpido por no darme cuenta de lo que todo el mundo comprendía.

-Vaya, eso es una novedad…

-Zelda, por favor… Yo no sabía…, no sé…-Link hundió la cabeza en la cama, agobiado- Cuando te fuiste-comenzó a decir en voz baja, intentando controlar la respiración apresurada para no empezar a hiperventilar-, no supe qué hacer-levantó la mirada y la clavó en la de Zelda, rezumando sinceridad-. Me sentí perdido. Era la primera vez que me pasaba eso. Gracias a Telma, acabé el instituto, pero lo único que recuerdo después de eso era que iba de la Academia al bar y del bar a la cama. Y así todos los días. Estuve dos años yendo de un sitio a otro sin saber qué hacer… Me alisté para entrar en la guardia, pero realmente dudaba que pudiera conseguirlo.

»Hasta que llegué al hogar de los kokiri-respiró hondo antes de atreverse a continuar-. Saria me encontró, me cuidó. Me hizo darme cuenta de todos los errores que había cometido. Y quise intentar…, quise seguir adelante. Traté de rehacer mi vida. Joder…-rio, histérico, y alzó la mirada al techo- Farore sabe que lo he intentado. Creí haberme olvidado de ti y pensé que sería capaz de ignorarte al entrar a trabajar aquí.

»Pero no he podido-confesó Link en voz baja, encarando de nuevo a Zelda, que seguía observándole sin ninguna expresión en el rostro-. No he podido olvidarte, Zelda. He ido a ver a Saria para intentar aclarar lo que siento. Y ya sé lo que siento-sonrió con tristeza y, vacilante, alzó una mano y le acarició el rostro a Zelda-. Quiero a Saria…, pero no estoy enamorado de ella.

Zelda no se movió, pero tampoco recibió el gesto cariñoso de Link. Él se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza al ver que ella no respondía a su confesión.

-Sé que la he cagado… Joder, vale, sí, la he cagado y bien… Pero no puedo soportar que me mires como si fuera un bicho al que hay que pisar. ¿Dónde se ha ido tu luz, Zelda? ¿Por qué no me miras como lo hiciste anoche?

-No me recuerdes lo de anoche-amenazó Zelda, reaccionando por fin-. Y respecto a lo otro, tú solito has conseguido esto. Ya estoy harta de intentar ser feliz sin ti. Se acabó-sentenció.

Link bajó la mano y la dejó caer sobre su regazo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Voy a pedir un cambio de guardia.

Link sintió como si se hubiera dado un golpe contra la pared.

-No quiero volver a verte.

Segundo golpe.

-No quiero que sigas ayudándome con el plan.

Tercer golpe.

-Y, sobre todo, no quiero que me hables, que me mires o me busques.

-Zelda…-rogó Link con voz ahogada.

-No vas a volver a mentirme. Eso te lo puedo asegurar.

Link boqueó, sin saber qué decir.

-Y ahora, levántate del suelo y lárgate de aquí-ordenó finalmente Zelda, ignorando por completo la expresión de derrota que se había instalado en el rostro de Link.

Como en un sueño, Link se apoyó en los talones y se puso en pie. Tras una última mirada a los ojos decididos y fríos de Zelda, anduvo hasta la puerta, incapaz de asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Sin embargo, algo dentro de él le dijo que, al coger el picaporte, se girara una última vez hacia Zelda y la mirara.

-Zelda-la llamó con la voz entrecortada.

La princesa le miró de nuevo.

-Te quiero.

Zelda contuvo una risa.

-Fuera-dijo simplemente.

Link asintió y salió de la habitación. Cerró la puerta tras él y levantó la mirada del suelo. Allí, en el pasillo, solo estaba Impa. La expresión ansiosa de la mujer sheikah se transformó en una de absoluta compasión al darse cuenta de que la seguridad que Link solía derrochar se había evaporado. A partir de ese momento, Link era un completo desconocido para Zelda. Y esta vez sí era verdad.


	14. Chapter 13

Zelda pasó el resto del domingo metida en la cama por prescripción médica. De todas formas, la princesa no tenía ganas de salir de su habitación. Aun así, le había pedido a Impa que le trasladara al General y, por consiguiente, al Comandante su decisión acerca de cambiar a su guardaespaldas. Curiosamente, Zelda se decantó por la chica que le había dicho dónde estaba Link cuando fue a buscarlo. Al enterarse, Impa alzó una ceja y sonrió.

-Parece que te llevas bien con las pelirrojas-comentó, Zelda no respondió.

Y así pasó el resto del día, sin apenas dirigirle una palabra a nadie. Hacia las nueve de la noche, Impa le dijo que Anju empezaría a trabajar con ella al día siguiente. Zelda asintió una sola vez con la cabeza y le pidió que la dejara sola, tal y como había estado haciendo durante todo el día desde que echara a Link de la habitación. Fue en ese momento cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no había mirado el móvil ni una sola vez.

Con cuidado, salió de la cama y rebuscó en su bolso el móvil. Fue a desbloquearlo pero, obviamente, se le había agotado la batería. Cogió el cargador de uno de los cajones de su escritorio y lo enchufó en la toma de entrada que había tras su mesita de noche. Pulsó el botón para encenderlo y esperó a que el sistema operativo cargase la pantalla de bloqueo y el teclado para marcar el pin. Introdujo la serie de dígitos y la pantalla se iluminó con una foto del bosque de Farone. Al reconocer el paisaje, buscó rápidamente una imagen distinta en la galería y la puso, casi sin percatarse de que era la Montaña de la Muerte la que ahora decoraba la pantalla inicial del móvil.

Estuvo a punto de bloquearlo de nuevo cuando vio que tenía varias llamadas perdidas y otros tantos mensajes. Frunció el ceño y abrió el listado de llamadas perdidas. Había treinta: dos de Midna, cuatro de Malon y, las veinticuatro restantes, de Vaati. Zelda suspiró. Sabía que tendría que enfrentarse a él tarde o temprano, por lo que abrió la aplicación de los mensajes y esperó a que todos los de él se cargasen. No se detuvo a leerlos, pero sí pudo captar cosas como «Lo siento», «¿Estás bien?», «He sido un imbécil», «Perdóname». Zelda emitió un sonido extraño, algo que estaba entre un gruñido y una risa histérica. «Últimamente no dejan de pedirte perdón, ¿eh?», le dijo la vocecita que vivía en su interior.

Zelda puso los ojos en blanco, aunque estaba claro que esa _vocecita_ no podía verla. Tecleó una respuesta rápida y esperó a que Vaati la leyera.

 _Hola. Estoy bien._

 _Me gustaría hablar contigo. ¿Puedes venir mañana?_

 _Buenas noches._

Zelda vio que Vaati se conectó casi al momento. En pocos minutos tuvo una respuesta en su móvil.

 _Me alegro. ¡Claro!_

 _Me gustaría aclarar lo que pasó anoche._

 _¿A qué hora te viene bien?_

 _Un beso, princesa._

Zelda contuvo las ganas de tirar el móvil por la ventana al leer la última palabra y escribió un mensaje que cortaría cualquier comunicación.

 _Ven a las cinco._

Zelda vio que Vaati había recibido el mensaje y lo había leído. Sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Esperaba que hubiera captado el tono con el que le había dicho la hora, un tono que no aceptaba una negativa por su parte.

… … … …

Link se había dedicado el resto del día a practicar su puntería atinando a una misma diana, hasta tal punto que tuvo que pedirle a uno de los de mantenimiento que la cambiara por una nueva. Ahora, a las nueve de la noche, Link se encontraba sentado en el borde del adarve orientado hacia el interior de la ciudad, desde el cual se podían ver las cubiertas y las cúpulas del renombrado Templo del Tiempo, aquel lugar donde se decía que se había visto a la diosa Hylia aparecer hacía ya muchísimo tiempo.

A Link solía gustarle aquella historia de manera especial. Se sentía muy cercano al personaje del Héroe del Tiempo y le resultaba irónico que el Templo donde se había aparecido la diosa llevase el nombre del Héroe. Era irónico, hermoso y épico al mismo tiempo. Aquella historia conseguía evadirle de todo y llevarle a un tiempo más feliz, un tiempo que ni siquiera estaba seguro que hubiera existido. Aun así, le gustaba sentarse a contemplarlo, sobre todo a la luz de la luna, aunque en esos instantes todavía sintiera los últimos rayos de sol en su espalda.

Suspiró y dejó que la suave brisa que corría a aquella hora de la tarde-noche le peinara el pelo hacia atrás, dándole un aspecto salvaje y puro. Sus ojos azules brillaban de forma triste bajo la luz del crepúsculo. No dejaba de retorcer entre sus dedos un trozo de tela blanca, requemada por los bordes, como si alguien hubiese intentado convertirla en pasto de las llamas y la hubiesen sacado a tiempo. Casi sin darse cuenta, la tela quedaba manchada con algunas gotas de sudor y sangre, fruto del intenso entrenamiento al que Link se había sometido y que, de alguna forma, había acabado por reabrirle la herida en la palma de la mano.

Link bajó la mirada y vio las gotitas sobre la tela. Recordó el momento en que la cogió, un pequeño trozo perteneciente a un precioso vestido del color de las estrellas. Se mordió un carrillo, sintiendo cómo el pecho se le desgarraba por dentro y unas lágrimas incontenibles se derramaban de sus ojos y caían justo donde habían caído las gotas de sangre y sudor. «Es gracioso, ¿no crees? Luchas por ella con "sangre, sudor y lágrimas"», le dijo su conciencia. Link no podía mandarla a paseo. Tenía toda la razón del mundo.

Alzó la cabeza y se secó las lágrimas con una de sus manos, enfundadas en sus habituales guantes de cuero marrón. Su mirada se detuvo un segundo en ellos, recordando cuando Zelda le había dicho que le gustaban. Luego lo había negado, claro está, pero eso a él se le había quedado grabado en la retina y en la memoria.

-«La he perdido», se dijo a sí mismo, completamente destrozado-. «Esta vez sí que sí. Ya no hay vuelta de hoja. Se acabó».

«¿Te vas a rendir así, sin más?», le reprochó su conciencia. «¡Eres un caballero de Hyrule! Le has salvado la vida dos veces. No se va a olvidar de ti de la noche a la mañana».

-«Eso da igual. La he engañado, ¿entiendes? Ella confiaba en mí. A pesar de todo el tiempo que hemos estado separados, esperaba que pudiéramos estar juntos de nuevo. Y yo le he matado esa esperanza».

«No veas si deprimes, macho…»

Link puso los ojos en blanco.

-«No estoy para bromas».

«No, ni yo tampoco».

-«Tú eres yo, así que no cuenta».

«Je… Sí que cuenta, chaval. Yo soy tú, pero tú sin mí no existirías».

Link frunció el ceño. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba "hablando" con "otra persona" dentro de su cabeza. Hizo el intento de ponerse en pie de un salto, pero algo le detuvo.

«¿Adónde vas? Ya vas a huir, como siempre…».

-«¿Qué está pasando? … ¿Quién demonios eres?»

«No hace falta que maldigas, Link. He estado contigo toda tu vida, no me desprecies así».

-«Pero… No… No lo entiendo…»-dijo Link, mirando a todas partes para asegurarse de que nadie le observaba mientras mantenía una conversación "telepática" con…, bueno, con quien fuera.

«Claro que no lo entiendes. No me he dado a conocer hasta hace poco. Y tú que pensabas que era tu conciencia…», rio la voz y Link pudo jurar que, de haber sido corpórea, habría estado negando con la cabeza con una sonrisilla de autosuficiencia.

-«¿Quién eres?»-repitió, esta vez a modo de exigencia.

«Bueno, se me conoce de varias formas, aunque siempre he tenido un mismo nombre. El tuyo, Link».

-«Vale… Me estoy perdiendo… ¿Te llamas igual que yo?»

«Eh… Sí. Yo nací muchísimo antes que tú, pero he tenido que vivir escondido aquí dentro hasta que tuvieras la fuerza suficiente para conocerme».

Link supo qué decir a eso. Volvió a retorcer el trozo de tela entre los dedos, pensativo.

-«Antes has dicho que se te conoce con diferentes nombres»-comenzó a decir, dubitativo.

«Sí».

-«¿Como cuáles?»

«¿En serio me vas a preguntar eso? Tú me has llamado con una de las formas durante mucho tiempo. Vamos, piensa. Hace un momento te has acordado de mí».

Link gruñó.

-«¿Cómo pretendes que lo sepa si no me das ninguna pista?».

«La pista, amigo mío, la tienes delante de tus narices».

Link miró al frente y entrecerró los ojos. Buscó y buscó entre los tejados de la ciudad, las murallas del castillo y más allá del Templo del Tiempo, pero…

-«Espera»-dijo entonces, empezando a marearse.

«Espero».

-«Tú no…»

«¿Sí? Yo no… ¿qué?».

Link abrió los ojos al máximo y se centró en la fachada principal del Templo. Solo le hicieron falta dos segundos antes de sentir cómo su cuerpo caía hacia adelante sin remedio alguno, en caída libre hacia el suelo, situado a más de cien metros de altitud. Link apenas fue consciente de que la velocidad con la que caía disminuía a medida que se acercaba al césped y, justo un par de metros antes de dar con la cabeza en el suelo, se detuvo en el aire. Link jadeó y se permitió respirar un poco antes de que terminara de caer al suelo, esta vez con algo de estrépito.

-¡Ah!-se quejó, en voz alta.

«¿Quieres dejar de gritar? Van a descubrirte si sigues hablando en voz alta».

Link se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se tiró del pelo.

«¡Eh! Eso también me duele a mí, ¿sabes?», se quejó _él_.

-«Je, qué simpático, un espíritu se ha entretenido en invadir mi cuerpo y…»

«No soy un espíritu. Ellos brillan, yo no. Imagina lo escandaloso que sería ir brillando como una estrella a todas partes. Llamaría un poco la atención, ¿no?».

Link se estiró en el césped, nervioso, asustado y absolutamente enmudecido.

-«Joder… Joder… Joder, joder, joder, joder…».

«Tienes una boca muy sucia».

-«Me estoy volviendo loco… Sí, es eso… Esto es un sueño y voy a despertar en breve…».

«Vaya, ella no se lo tomó tan mal…».

-«¿Ella? ¿Quién? ¿Quién es ella?».

«¿Tú quién crees, _Héroe_?».

-«¡No me llames así!».

«No me queda otro remedio. Tú _eres_ yo. ¿Recuerdas?».

-«Esto no puede estar pasando… No es real…».

«Pues lo es. Cada vez que estudiabas _mi_ historia, me ponía de los nervios. Los libros no reflejan lo que realmente pasó. Solo hay pocas "leyendas" que se salvan. Es indignante…».

Link alzó una ceja, sorprendido.

-«No pensé que el Héroe del Tiempo fuese tan…».

«¿Simpático? ¿Inteligente? ¿Vivaz?».

-«Quisquilloso».

«Bah… Habló el que nunca se queja.».

-«Vale»-cortó Link, sintiendo que se iban por las ramas-«¿Quién es _ella_?».

Link notó cómo una parte de él se tensaba y le impulsaba a subir por las escaleras hasta la habitación de Zelda.

«Ya la conoces. Es _ella_.».

Link abrió los ojos de nuevo al máximo, alucinando cada vez más.

-«Zelda…».

«¡Bingo! ¡Minipunto para el equipo del Héroe! Te daré el otro minipunto si aciertas _quién_ es.».

El aire se le escapó de los pulmones. Se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz y se lo pellizcó antes de elevar los ojos azules al cielo y desear que el viento se lo llevase.

-«Hylia…».

«Ahí tienes el otro minipunto. ¿A qué no ha sido tan difícil?».

-«Ay…».

«¡Eh! ¡Pero no te desmayes! ¡Eh! ¡Eh!».

… … … …

-Zelda… Zelda… Zelda, vamos, despierta.

La princesa abrió un poco los ojos, pero tuvo que tapárselos casi al instante con las manos al notar la claridad de la mañana del lunes. Rodó sobre sí misma y miró a Impa, que recogía los restos de la cena de la noche anterior. Sin decir nada, buscó con los ojos el despertador y casi se asustó al ver que eran las ocho de la mañana.

-Impa…-dijo con voz pastosa- ¿Por qué me llamas tan temprano?

La mujer sheikah se volvió hacia ella con expresión seria y aquello fue suficiente para alertar a Zelda. Se enderezó en la cama y se retiró el pelo de la cara, recogiéndoselo hacia atrás.

-Tu padre quiere que estés dentro de hora y media en el salón del trono.

Zelda frunció el ceño y sacó los pies de la cama.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Impa?-inquirió, suspicaz, mientras se acercaba a ella para encararla- No te pones así solo porque mi padre quiera verme.

Los ojos de Impa se oscurecieron y miró a ambos lados de reojo antes de inclinarse hacia Zelda y susurrarle al oído:

-Vienen.

-¿Quiénes?

- _Ellos_.


	15. Chapter 14

Zelda caminaba hacia la sala del trono con la cabeza bien alta y con paso firme, sintiendo el corazón bombeaba sangre por cada zancada que daba. La falda abierta de su vestido ondeaba tras ella como si fuera una capa, dándole un aspecto poderoso e intimidante. De hecho, Zelda se sentía como una guerrera con aquel vestido. Era el que más le gustaba de todos los que le habían confeccionado. La zona del pecho estaba recubierta de metal dorado, al igual que los hombros, conectados mediante una pieza dorada con piedras engarzadas que caía sobre su clavícula. Para rematar el conjunto, había optado por ponerse una tiara con una gema rosa en el centro, una de las más ostentosas que tenía y para la cual nunca había encontrado ocasión. Las sirvientas se habían encargado de recogerle cabello de tal forma que cayera por su espalda hasta formarse una gruesa trenza y dos más pequeñas a los lados de la cara. Era justo lo que necesitaba. Sentirse fuerte, pues lo que se avecinaba le estaba empezando a dejar un mal sabor de boca.

La premura con la que Impa le había instado a que se duchase la había puesto en estado de alerta. La mujer sheikah, que caminaba a su derecha, no le había dado más detalles, pues al parecer ella tampoco sabía nada más de lo que estaba por acontecer ese día en el castillo. Zelda la miró por el rabillo del ojo y vio su gesto serio y decidido. Rodó los ojos a su izquierda y observó a Anju. Bonito día para estrenarse como su guardaespaldas personal. Ni ella ni Impa parecían nerviosas; Zelda esperaba no mostrar tampoco su inquietud.

Llegaron por fin a la enorme puerta de doble hoja que daba acceso a la sala del trono. Impa miró a Zelda, preocupada.

-Intenta no decir nada fuera de tono-le pidió Impa a la princesa con suavidad-. Esta gente se lo toma todo demasiado al pie de la letra. No les des motivo para que alcen una mano contra tu padre.

-Lo dices como si yo fuera buscando guerra-protestó Zelda, frunciendo el ceño, molesta.

-No, Zelda-Impa se inclinó hacia ella y la miró con fijeza-. Te lo digo porque van a ir a por todas. Nunca han visitado Hyrule salvo para intentar gobernarlo. Nunca van en son de paz, siempre intentan encontrar un camino para provocar un conflicto. Saben bien que tú eres el punto débil de tu padre; eres la princesa, la única heredera al trono de Hyrule. Estarán esperando el momento exacto para atacarte.

Zelda respiró hondo y asintió una sola vez con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo-cuadró lo hombros con resolución y borró el ceño fruncido-. Todo saldrá bien.

-Eso espero…-murmuró Impa, girándose hacia la puerta y llamando con suavidad.

Una de las hojas de la puerta se abrió y Zelda traspasó el umbral sin dirigirle una sola mirada a Anju. Nada más entrar en el salón del trono, la puerta se cerró tras ella con suavidad, produciendo un sonido que reverbró en las paredes de la enorme estancia de piedra y mármol.

Zelda vio a su padre en el centro del estrado, de pie, con el trono tras él. A su izquierda se encontraba su madre, que le sonrió a modo de ánimo. Sin embargo, el gesto se le antojó a Zelda como una mueca. Gaépora se giró parcialmente a su hija y le señaló con una mano el asiento que quedaba a su derecha, vacío.

-Bienvenida, hija mía. Te estábamos esperando.

-Siento la tardanza, padre-se disculpó Zelda andando hacia él e inclinándose al llegar a su altura.

-Ponte a mi derecha, Zelda.

La princesa obedeció y se situó en el lugar que le correspondía, no en vano era la heredera al trono. A partir de ese momento, se hizo el silencio; un completo, absoluto, sepulcral y pesado silencio. Se respiraba la tensión en el ambiente. Los pocos guardias autorizados a estar en aquella recepción tan poco ortodoxa se mantenían firmes en sus posiciones, moviendo únicamente los ojos. De no ser porque Zelda veía cómo les subía y bajaba el pecho, habría jurado que eran estatuas de cera muy conseguidas.

Tras unos cinco minutos de espera, Zelda escuchó un suave retumbar al fondo de la sala y vio cómo las puertas se abrían para dar paso a un séquito de mujeres. Zelda alzó una ceja, sorprendida. ¿Mujeres? Sí, mujeres twili y gerudo, una mezcla un tanto extraña pero nada sorprendente. Al fin y al cabo, el pueblo gerudo era mayoritariamente femenino y tendía a obedecer a la criatura que consideraban más poderosa en el mundo. Zelda contuvo una mueca de burla. Que siguieran a Ganondorf no significaba necesariamente que estuvieran en lo cierto. O eso quería pensar.

El cortejo, en forma de círculo perfecto, fue avanzando a paso rápido. Al llegar a la mitad de la circunferencia, Zelda pudo atisbar una figura alta y ancha, de piel oscura y pelo rojizo, y unos ojos que parecían fuego vivo. El rey Ganondorf caminaba con paso seguro, altivo, con una sonrisa condescendiente en su rostro. Zelda mantuvo la compostura, pero estuvo a punto de perderla al ver a su hijo, el príncipe Zant. Zelda había escuchado que el reino del Crepúsculo era un lugar extraño, siempre penumbra, iluminado débilmente por dos estrellas sagradas que hacían las veces de soles. Había escuchado que sus habitantes eran seres extraños, dotados de un espíritu oscuro que les otorgaba, a veces, habilidades especiales. En definitiva, magia. Pero nunca, jamás, había escuchado que tuvieran la piel azulada, el rostro fino y alargado y unos ojos enormes provistos de una enorme pupilar de color ámbar, sin iris a su alrededor, ocupando toda la cuenca del ojo. Nada más verle, Zelda supo que tendría pesadillas esa noche.

Tras ellos caminaba el resto de la guardia del Crepúsculo. Las puertas se cerraron cuando las últimas mujeres entraron en la sala del trono. El cortejo caminó hasta llegar al estrado del trono, donde se fue dispersando hasta dejar a su rey y a su príncipe de cara a Gaépora y su familia. Zelda respiró hondo para intentar mantenerse fría y distante, como una estatua. Al otro lado de su padre, su madre lo intentaba también, pero estaba fracasando estrepitosamente. Por el contrario, el rey Gaépora avanzó hasta ellos y le tendió la mano derecha al rey Ganondorf.

-Bienvenido a Hyrule, rey Ganondorf-saludó Gaépora, soltándole la mano y sin esbozar una sola sonrisa.

-Muchísimas gracias por recibirnos en vuestra casa, rey Gaépora-respondió Ganondorf con una voz grave, como de ultratumba-. Siento presentarme así, sin avisar.

-Las puertas del castillo de Hyrule siempre están abiertas para daros cobijo-repuso Gaépora, tratando de sonar lo más cordial posible-. Entiendo que estáis aquí por un asunto de importancia, así que, si os parece bien, dejaré que os pongáis cómodos en vuestros aposentos antes de ir a almorzar.

Ganondorf ensanchó la sonrisa.

-Nos encantaría aprovechar vuestra amabilidad-comenzó a decir el rey del Crepúsculo-, pero lo cierto es que preciso hablar lo antes posible el asunto que me trae aquí.

Gaépora asintió con la cabeza, conforme. Zelda supuso que estaría pensando lo mismo que ella: cuanto antes resolvieran sus asuntos, antes se marcharía y, por ende, antes atravesarían el Espejo del Crepúsculo. Zelda tragó saliva al sentir un par de ojos demasiado grandes fijos en ella y se atrevió a mirar al príncipe Zant, pero se arrepintió de inmediato. Efectivamente, aquella extraña criatura la estaba observando con una sonrisilla bailando en las comisuras de lo que era su boca, un pequeño agujero que no parecía poder abrirse demasiado para hablar. Zelda notó cómo le subía el escaso desayuno por la garganta y desvió la vista de nuevo hacia Ganondorf.

-Entonces, si os parece bien-dijo Gaépora, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su hija-, tomaremos algo en el comedor principal y charlaremos de lo que nos incumbe. Espero que no os moleste la presencia de mi mujer, la reina, y de mi hija, la princesa.

-Oh, por supuesto que no-Ganondorf estudió con poco interés a la reina, aunque detuvo demasiado su mirada de fuego en Zelda-. Será un placer tenerlas con nosotros. ¿No es cierto, Zant?

Zelda inhaló con fuerza por la nariz. Cada vez tenía más ganas de vomitar y estas ganas se vieron incrementadas al ver la boca de Zant abrirse, como si fuera la de un camaleón a punto de zamparse una buena mosca.

-Claro-dijo simplemente el príncipe.

-Seguidme, pues-pidió Gaépora de inmediato, cediéndole el paso a su mujer y a su hija en primer lugar.

Zelda y su madre anduvieron hasta la puerta por la que la princesa había entrado unos minutos antes y encabezaron la marcha hasta el comedor, una estancia lujosa con una enorme mesa de madera de cedro cubierta por la mejor mantelería de seda de los Zora. Recorrieron los pasillos en silencio, echándose miradas llenas de significado cada vez que podían. Inconscientemente, Zelda mantuvo un oído atento tras ella para asegurarse de que a su padre no le ocurría nada mientras no miraba. Hasta que no llegaron al comedor y se vio rodeada de sirvientes (y testigos), no soltó un poco del aire que llevaba conteniendo. «Ojalá tuviera a Impa y a Link conmigo…», pensó en un momento de debilidad, pero al instante se regañó por pensar en aquel que la había engañado y se había aprovechado de ella.

Gaépora se dirigió al asiento principal, que presidía la enorme mesa. Zelda supo que, en esa ocasión, no podía sentarse a la derecha de su padre. La reina se sentó a la izquierda del rey Gaépora y Zelda supo que debía ocupar su lugar a la izquierda de su madre. El rey Ganondorf se situó a la derecha de Gaépora y Zant hizo lo propio con su padre. Una vez bien colocados, los sirvientes comenzaron a servir vino y agua en las copas y a traer dos o tres manjares en pequeños platos para acompañar la bebida. Gaépora alzó su copa con vino y propuso un brindis. Los demás le siguieron y brindaron. Zelda apenas probó el vino. Quería estar sobria y tener la mente fría para lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

-Bueno, rey Ganondorf-comenzó a hablar Gaépora-, ¿cuál es el problema que os ha llevado a visitarnos?

Ganondorf rio con ganas.

-Veo que no os andáis por las ramas, rey Gaépora.

-Me gustar saber exactamente lo que ocurre para poder ponerle una solución cuanto antes-respondió el rey de Hyrule, enviándole así un claro mensaje al monarca que tenía ante él.

-Por supuesto, por supuesto-asintió Ganondorf-. Supongo que sabréis que este es mi hijo, el príncipe Zant del reino del Crepúsculo-señaló a su hijo con la mano derecha abierta.

-Sí-confirmó Gaépora-, me lo referisteis el año pasado, cuando le presentasteis en sociedad.

Zelda se tensó.

-El reino le adora-continuó Ganondorf-. Es icono entre las twili. Sin embargo, no hay una sola mujer que merezca la mano, el poder y el amor de mi hijo.

«¿Amor? Esa cosa parece un pez», comentó la vocecita dorada dentro de Zelda. La princesa contuvo una carcajada y bebió un poco de agua.

-Es un problema-coincidió Gaépora-, pero no veo qué puedo hacer yo para solucionároslo.

Ganondorf esbozó una sonrisa extraña, la típica sonrisa que quiere decir «sé algo que tú no sabes y te vas a morir cuando te lo cuente». Esa sonrisa. Zelda entrelazó los dedos por debajo de la mesa y los apretó, deseando que lo que hubiera entre sus manos fuera el cuello de Ganondorf o de Zant, cualquiera le valía en esos momentos.

-He estado sopesando opciones, rey Gaépora-dijo Ganondorf, inclinándose hacia adelante para coger un poco de caviar; se lo llevó a la boca y lo degustó-. Uhm… Exquisito.

-¿Qué opciones, rey Ganondorf?-le instó Gaépora, impaciente y suspicaz.

-Vuestro reino, rey Gaépora, carece de magia. La magia es energía, está en constante movimiento. Esa energía no se mueve como debería en Hyrule. Hacen falta magos que doten a vuestro reino de una fuente inagotable de poder. Es la defensa perfecta ante un caso de guerra.

-No buscamos crear ningún tipo de conflicto con nadie, rey Ganondorf. Deberíais saberlo-advirtió Gaépora, frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Por qué debería tener una defensa extremadamente fuerte si no hay riesgo de lucha entre nosotros ni entre los países vecinos? ¿Quién nos va a atacar? ¿Los ciudadanos de Altárea?

-Habláis de la ciudad que sobrevuela nuestra tierra, ¿no? Es solo una leyenda.

-Soy Guardián y Protector de Altárea, rey Ganondorf. No es una leyenda. Y aunque lo fuera, ¿qué tiene que ver esto con nosotros? ¿Adónde quiere ir a parar, rey Ganondorf? Sea claro.

Ganondorf juntó sus manos y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del asiento, listo para todo. Zelda apretó la boca y miró un segundo a Zant antes de volcar toda su rabia a través de sus ojos en el rey del Crepúsculo.

-Solicito que mi hijo, el príncipe Zant del reino del Crepúsculo, Tirano de las Sombras, pida la mano en matrimonio de vuestra hija, la princesa Zelda del reino de Hyrule, Líder de los Siete Sabios.

-¡NO!

El grito se le escapó a Zelda antes de que se diera cuenta de que había expresado en voz alta su más rotunda negativa a la proposición de Ganondorf.

Todas las miradas se volvieron a ella. Zelda se percató de que se había puesto en pie y que estaba apoyada en la mesa con actitud desafiante, inclinada hacia adelante, como si así pudiera intimidar al rey y al príncipe del Crepúsculo. Vio cómo Zant sonreía en una mueca macabra, el rey Ganondorf se repanchingaba en la silla para ver el espectáculo y sus padres, rey y reina de Hyrule, la miraban con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendidos por el arrebato de su hija.

-Me niego, rey Ganondorf-reiteró Zelda, ignorando el calor que le estaba subiendo por las mejillas-. No pienso casarme con su hijo.

-Princesa Zelda-dijo Ganondof, tomándose la libertad de tutearla-, harás lo que tu padre y yo te ordenemos que hagas.

-No tiene poder sobre mí, rey Ganondorf. ¿O acaso está buscando una excusa para librar una batalla entre nuestros reinos?

Ganondorf estalló en una sonora carcajada.

-Zelda, siéntate-ordenó la reina, agobiada, con una mano sobre el pecho.

-No, madre. Ya me he quedado sentada ante demasiadas injusticias-se volvió hacia su padre-. Me decepcionaría que esta fuera tu voluntad, padre, pues lo único que haríais sería llevar a Hyrule al suplicio.

-Oh, por favor, hablas como si tuviera intención de destruir la luz de vuestro reino-rio Ganondorf, satisfecho con el escándalo que se había formado.

-¿No es ese vuestro fin?-repuso Zelda, echando a un lado la silla- Fue por ello por lo que, antaño, fuisteis desterrados de Hyrule. Esa maldad y esa oscuridad siguen vivas en vos y en vuestro pueblo. La magia que ofrecéis es corrupta. Me niego a que mi gente se proteja con algo que puede volverse en su contra. Y si pretendéis preguntarme mil veces, os responderé mil y una de la misma forma.

Sin dejar lugar para réplicas o regaños, Zelda dio media vuelta y salió del comedor a paso rápido, sintiendo que la adrenalina que se había apoderado de ella para rebelarse iba desapareciendo poco a poco. Los guardias se sorprendieron al verla salir tan pronto y tan del comedor, pero no le dijeron nada. Zelda caminó y caminó por los pasillos sin ser consciente de que caminaba a un lugar que hacía años que no visitaba.

Bajó por las escaleras de una de las torres y fue a parar a una parte oculta de los jardines del castillo. Sin dudarlo, anduvo hasta llegar a una construcción que, en su tiempo, fue de madera de roble. Ahora estaba recubierta con hormigón y piedra, pero la estructura del interior seguía siendo la original; reforzada, claro. Abrió con esfuerzo la puerta de dos metros del pequeño edificio y entró en las caballerizas, un lugar que había visitado nada más regresar de Ordon para no perder la confianza que había ganado con los caballos. Se dirigió hacia un montón de paja y se dejó caer sobre ella de espaldas, olvidando que llevaba un lujoso vestido y la tiara de oro sobre su cabeza.

-Ay-protestó levemente cuando se pinchó con algunas agujas de paja.

Suspiró y dejó que sus ojos vagaran por el establo, tratando de calmarse. «Rezo para que mi padre tenga la mente fría y el valor suficientes para rechazar la engañosa oferta de Ganondorf».

Estaba a punto de sumirse en sus cavilaciones cuando un ejemplar en concreto, de todos los que estaban allí, llamó poderosamente su atención. Apartando sus inquietudes, Zelda se bajó del montón de paja y se fue quitando los restos de ella a medida que avanzaba con lentitud hacia la caballeriza del fondo del establo. Tras la portezuela de madera, descansaba una preciosa yegua parda con un dibujo singular entre los ojos. Zelda se aproximó más aún y pudo ver que sus patas, a la altura de las pezuñas, presentaba el mismo color blanco de la estrella de su morro. Zelda miró a los ojos al animal y sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco y que sus ojos se empañaban sin remedio.

-Epona…-susurró, anonadada.

Zelda abrió la puertecilla sin pensarlo y alzó una mano para tocarle el morro. La yegua se dejó hacer, mimosa, pero la princesa vio que no terminaba de reconocerla. Zelda frunció el ceño, pero supuso que era porque hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía.

-Hola, preciosa-la saludó con dulzura, acariciándole el lomo desnudo-. Te he echado de menos, ¿sabes?-le susurró al oído, sonriendo-. Te he echado mucho, mucho de menos… Si hubiese sabido que estabas aquí, habría venido antes a verte…

-¿Zelda?-dijo una voz a su espalda, sobresaltándola.

Zelda dio un brinco y giró sobre sí misma, asustada. Pero cuando vio quién había dicho su nombre, quiso fundirse con el suelo y desaparecer.


	16. Chapter 15

Zelda acertó a ver los ojos ámbar de Zant antes de que este entrase por completo en el moderno establo. Se puso por delante de Epona a modo de protección, aunque una parte de ella dudaba que el príncipe quisiera algo de la hermosa yegua. Respiró hondo y se dispuso a hacerle frente.

-Extraño sitio para esconderse-comentó Zant, mirando a su alrededor con fingida curiosidad-. No parece un lugar apropiado para mi futura esposa.

Zelda no pudo evitar soltar una risa sarcástica. Zant sonrió de medio lado y se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué he dicho que te parece tan gracioso?

-Si has creído por un solo segundo que accederé a casarme contigo, estás muy equivocado-espetó Zelda, pegándose a la yegua cuando Zant llegó a su altura-. No pienso entregar Hyrule a seres como vosotros, que solo buscáis el beneficio propio y la guerra.

Zant hizo como si se quitara algo de debajo de una uña y alzó una ceja.

-¿No te has pensado que, tal vez, eres tú la egoísta? Vas a privar a tu pueblo de un poder inigualable solo porque te desagrado.

«Desagradarme es poco», intervino la vocecita de su cabeza. Zelda la mandó a callar.

-No intentes tergiversar las cosas, príncipe Zant-le advirtió Zelda, ganando confianza en sí misma al ver la sorpresa reflejada en su extraña mirada-. No soy tan débil como piensas. Soy hija de reyes, tengo más fuerza de la que puedes llegar a imaginarte. Así que te recomiendo que no juegues conmigo, con mis padres o con mi pueblo, porque quien saldrá perdiendo seréis tú y tu padre.

Zant la observó unos instantes antes de comenzar a reírse a carcajada limpia. Zelda esperó en silencio hasta que se le hubo pasado el cachondeo al principito, intentando por todos los medios no fijarse en el agujero que formaba su boca al abrirse de aquella manera tan exagerada. Una vez Zant recobró la compostura, se aproximó un poco más a Zelda y le cogió el rostro por la barbilla con una sola mano. Zelda contuvo el escalofrío que sintió al notar su piel, fría y viscosa, sobre la suya. Zant se inclinó sobre ella y se quedó a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

-Eres realmente valiente, princesa, pero las cartas no juegan a tu favor-murmuró, exhalando su aliento sobre Zelda-. Te recomiendo que pienses detenidamente las consecuencias de rechazar mi propuesta y te aconsejo que no desestimes tan rápidamente lo que te propongo. Porque te puedo asegurar que tu vida, aceptes o no, será un infierno… Aunque, claro-rio-, si aceptas tendrás mi favor y puede que te consienta varias sesiones de sexo cada noche.

Zelda contuvo un grito de repugnancia y, sin pensarlo, cogió saliva y se la escupió a Zant en la cara, pringándole. Zant cerró los ojos con suavidad y se separó un poco de ella para limpiarse. Nada más acabar, abrió de nuevo los ojos y fulminó a Zelda con la mirada. Dio un paso hacia ella con una mano alzada.

-Maldita perra…

- _¡Milady!_ -se escuchó un grito irrumpir en la escena.

Zant bajó de inmediato la mano y se volvió hacia la puerta, furioso. Zelda intentó ver por encima de su hombro, pero solo podía escuchar aquella voz.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?-inquirió Zant, girándose por completo- ¿No ves que estamos hablando?

El intruso se separó de la puerta y dejó que la luz iluminara su pelo rubio y sus ojos azules, vivaces. Zelda sintió que se desplomaría en cualquier momento por culpa del estrés. «Te acaba de salvar, tonta. No le desprecies tan rápido», le riñó la vocecita. Zelda, en medio de aquella situación tan inverosímil, no pudo más que darle la razón como a los locos.

-Majestad-dijo entonces Link, acercándose a ellos-, con el debido respeto. Sois un invitado de la familia real de Hyrule. Agredir a nuestra princesa no es un acto de agradecimiento y mucho menos es mantener una conversación, no digamos ya civilizada.

Zant torció el gesto.

-Insolente estúpido…

Link le ignoró y anduvo hasta colocarse frente por frente a Zant, dejando a Zelda a su izquierda. La princesa solo podía rodar los ojos de Link al príncipe y viceversa, paralizada.

-Majestad-repitió Link con cierto asco-, le sugiero que regrese junto al rey Ganondorf. Le estaba buscando.

-¿Mi padre? ¿Para qué?

-No lo sé. Soy insolente y estúpido, ¿no?

«Eso sí que es echarle huevos al asunto», dijo el _Héroe_ dentro de Link, asombrado. Zant le estudió un instante y midió sus posibilidades. Link estaba armado y parecía bastante cabreado. En sus ojos llameaba el fuego de la rabia y estaba claro que le había pillado a punto de cruzarle la cara a la princesa. Así pues, dio un paso atrás y sonrió.

-Has tenido suerte, princesa. Tu caballero de brillante armadura ha venido a salvarte-se burló Zant, poniéndose bien el extraño traje negro y azul que vestía.

Le dio la espalda a Link y a Zelda y caminó hasta la puerta, pero cuando llegó a ella, volvió la cabeza un instante.

-Tienes una semana, princesa. La cuenta atrás ha comenzado.

Dicho esto, atravesó el umbral de la puerta y la cerró tras de sí al salir. En cuanto la penumbra sumió las caballerizas, a Zelda se le aflojaron las piernas y la bilis le subió a toda prisa por la garganta. Se llevó una mano a la boca y empezó a hiperventilar. Link se centró en ella al instante y la cogió por los hombros.

-¿Estás bien?

Zelda negó con la cabeza.

-Voy a vomitar…-consiguió decir a duras penas, con las arcadas empujando lo poco que había comido desde la noche anterior.

Link se apresuró a coger un cubo vacío y limpio que había junto a la portezuela de Epona y se lo puso a Zelda por delante. Sin poder aguantar más, la princesa lo cogió con las dos manos y se tiró al suelo, donde dejó que las náuseas hicieran el resto y le dejaran expulsarlo todo. Link se arrodilló junto a ella y le cogió el pelo y algunos mechones sueltos. Le sujetó la frente y no le quitó la vista de encima durante el minuto y medio que se llevó vomitando en el cubo.

-Tranquila-le susurró Link cuando por fin dejó de devolver en el cubo; la obligó a apoyarse sobre su costado para que descansara-. ¿Mejor?

Zelda asintió débilmente con la cabeza. Tenía mal sabor de boca y sentía la lengua pastosa. Hizo un gesto con la boca y Link rio por lo bajo con suavidad. Rebuscó entre los bolsillos de los pantalones y encontró un caramelo de menta. Se lo tendió a Zelda y esta lo aceptó sin reservas. En aquellos momentos no tenía fuerzas para mandar a Link al carajo…, y tampoco es que se lo mereciera.

-Gracias-musitó Zelda, metiéndose el caramelo en la boca.

-De nada-respondió Link, poniéndose en pie y quitando el cubo de su vista.

Tiró lo que había allí dentro a un contenedor especial, donde se echaban los residuos de los caballos y la comida que sobraba. Le echó un vistazo a Zelda mientras llenaba el cubo de agua y lo enjuagaba bien. Una vez acabada la tarea, se sentó junto a Zelda y la observó, atento a su expresión. Parecía que le estaba volviendo el color al rostro.

-¿Quieres contarme lo que ha pasado?

Zelda suspiró, aún sin ganas de nada. Le miró un momento pero desvió los ojos casi al instante.

-Siento que hayas tenido que ver eso-se disculpó Zelda, avergonzada.

-¿El qué, exactamente?-bromeó Link, intentando hacerla sentir mejor con su sentido del humor.

Zelda se encogió de hombros.

-Todo, la verdad-admitió apoyándose sobre la madera de la caballeriza y fijando los ojos en la yegua, que se había echado al suelo y la miraba con sus grandes ojos oscuros-. ¿Cómo sabías que era el príncipe Zant?

Link alzó una ceja. Zelda no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

-Ya, claro, es tu deber saberlo-adivinó la princesa, sintiéndose tonta por un momento.

-Eso… y que no suele haber por aquí bichos azules parecidos a las moscas.

Zelda rio con más ganas y le mandó a callar.

-Shhh, podría escucharte.

-Me da igual-confesó Link-. No puede ordenarme nada. Su jurisdicción acaba donde empieza Hyrule.

-Lo sé, pero es peligroso. Podría hacerte daño.

Link borró la sonrisa burlesca de su rostro, fijó sus ojos en ella y la miró con intensidad. Zelda sintió que el corazón volvía a latirle con fuerza y deseó que no se le escuchara desde afuera.

-Él no puede hacerme nada, a menos que tú así lo quieras.

Zelda abrió la boca, aunque no sabía qué responder a aquello. Se separó un poco de él y frunció el ceño, intentando mantener la cabeza fría. Hacía dos días que había descubierto sus mentiras, no podía hacerle creer que le había perdonado o que había olvidado lo que había hecho.

-Haré y dejaré que me hagan lo que pidas, Zelda-prosiguió Link, viendo la batalla que se estaba librando en el interior de ella-. Salvo que me aleje de ti.

Zelda agachó un poco la cabeza y miró el suelo lleno de paja.

-No tienes ningún derecho a decirme eso…-murmuró con suavidad.

-No suelo seguir las reglas, así eso me importa más bien poco-repuso Link con honestidad.

Zelda volvió a guardar silencio. El susto y la sensación de pérdida iniciales ya habían pasado. Ahora tenía que hacer frente al miedo, a la espantosa posibilidad de que Zant y Ganondorf se salieran con la suya. Se veía sola frente a ellos. Tenía la sensación de que no habría nadie que les plantara cara, ni siquiera su padre, pues el rey Gaépora haría posible para no llevar a su pueblo a una guerra. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer, entonces?

Miró de nuevo a Epona. No se veía capaz de encontrarle una solución a aquel problema ese día y menos aún sin ayuda. Se levantó y acarició el lomo de la yegua. Link la siguió con la mirada con curiosidad.

-¿Ya no le tienes miedo a los caballos?-preguntó, levantándose también.

-No-respondió Zelda-. Y esta es Epona, así que no me daría miedo a pesar de todo.

-¿Cómo sabes que se llama así?-inquirió Link, sorprendido. Que él supiera no le…

-¿Qué?-Zelda se volvió hacia él, confusa- Tú me la enseñaste, ¿recuerdas? Fuimos con ella al bosque de Farone y…

Dejó de hablar al ver que el rostro de Link se ensombrecía poco a poco. Zelda negó con la cabeza, agarrando la crin de la yegua con fuerza.

-No…-susurró Zelda, llevándose la mano libre al pecho- No me digas que…

Link asintió un poco sin dejar de mirar a la yegua. Zelda se mordió el labio inferior al notar que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Sollozó, llevándose la mano del pecho a los labios. Volvió la vista de nuevo a la yegua y la miró con nuevos ojos. Se arrodilló junto a ella y enterró el rostro en su cuello. El animal, como si supiera lo que la princesa estaba pensando y sintiendo, giró la cabeza en la medida de lo posible y la "abrazó" con suavidad. Zelda levantó la cabeza tras unos segundos y miró a Link con tristeza.

-¿Sufrió? Dime que no sufrió, por favor…

-No-dijo Link al instante-. Se quedó dormida. No estaba enferma, solo… era…

Zelda asintió, comprendiendo a la perfección. Movida por el dolor que había despertado en ella la muerte de la madre, se removió junto al cuello de la yegua joven y tiró del brazo de Link hacia ella. Link cayó sobre el cuerpo de la princesa, de tal manera la cabeza de Zelda acabó sobre el cuello del animal y, por encima de ella, quedó él, aguantando su peso sobre la yegua y el suelo para no aplastarla. Zelda le tomó el rostro con las dos manos y le obligó a bajar la cabeza hacia ella. Link ahogó la sorpresa al notar los labios húmedos de Zelda sobre su frente, apartando sin problema el flequillo rubio.

-Zelda, ¿qué…?

-Siento muchísimo que hayas tenido que pasar por eso tú solo-musitó Zelda, agachando la cabeza sin dejar de llorar-. Lo siento mucho…

-Eh-Link apoyó su peso sobre las rodillas y le secó las lágrimas con los pulgares en una suave caricia.

De nuevo, la electricidad viajó desde la yema de sus dedos hasta el vientre de Zelda. Ella alzó la mirada, sintiéndose incapaz de luchar contra las sensaciones que Link le enviaba con ese pequeño contacto. Solo era un roce, un gesto cariñoso, sin ningún componente pasional o sensual. Pero ya fuera por lo que había sufrido, porque no conseguía quitárselo de la cabeza o porque había llegado justo en el momento propicio, Zelda se dejó llevar y cerró los ojos, relajándose bajo el peso de Link. Él se dio cuenta de aquel pequeño, pero gran, cambio y se atrevió a dejar un pequeño beso en su mejilla izquierda. Zelda suspiró, disfrutando de la sensación de ser cuidada y protegida durante un ratito.

-Zelda-la llamó Link en voz baja.

Ella abrió los ojos y buscó los suyos, azules, centelleantes, hipnotizantes. Podrían pasar miles de años, pero la mirada de Link siempre le provocaría espasmos. Seguía enfadada y dolida con él, por supuesto. Sin embargo, no quería pelear ahora. No quería hacerle daño ni hacerse daño a sí misma. Y aquello le resultaba confuso a Link, aunque no desperdiciaría aquel momento por nada del mundo.

-Zelda-susurró de nuevo Link, perdiéndose en sus ojos-, dime lo que quieres que haga y lo haré. Porque prefiero que seas tú la que me guíe…

-Link…

-Me da igual si no quieres saber nada de mí ahora mismo. Me da igual que ese gilipollas quiera casarse contigo. Me da igual mi relación con Saria y lo que pueda decir la gente de nosotros-paró un segundo para coger aire e intentar ordenar las ideas; necesitaba aguantar y no dejarse llevar por las emociones que amenazaban con desbordarse de su pecho-. Soy incapaz, ¿entiendes, incapaz… Soy incapaz de mantenerme alejado de ti.

»Tendrías que haber visto cómo temblaba cada vez que sabía que tendría una mínima oportunidad de encontrarnos. Tendrías que haber sabido siempre que no puedo sacarte de mí.

Zelda esperó un momento para elegir las palabras correctas.

-Entonces… Lo que estás viviendo con Saria es una mentira… No la conozco, pero estoy segura de que no se merece esto.

-Lo arreglaré-le prometió Link-. Arreglaré lo mío con ella y lo mío contigo-escondió el rostro tras el pelo unos segundos y, cuando volvió a subir la cabeza, Zelda sintió que no había nada más en el mundo que aquella expresión atormentada, anhelante y dolida-. La he cagado. Sí, lo sé, la he cagado. Y lo siento. Tú ya me pediste perdón, pero te aseguro que ya te había perdonado incluso antes de que te fueras. Me dejé llevar por el orgullo… Y odié cada segundo que pasaste con Vaati, tanto en la cafetería como el sábado pasado.

»Por favor, déjame solucionar las cosas. Déjame protegerte, estar a tu lado. Es lo único para lo que estoy aquí.


	17. Chapter 16

La habitación de invitados reales del castillo de Hyrule tenía la misma distribución que la de la cámara real, aunque era un poco más pequeña. Estaba ubicada en la zona más luminosa del castillo, aunque en esos momentos, a las dos de la tarde, apenas entraba luz por la ventana. Ganondorf había corrido las cortinas, de color vino tinto, y se encontraba sentado frente a una mesa ovalada que ocupaba parte de la entrada a la suite. Tenía el codo derecho apoyado sobre el reposabrazos y su cabeza descansaba sobre su mano, como si no le importara lo que le estaba contando su hijo.

-Debemos ser cautos, Zant-dijo Ganondorf cuando el príncipe terminó de relatarle el pequeño encuentro con Zelda en el establo-. La princesa no es como sus padres. La reina es solo un peón más y el rey no parece estar dispuesto a usar la fuerza para defenderse; pero la princesa parece capaz de cualquier cosa.

Zant frunció el ceño con asco.

-Esa perra terminará en mi cama.

Ganondorf sonrió con malicia.

-¿Tan necesitado estás de compañía femenina? Creía que las gerudo te trataban bien.

-Sí, pero me satisfaría más ver a la orgullosa princesa de Hyrule debajo de mí antes que a una de esas putas.

-Paciencia, hijo mío-rio Ganondorf-. Paciencia. Tendrás a la princesa si quieres cuando acabemos lo que hemos venido a hacer aquí. Mientras tanto, vigila tus pasos. Esta niña no es como las anteriores.

-Je… Ya veremos…

… … … …

Zelda desvió la mirada, aturdida. No iba a ceder tan pronto. Las palabras se las lleva el viento y Zelda no iba a permitirse sufrir de nuevo. Apenas había tardado un día en encontrarla y en intentar convencerla de que realmente la amaba, como había hecho antaño en Ordon. No. Si quería conseguir una respuesta favorable por su parte, tendría que trabajárselo más.

Le puso una mano a Link en el pecho y le empujó con suavidad, haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol para no tirar de la camiseta negra hacia ella al notar la corriente eléctrica.

-Así no es cómo funcionan las cosas, Link-murmuró, fijando de nuevo sus ojos en él, tratando de parecer fría y distante.

Link abrió la boca y trató de inclinarse de nuevo sobre ella, pero Zelda tensó el brazo y supo que no debía moverse.

-¿Te importaría quitarte de encima?-preguntó la princesa con tranquilidad.

Link notó que el desánimo se apoderaba de él. Había sido inútil todo lo que le había confesado. No recordaba que Zelda se opusiera cuando se le confesó por primera vez. ¿Por qué tenía que haberse vuelto como un témpano de hielo que nada le afecta? Leyó en su mirada que se sentía incómoda y que no quería seguir estando de esa guisa, por lo que, a regañadientes, se enderezó y se apartó de Zelda, teniendo cuidado de no darle ninguna patada involuntaria a Epona.

Solo cuando vio que Link se ponía en pie y se sacudía la paja de la ropa, Zelda se permitió respirar un poco. Era lo mejor, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo que se le avecinaba. Evitando mirar de nuevo a Link a los ojos, se levantó del suelo y acarició el cuello de Epona una última vez. Sintiéndose observada, respiró hondo y suspiró.

-¿Piensas hacer algo por lo que ha pasado con Zant?-quiso saber Link, tenso, sin querer dejar atrás a Zelda todavía para volver al trabajo.

Zelda no se giró para encararle.

-No lo sé-admitió Zelda a su pesar-. Tengo que reflexionar sobre ello.

Link asintió con la cabeza, aunque ella no lo viera. Carraspeó, indeciso.

-¿Vas a dejar que te ayude?

Zelda sonrió con tristeza y se volvió por completo hacia él, alejándose de Epona y cerrando la portezuela de la caballeriza tras ella.

-Eres guardia de élite, ¿no? Hagas lo que hagas, me ayudará.

Link frunció el ceño y la observó, serio.

-¿Qué necesitas?

Zelda solo tuvo que pensarlo medio segundo.

-Tiempo.

-Lo tendrás-dijo Link al escucharla.

-Bien-asintió Zelda, mirándole una última vez y apartando la vista para caminar hacia la salida del establo.

Link la siguió con la mirada hasta que salió del establo y se quedó solo. No le importaba que le hubiese rechazado esa vez. Le daría mil razones para que le aceptara de nuevo después de todos sus errores.

Zelda no se giró ni una sola vez. Supo que Link salía del edificio porque escuchó sus pasos a varios metros tras ella. Recorrió el camino de vuelta hasta su habitación a paso rápido, con la cabeza trabajando horas extras. Un plan empezaba a tomar forma dentro de ella, con ideas que desechaba y otras que aceptaba. Sin embargo, no podía ponerlo en marcha sin ayuda y no iba a involucrar a Malon en ello. Visto lo visto, solo le quedaba una opción y no era Impa.

Anduvo a toda prisa el pasillo donde se encontraba la puerta de su habitación. Unos metros antes de llegar, vio una figura pelirroja apoyada en la pared. El corazón se le aceleró al instante, pero recuperó su ritmo normal cuando se dio cuenta de que era Anju quien la esperaba. «Normal, te fuiste antes de tiempo del comedor y no la avisaste de adónde ibas», la regañó la vocecita brillante. Zelda no pudo más que darle la razón. Caminó hasta Anju y esta se cuadró frente a ella. La princesa alzó una ceja.

-Ya te he dicho que no quiero que hagas eso-le reprochó a Anju mientras metía la llave de su habitación en la cerradura.

-Lo siento-se disculpó la muchacha, sonriendo con timidez y relajando la postura-. Es la costumbre.

Zelda abrió la puerta de su habitación y entró sin demora. Se volvió hacia Anju, dubitativa. No había considerado la posibilidad de contar con ella. Parecía joven, solo un poco mayor que ella, pero su porte era fuerte y parecía inteligente. Si estaba en el cuerpo de élite era por algo. Aunque no estaba segura de si podría confiar del todo en ella, decidió que, cuantos más ojos y oídos tuviera en el castillo, mejor. Le hizo una seña con la mano en silencio para instarla a entrar. Anju ladeó la cabeza, confusa.

-¿Quiere que entre?

-Sí. Vamos.

A pesar de su extrañeza, Anju hizo lo que Zelda le pedía y dejó que la princesa cerrara la puerta tras ella con llave.

-¿Necesitáis algo, Zelda?

Ella se llevó un dedo a los labios e hizo un gesto con la mano. Anju la siguió hasta el baño, tensándose cada vez más. Desde que supo de la llegada del rey y el príncipe del Crepúsculo, Zelda se había mantenido en estado de alerta constante. Y eso que solo habían pasado unas horas.

Zelda se volvió hacia Anju y vio sus reflejos en el gran espejo del baño. Suspiró.

-Zelda…

-Necesito tu ayuda, Anju-la interrumpió Zelda.

La pelirroja se acercó a ella y le cogió las dos manos, sorprendiéndola.

-Lo que sea.

Zelda la observó un instante. Era guapa, bastante guapa para ser guardia. El color rojo de su pelo destacaba entre el negro del uniforme y la suavidad de sus facciones contrastaba con las armas que llevaba ceñidas a la cintura. Sus ojos azul pavo brillaban con decisión y firmeza. No cabía duda, podía confiar en ella.

-Voy a llamar a una gran amiga-comenzó a decir Zelda-. Ella nos ayudará a echar a esas bestias de mi casa y de mi reino. Tendrás que coordinarte con ella para hacer lo que te voy a pedir, ¿de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto.

-Pero mi padre no puede enterarse de nada-puntualizó Zelda.

-Eh…-dudó Anju- ¿Eso no sería desacato y traición? Podrían condenarme por eso.

-No, si a quien ayudas es a alguien de la corona-explicó la princesa, poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa-. El príncipe Zant está convencido de que aceptaré su propuesta de matrimonio. Ha "sugerido" que algo horrible ocurrirá si no lo hago antes de una semana. Tú tienes acceso a cualquier parte del castillo y a cualquier hora-Zelda bajó la voz y atravesó a Anju con la mirada-. Necesito que seas mis ojos y mis oídos aquí. Quiero que hagas lo que esté en tus manos para descubrir el verdadero objetivo de esos dos y cómo piensan hacerlo.

El gesto de Anju se ensombreció.

-¿Y si me descubren? Todos saben que soy su guardaespaldas.

Zelda sonrió de medio lado.

-No. Ya no lo eres.

-¿Qué?-Anju abrió mucho los ojos.

Zelda puso los ojos en blanco.

-Tienes que hacer correr la voz entre quienes creas conveniente para que Ganondorf y Zant piensen que ya no estás protegiéndome. Estoy segura de que no son tan tontos como para hablar de ciertos asuntos delante de las narices de nuestros guardias, pero algo me dice que eres capaz de conseguir información sin estar presente en ningún lado.

Anju se quedó mirando a Zelda unos segundos, procesando la información.

-O sea… Quiere que me infiltre, ¿no? Oír sin que me oigan, ver sin que me vean.

-Lo has captado a la perfección-asintió Zelda, guiñándole un ojo.

Anju suspiró y agachó la cabeza.

-¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que esto no va a acabar bien?

-Eres demasiado pesimista, Anju-protestó Zelda, saliendo del baño y buscando su móvil, aún enchufado al cargador-. No sabemos cómo van a ir surgiendo las cosas ni qué voy a hacer cuando me entere de cómo piensan actuar-encendió el móvil y escribió la contraseña para desbloquearlo-. Solo te tengo a ti aquí dentro.

-¿Qué me dice de Link?-Zelda se congeló de inmediato, con el dedo justo encima del botón de llamada- Sé que tiene cierta relación con él.

-No sé de qué me hablas, Anju-contestó Zelda con frialdad-. Es otro guardia de élite, igual que tú. Eso es lo único que tengo que ver con él.

Zelda escuchó que Anju caminaba hacia ella y se paraba medio metro a su espalda.

-¿Puedo serle sincera, Zelda?-murmuró Anju con suavidad, como si estuviera tanteando cuánto era capaz de contarle la princesa.

Zelda quitó el dedo de encima del teléfono y alzó la cabeza, pero sin mirar a Anju.

-Conozco a Link desde hace poco, pero es fácil de leer-empezó a decir Anju sin que Zelda le hubiese respondido verbalmente a la pregunta-. Es implacable. No ha habido una sola vez que haya perdido en un combate de entrenamiento. Tiene un don, pero sobre todo, tiene una motivación. Y tengo la corazonada de que vos sois su motivación. A priori, eso no debería ser extraño. Sois la princesa de nuestro reino, la heredera al trono de Hyrule; nuestra protectora y nuestro escudo frente a los enemigos. Dais seguridad a quien os mira. Pero los ojos de Link no reflejan eso, sino algo más profundo que la admiración y el respeto. Es una mirada que no había visto nunca al referirse a vos.

»No estoy segura de lo que ha ocurrido entre ambos, pero no me parece que la vuestra sea una relación cualquiera. Ha sido nombrarle y tensaros. Y habéis vuelto de dondequiera que estuvieseis con un nuevo propósito y mucho menos miedo pintado en vuestro rostro. Disculpadme, pero os he observado tras cada encuentro con él y siempre habéis regresado con la misma expresión. La de hoy no ha sido una excepción.

Zelda rio por lo bajo, anonadada.

-Parece que yo también soy fácil de leer…-musitó con un nudo en la garganta.

Anju sonrió y acortó la distancia entre ella y la princesa. Le puso una mano en el hombro, pidiéndole así que se girara hacia ella. Zelda alzó la mirada y encaró a Anju, encontrándose con una expresión de infinita comprensión.

-¿No os lo habían dicho nunca?

Zelda se sonrojó.

-Lo cierto es que sí-admitió, aturdida de nuevo en tan poco tiempo-. Pero no me acostumbro a ello.

-Mientras solo puedan leeros las personas importantes para vos, no será un punto débil-la animó Anju con franqueza.

Zelda suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Me has soltado todo eso para que le pida ayuda a Link?

Anju asintió.

-Os moleste más o menos, es un aliado fuerte y estoy completamente segura de que haría lo que fuera por vos.

Zelda borró la sonrisa y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

-Ya le he pedido tiempo-murmuró, indecisa-. No puedo pedirle nada más.

-Eso debería decidirlo él, ¿no creéis?

Zelda rodó los ojos de nuevo hacia Anju y la observó. «Pues sí que es lista…», pensó, abrumada. Se mordió el labio inferior y miró el móvil en su mano. Anju se dio cuenta del dilema moral que tenía y trató de quitarle algo de esa carga.

-Por el momento-dijo, llamando la atención de Zelda-, llame a su amiga. Por algo hay que empezar, ¿no?

De forma autómata, Zelda desbloqueó el móvil y pulsó el botón de llamada en la pantalla táctil. Se puso el teléfono en la oreja y escuchó. Un pitido. Dos.

-¿Zelda?

-Midna-suspiró-. Te necesito.

-Te veré mañana por la mañana-y colgó añadir nada más.

Zelda alzó una ceja.

-No ha hecho falta insistirle mucho, ¿no?-bromeó Anju, ganándose una sonrisa divertida de Zelda.

El plan estaba en marcha. La cuestión ahora era ver si podía pedirle más ayuda a Link…, y cómo se lo tomaría.

… … … …

La luna menguante coronaba el cielo estrellado de Hyrule, una uña de marfil que centelleaba allá arriba, iluminando apenas la ciudadela y los bosques aledaños. Todo estaba en calma. Era la una de la mañana y apenas soplaba brisa. El calor se había afianzado a lo largo de aquel día y había dejado en el ambiente una sensación de bochorno insaciable que empujaba a los ciudadanos a abrir las ventanas y descorrer las cortinas. Sin embargo, algo cruzó el cielo, removiendo el aire viciado con violencia. Aun así, la criatura no hacía ningún tipo de ruido. A nadie le habría sido fácil atisbarla en lo alto si se hubiera asomado a la ventana.

La criatura voló hasta posarse en las ramas de un árbol, a unos cinco metros de altura. Su cabeza, tan negra como el resto de su cuerpo viscoso, sobresalió de entre las hojas y se acercó a uno de los vanos del impresionante castillo de Hyrule. Una mano surgió de entre las sombras y le acarició la parte superior de la cabeza.

-Bien hecho-murmuró el dueño de la mano-. Ya estamos cerca.

… … … …

Desde la torre este del castillo de Hyrule se podía contemplar toda la ciudadela. Durante el amanecer, cualquiera que subiera a la torre podía ver, antes que nadie, el resurgir del sol desde las montañas y los primeros rayos de sol reflejándose en el lago Hylia. Al anochecer, con las últimas luces del crepúsculo, el agua del lago relucía como si fuese rubí puro. Link quedaba embelesado con la forma que tenía el agua de devolverle el rubor al cielo. Aquella noche, sin embargo, no había estado pendiente a aquella maravilla. De hecho, el tiempo se le había echado encima y ahora era la una de la madrugada.

Seguía metido en sus pensamientos, en los recuerdos de aquel día. Sin embargo, un constante y pesado aleteo le distrajo de sus cavilaciones. Se asomó a la ventana de la torre, pero no consiguió ver en condiciones qué había revoloteado tan cerca de su cabeza. Por el contrario, sí pudo ver una figura encapuchada que salía a toda prisa de dentro del castillo por donde se suponía que había una pared. La figura se movió entre las sombras hasta alcanzar las escaleras de la entrada principal. Pareció dudar un segundo, pero finalmente corrió hacia abajo y se fundió con la noche.

Movido por la curiosidad, cogió sus cosas y bajó de la torre a toda prisa hasta llegar al adarve más cercano. Se asomó y vio una de las tantas enredaderas que subían por las paredes del castillo sin ningún miramiento. No vaciló. Se encaramó a ella y fue descendiendo por ella a toda prisa. Era el camino más directo y más discreto para seguirle la pista al posible intruso.

Una vez en el suelo, se agachó y escudriñó el jardín. Pegado a la pared, se situó allí por donde había visto surgir al intruso y se dio cuenta de que la enredadera que había usado para salir del castillo era la misma que daba a la habitación de Zelda. El estómago se le contrajo. Trepó sin pararse a pensarlo y llegó hasta la ventana, abierta de par en par.

-Zelda-susurró, asomándose al interior de la habitación con cautela.

Sus ojos viajaron de inmediato a la cama…, pero esta estaba vacía. Miró a la izquierda, hacia el baño, pero no había luz que surgiera de aquella zona.

-Mierda-maldijo en voz baja-. La voy a matar…

Puso los pies en condiciones de nuevo sobre la planta trepadora y bajó de nuevo al suelo, esta vez más deprisa. Siguió los pasos de la figura encapuchada y salió al calor de la ciudadela. No sabía dónde se había metido, pero no pararía de buscarla aquella noche hasta que la encontrara. «Me va a escuchar… Y tanto que me va a escuchar. No va a salir impune de esto», se juró a sí mismo, dando pasos silenciosos para oír cualquier movimiento fuera de lugar un martes ya de madrugada. No había coches en las calles. Le resultaría fácil hallar la pista de su presa.

Solo tenía que seguir aquel olor tan conocido.


	18. Chapter 17

El sonido suave de sus pisadas resonaba en cada calle por la que pasaba. De vez cuando, ese sonido quedaba eclipsado por el rugir del motor de algún coche o de alguna moto, pero pronto ese ruido desaparecía y dejaba a Zelda sola de nuevo. La princesa corría a en aquellos tramos donde la luz de las farolas era más tenue y detenía su carrera cuando creía que podría resultar sospechosa. Al fin y al cabo, nadie iba a la una de la mañana de un martes vestida con una capa gris oscuro que le tapaba el rostro con su capucha en la medida de lo posible.

Pasó junto al límite que quedaba entre la zona alta y la zona media de la ciudad y viró a la izquierda. Recorrió tres manzanas más hasta llegar al punto donde convergían las tres "fronteras" de la ciudad: una plaza enorme adornada con un pequeño jardín y diversas macetas repartidas por todo el lugar; en el centro, unos centímetros por encima del jardín, se alzaba una construcción de piedra marrón, maciza, con un dos tramos pequeños de escaleras de la misma piedra que unían el resto de la ciudad con el templo. Zelda alzó los ojos, maravillada con el antiguo edificio. El cuerpo del templo se dividía en tres secciones: una central, más ancha que las dos que tenía a ambos lados, en la cual se abría un enorme vano que hacía las veces de puerta de doble hoja. Por encima del arco de medio punto que coronaba la puerta, había un rosetón hecho con cristales de colores; un mosaico que filtraba la luz del sol y la convertía en una auténtica obra de arte sobre el suelo de mármol blanco del interior. En los cuerpos laterales había sendos ventanales de cristal enrejado. Los tres cuerpos estaban coronados por tres torres triangulares que simbolizaban a las tres diosas.

Zelda recorrió el sendero de tierra que cruzaba el jardín y subió los primeros escalones. Se paró frente a la puerta de madera de roble y frunció el ceño. Ya había supuesto que estaría cerrada cuando decidió escabullirse hasta allí. Miró a ambos lados. Había unos pequeños estanques de agua tranquila donde, durante el día, las aves paraban a beber y a refrescarse. Se mordió el labio inferior. Tenía que haber una puerta lateral. Decidida, rodeó uno de los estanques y se asomó por encima de la valla que protegía los costados del templo. Allí, escondida en uno de los rincones más ocultos, donde la luz de las farolas no llegaba a alcanzar, había una pequeña puerta, mucho más sencilla y baja que el portón principal. Zelda sonrió y se encaramó a la valla. Trepó por ella y se dejó caer al otro lado. Una vez allí, corrió hacia la puerta y la tanteó con una mano, empujando suavemente hacia dentro. Tenía un picaporte de hierro negro, frío al tacto a pesar del calor nocturno. Vacilante, colocó la mano sobre el picaporte y lo giró.

La puerta se abrió con un chasquido sin oponer resistencia.

Zelda ahogó un gritito de alegría y entró tras mirar a ambos lados un par de veces. Cerró la puertecita tras ella y se giró. Estaba claro que habían hecho el hueco para aquella puerta recientemente; no obstante, habían recubierto la puerta por dentro con una fina capa de mármol, de manera que no pareciera que había una puerta en la pared a simple vista. Zelda respiró hondo al contemplar los altos pilares que iban del suelo al techo sin interrupción. Antes no lo había visto, pero había unas enormes ventanas con arcos apuntados, reforzadas, al igual que las de la fachada principal, con unas hileras de hierro forjado blanco. El suelo mezclaba mármol blanco con mármol negro y, en el centro del edificio, había una plataforma con forma de hexágono. Zelda tragó saliva y se aproximó a ella a paso lento. En el centro del hexágono estaba el símbolo de las diosas: tres triángulos unidos por sus vértices, de manera que quedaba un cuarto triángulo en medio, bocabajo. Alrededor del triángulo se podían ver varios círculos con extraños símbolos en su interior.

Zelda anduvo alrededor del hexágono, observando atentamente los símbolos, sobre todo el de los tres triángulos unidos. Había un altar en la parte posterior del templo con lo que parecía una puerta tras él, pero eso a ella no le importaba. Todo lo que podía ver era aquel extraño dibujo geométrico. Sentía que la llamaba. Tras darle un par de vueltas, se puso frente por frente al vértice superior del triángulo invertido. Se arrodilló frente a él, cerró los ojos y, abriendo los brazos un poco, alzó el rostro hacia el cielo.

De repente, sintió como si una parte de ella saliera de su cuerpo. El corazón aceleró su ritmo y la respiración empezó a hacérsele pesada. Aun así, algo le decía que no debía abrir los ojos ni romper la postura. Entreabrió la boca para captar más oxígeno y se mantuvo firme. Sin embargo, un fogonazo frente a ella le hizo abrir los párpados. Sus ojos volaron hacia lo que ocurría encima del triángulo invertido. Era una luz tan cegadora la que había allí que le costaba trabajo mantener los ojos abiertos. Jadeó al ver que la luz tomaba forma y deseó con todas sus fuerzas saber lo que estaba ocurriendo.

De pronto, sintió algo afilado, puntiagudo y frío sobre su cuello. Tragó saliva e intentó moverse, pero un brazo la retuvo con fuerza. Quiso gritar, pero una mano la acalló de inmediato. Miró hacia atrás justo cuando la estrella centelleante se desvanecía delante de sus narices, siendo reemplazada por otra estrella diferente; una con los ojos azules y el pelo rubio.

-Buenas noches, princesa-susurró Link junto a su oído-. ¿Disfrutando de su paseo nocturno?

Link le retiró la mano de la boca, no así la daga que amenazaba su cuello.

-¿Qué…?-tartamudeó Zelda, anonadada- ¿Cómo has…?

Link la rodeó sin dejar de amenazarla y subió un par de peldaños de la plataforma para arrodillarse ante ella y quedar a la misma altura. Zelda no le perdió de vista.

-Tienes suerte que sea yo quien te haya puesto el cuchillo en la garganta. De haber sido otro, ya estarías muerta.

Link bajó la daga y, con una filigrana, lo guardó en uno de los compartimentos traseros de su cinturón. Zelda contuvo el aliento unos instantes hasta darse cuenta de dónde estaban. Abrió mucho los ojos, boqueando.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces aquí?-inquirió Zelda, inclinándose hacia Link.

-Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo-replicó Link, acercándose a ella, de manera que ahora estaban a unos dos centímetros de distancia el uno del otro.

-No es asunto tuyo.

-Lo mío, sí-repuso Link, serio y enfaddado-. ¿Qué mierda haces escapándote del castillo como si fueras una criminal?

Zelda se echó hacia atrás, abrumada por su cercanía. Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó sobre sus talones.

-Así que me has seguido.

-Te he visto-la corrigió Link.

-¿No deberías estar ya en la cama?

Link esbozó una media sonrisa y bajó un escalón para aproximarse de nuevo a la princesa.

-¿Me estás haciendo una proposición indecente o es una pregunta seria?-susurró, disfrutando por cómo había conseguido sorprenderla.

Desde luego, él habría sido la última persona que Zelda hubiera esperado encontrarse allí.

Zelda desvió un instante la mirada, frunciendo el ceño.

-Sigues siendo un descarado-masculló, fastidiada.

-Y tú demasiado arriesgada. ¿Quién fue la que se lanzó a una casa en llamas?

Zelda se volvió hacia él.

-¡Eso era diferente! ¡Impa estaba allí!

-Y tú estás hoy aquí, por la noche, sin escolta y sin protección. Dado el panorama en el que estamos, es lo más imprudente que podrías haber hecho. ¿Y si vuelven a intentar atacarte? ¿Te recuerdo por qué tu padre decidió asignarte un guardaespaldas?

Zelda bufó, sin querer admitir que Link llevaba razón, porque eso supondría que él tenía ventaja total sobre ella. La extraña tensión que había entre ellos era palpable y Zelda no quería aumentarla dándole la razón.

-Sé bien por qué lo hizo, pero no estoy… ¿cómo has dicho? … Desprotegida.

Link alzó una ceja.

-¿Ah, no?

-No-respondió Zelda, clavando sus ojos en él con decisión, negándose a sonrojarse por nada del mundo, no señor-. Tú estás aquí. Tú me proteges, ¿no es cierto?

Link se enderezó. Aquello le había pillado completamente de improviso. No se lo había esperado. Parpadeó, extrañado.

-¿Estás pidiéndome que vuelva a ser tu guardaespaldas?-inquirió con cierta sospecha.

-En absoluto-negó Zelda-. Me encanta cómo trabaja Anju. Es muy profesional y es un auténtico encanto.

Link medio sonrió.

-¿Debería preocuparme que pienses así de ella?

Zelda le sonrió de vuelta.

-¿Y qué si así fuera?

Link rio por lo bajo y descendió el último escalón, quedando casi por encima de las rodillas de Zelda. Link movió una pierna y rozó intencionadamente el muslo de la princesa. Zelda apenas borró la sonrisa, pero sintió que la electricidad de aquel mínimo contacto, a través de la tela de su ropa y de los pantalones de él, le había llegado directamente a la entrepierna. Se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior en un gesto rápido, pero Link lo captó y entrecerró los ojos. Fijó su mirada en aquella boca, sus pupilas se delataron. Zelda sintió que el aire se le entrecortaba al notar la intensidad de la mirada de Link sobre ella.

Instintivamente, se echó hacia atrás, pero el equilibrio le falló. Link la agarró a tiempo por la cintura y tiró de su cuerpo hacia él para evitarle la caída sobre el frío y duro mármol. Sus rostros quedaron a pocos milímetros, fundiéndose sus alientos casi imperceptiblemente. Lo único que se escuchaba en el Templo del Tiempo eran sus respiraciones vacilantes, el susurro de su ropa rozándose. Link le retiró la capucha de la cabeza con la mano libre y aprovechó para acariciarle la cabeza y enredar sus dedos en su pelo castaño.

-¿Por qué te has teñido?-susurró con la mente en blanco, absorto en lo que sentía y en el hecho de que Zelda se dejase tocar de aquella forma después de haberle rechazado de nuevo el día anterior.

-No me lo he teñido-respondió Zelda con un hilo de voz-, oscureció poco a poco.

Link estudió su rostro en conjunto.

-Sigues estando preciosa-murmuró con voz ronca y la boca seca-. Sigues maravillándome cada vez que te veo. Eres como un diamante. No importa las veces que lo expongas a la luz, su brillo sigue hechizándote.

Zelda entreabrió la boca, abrumada, sin saber cómo proceder. Sus sentidos estaban agudizados al máximo, pero su lógica se había esfumado. Se estaba contradiciendo y lo sabía, pero en aquellos momentos no le importaba. Ya tendría tiempo de arrepentirse después. Ahora solo quería seguir sintiendo el calor de las manos de Link sobre su cuerpo, acariciándola, rodeándola, protegiéndola.

-No sé de dónde sacas esas cosas-tartamudeó Zelda.

-Si pudieras verte como yo te veo, no te extrañaría tanto-sonrió Link con dulzura, acariciándole la unión de la clavícula con el cuello.

Zelda se estremeció. Link borró la sonrisa y la estudió con la mirada.

-¿De qué tienes miedo, Zelda?-preguntó Link con un susurro suave- Me conoces. Sabes que soy incapaz de hacerte daño a propósito.

Zelda alzó una ceja.

-Bueno-se corrigió Link, divertido-, físicamente, quiero decir. Lo otro no puedo controlarlo.

-¿Por qué no?

Link rio un poco.

-Me vuelves loco. Me desquicias con tus idas y venidas. Has cambiado tanto pero, a la vez, tan poco… Te reconozco en momentos como estos, pero no puedo verte así cuando te pones tozuda, orgullosa y… y…-se interrumpió, sin saber bien qué decir- Me entran ganas de estrangularte.

Zelda no pudo más que sonreír y elevar los ojos al cielo.

-Es que tú eres un quejica.

Link rio con más ganas.

-Se me ha pegado de ti.

Zelda le sacó la lengua y ambos rieron como niños. Link le cogió la cara entre las manos cuando paró de reír y la observó, memorizó de nuevo su perfil y cada rasgo de su rostro. Zelda se dejó hacer, emocionada. ¿Cómo iba a seguir negándole su compañía si hacía cosas como esas cuando nadie les veía?

Suspiró.

-¿En qué piensas?-preguntó Link, soltándole la cara y dejando que sus manos bajaran por sus brazos y su cintura.

Zelda vaciló un instante antes de responder. Sonrió con tristeza y agachó la cabeza, ensombreciendo así el gesto de Link.

-En que no sé qué voy a hacer contigo-admitió Zelda en voz baja-. Ni contigo, ni con el capullo del príncipe Zant, ni con Vaati (a quien, por cierto, he dejado plantado esta tarde), ni con Impa, ni con mi reino, ni con nada…

Link ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Por eso has venido aquí? ¿Para buscar ayuda en las diosas?

Zelda se encogió de hombros. No quería decirle el motivo exacto de su escapada al templo. No quería decirle que la que habitaba en su interior se lo había pedido expresamente, que tenía un poder inigualable que no podía compartir con nadie y que ese poder podía ser la solución a la mayoría de sus problemas.

Link esperó pacientemente ante el silencio de Zelda. Estaba claro que ella no le iba a confesar su secreto así como así. De hecho, se preguntaba si sería consciente de que él mismo era la reencarnación del Héroe del Tiempo, el alma gemela, por excelencia, de la diosa Hylia. Pero él pensó que, de saberlo, ya habría dicho algo al respecto. No, Zelda no tenía idea de nada. Link estuvo tentado entonces de contárselo, pero decidió que era mejor esperar un poco a que todo se calmara. Zelda podría tomárselo como una patraña para conseguir su amor de nuevo. No. No iba a jugársela de esa forma. La reconquistaría poco a poco y… «¿Cómo has llegado a este punto, tío? Estaba pensando en tu secreto y en el de ella, no en tus amores y desamores», le dijo la vocecita interior que no le dejaba respirar. Link la mandó a un sitio que es mejor no mencionar.

Dado que ella no parecía tener ganas de seguir hablar, Link le cogió la barbilla con dos dedos y la obligó a alzar la cabeza de nuevo. Vio al instante lo perdida y sola que se sentía Zelda, lo agobiada que estaba por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y la certeza de que no tenía ni idea de cómo resolver las cosas. Se regañó a sí mismo por ser tan egoísta y pensar solo en tener de nuevo a Zelda para él.

-Oye-dijo entonces, atrayendo su atención por completo-. No me importa por qué has venido aquí. Solo quiero que sepas que puedes llamarme si lo necesitas, da igual si es de noche o de día.

-Pero…

-Ni peros ni nada, Zelda. Creía que me conocías bien.

-Ya…-desvió la mirada, pero Link no la dejó hacerlo más que un segundo.

-¿Qué necesitas, Zelda? Pídeme lo que quieras. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? Y no me digas que solo necesitas tiempo, porque conseguiré enterarme de todo al final.

Zelda sonrió un poco y Link pudo ver en sus ojos un destello de agradecimiento.

-Vamos-le insistió con dulzura-. No puede ser tan difícil pedirme ayuda, ¿no?

-Bueno…-comenzó a decir Zelda- He estado pensando en que sí que puedes echarme una mano con una cosa.

Link pegó su nariz a la de ella.

-¿El qué?

Zelda tardó unos segundos en responder, abrumada por su cercanía.

-Necesito que me enseñes a luchar. A defenderme-buscó la pistola en el cinturón de Link con las manos hasta que encontró la culata-. A disparar.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-exclamó Link, dejando a Zelda medio sorda- ¿Estás loca?

-Has dicho que podía pedirte lo que quisiera…

-¡Pero no eso!-Link separó su rostro del de ella y se llevó la mano libre al pelo; de ninguna manera la soltaría, por muy alucinado que estuviera- ¡No puedo enseñarte a disparar en cinco días!

-Solo lo suficiente para que pueda darle al blanco, por favor-rogó Zelda, agarrando la camiseta negra de Link con las dos manos y tirando de ella hacia sí, sabedora del efecto que tenía eso en él-. Tú mismo lo has dicho antes. Estoy indefensa, necesito saber aviármelas sola.

-No estás indefensa. Me tienes a mí-le recordó Link, aún en shock.

-¿Y si yo hiciera algo por ti a cambio? Como pago por tus clases exprés.

Link dejó de tirarse del pelo y la miró con renovada curiosidad y, por qué no, cierta cautela.

-A ver… Sorpréndeme.

Zelda se mordió el labio inferior y buscó su oreja izquierda. Link se tensó y aguardó, expectante.

-¿Serviría de algo ponerme vuestros uniformes? Vuestros pantalones son algo ajustados…

Link jadeó.

-¿¡Me estás proponiendo calentarme para luego no hacer nada al respecto!? ¿Qué clase de chantaje es ese?

-No lo mires de esa forma. Míralo como una compensación visual-se separó de él y le sonrió un poco-. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices?

Link guardó silencio diez segundos. Pasado ese tiempo, maldijo entre dientes y agarró con fuerza el pelo de Zelda.

-Tú realmente quieres matarme, ¿no?

La respuesta de Zelda fue ponerle carita angelical y encogerse de hombros.

-Sí, definitivamente, quieres matarme.


	19. Chapter 18

Link ayudó a Zelda a levantarse y esta se sacudió la capa. Link esperó pacientemente hasta que se hubo puesto la capucha de manera que no se le viera el rostro. Se acercó a ella y se la ajustó, sintiendo la mirada de Zelda fija en sus facciones.

-¿Admirando las vistas?-la chinchó Link, repitiendo sin darse cuenta la misma pregunta que le había hecho el día que ambos se bañaron juntos en el lago del bosque de Farone.

Sin embargo, Zelda si lo recordaba perfectamente, por lo agachó la cabeza y desvió la mirada. Link quiso darse una bofetada. Zelda estaba cubriéndose de nuevo con su máscara y no estaba seguro de por qué. Pasó sus manos desde su cabeza hasta sus hombros y los apretó con suavidad.

-Eh, ¿qué pasa?-musitó Link, flexionando las rodillas para ponerse a su altura.

Zelda no quiso mirarle a los ojos. Negó con la cabeza e hizo un intento de alejarse de él, pero Link afianzó el agarré y no la dejó escapar.

-Deja ya de huir de mis preguntas-protestó Link, molesto; Zelda abrió mucho los ojos y le miró, sorprendida por aquel arrebato-. Alégrate de que no te haya preguntado por esa cosa amarilla que estaba en el centro del altar cuando he llegado.

Zelda fue a decir algo, pero no salió ningún sonido de su boda. A decir verdad, Link tenía razón. Se había comportado como un caballero con ella (dejando a un lado que le pusiera un cuchillo en el cuello), había sido amable y respetuoso. Incluso la había hecho reír. Ella se había dejado llevar por esa sensación de calma y había bajado un poco la guardia. Sin embargo había subido de nuevo su escudo al ver que él no se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho, de lo que había evocado dentro de ella. Era irracional. ¿Cómo iba a saber él lo que ella estaba pensando?

Suspiró y relajó la postura. Link suavizó el gesto y le quitó las manos de los hombros. Dudó un segundo antes de dar un paso atrás.

-Vamos-dijo entonces, captando la atención de la princesa-. Es tarde.

Zelda se mordió el labio inferior cuando vio que Link se dirigía hacia la puerta por la que ambos habían entrado. Finalmente, decidió que lo mejor era irse de allí. Ya volvería en otra ocasión para terminar lo que había empezado. Se cubrió bien con la capa, muerta de calor, y siguió los pasos de Link. Llegó hasta su altura y él le mantuvo la puerta abierta para que pasase primero. Zelda le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento, pero él hizo como si no la hubiera visto. De nuevo cabizbaja, la princesa atravesó el umbral de la puerta y esperó a que Link saliera del templo.

Tras asegurarse de que la puerta "secreta" estaba bien cerrada, Link encabezó la marcha de vuelta al palacio, en silencio. Estaba frustrado y enfadado. ¿Qué más tenía que hacer para conseguir que Zelda le perdonara y volviera a confiar en él? ¿Y qué demonios había dicho para que volviera a ser la princesa reprimida que llevaba conociendo desde que llegó al castillo? «No lo pillo. De verdad que no lo pillo», admitió para sí mismo, confuso. «¿Quién entiende a las mujeres, amigo?», dijo la vocecita del Héroe en su interior. «¿Es una pregunta retórica o…?». Si aquel extraño espíritu hubiese tenido forma corpórea, en esos momentos le habría estado observando igual que se observa una palomita volar hacia la luz.

Zelda, ajena a aquella conversación mental, se devanaba los sesos para encontrar la forma de pedirle perdón a Link y que este quisiera ayudarla todavía. Las calles de la ciudad se sucedían sin ánimo alguno. Lo único que rompía el silencio de la noche eran las chicharras, que anunciaban el aumento de las temperaturas para el día siguiente, y sus pasos resonando en las aceras. Iba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Link había parado en seco. De pronto, tropezó contra su espalda y ahogó un grito. Le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Oye, ¿pero qué…?

Link le puso de inmediato una mano sobre la boca y le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio. El corazón de Zelda se aceleró al instante. Link no la mandaba a callar. Nunca. Se pegó a él y Link le quitó la mano de la boca.

-¿Qué pasa?-vocalizó sin proferir ningún sonido.

Link rodó los ojos y le señaló con ellos la esquina de la calle. Zelda se asomó, con cuidado de que no se viera la sombra reflejada en el suelo. Allí, en medio de la plaza donde descansaba la fuente y la entrada al castillo, había dos mujeres, una más baja y regordeta que la otra. Estaban sentadas de cualquier manera sobre el borde de la fuente y hablaban como si les diera igual que las escucharan.

-Como lo oyes, Kotake-decía una de ellas, la más alta-. Esa niñata se cree que puede negarse a nuestro señor.

-Es una tonta-coincidió Kotake-. Pero el señor también debería tener cuidado, Koume. No parece una cría cualquiera.

-Acabas de decir que es tonta-puntualizó Koume.

-Sí. He dicho que es tonta, no que no sea poderosa.

Zelda frunció el ceño y prestó más atención a la conversación. Por su parte, Link la pegó a la pared y se inclinó por encima de ella para poder ver también. Además, hasta que esas dos no se fueran de allí, él no podría moverse. Cualquier movimiento les delataría, incluso aunque fuera para darle la vuelta a la manzana y abordar el castillo por su escondite.

-¿No viste cómo le brillaban los ojos cuando los señores entraron en el castillo?-seguía diciendo Kotake- Los ojos del rey hyliano no brillan de esa manera, y no digamos ya los de la estúpida de la reina. Ni siquiera sé por qué el señor la mantiene con vida.

Zelda se llevó una mano a la boca y Link, llevado por el instinto, la rodeó con sus brazos y la pegó a su pecho. Ambos se miraron, pero ninguno se separó del otro.

-Los asuntos del señor no son cosa nuestra-la reprendió Koume-. Si necesita algo de nosotras, ya nos lo dirá.

Kotake le dio un golpe en el brazo y Koume se quejó.

-¡Eh!

-¡Deja de decir estupideces, Koume! ¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo que pasa? Ya nos ha pedido lo que necesita y nosotros ya le hemos respondido acompañándole hasta aquí

-Él nos liberó del desierto. ¿Qué otra cosa podíamos hacer si no?

Kotake se inclinó hacia ella y le tiró de la ropa.

-Le debemos lealtad, Koume-dijo Kotake con devoción en la voz-. Ahora somos del reino del Crepúsculo. Ya no estamos en medio de ningún sitio. Ganondorf nos ha acogido. Debemos luchar por él y por nuestro nuevo hogar.

Koume pareció fruncir el ceño y negó con la abultada cabeza.

-Esto me huele raro, Kotake. Todavía no he visto nada de ese supuesto reino. Hasta que no ponga un pie allí, no lo consideraré mi casa.

Kotake gruñó.

-Sea como sea, obedece-ordenó Kotake-. Cuanto antes consigamos esta basura de reino, antes nos iremos de aquí.

Dio un salto y se bajó de la fuente. Koume hizo lo mismo, pero acabó de bruces contra el suelo. Kotake protestó y se inclinó para ayudarla.

-Vamos, Koume-farfulló mientras la levantaba con esfuerzo-. Deberías dejar de comer tanto. Te pesa el culo.

-Somos gemelas, nos pesa lo mismo-repuso Koume, poniéndose bien la ropa y andando tras Kotake.

-Qué más quisieras tú parecerte a mí…

Las voces de las hermanas gerudo se perdieron a medida que ellas avanzaban hacia el interior del castillo. Solo cuando Link ya no fue capaz de escuchar un solo paso suyo, se permitió respirar hondo y aflojar la postura, aunque no el agarre a la princesa. Se enderezaron el uno en brazos del otro y se miraron a los ojos, inquietos.

-Tenemos que avisar a mi padre-susurró Zelda, nerviosa.

-No-dijo Link al instante-. ¿No lo ves? Es lo que están esperando.

Zelda frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo la sangre le hervía en las venas.

-Si crees de verdad que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras intentan aniquilar a mi familia…

-No va a pasarles nada-la interrumpió Link de inmediato, casi pegando su frente a la de ella y clavando su mirada en la suya eléctrica-. Encontraremos una forma de salvarles a ellos y de expulsar de aquí a Ganondorf, pero tú no vas a hacer nada.

-¡Pero…!

-No pienso permitir que te metas en la boca del lobo. ¿Me has oído?

Zelda hinchó los carrillos, furiosa.

-Eres… Eres…

Link alzó las cejas, invitándola a seguir.

-Venga, vamos-la animó-. ¿Soy qué? Dime. ¿Qué soy?

Zelda cerró los puños, clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos.

-Sabes que llevo razón-insistió Link-. No puedes hacer las cosas tú sola, por muy buena que sea la ayuda de Anju.

Zelda apretó los dientes.

-No sé ni para qué te he contado eso-espetó la princesa-. Es más, no sé ni para qué te he contado nada. Estaba claro que usarías la primera oportunidad que tuvieras para reírte de mí.

Link bufó y levantó la cabeza al cielo.

-Y dale con que quiero reírme de ti…

-¡Me exasperas!-soltó Zelda, intentando zafarse de los brazo de Link, pero este no la soltaba.

-Eres una mentirosa-rio Link, divertido y enfadado al mismo tiempo.

-¡Eres un auténtico fastidio!

-Sigue, sigue. Seguro que los vecinos estarán encantados de descubrir a su princesa en brazos de un simple soldado.

Zelda le fulminó con la mirada, pero dejó de gritar. De nuevo, Link estaba en lo cierto. Torció el cuello y alzó la vista. «En serio. ¿Os habéis conjurado para torturarme esta noche o es solo una broma? Porque si es así, os juro que no tiene ni pizca de gracia». Bajó de nuevo los ojos hacia Link y respiró hondo. Link la observó unos segundos en silencio.

-¿Has terminado ya?-quiso saber, paciente.

Zelda se lo pensó unos segundos.

-Uhm… No-decidió la princesa-. Ya que eres tan listo, ¿podrías decirme cómo piensas introducirnos en el castillo?-señaló la plaza y la entrada principal, custodiada- Esas dos se han ido por ahí y hay unos cuantos guardias en la puerta.

-Deberías haber pensado en eso antes de salir corriendo a rezarle a las diosas-sonrió Link, pagado de sí mismo.

-Y…-Zelda empujó los brazos de Link con los codos, pero se rindió al ver que así solo conseguía cansarse más; posó sus manos en sus bíceps y trató de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fueran los músculos de él bajo sus dedos y sus brazos rodeándole el cuerpo.

-¿Y?-la instó Link, relamiéndose de gusto el labio inferior.

Zelda desvió la mirada al instante.

-Nada.

-Ya…-rio él por lo bajo.

Aquello colmó el vaso de los nervios de Zelda.

-¿Sabes qué?-dijo la princesa, volviendo a mirarle y poniéndole un dedo en el centro del pecho- Eres un engreído, un mentiroso, un ligón y, por supuesto, un total y absoluto acosador.

«Vaya, eso sí que es nuevo», dijeron las vocecitas espirituales interiores de Zelda y Link al mismo tiempo.

-¿Acosador?-repitió Link.

-Sí. Te ordené que te alejaras de mí y me ignoras. Te ordené que dejaras de buscarme y has vuelto a ignorarme. Te ordené que te olvidaras de mí y que me dejaras en paz y, de nuevo, ¡oh, sorpresa! Me ignoras. Tienes el perfil de un acosador nato.

-Pues precisamente tú, la señorita "Oh, Estoy Destrozada, Te Echo De Menos, Te Amo"/ "No Quiero Saber Nada De Ti, Te Odio, Eres Un Acosador", acaba de pedirme ayuda para sacar al reino del embrollo en el que ella misma nos ha metido.

Zelda ahogó un grito y se llevó una mano a la boca.

-¿¡Que yo he hecho qué!? ¡Disculpa! Negarme a un matrimonio concertado no es precisamente meter en un lío a un reino entero.

-¿Y no se te ocurrió que aceptar el matrimonio era precisamente la manera de ganar tiempo para planear algo en contra de esa boda y del consiguiente plan de Ganondorf? No, claro que no, porque eres tan impulsiva y tan egocéntrica que crees que puedes resolver las cosas con un chasquido de dedos.

Link había aflojado el agarre debido al creciente enfado y Zelda aprovechó ese desliz para zafarse de su abrazo y dar unos pasos hacia atrás, claramente dolida. Ella se había pasado de la raya, por supuesto, pero eso había sido un golpe bajo. Ella siempre había odiado la condición en la que se encontraba, el contar con todo lo que necesitara o quisiera siempre que le hiciera falta o lo pidiera. Link sabía de sobra que no le gustaba aquello, se lo había demostrado varias veces. ¿Cómo podía señalarla de aquella forma?

Link se dio cuenta de que la había cagado bien, pero no se retractó de lo dicho. Zelda le acercaba a ella y le echaba de su lado igual que una montaña rusa sube y baja constantemente. No sabía cómo comportarse con ella y se estaba cansando de ver que sus intentos por devolverla a su lado solo se frustraban una y otra vez.

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Link, tratando de no caer de nuevo ante aquellos ojos azules que le visitaban en sueños. Zelda, intentando por todos los medios no echarse a llorar delante de él. Respiraban con dificultad, como si hubieran corrido una maratón. ¿Acaso iba a ser siempre así? Discutiendo, reconciliándose, volviendo a discutir… Zelda se negaba a tener ese tipo de relación con nadie y menos aún con Link. Suspiró y se dejó caer en el suelo, en el borde la acerca con el asfalto. Se echó hacia atrás la capucha y se pasó las manos por el cuello para liberar la tensión.

-¿Qué haces?-dijo entonces Link, agachándose junto a ella y tratando de echarle la capucha de nuevo la capucha por encima- Te podrían ver…

Zelda se giró para verle y Link vio que la gesto de enfado y guerra había desaparecido de su rostro, siendo sustituido por uno que denotaba cansancio y tristeza. No pudo luchar contra aquello. Agachó la cabeza y le cogió una de las manos entre las suyas. Se la llevó a los labios y le besó la palma con dulzura.

-Perdóname-murmuró, abatido y tan cansado como ella-. He vuelto a perder el control contigo. Lo siento…

-También yo-repuso Zelda, haciendo que Link levantase la mirada del suelo; ella suspiró de nuevo y negó con la cabeza-. No podemos seguir así, echándonos en cara las cosas.

-Bueno, tú eres una princesa. Puedes echarme la bronca cuando te plazca-bromeó Link.

Zelda medio sonrió, pero borró la sonrisa de inmediato.

-No, Link-replicó-. Contigo no soy la princesa de Hyrule. Contigo soy una mujer de veintiún años que no sabe cómo lidiar con lo que siente.

Link la observó con paciencia, esperando que continuara. Necesitaba oír lo que parecía que quería decirle. Zelda vaciló un momento y tragó saliva. Era ahora o nunca.

-Yo también soy una mentirosa-confesó la princesa, destrozada-. Te mentí cuando te dije que me había olvidado de ti, que ya no te quería. Te mentí cuando te dije que no quería que me buscaras, porque siempre espero que me encuentres. Te mentí cuando te dije que no quería que me hablaras, porque siempre espero oír tu voz por las mañanas. Y te mentí cuando te dije que quería que me dejaras en paz…, porque me encanta que remuevas mi mundo y lo pongas patas arriba.

Link sonrió un poco, nervioso. Zelda le devolvió el gesto, azorada.

-Aun así-continuó la princesa-, no quiero estar con alguien que mantiene una relación con otra persona. Te dije que no conocía a Saria y que nadie se merecía ese engaño. Sigo pensando lo mismo.

-Te prometí que resolvería ese asunto-le recordó Link con un susurro, acariciándole la mejilla con una mano.

-Sí, pero, ¿cuándo? Ya de por sí es bastante difícil estar contigo teniendo en cuenta mi posición como para también tener que lidiar con tu relación con esa chica.

-No podré hablar con ella hasta que no se mude aquí y pida mi permiso. Me dan uno cada dos semanas, pero solo he usado este último para verla después de tres meses.

Zelda asintió con la cabeza, comprendiendo.

-¿Por qué decidiste ir a verla esta vez?-preguntó ella con cierto temor, pues no estaba segura de querer oír la respuesta.

Link respiró hondo y pensó bien las palabras antes de contestar.

-Porque creí que si volvía a verla, tú…-Zelda esperó; Link se llevó las manos al pelo y se lo echó hacia atrás, despeinándoselo aún más- Pasé la noche contigo-recordó con nostalgia-. Era la primera vez desde que me abandonaste. Verte ahí, dormida junto a mí, me hizo pensar en que no estaba siendo justo con ninguna de las dos. Temía que te enteraras de lo de Saria antes de que tuviera oportunidad de explicarme. Aunque el plan no me salió muy bien…

-No, para nada-sonrió Zelda, conciliadora.

Link se sentó junto a ella y apoyó los codos sobre las piernas, inclinándose hacia adelante.

-Fui a verla para aclararme-confesó finalmente-. Tú te mostrabas tan fría conmigo que no estaba seguro de si realmente podía seguir teniendo esperanzas de recuperarte. Al dejar que me quedara esa noche contigo me di cuenta de que, si quería conseguir estar a tu lado de nuevo, tenía que decidir entre una vida segura con Saria o aventurarme y luchar por el favor de tu padre y el tuyo.

-Hablas como si fuera una contienda medieval…

-Es que las costumbres de la realeza son medievales-puntualizó Link con una sonrisa-. No es culpa tuya, lo sé. Por eso te pido perdón por todo lo que acabo de soltarte. Por todo eso, por haberte hecho daño cuando llegué aquí, por haberte hecho sufrir pero, sobre todo, por haberte mentido.

Zelda agachó la cabeza en su dirección.

-No eres el único que ha metido la pata-murmuró, avergonzada de sí misma.

Link se volvió hacia ella.

-Somos tal para cual, ¿eh?

Zelda rio un poco.

-Sí, eso parece.

Link le cogió el rostro con ternura entre las manos y le hizo alzar la cabeza para encararle. Se sumergió en sus ojos al tiempo que Zelda hacía lo propio con los suyos. Link se inclinó hacia ella y puso su nariz contra la suya.

-¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?-susurró, rogando por que no se le notara el temblor en la voz.

Zelda se mordió el labio inferior.

-Sí, claro…

Link guardó silencio durante varios segundos y Zelda pensó que se había echado para atrás cuando, de pronto, sintió que perdía la noción del lugar y de la situación.

-Cuando todo esto acabe…-comenzó a decir Link- … ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?


	20. Chapter 19

«Respira. Respira. Venga. Inspira… Espira… Inspira… Espira… Y sigue así hasta que llegue alguien que interrumpa esta... situación», se decía Zelda a sí misma, paralizada, con los ojos como platos y la boca entreabierta. De hecho, Link se acercó un poco para asegurarse de que sus pulmones seguían trabajando y se dio por satisfecho al notar el dulce aliento de Zelda chocar contra su nariz. Sin embargo, la princesa no decía nada ni profería ni un solo sonido. Es más, se había quedado tan pálida que Link pensó que le iba a dar un jamacuco. Asustado, la asió por los hombros y apretó con suavidad.

-Zelda…-murmuró, vacilante- ¿Es… Estás bien?

De forma autómata, sin pensarlo, Zelda negó con la cabeza. Link se maldijo por lo bajo y rodó los ojos antes de hablar de nuevo, cada vez más nervioso.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿He dicho algo que…?

-Estás…-le interrumpió Zelda con un hilo de voz- loco.

Link echó el cuello hacia atrás sin poder evitar que una de sus comisuras se elevara en una media sonrisa divertida.

-Creía que eso ya había quedado bastante claro, princesa.

Zelda sacudió la cabeza y levantó las dos manos con las palmas mirando hacia Link.

-No digas eso-masculló con los dientes apretados; Link suspiró, aliviado, al ver que al menos respondía a aquel tipo de palabras- ¿Te estás riendo de mí?

Link frunció el ceño, dolido.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué demonios iba a decirte eso en broma?

Zelda le observó con cautela, sin poder creerse del todo lo que acababa de pedirle.

-¿No estás bromeando? ¿Seguro?

El gesto de Link se tornó molesto y Zelda se dio cuenta que había hablado muy, pero que muy en serio. Y aquello era mucho peor, sin duda, porque no tenía ni idea de qué debía responderle a esa petición de matrimonio. Es decir… ¡Era una princesa! ¡Ni en sus más remotos sueños habría pensado que su padre aceptaría su matrimonio con un plebeyo! De la misma forma que jamás se hubiera imaginado que, algún día, Link le pidiera que se casara con él. Era absurdo, una locura, lo más estrambótico que había oído aquella noche.

-Creía que me tomabas más en serio-dijo Link, soltándola y apartándose de ella al tiempo que se ponía en pie-. Pero está claro que no me crees y que no es precisamente lo que quieres, así que ahórrame la negativa, por favor.

«Ea, ya volvió el señor Todo-Me-La-Suda», protestó la vocecita interior de Zelda. La princesa no pudo más que darle la razón. Se puso en pie con esfuerzo y le encaró.

-¿A qué viene esa actitud ahora?-espetó, empujándole un poco- ¿No eres capaz de aceptar un "no" por respuesta, galán?

Link rio con la histeria pintada en la voz.

-¿Estás de coña? Hace años que nadie me dice que no.

-Oh, por supuesto-se burló Zelda-. Nadie le dice que no a alguien que se coge un berrinche si no consigue lo que quiere.

Link alzó los brazos.

-¡Exacto! ¡Por fin te das cuenta! Te pido que te cases conmigo porque ¡te quiero! Y tú sigues sin creerme, joder.

Zelda guardó silencio un segundo, con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho. Aquello no podía ser así. No podía. Link no podía amarla, estaba mal, iba en contra de todas las leyes que conocía, reales y no reales. Por lógica, él no debía seguir queriéndola. Por lógica, era un error que lo hiciera, porque al final los dos acabarían sufriendo las consecuencias de dejarse llevar por esos sentimientos. Así que lo más prudente era hacer como que no le creía, aunque una parte de su alma estuviera dando saltos de alegría al comprobar que cuatro años no habían hecho otra cosa que acrecentar ese amor mutuo.

-No estás pensando con claridad, Link…-comenzó a decir Zelda, acercándose poco a poco a él por temor a que saliera corriendo- ¿No lo entiendes? Tú y yo… Nosotros no podemos…

-¿Qué? ¿Estar juntos?-terminó de decir Link, con los ojos clavados en ella, la sangre bulléndole en las venas y los puños apretados- Ah, sí, cierto, su Majestad debe casarse con príncipe. Esa historia ya me la conozco-se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar-. Debí haberme imaginado que no era suficiente para ti… No sé ni por qué me molesto…

Zelda se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar un grito y echó a correr tras Link, que andaba a grandes zancadas hacia el costado derecho del castillo, según su posición.

-¡No es nada de eso!-intentó gritar Zelda mientras corría, pensando que de seguro algunos vecinos habrían escuchado ya el escándalo- ¡Link, espera!

Pero él la ignoraba por completo. Le dolía su actitud, le dolía que no le quisiera, le dolía que no lo hubiese aceptado de nuevo junto a ella. Le dolía… le dolía… Le dolía todo, maldita sea. Le dolía hasta cuando el aire entraba y salía de sus pulmones, le dolía cada vez que tragaba saliva, le dolía cada vez que andaba y cada vez que pestañeaba. Y todo porque ella no lo consideraba lo suficientemente bueno. ¿Tanto la había cagado? ¿Tanto había estropeado su confianza en él? ¿No había sido suficiente el ir a salvarla, el preocuparse por ella, el suplicarle que le perdonara, el protegerla, el demostrarle lo celoso que se ponía cuando otro tío que no fuera él o su padre la tocaba? ¿De verdad nada servía para que le aceptara, para poder estar junto a ella? Por las diosas, si hasta se ponía nerviosa cuando se acercaba a ella y cuando la tocaba, incluso ella misma se había contoneado frente a sus narices y le había hecho una propuesta un poco indecente. ¿Qué mierda se suponía que tenía que pensar ahora?

Siguió andando a zancada limpia, escuchando los pasos apresurados de Zelda alcanzarle. Notó que una de sus manos le asía del brazo, pero él dio un tirón sin demasiados miramientos y continuó caminando. Fue por el borde del muro y se pegó a él para evitar las cámaras. La carrera de Zelda aminoró la velocidad y le imitó. La escuchaba pisar la hierba del jardín. Le daba igual. De todas formas, ella también tenía que entrar y si alguien se enteraba de que la había dejado en la calle sin protección, como poco le despedirían… Como poco.

Tras unos minutos, llegó a la puerta escondida y le dio un empujón para abrirla. Zelda le siguió en silencio y, una vez hubo entrado en aquella extraña estancia que olía a paja seca y a moho, cerró la puerta tras de sí. Entrevió la figura de Link dirigiéndose hacia un gran montón de paja apilado junto a una segunda puerta. Sabedora de que, en cuanto traspasara el umbral, Link se alejaría para siempre de ella, dio una última carrera, se adelantó a él y se puso de espaldas a la puerta, bloqueándole el paso. Link se paró a unos cinco centímetros de distancia y le dirigió una mirada llena de asco. Zelda sintió que el corazón se le encogía, pero no se amilanó. Tenía que hacerle entender a Link lo que le ocurría, la posición en la que estaba y en que no era el mejor momento para hacerle proposiciones de matrimonio.

-O te quitas tú, o te quito yo. Y te aseguro que me va a dar igual si caes encima de la paja o al suelo-le aseguró Link con veneno en la voz, harto de todo.

Zelda se enderezó en su sitio y alzó la barbilla, encarándole sin sentir ningún miedo. Link alzó una ceja, curioso. «Tío, deja de ser un orgulloso de mierda y escúchala… Recuerda quién es, por el amor de las diosas… Sobre todo, el de _ella_ », intentó calmarle la voz del Héroe. «Vete a tomar por culo y déjame en paz», le soltó Link, exasperado. «Gilipollas…», replicó el Héroe. Link bufó.

-No voy a irme a ningún sitio-dijo entonces Zelda, trayéndole de nuevo a la realidad-. Y tú, tampoco. Ninguno de los dos se va a mover de aquí hasta que aclaremos esto.

-No hay nada que aclarar-repuso Link, dándose la vuelta y apoyándose contra una columna de madera vieja-. Adelante, cásate con el príncipe pitufo. No me importa y, por supuesto, a ti tampoco, ¿no? En fin, no tienes otra opción. Es el único medio para salvar a tu familia, al reino y al estúpido título que ostentas. Deja que te folle y te…

¡PLAF!

La cara de Link giró noventa grados hacia la derecha. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla golpeada y abrió los ojos como platos al comprobar que su piel se enrojecía y se caldeaba por momentos allí donde los cinco dedos de la mano de Zelda habían hecho contacto. Con lentitud, apartó el flequillo que le cubría parcialmente los ojos y giró el rostro para encararla. Sabía que se había pasado diciendo aquello, pero por un instante había deseado que ella sintiera el mismo dolor que él estaba sintiendo y no había sido capaz de apartarse para calmarse antes. De hecho, los ojos brillantes, incandescentes, de la mirada de Zelda le confirmaron que no había vuelta atrás. Aquello ya había sido el colmo.

Por suerte, el tortazo le había devuelto a la realidad y ahora se encontraba planeando la mejor forma de conseguir que le perdonara, aunque estaba claro que no lo haría fácilmente.

-¿Y tú eres el que dice quererme?-murmuró Zelda con la voz quebrada por el llanto ahogado y la furia que la consumía.

Link boqueó.

-Zelda… No sé qué ha… No…

-¿No, qué?-repitió Zelda- ¿No has querido decirme eso? ¿No has querido hacerme daño de nuevo? Creía que ya habíamos dejado claro que las cosas no se solucionaban intentando quedar por encima del otro.

-Zelda, lo…

-¡No se te ocurra decirlo!-exclamó, alzando de nuevo la mano con la que le había golpeado- No… se… te ocurra.

Link cerró la boca con lentitud y asintió con la cabeza. De no ser porque se había propuesto zanjar aquel asunto de una vez, Zelda ya habría salido corriendo de vuelta a su habitación. Link desvió la mirada al suelo. No sabía bien cómo se había dejado llevar por esa… esa… maldad. Tenía que ser fruto de la tensión acumulada, no le encontraba otra explicación. Y lo había pagado con Zelda. Otra vez. ¿Cuándo se había convertido en un hombre tan asqueroso? Se avergonzaba de sí mismo y odiaba ver que sus peores temores se hacían realidad: él no era bueno para Zelda, ni ella ni su padre le aceptarían nunca en la corte. Se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos ante el asombro de Zelda, que se agachó para quedar a su altura y observarle.

El rostro de Link era un cuadro lleno de dolor, desdicha, vergüenza y rabia. En cada uno de sus rasgos afilados, tras cada una de sus sombras, había una pizca de él oscura que se merendaba sin problemas todo lo bueno que encontraba a su paso. ¿Era culpa suya verle así? «Por supuesto que sí. Le abandonaste», sentenció su voz interior. «Sea como sea, debes aprender a perdonarte a ti misma antes de perdonarle a él. Sino, nunca conseguirás lo que realmente quieres», repuso la voz de _ella_ , de la nunca se atrevía a pronunciar su nombre hasta ese mismo momento: Hylia.

Zelda sintió que los ojos se le empañaban cuando vio que una tímida lágrima se escapa de uno de los ojos de Link y le recorría la mejilla a toda prisa. No pudo evitar arrodillarse frente a él, abrir los brazos y estrecharle entre ellos, triste por cómo estaba resultando todo. Link abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mata de pelo castaño de Zelda sobre su cara. Anonadado, se quedó quieto unos segundos hasta que escuchó sollozar a Zelda sobre pecho. Frunció el ceño, confundido.

-¿Qué…? Zelda, ¿qué te pasa?-preguntó con cierta timidez sin atreverse a devolverle el abrazo.

-¡Es todo culpa mía!-lloró, desconsolada- ¡Si no te hubiera abandonado en Ordon sin darte ninguna explicación ni la oportunidad de despedirte de mí, jamás habrías caído en el alcohol, jamás te habrías convertido en lo que eres ahora...! Y seguirías siendo el dulce, amable y maravilloso Link del que me enamoré…

Link respiró hondo y tragó saliva. Solo entonces se atrevió a poner sus manos sobre su cintura.

-Sabes…-comenzó a decir, pero tuvo que parar para aclararse la garganta- Sabes que no lo decía en serio… Lo de…

-¡Lo sé, lo sé! Pero ya no soportaba ver cómo te alejabas de mí cada vez que creía que hacíamos algún progreso…-Zelda se separó un poco del cuerpo de Link y le miró a los ojos, destrozada- Y de verdad llegué a pensar que solo querías… hacerme daño por diversión, para tapar lo mucho que te ha dolido que no te respondiera como debía.

Link apartó la mirada, nervioso.

-No es culpa tuya que sea un imbécil-murmuró con voz grave-. Jamás he querido hacerte daño adrede. Es solo que…-calló, indeciso; Zelda le tomó el rostro con las dos manos, acomodándose sobre sus piernas, y le incitó con una pequeña sonrisa conciliadora que siguiera- No he…-se atrevió a decir- Si te he pedido que te casaras conmigo es porque soy incapaz de seguir respirando, de seguir viviendo en un mundo donde tú no existas y estés a mi lado. Quiero asegurarme de que estás bien, de que puedo protegerte sin que nadie me ponga en entredicho.

Zelda sintió que el corazón se le derretía.

-Nadie te…

-Lo harían, Zelda-la interrumpió Link, sabiendo lo que iba a decirle-. Ya lo estoy viendo: «¡mirad!, ese es el tío que intenta llevarse a la princesa a la cama y que el rey le acepte; menuda pérdida de tiempo». O… «Ese solo quiere la corona y ya está. Menudo aprovechado». O algo como… «Jamás será capaz de mantener a salvo a la princesa. Nos va a arruinar, es un incompetente».

Zelda frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza levemente.

-¿De dónde sacas esas cosas?-preguntó la princesa, incrédula- ¿Tanto te importa lo que digan los demás de nosotros?

Link tardó unos segundos en responder, pero cuando lo hizo Zelda notó que las rodillas le fallaban.

-De lo único de lo que tengo miedo es de que pierdas la fe en mí y me veas como un hombre cualquiera, alguien inútil, que no puede darte todo lo que te mereces y todo lo que quieras-confesó Link, absorto en sus pensamientos y en cómo Zelda le observaba.

Zelda tragó saliva y, sin poder evitarlo, acercó su rostro al de Link y rozó sus labios con dulzura, notando de nuevo su sabor dentro de ella. Link ahogó un gemido al sentir la lengua de Zelda abriéndole la boca y adentrándose en ella con ternura, como si no quisiera que aquello subiera de nivel. Tras unos segundos en los que pareció que no iba a salir de su asombro, cerró los ojos y le respondió al beso. Inevitablemente, su cuerpo reaccionó al contacto y sus manos se aferraron con más fuerza a las caderas de Zelda. Ella sonrió, con la boca pegada a la suya, y mordió suavemente el labio superior antes de separarse un poco de él.

Link abrió los ojos y la miró a través de la neblina, producto del beso y del ritmo acelerado de su corazón. ¿Cómo podía besarle de aquella forma después de lo que le acababa de decir? No podía ser real…

-Todavía no lo entiendes, ¿verdad?-susurró Zelda, acariciándole el rostro con una mano.

-¿El qué?-tartamudeó Link.

-Que lo único que quiero en mi vida es a ti-confesó Zelda finalmente, abriéndole la puerta a sus sentimientos y dejando de pensar en todo lo que había en su contra; por una vez, quería dejarse llevar y volver a los brazos de ese Link que tanto añoraba-. A ti y solo a ti. Me da igual lo que puedas ofrecerme. Yo no quiero eso. Solo quiero que vuelvas a ser el de antes, el cariñoso, el compresivo. Que vuelvas a amarme como antaño, que me busques como lo hacías… Quiero que seas el único que haga que me sienta realmente como una princesa.

-Pero… Lo que te he dicho… ¿Cómo puedes siquiera…?

-Ese no eras tú-repuso Zelda-. No importa el esfuerzo que tenga que hacer, me aseguraré de que _mi_ Link vuelva conmigo.

Link no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura.

-No hace falta que te esfuerces en nada, Zelda-replicó, embobado, borracho de amor por ella-. Te juro que no volverás a verme como lo has hecho hasta ahora después de nuestro reencuentro. Esa versión de mí mismo me aleja de ti y, francamente, la detesto-Zelda sonrió ampliamente y rio por lo bajo, feliz-. Aunque, si te soy del todo sincero, no creo que ese Link que conoces vuelva del todo.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno… Ese Link era virgen, para empezar-Zelda estalló en una carcajada, Link la siguió con mesura.

La princesa le dio un golpecito en el hombro con una mano.

-Descarado…

Link se encogió de hombros y atrajo el cuerpo de Zelda hacia el suyo. Ella abrió las piernas y le rodeó la cintura con ellas sin dejar de sonreír como una tonta. Link paseó una de sus manos desde su espalda hasta su nuca y le aferró el pelo suavemente, pero con firmeza.

-Dime que me perdonas-musitó, nervioso-. Dime que me perdonas porque… no sé… no tengo ni puta idea de lo que será de mí si ni lo haces.

Zelda se mordió el labio inferior, conmovida.

-Solo si tú haces lo mismo por mí.

Link rio por lo bajo y la obligó a acercar su rostro al suyo, sin dejar de clavar sus ojos en los de ella.

-Te amo más que a mi propia vida. Haré todo lo que me pidas.

Zelda sintió que su mirada que quemaba y encendía dentro de ella un fuego que conocía pero que no se atrevía a abrazar por miedo a quemarse. La misma sensación que había sentido en el templo se repetía ahora, esta vez con mayor intensidad. No estaba segura de dónde provenía esa fuente de energía, solo era capaz de pensar en que tenía a Link junto a ella, en que estaba a punto de besarle y en que iba a perder la cabeza si no lo hacía en breve.

-¿De verdad?-musitó, encendida.

-Lo que quieras-le aseguró Link, febril.

Zelda bajó sus manos hasta su pecho y agarró su camiseta con fuerza. Los ojos de Link se entornaron.

-Bésame-pidió ella con un suspiro.

(EMPIEZA LEMON)

Link no se hizo de rogar y, presionando su nuca con ternura, abrió la boca y recibió los labios húmedos de Zelda. Empezó a besarla con fervor, con ardor, con ansia, como si no fuera verdad que aquello estuviera sucediendo, como si después de tantas meteduras de pata fuera imposible que Zelda le hubiese perdonado y le hubiese aceptado de nuevo. Le daba igual todo. Lo único que quería era beber de ella, acariciar con su lengua sus labios, saborear sus gemidos cuando hundió los dientes con suavidad en su labio inferior. Introdujo su lengua en su boca sin dejar de sujetarla por la nuca, mientras que con la otra mano le acariciaba la espalda y se metía por debajo de la capa. Se encontró con que llevaba una camisa de lino fina por dentro de los pantalones, pero le dio igual. De un tirón, sacó la prenda de debajo del pantalón y metió la mano por dentro de ella para acariciar su piel, cálida y suave.

Zelda gimió al sentir los dedos de Link sobre su cintura, apretándola hacia abajo para pegarse aún más a su cuerpo. Enloquecido por la respuesta de Zelda, dejó su boca tras un último mordisco y recorrió su mandíbula a base de besos húmedos y ardientes. Llegó hasta el hueco que había bajo su oreja y lo lamió con cuidado. Zelda jadeó y se movió sobre Link, que gruñó cuando notó su miembro alzarse, victorioso, por debajo de la ropa y del cuerpo vestido de ella.

-No hagas eso-rogó, más que ordenó, Link.

Zelda alzó el rostro hacia el techo, poseída por las sensaciones del momento.

-¿Por qué…?-suspiró, cerrando los ojos al sentir la boca de Link besándola tras la oreja y chupando con moderación su piel.

-¿De verdad tengo que decírtelo?-Link notó que Zelda sonreía, traviesa- Perversa…

Zelda rio un poco y bajó de nuevo la cabeza. Se movió un poco para alcanzar la base de su cuello y empezó a torturarle también con la boca.

-Descarado…

-¿Yo?-dijo Link, anonadado, sacando del todo la camisa de debajo del pantalón.

-Sí, aprendo de ti…-sonrió Zelda, subiendo y bajando sus manos por su pecho.

Link rio y dejó de acariciarla para buscar sus ojos. Zelda se dio cuenta del cambio y dejó que la encarase. La sonrisa con la que ella se encontró fue suficiente para que su corazón estallara de felicidad. Link alzó las dos manos y le acarició las mejillas y la frente con los pulgares.

-Llevo esperando cuatro años que volvieras a quererme…

Zelda ladeó la cabeza.

-Nunca he dejado de hacerlo.

Link suspiró por la nariz.

-Déjame que te demuestre que estoy realmente arrepentido por todo lo que te he hecho estos últimos días.

-Déjame que yo haga lo mismo por ti-replicó Zelda con cariño.

Link alzó las cejas.

-¿Aquí?

-Aquí-sonrió la princesa-. Es el único sitio donde no nos va a molestar nadie.

-Cierto.

-Y, ahora… ¿Puedes volver a lo que estabas haciendo antes, por favor?

Link echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuanto le permitía la columna de madera y rio con ganas. Zelda le siguió, extasiada.

-No hará falta que me lo pidas dos veces, princesa-le aseguró Link, poniendo ambos brazos por debajo de Zelda e izándola al tiempo que se ponía en pie.

Zelda ahogó un gritito.

-Pero… qué…-ella miró a ambos lados del suelo mientras Link la llevaba al pajar- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así?

Link le sacó la lengua y la tumbó encima de la paja. Acto seguido, le echó las manos al cuello y desató el nudo de la capa. La extendió cuan larga era por encima del montón de paja y solo entonces asintió, satisfecho.

-Ahora, sí-se cernió sobre Zelda y la rodeó con sus brazos-. Yo iba por…

Zelda levantó una mano, cogió un trozo de tela de la camiseta y tiró de ella para pegar su boca de nuevo a la de Link. Ambos dieron gracias a las diosas en silencio porque la paja estaba completamente seca y no se hundía bajo su peso. Link acunó el rostro de Zelda con dulzura entre sus manos y la instó con suavidad a que abriera las piernas con una rodilla. Zelda suspiró cuando, ya sin aire, Link abandonó su boca y comenzó a recorrerle el cuello con los labios de nuevo. Sin embargo, en lugar de viajar otra vez hasta su oreja, siguió bajando hasta encontrarse con los botones de la camisa blanca. Bajo poco a poco las manos en una suave caricia y empezó a desabrocharle los botones sin dejar de besarla. Su boca iba cubriendo el camino que la ropa dejaba libre. Zelda no quiso cerrar los ojos para no perderse nada y le observó desnudarla, concentrado, disfrutando y haciéndola disfrutar al mismo tiempo. En cuanto hubo desabrochado la prenda, se la quitó con algo de esfuerzo y la echó a un lado, sin preocuparse por dónde iba a caer.

En ese momento, Zelda le tiró de la camiseta con las dos manos y le obligó a subir hasta su boca. Ella lamió, enfebrecida, los labios de Link. Él gimió cuando sintió que las manos de Zelda tiraban de su camiseta hacia arriba en un intento por desnudarle. No quería hacerla sufrir y él tampoco estaba para juegos, por lo que se separó un poco de ella y se apoyó en el suelo con las rodillas para poder quitarse en condiciones la prenda. Zelda abrió al máximo los ojos al ver que el cuerpo de Link había cambiado. Si, hacía cuatro años, ya se le marcaban un poco los pectorales, ahora que había crecido y se había ejercitado más y mejor, estos se habían multiplicado, sus hombros y espalda se habían ensanchado, sus abdominales estaban más visibles de lo que ella recordaba y los músculos de sus brazos se flexionaban y relajaban al ritmo que les marcaba Link. Todo ello, unido al brillo ardiente en su mirada y a cómo le caía el pelo rubio alrededor del rostro y por encima de los ojos, hizo que Zelda casi tuviera un orgasmo instantáneo.

Link no pudo evitar regalarle una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Encuentra algo interesante, princesa?-la picó, divertido.

-Sí-replicó Zelda, saliendo de su trance y recordando sus palabras-. Disfruto de las vistas.

Link se carcajeó, poniéndose de nuevo sobre ella, aunque sin llegar a estar por encima de su ombligo.

-Yo no del todo-repuso Link, poniendo sus manos anchas, cubiertas con sus guantes de cuero habituales con los dedos al descubierto, sobre el vientre de Zelda; esta se estremeció al sentir la diferencia entre la piel de Link y el cuero caliente-. ¿No te parece eso injusto?

Zelda hizo como que se lo pensaba y miró al techo.

-Bueno, si lo miras de esa forma… ¡Ah!-gimió de pronto.

Miró hacia abajo y vio que Link había puesto su boca sobre el límite de su ombligo y había sacado los dientes, mordiéndola con suavidad, enviándole así una descarga eléctrica al mismísimo centro de su placer que la hizo volver a jadear. Sin apenas darse cuenta, echó una mano al pelo de Link y tiró de él, haciéndole reír por lo bajo.

-Y eso que todavía no he llegado abajo…-masculló él, divertido.

Zelda profirió un sonido que iba entre la risa y un nuevo gemido, esta vez más sonoro.

-Sh… No seas tan escandalosa-la "reprendió" Link sin dejar de depositar besos y mordiscos húmedos y suaves en la línea que iba desde el ombligo al monte de venus de Zelda.

-Je… Ya… Como si fuera tan fácil contigo haciéndome esto…

Link alzó la cabeza, disfrutando de lo lindo.

-¿Quieres que pare?

-¡NO!-exclamó Zelda, dejándose caer sobre la paja- Sigue… Por favor, Link…

Él transformó su sonrisa de superioridad en una un poco más dulce y asintió.

-Lo que quieras, princesa-susurró.

Volvió a besar la zona bajo su ombligo, pero ordenó a sus manos que comenzaran a deshacerse del cierre de los pantalones de Zelda. En cuanto hubo desabrochado el botón y bajado la cremallera, le puso una mano bajo la cintura y la elevó lo suficiente para que pudiera tirar hacia abajo de la cinturilla del pantalón. Como hiciera con la camisa, tiró los pantalones a un lado y solo entonces dejó que sus manos se volcaran en caricias tiernas y ardientes sobre las piernas de Zelda. Su erección bailaba y pugnaba por salir de su encierro, pero no era el momento. Quería disfrutar del sabor de Zelda, quería hacerla gozar, recordarle lo mucho que significaba para él, hacerle ver lo que se había perdido en cuatro años por su cabezonería.

Zelda, por su parte, estaba perdida en el mar del deseo, ese lugar inconsciente en el que lo único que podía asimilar eran las yemas de los dedos de Link vagando por su torso desde el monte de sus pechos hasta el mismísimo inicio de sus braguitas.

-Ah…-jadeó, cuando dos dedos de Link se introdujeron por dentro del borde de su ropa interior y comenzaron a acariciar su monte de venus- Más, Link…

-Sh… Tranquila, no hay prisa-le susurró, arrodillado frente a su sexo, aún cubierto por la ropa interior.

-Link… Por favor…-rogó Zelda, enloquecida, bajando una mano hasta aquella zona para tirar de las bragas en un débil intento de quitárselas.

-Vale, vale…-accedió Link finalmente, viendo que ella sola no podía en aquella postura.

Repitió el proceso de los pantalones y levantó las caderas de Zelda para quitarle las braguitas. No se detuvo a mirarla, sin embargo, sino que alzó los ojos y levantó sus manos para buscar el cierre delantero del sujetador. Zelda abrió los ojos y le regaló una sonrisa, seguida de una caricia.

-¿Estás segura?-quiso cerciorarse Link, ahora que todavía estaba a tiempo de parar.

-Completamente-asintió Zelda, relamiéndose el labio inferior al encontrarse de nuevo con la visión del cuerpo de Link semidesnudo; si sus músculos habían crecido, ¿quería decir que _aquello_ también lo había hecho? Tenía que comprobarlo-. Bésame.

Link dejó de arrodillarse y se tumbó encima de Zelda, apoyando su peso en sus brazos y sintiendo su pecho rozar las protuberancias de los de Zelda, que empezaban a endurecerse por el vaivén y la fricción. Zelda cogió el labio inferior de Link entre los suyos y sorbió con ganas, mordió con firmeza y le arrancó un gemido cuando puso sus manos sobre sus caderas y empezó a rebuscar entre sus cuerpos el botón de sus pantalones.

Link se separó de su boca para coger aire y ella aprovechó para buscar su cuello y morderle de nuevo. Link echó la cabeza hacia atrás y apartó un poco sus caderas del cuerpo de Zelda para que ella pudiera terminar de desabrocharle la ropa.

-Desnúdate-pidió Zelda con un susurro que le puso la piel de gallina a Link.

Él no lo dudó ni un segundo. Se puso en pie y se deshizo de los pantalones y del bóxer en un santiamén. Zelda pasó su lengua por su boca cuando sus ojos analizaron cómo los abdominales de Link se fundían con los huesos de sus caderas, formando una V perfecta que iba a dar a su erección. Era un poco más grande como la recordaba y se le hizo la boca agua. Le quería para ella, solo para ella. Él estaba siendo cuidadoso y ardiente al mismo tiempo. Ahora, era su turno. Se enderezó sobre la paja, se quitó por completo el sujetador y se arrimó al cuerpo de Link, mirándole desde abajo. Apenas le dio tiempo a Link a inspirar cuando sintió y vio que la boca de Zelda se cernía alrededor de su miembro.

-¡Joder…!-jadeó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza- Zelda… No hace falta que… ¡Ah!

Ella le ignoraba. Subía y bajaba la cabeza lentamente, acariciándole al mismo tiempo por todo lo ancho y largo de su miembro. Saboreó su dureza y la pequeña gotita de líquido preseminal que se le escapó al notar su boca en torno a él. Zelda apoyó la mano que tenía libre sobre sus caderas y fue acariciándole al mismo tiempo que su erección entraba y salía de su boca. Link no podía evitar pensar que, si seguía con ese ritmo, acabaría corriéndose en su boca y no quería que la noche acabara tan pronto. Así que, con un acto de fortaleza hercúlea, cogió el rostro de Zelda con suavidad y la obligó a sacársele de la boca.

-Zelda-jadeó casi sin aire-, para, por favor…

Zelda le miró, confusa.

-¿No quieres que lo haga?

-Claro que sí, pero no ahora-ella se mordió el labio inferior, extrañada-. Quiero… Quiero reencontrarme contigo del todo. Ya tendremos tiempo para eso, te lo aseguro-y le regaló una sonrisa seguida de un guiño-. Ahora, por favor, deja que te ame.

Zelda entendió enseguida a lo que se refería y se puso de pie para encararle por completo. Le echó los brazos al cuello y se bañó en su mirada, dulce y apasionada al mismo tiempo.

-Ámame, entonces.

-Siempre.

Link la recostó con cuidado sobre la capa extendida y se cernió sobre ella. Le abrió las piernas con dulzura y se colocó en su entrada. La miró antes de moverse.

-¿Sigues tomando las pastillas?

-Como un reloj-le aseguró Zelda con una sonrisa.

-Bien, porque no pensaba echarme atrás de todas formas si me decías que no.

Zelda rio un poco. Link le sonrió una última vez antes de poner la punta de su erección en la entrada de Zelda e ir presionando poco a poco hasta que estuvo completamente dentro de ella. Después de cuatro años sin sentir nada ahí dentro, Zelda notó un pinchazo, pero el dolor se desvaneció en cuanto Link se acomodó sobre ella y empezó a besarla al tiempo que se movía lentamente adentro y afuera, en un baile cadencioso que, al poco, amenazaba con llevarla hasta la locura.

Link no dejó de moverse en ningún momento y fue besándole los labios, la mandíbula y el cuello con cariño, dejando a un lado las ganas que tenía de aligerar el ritmo y embestirla con fuerza. El encuentro había empezado con pasión y ardor, pero ahora quería pedirle perdón por todo, recordarle que solo existía ella para él y que ansiaba, por encima de todo, que le amara de la misma forma que él lo hacía. La certeza de que estaba allí con ella, tras cuatro años sin tenerla cerca de esa forma, se le subió a la cabeza y esta empezó a darle vueltas. Estaba abrumado y solo podía sentir la fricción de sus cuerpos, su calor mezclado con el de ella y el aliento de Zelda acariciándole el rostro con cada jadeo y cada gemido. Cada uno de los sonidos le empujaba a seguir y, sin poder evitarlo, empezó a entrar y a salir de ella con más rapidez.

Zelda le echó las manos a la espalda y le clavó las uñas, enardecida.

-Más, más…-pidió sin un atisbo de raciocinio.

-¿Más?-repitió Link, yendo cada vez más rápido.

-Entero, Link… Te quiero entero…

-Soy tuyo.

-Mío…

-Siempre.

Zelda echó la cabeza hacia atrás y abrió más las piernas para que Link terminara de entrar. Él afianzó las embestidas y, tras varios encontronazos con el límite dentro de ella, Zelda se dejó llevar por un orgasmo asolador que casi le hace perder el conocimiento. Sus ojos se entrecerraron al notar un brillo especial en Link y en ella misma y se estremeció al sentir que él se vaciaba dentro de ella con un gruñido que quería ser su nombre. Empujó un par de veces más dentro de su cuerpo y, solo entonces, se dejó caer sobre su pecho, agotado.

(FIN LEMON)


	21. Chapter 20

Después de algunos minutos descansando sobre Zelda, Link se incorporó y descubrió que ella se había quedado dormida, seguramente por el agotamiento de un día tan largo y una noche tan intensa. También él estaba cansado, pero no tenía nada de sueño. Hacía años que no estaba tan despierto. Con una sonrisa, se quitó de encima de Zelda y comenzó a vestirse. Tenía que llevarla cuanto antes a su habitación. En cuanto terminó de ponerse bien toda la ropa, cogió la ropa interior de Zelda, sus pantalones y su camisa y las hizo una bola. La dejó junto a la puerta y volvió hacia ella para taparla con la capa, que era bastante ancha. Al tocar la tela, Link bufó.

-No sé cómo no te has asado ahí dentro-masculló entre dientes mientras la cogía en brazos.

Zelda se removió poco, pero no despertó. Estaba profundamente dormida. La acomodó contra su pecho, recogió la ropa apiñada en el suelo y abrió la puertecita con esfuerzo. Pasó por el umbral de la puerta y la cerró tras él con un chasquido. Anduvo por el pasillo hasta llegar a la bifurcación y, una vez allí, torció a su izquierda haciendo una U. Era la segunda vez que llevaba a Zelda por aquellos pasadizos, ambas dos inconsciente.

Después de unos minutos, atisbó por fin la salida del pasillo oculto. Rezó por que no hubiera ni un solo guardia patrullando por allí en esos instantes. Afianzó el paso y llegó a la salida. Hizo a un lado la puerta secreta y asomó la cabeza parcialmente, agudizando el oído. Bien. No había nadie. Sacó el resto de su cuerpo con Zelda en brazos y cerró la puerta. Miró de nuevo a ambos lados y, justo cuando comenzaba a dirigirse hacia la habitación de la princesa, escuchó al fondo unos pasos que iban a su encuentro. «Mierda, mierda, mierda», maldijeron Link y el espíritu del Héroe a la vez. Echó un vistazo hacia el lado contrario, la derecha. Los pasos se oían cada vez más cerca. «No me queda otra», decidió Link sin pensárselo mucho más.

Haciendo gala de su sigilo, dio media vuelta y se internó por el pasillo hacia la derecha. Vio la luna llena a través de las ventanas, baja, lo que significaba que era más tarde de lo que pensaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo se habían llevado fuera del castillo? Ya lo averiguaría cuando entrase en su habitación y viese la hora en el reloj. En esos momentos, la presión de los pasos que les seguían le estaba poniendo nervioso por momentos. Caminó hasta encontrar las escaleras que llevaban a la zona de entrenamiento. Sabía que Zelda se metería en un buen lío si la encontraban allí a la mañana siguiente, pero mejor eso que en brazos de un guardia y desnuda. Subió y bajó escaleras, recorrió pasillos y, finalmente, llegó a uno de los adarves que rodeaban el patio de entrenamiento de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Recorrió la muralla a toda prisa, sintiendo el aliento de su perseguidor en la nuca. Llegó a las escaleras que llevaban al piso inferior y descendió por ellas a toda prisa sin dejar de vigilar que Zelda estuviera bien tapada.

No se paró a mirar si todavía les seguían. Se pegó a la pared para que ninguna luz le delatara y entró con rapidez en el pasillo de las habitaciones de los guardias de élite, en la planta inferior. «Menos mal que estamos aquí abajo, no sé si habría sido capaz de subir otro tramo más de escaleras», suspiró el Héroe dentro de Link. Él alzó una ceja. «Ni que fueses tú el que se mueve», replicó Link mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos a duras penas la llave de su habitación. «Si tú te cansas, yo también. Recuerda que somos uno», explicó el Héroe. Link puso los ojos en blanco al tiempo que abría la puerta.

Entró sin ningún miramiento en su habitación y cerró todo lo rápida y sigilosamente posible. Solo cuando hubo cerrado con llave por dentro, Link se permitió respirar con cierta tranquilidad. Sintiendo que los brazos se le cansaban, depositó a Zelda sobre su cama. Flexionó los brazos un par de veces para estirar los músculos y suspiró, cansado. Observó a Zelda dormir plácidamente en su cama y esbozó una sonrisa. Ella ni siquiera se había inmutado. Se arrodilló junto a la cama y alzó una mano para quitarle algunos mechones de cabello castaño que le cubrían parcialmente la cara. Sabía que tendría que llevarla en unas horas a su habitación. Por el momento, dejaría que descansara cuanto fuera posible.

… … … …

Unos ojos rojizos escudriñaron el cercano amanecer en Hyrule con cierta ansiedad. Hacía unos cuantos años que no veía amanecer ni anochecer. Su hijo nunca lo había presenciado y allí estaba, junto a él, estudiando el fenómeno con aquellos intimidantes ojos ámbar. No quería que él siguiera viviendo en las sombras, oculto y ajeno a la luz del sol creado por las diosas. Las diosas… ¿Quiénes eran ellas para decidir su futuro y su hogar? Ellos habían surgido de esa oscuridad que rodeaba a todas las cosas, una oscuridad que había aumentado con el paso de los siglos. Ahora, en el siglo XXI, esa sombra había anidado en los corazones de todas las criaturas de Hyrule, que se habían vuelto algo recelosas y que se dejaban llevar más por cautela que por la amabilidad y la honradez.

Ganondorf ahogó una risa histérica. ¿Quién habría dicho que las criaturas protegidas por las diosas acabarían siendo más oscuras de lo que ellas habían querido en un principio? Observó a su hijo clavar la mirada en el sol naciente. Era el momento. Los primeros rayos de sol emergieron de entre las montañas del este y llenaron la Tierra de un resplandor dorado inigualable. Oyó que su hijo ahogaba una exclamación.

-Fascinante-comentó Zant en un murmullo.

-Lo es, ¿verdad?-coincidió Ganondorf, volviéndose hacia su hijo- ¿Entiendes por qué debemos conquistar este reino?-Zant asintió- Tu matrimonio con la princesa es solo una patraña para que la gente que vive aquí no se alce con tanta facilidad contra nosotros. Si ven que su amada princesa se casa con el príncipe del Crepúsculo, la seguirán, creerán que es lo que hay que hacer y el baño de sangre será un poco menos… violento.

Zant giró el rostro hacia su padre y frunció el ceño.

-Creía que querías verlos muertos. A todos.

-No-repuso Ganondorf-. Solo necesito que Gaépora y su estúpida mujer mueran. Si hay alguien que quiera interponerse en mi objetivo, morirá también. Las muertes innecesarias no me interesan. Al fin y al cabo, ¿de qué sirve gobernar un reino si no hay nadie viviendo en él?

Zant asintió con la cabeza, comprendiendo. Sin embargo, el asunto de la princesa seguía sacándole de quicio. Esa mujer le había desafiado y se había plantado ante él exigiéndole que se largara, negándose a aceptar la proposición.

-¿Qué piensas hacer si la princesa se niega a colaborar?-inquirió Zant, apretando los dientes- Entiendo su papel en todo esto, pero no servirá de nada si el plan no funciona.

Ganondorf sonrió con malicia.

-Créeme, deseará haber aceptado desde el principio.

Zant bufó.

-Y yo que creía que sacaríamos los tanques…

-Y lo haremos. Será una demostración de nuestra fuerza. Convenceremos a estos inútiles de que es imposible luchar contra nosotros y que solo nuestro poder y nuestras armas podrán defenderlos de futuros ataques.

-¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? ¿Esperar realmente una semana a que esa estúpida diga que sí?

Ganondorf ensanchó la sonrisa y asió a su hijo por los hombros.

-Por supuesto. Somos caballeros del siglo XXI. Tenemos que cumplir nuestra palabra, ¿no?

Zant le dirigió a su padre una mirada que dejaba entrever que no pensaba dejar tranquila a Zelda ni un solo segundo.

… … … …

Zelda volvió a su habitación cuando Link le aseguró que no había nadie en la zona de entrenamiento. Tras despedirse de él con un beso demasiado corto, corrió hasta su habitación y se encerró en ella para poder darse una ducha tranquila y asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido en un solo día. La llegada del rey y el príncipe del Crepúsculo, la horrible proposición de Zant, descubrir a la nueva Epona, escaparse del castillo tras recibir una "llamada" de Hylia, encontrarse con Link en el Templo del Tiempo, la discusión de las dos mujeres gerudo (Kotake y Koume, creía recordar), su discusión con Link, su persecución y, finalmente, el episodio en el antiguo establo del castillo, donde se había quedado dormida encima del montón de paja. De hecho, mientras se enjuagaba el cuerpo en la ducha, Zelda encontró alguna que otra ramita de paja, lo que le provocó una risa tonta que no paró hasta que se hubo secado el cuerpo y se hubo mirado al espejo.

De primeras, no notaba ningún cambio sustancial en ella, salvo que el brillo y el entusiasmo que recordaba habían vuelto a ella. Sabía perfectamente que se había acostado con Link mientras él seguía en una relación con Saria. Sin embargo, en esos momentos se sentía demasiado feliz como para preocuparse por ello. Dejaría que se le pasara la euforia y la adrenalina y ya hablaría en condiciones con él de ello. Aunque se lo había dejado bien claro varias veces y él le había prometido que arreglaría todo en cuanto tuviera un nuevo permiso y Saria estuviera en la ciudad.

Zelda se mordió el labio inferior para aguantar una nueva sonrisa y justo en ese instante, alguien llamó a la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Sí?-dijo Zelda mientras se quitaba la toalla del cuerpo y comenzaba a vestirse a toda prisa.

-Buenos días, Zelda-saludó Impa al otro lado de la puerta-. Tengo a alguien aquí que se muere por verte.

-No exageres tanto, Impa, que nos conocemos-se escuchó la voz de Midna en el pasillo.

Zelda soltó una carcajada mientras se ponía unas zapatillas deportivas blancas, a juego con la camiseta de tirantas que llevaba, y salió del baño. Giró la llave que mantenía su puerta cerrada y la abrió, encontrándose con una Midna alta, delgada y con el pelo y los ojos igual de naranjas que siempre. Aunque, claro, en aquellos años, Midna había conseguido crecer bastante, hasta el punto de sobrepasar un poco la altura de Zelda. No obstante, la expresión burlesca de ella era perenne en su rostro.

-¿Se puede saber por qué has tardado tanto en abrir? Me estaba haciendo vieja aquí fuera-se quejó Midna, echando a un lado a Zelda y entrando en la habitación como Pedro por su casa.

Impa abrió la boca para regañarla, pero Zelda negó con la cabeza en silencio. Impa rodó los ojos y, finalmente, se alejó de la puerta de Zelda.

-Recuerda que hoy la comida será antes-la avisó Impa, perdiéndose por el pasillo.

-¡Vale!-dijo Zelda, sonriéndole a la espalda de Impa.

-Veo que no has cambiado tu habitación para nada-Zelda se giró ante el comentario de Zelda y cerró la puerta tras ella-. Sigue siendo tan cursi como siempre.

Zelda se encogió de hombros.

-Seguro que la tuya parece la casa de Drácula.

-Es una batcueva, _princesa_ -repuso Midna con cierto retintín en la voz al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama-. Para gustos, los colores… O la ausencia de ellos, eso ya como tú lo veas.

Zelda sonrió y se sentó junto a ella.

-No cambias, ¿eh?

-Y tú tampoco. Sigues metiéndote en líos y sigues viniendo a mí para solucionarlos.

Zelda abrió la boca, anonadada. Cogió la almohada y se la estampó a Midna en la cara.

-¿Así tratas a tu asesora matrimonial?-inquirió Midna fulminándola con la mirada cuando bajó la almohada- Y yo que creía que en el castillo todo era más… refinado.

-Todo, menos yo-puntualizó Zelda.

Midna se la quedó mirando durante unos segundos hasta que suspiró.

-Has estado con Link, ¿verdad?-preguntó la pelirroja sin andarse por las ramas.

Zelda se sonrojó un poco al instante y desvió la mirada.

-¿Tanto se me nota?-murmuró, azorada.

Midna respiró hondo y se dejó caer en la cama.

-Eres tan predecible… Tanto como Bella Swan en Crepúsculo.

Zelda se giró hacia ella parcialmente.

-¿ _Tú_ has visto esa película?

Midna hizo una mueca.

-He tenido que tragármela durante el viaje hasta aquí, ¿vale?

Zelda se mantuvo seria unos momentos hasta que no pudo más y se echó encima de Midna, riendo a carcajada limpia.

-¡Cuánto te echado de menos, Midna!

-Pues más me vas a echar como no te quites de mi cuello-farfulló Midna, intentando quitarse a Zelda de encima.

Tras unos segundos, la princesa se puso derecha en la cama y se mordió el labio inferior mientras Midna se acomodaba la ropa de nuevo. Sin embargo, en cuanto terminó, esta clavó sus ojos en ella y Zelda supo que la iba a someter a un quinto grado. «¿En serio la tenías que llamar?», le reprochó la voz de Hylia. Zelda la mandó a callar. Respiró hondo y, antes de que Midna empezase con su interrogatorio, comenzó a relatarle todo lo que había ocurrido desde el día de su presentación en sociedad.

… … … …

Dos días después de la visita de Midna, la princesa se encontraba en la biblioteca, sumida en unos documentos acerca del presupuesto con el que contaba para hacer las reparticiones necesarias entre las familias de los bajos fondos de la capital. Sin embargo, dado el silencio inexpugnable que había en la biblioteca del castillo, los pasos apresurados de los guardias corriendo por el pasillo resonaron como si estuvieran dando las zancadas junto a Zelda. Ella levantó la mirada de los papeles y de sus notas y frunció el ceño. Nunca nadie corría en el castillo, salvo que fuera una verdadera emergencia. Con un nudo en la garganta, dejó todo por medio y salió corriendo al pasillo para ver lo que ocurría. Varios soldados pasaron junto a ella sin percatarse de su presencia…, excepto uno.

-Zelda-jadeó Link al llegar a su altura, tomando aire por la boca.

Llevaba el pelo más despeinado de lo normal y cargaba con más armas de las que acostumbraba a llevar. Los ojos le brillaban por la carrera pero en su rostro se notaba la ausencia de la sonrisa que le había empezado a instalar cada vez que se encontraba con ella en algún pasillo escondido.

-¿Qué está pasando?-quiso saber Zelda de inmediato, acercándose a él.

La mirada de Link se ensombreció y le cogió la mano izquierda sin pensarlo. Zelda abrió al máximo los ojos y trató de desasirse del agarre.

-¡Link! Nos pueden ver…-le reprendió Zeda.

-Me da igual. Tengo que llevarte con tu padre-repuso Link, tirando de ella.

Al oír aquella última palabra, Zelda sintió como si le hubiesen echado un jarro de agua fría por encima. Dejó que Link la llevara hasta los aposentos reales, ocultos tras una enorme puerta de madera de roble de doble hoja con aldabas de oro en forma de ángeles. La respiración de Zelda comenzó a agitarse y le echó una mirada de súplica a Link para que no la dejara entrar sola allí. Tenía un horrible presentimiento y le parecía que se haría por completo realidad si ponía un pie en la habitación de sus padres.

-Vamos, te están esperando-la instó Link en voz baja ante la curiosa y atenta mirada de sus compañeros.

Zelda se revolvió y le encaró de nuevo, dándole la espalda a la entrada. Se llevó las manos al pecho, acongojada.

-No puedo hacerlo, Link. Ven conmigo-le suplicó, ignorando por completo las expresiones anonadadas y sorprendidas de los que presenciaban aquella escena.

Link se agachó cuanto pudo para quedarse a la misma altura que ella y la cogió por el cuello con toda la confianza del mundo.

-Sabes que entraría contigo si pudiera-le susurró, clavando sus ojos azules en ella para infundirle valor-. Te prometo que te esperaré aquí hasta que salgas, ¿de acuerdo?-Zelda asintió débilmente con la cabeza y Link esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora que estaba lejos de parecer alegre- Ve adentro, por favor. Tu padre te necesita.

Zelda frunció los labios y aspiró cuanto pudo por la nariz. Tragó saliva y se separó de Link con suavidad. Se volvió hacia la puerta y llamó con los nudillos un par de veces. Acto seguido, una doncella, que Zelda conocía muy bien porque era la que mejor se llevaba con su madre, le abrió la puerta con los ojos llorosos y un pañuelo en la mano.

-Adelante, Majestad-sollozó la mujer, haciéndose a un lado-. Os esperaban.

Zelda cerró las manos en puños y, tras respirar hondo por última vez, atravesó la doble puerta y entró en el salón que precedía la cámara real; una enorme sala revestida con cortinas translúcidas de color azul pavo y adornada con una pequeña mesa de café a la derecha y sendas sillas con asientos de terciopelo azul eléctrico. Zelda anduvo con decisión los pocos metros que medía de ancho aquella sala y entró sin ningún reparo en la habitación de sus padres. Sus ojos hicieron caso omiso de la decoración azul y blanca de la estancia y se centraron en la figura que yacía en la cama de matrimonio con dosel. Aquellos ojos que la habían acompañado toda su vida le sonrieron.

-Madre…


	22. Chapter 21

Zelda apenas fue consciente de lo que hacía. Recorrió los dos metros que la separaban de su madre y se arrodilló junto a ella. Le cogió la mano que le tendía y, solo cuando sintió su pulso bajo sus dedos, soltó el aire que llevaba conteniendo un rato. Al otro lado de la cama, su padre las observaba con los ojos hundidos y el ceño fruncido, en una especie de mezcla de dolor y furia contenidos. Zelda se llevó la mano de su madre a la boca, asustada.

-Mamá…-musitó Zelda con un hilo de voz- ¿Qué está pasando?

La reina sonrió.

-Mi niña-suspiró con la voz rota-. No estés triste, por favor.

Zelda comenzó a negar con la cabeza vehemente.

-No. No. No. No me digas eso…-rogó, ansiosa, sintiendo que el nudo en la garganta le apretaba aún más- No te despidas de mí…

La reina borró la sonrisa y cerró los ojos un instante. Respiró profundamente por la nariz y soltó el aire poco a poco por la boca. Acto seguido, abrió los ojos de nuevo y los fijó en su hija.

-Sabías que esto acabaría pasando, cariño…

-¡Pero no ahora!-exclamó Zelda, desatando la ansiedad contenida en su garganta y dejando que los ojos se le llenasen de lágrimas- ¡Es demasiado pronto! ¡No puedes dejarme ahora!

-Sh…-intentó calmarla la reina- Tranquila, mi niña. Tranquila…

-No…-repitió Zelda, hundiendo la cabeza entre los hombros y empezando a sollozar- Tú estabas bien… El…-se acalló a sí misma antes de decir aquella palabra impronunciable y de levantar la vista para fijarla en sus padre y, luego, en su madre- La enfermedad se había curado. Los médicos te dijeron que estabas bien.

La reina asintió débilmente con la cabeza.

-A veces, las cosas no salen como esperamos-dijo ella con calma y resignación-. Eres fuerte, mi princesa. Eres más fuerte que cualquiera de nosotros-Zelda frunció el ceño, interrogante-. Déjate llevar por tus instintos, mi niña. Ellos sabrán guiarte en lo que está por venir.

-¿A qué te refieres?-inquirió Zelda, inclinándose hacia su madre sin entender por completo lo que le estaba diciendo- ¿Mis instintos? ¿Lo que está por venir?

La reina movió la cabeza de arriba abajo de nuevo. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, tiró de su mano unida con la de su hija y la obligó a pegar su oreja izquierda a su boca. Zelda contuvo un gritito de sorpresa.

-Escúchame bien, hija-le dijo su madre con los dientes apretados, en un cambio de voz y actitud que la asustó aún más-. Te han metido en un juego del que es demasiado difícil escapar. Mi madre era especial y tú también lo eres. Ese _poder_ es el único capaz de salvar Hyrule del desastre.

-Madre…

-Halla la fuerza, Zelda-insistió la reina clavando sus uñas en la mano de su hija-. Ese muchacho es la clave para ganar esta guerra. Protege a tu padre. Protege a Hyrule. Recuerda _quién eres_ … Hylia.

Su voz se desvaneció con un suspiro y el agarre se aflojó de inmediato, alertando a Zelda. La princesa encaró de nuevo a su madre, pero esta ya había cerrado los ojos y se había dejado caer sobre el colchón y la almohada, con la boca entreabierta y el ceño semifruncido. Zelda jadeó y miró a su padre. El rey Gaépora se había echado sobre su lado del colchón y lloraba la muerte de su esposa, su amante, su mejor amiga… y la señora de su reino.

Zelda no sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar. Las lágrimas que le habían ahogado anteriormente se habían esfumado. Sus brillantes ojos azules estaban secos; sus labios, agrietados. Y su mano seguía aferrando con fuerza la de su madre, aunque la yema de sus dedos ya no sentía el palpitar constante de su corazón. Miró a ambos lados, a las doncellas que habían presenciado el fallecimiento de la reina de Hyrule. Todas estaban llorando en silencio, secándose el rostro con pañuelos salidos de la nada. Zelda observaba la situación como si nada fuera con ella, como si hubiera salido de su cuerpo y estuviera viéndolo todo desde la perspectiva de una tercera persona, ajena al triste acontecimiento.

Giró sobre sí misma para mirar a la puerta. No se escuchaba nada tras ella, lo cual era lógico. Aquella habitación estaba completamente insonorizada, para privacidad de los reyes. ¡Qué oportuno! Necesitaba gritar pero no le serviría de nada y tampoco se veía capaz de ello. Necesitaba echar a correr y tirar algo, pero sus piernas no obedecían sus órdenes y las cosas seguían en su sitio. De hecho, le sorprendía que sus pulmones no hubiesen dejado de recorrer y soltar aire. Tal vez eso era algo que no podía controlar ella misma.

-Mamá…-consiguió soltar con un extraño suspiro.

Su voz hizo reaccionar a su padre, que alzó la mirada, vidriosa, y le tendió una mano a modo de invitación. Zelda frunció el ceño. ¿Desde cuándo su padre mostraba sus sentimientos y le pedía su apoyo o su contacto? Él, el hombre de hielo, el que apenas la miraba durante el almuerzo y casi ni se percataba de si estaba a su lado en alguna reunión. Él, que desde que tenía uso de razón nunca le había dicho «te quiero». ¿Cómo podía ese mismo hombre pedirle que fuera allí con él? Era absurdo, una mentira, una quimera. Se estaba riendo de ella.

-Zelda-escuchó que la llamaba su padre en voz baja-, ven, cariño…

«¿Cariño? ¿Cariño?»

Zelda se levantó de inmediato como movida por un resorte.

-No te acerques a mí-musitó, temblorosa.

Zelda vio que el dolor en el rostro de su padre se acrecentaba un poco más. El rey se incorporó un poco sobre la cama y trató de acercársele, pero Zelda dio un paso atrás, tropezando entonces con una silla mal puesta. «¿Esa silla estaba antes ahí?», se preguntó en un pensamiento fugaz y sin sentido.

-Zelda-rogó el rey, destrozado-, por favor.

-¡NO!-gritó entonces la princesa, soltando toda la rabia, el dolor y la tristeza que la habían paralizado momentos antes.

Zelda dio un zapatazo en el suelo y, de pronto, todo el castillo comenzó a temblar. Las doncellas se miraron unas a otras y se sujetaron a varios muebles, mientras que el rey se cernió sobre el cuerpo de su esposa a modo de protección. Los cuadros colgados de las paredes cayeron al suelo y los cristales se rompieron en mil pedazos al chocar contra el suelo. Los cristales de las ventanas temblaban y algunos comenzaron a estallar. Zelda escuchó el golpe de varios frascos en el baño, pero no fue consciente de que era ella el origen de aquel extraño temblor. Por el contrario, sintió que se estaba desahogando, que su dolor surgía de ella como un torrente de agua fresca. Llevaba por aquella sensación de liberación, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y abrió los brazos. Notó al instante aquella sensación ya familiar y abrió los ojos para ver cómo la luz surgía de su pecho y se alzaba ante ella en forma de un pequeño sol.

-¡ZELDA!-escuchó que la llamaba Link.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio cómo él, acompañado por otros soldados, se internaba en la recepción de la cámara real en su busca. Sin embargo, los que le acompañaban empezaron a gritar al ver la bola de fuego y luz que surgía del cuerpo de Zelda. La bola comenzó a girar sobre sí misma, levantando un viento digno de un vendaval. Link se cubrió los ojos con un brazo y plantó bien fuerte los pies en el suelo. Se giró un instante para ver quién seguía con él, pero vio que se había quedado solo. Mientras tanto, Zelda mantenía los ojos fijos en la bola de fuego, que empezó a dividirse en tres.

Entonces, Zelda gritó.

Link corrió hacia ella y llegó a su altura justo cuando caía de rodillas al suelo. Sin embargo, no rompió la postura y se mantuvo firme a pesar de todo. Link el indicó con los brazos a las doncellas y al rey que salieran, pero Gaépora se negó a dejar allí a su esposa.

-¡Majestad! ¡No hay tiempo!-insistió Link- ¡Es mejor que salga de aquí!

-¿¡Y qué pasa con mi hija!?-quiso saber Gaépora, levantando con esfuerzo a la reina yacente- ¡No pienso dejarla aquí!

Hizo un ademán de tocarla, pero Link se interpuso entre su mano y el cuerpo de Zelda.

-Me temo que no puede tocarla, mi señor-sentenció Link con voz grave por encima del ruido del viento y del temblor, que había disminuido un poco- Salga de aquí, por favor. Yo me encargo de su hija.

Gaépora estudió la mirada decidida de Link durante unos segundos. Finalmente, asintió una sola vez con la cabeza.

-Te encargo su eterna protección.

Link inclinó levemente la cabeza y se giró de nuevo hacia Zelda. Gaépora le echó un último vistazo al muchacho y salió de la habitación, cerrando tras él la puerta, cosa que los soldados agradecieron. Link apretó los dientes al notar que el viento se hacía cada vez más fuerte y le tiraba al suelo sin ninguna contemplación. Entrecerró los ojos cuando el brillo de las tres pequeñas bolas se hizo tan intenso que era incapaz de mirarlas fijamente. A su lado, Zelda había dejado de gritar, pero su respiración se había vuelto demasiado rápida. Estaba hiperventilando y eso solo le provocaría algo mucho peor que un sofocón. Además, estaba el hecho de que el poder de Hylia se estaba desatando, necesitaba parar aquello como fuera.

-Zelda-le susurró al oído, acercándose a ella pero sin tocarla-. Zelda, ¿me oyes? Zelda… ¡AHG!

Link gritó una segunda vez y se llevó la mano izquierda al dorso de la derecha. Algo le estaba quemando y era imposible pararlo. Se miró la mano con cierto temor y sintió que el mundo se le venía encima cuando vio cómo, poco a poco, surgía una extraña forma en su piel, hecha con fuego dorado. El brillo de las pequeñas llamas se fue apagando conforme el símbolo iba apareciendo por completo en su piel. Link aguantó el tipo como pudo hasta que, finalmente, las llamas se extinguieron y, tras ellas, quedó un símbolo formado por tres triángulos mirando hacia arriba y uno en el centro, invertido.

-¿Qué coño…?

En ese instante, las tres bolas de fuego se unieron de nuevo en una sola y se internaron de vuelta en el pecho de Zelda. Link solo pudo observar cómo el fuego dorado entraba en el cuerpo de Zelda y desaparecía sin dejar rastro, como si no hubiese existido nunca. El temblor paró por completo y el viento dejó de soplar al instante. Link cogió entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Zelda cuando esta empezó a caer hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos. Le importaba una mierda lo que le hubiese salido en la mano, lo único que le interesaba era que…

-Pero, ¿qué…?-Link cogió la mano derecha de Zelda y vio, con una mezcla de horror y asombro, que se había formado en su dorso el mismo símbolo que le había aparecido a él- No puede ser…

Cogió su mano con la suya derecha y, al momento, se iluminaron dos secciones, una en cada mano. La de Link era la derecha inferior y la de Zelda, justo la de al lado. Link soltó la mano de Zelda con cierta precaución y, entonces, las secciones se apagaron al instante. Link jadeó, alucinado.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma…


	23. Chapter 22

Después de pasar unos minutos observando la extraña marca que le había salido en el dorso de la mano, Link cargó a Zelda en brazos. Ella no protestó. Aunque estaba consciente, su mente vagaba por el mar de sus pensamientos. Una parte de ella intentaba comprender lo que había ocurrido. Otra parte, se vanagloriaba que todo hubiese salido según lo planeado. Y una tercera parte, quizás la más racional y la única que mantenía la lógica, no dejaba de darle vueltas a la repentina muerte de su madre. Todo aquello no había sido una coincidencia. La muerte de su madre había hecho estallar aquella extraña fuerza dorada en su interior. Se sentía más unida que nunca al espíritu de Hylia y no estaba segura de si eso era algo bueno o no. ¿Significaba aquello que estaba perdiendo su _humanidad_? Fuera como fuese, estaba relacionado con la muerte de su madre.

Justo cuando Link iba a atravesar con ella el umbral de la puerta de la cámara real, Zelda fijó la vista en su rostro meditabundo y serio. Aquel gesto atrajo la atención de Link, que dejó de andar de inmediato y centró sus ojos en la princesa. La veía algo distinta, como si un corazón de oro palpitase tras sus pupilas, igual que el sol.

-¿Estás bien?-murmuró Link, inclinándose hacia ella y junto su frente con la de ella.

Zelda asintió un poco.

-Sí-respondió finalmente, ansiosa-. ¿Te he hecho daño? ¿He hecho daño a alguien?-preguntó, observando brevemente la que había formado a su alrededor; las cortinas rasgadas, los ventanales rotos, el dosel de la cama partido por la mitad, los cuadros y las mesas volcados en el suelo…

-No. Todos están bien.

-¿Y tú?-dijo Zelda más nerviosa- Dime que no te he hecho daño…

-Estoy bien-le aseguró Link, suavizando un poco el gesto-. Los dos tenemos una marca rara en la mano derecha, pero nada más.

Zelda frunció el ceño y alzó la mano para verla. Abrió los ojos al máximo al ver que, efectivamente, tenía un dibujo grabado en la piel, como si se lo hubiesen quemado pero los hierros no hubiesen hecho ningún daño más. Miró a Link.

-¿Tú también tienes esto?-quiso saber con voz temblorosa.

Link asintió. Zelda suspiró y cerró los ojos.

-Diosas…

-No te preocupes-intentó tranquilizarla Link; Zelda abrió los ojos, dubitativa-. Lo importante ahora es que te lleve de vuelta a tu habitación y…

-¡No!-exclamó Zelda en voz baja- No, no puedes llevarme allí.

Link frunció el ceño, más confuso aún si podía.

-La muerte de mi madre y esto-le mostró la mano marcada- no son meras coincidencias. Menos aún que Ganondorf y Zant lleven aquí tres días. ¡Tres!

Link parpadeó, sin comprender. Le echó un vistazo a la puerta y se alejó un poco de ella.

-¿Puedes mantenerte en pie?-le preguntó a Zelda con seriedad tras ocultarse en un rincón de la sala de estar.

Zelda asintió y dejó que Link la depositara en el suelo. Acto seguido, él la acorraló contra la pared con los brazos y se pegó a ella. Zelda intentó no dejarse llevar por el deseo y las ganas que tenía en esos momentos de fundirse con sus labios.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-inquirió Link entonces- ¿A qué te refieres con _tres_? ¿Por qué es importante ese número?

Zelda suspiró. Sería difícil hacerle entender lo que había descubierto en medio de su trance.

-Tres es el número de las diosas-comenzó a decir Zelda-. Las mismas diosas que desterraron a las sombras al reino del Crepúsculo.

Link asintió. Conocía bien la historia. Su parte de _Héroe_ , en cambio, estaba más interesada en aquello.

-Ganondorf y Zant no han venido porque quieran establecer una alianza entre nuestros reinos-prosiguió Zelda-. Han venido a usurparnos el territorio. Lo han disfrazado de visita amistosa, pero por la espalda han matado a mi madre.

Link se retiró un poco y observó con cautela a Zelda.

-Esa es una acusación muy grave, ¿no te parece?-Zelda fue a protestar, pero Link le puso dos dedos en los labios- Odio a esa gentuza. En serio. Estoy deseando que me den un solo motivo para partirles la cara. Pero acusarles de haber asesinado a tu madre, sin ninguna prueba, es tentar demasiado a la suerte. Nadie te creerá si dices eso sin ningún argumento.

Zelda no pudo más que darle la razón. Se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la vista de un lado a otro del suelo, pensativa.

-¿Quién se ha llevado el cuerpo de mi madre?-preguntó tras unos segundos en silencio.

-Tu padre. No quería irse de aquí sin ti, pero me dejó quedarme para cuidarte.

Zelda alzó las cejas, sorprendida.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-Vaya… Ya estás ganando puntos con papá-bromeó Zelda, consiguiendo que Link esbozara una media sonrisa.

Él se volvió a acercar a ella y le cogió el rostro por la barbilla.

-Se te ha pegado el humor de Midna, ¿no?-susurró con voz ronca, bajando el rostro hacia el de ella.

Zelda sonrió un poco y cerró los ojos.

-Puede ser…-respondió.

Su voz se fue perdiendo a medida que los labios de Link iban al encuentro de los suyos. Apenas había conseguido rozar su boca y saborearle cuando un golpe en la puerta les hizo separarse de inmediato, con la respiración agitada. Se miraron un momento antes de asentir al mismo tiempo. Link asomó la cabeza, pero no vio a nadie allí. Frunció el ceño y aguzó el oído. No estaban solos.

Buscó la mano de Zelda a tientas y la agarró con fuerza. Tiró de ella hacia su cuerpo y la pegó a él.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí-le susurró al oído.

Zelda contuvo el aliento. Link había vuelto a cambiar de repente. Ahora, la tensión se había afianzado sobre sus hombros y el rictus de su rostro. De nuevo tenía la certeza de que aquel golpe no había sido casualidad.

Link empujó a Zelda hacia la salida. Traspasaron el umbral de la puerta y salieron al pasillo. Allí solo había un soldado, una mujer, para ser exactos. Su pelo rojo brillaba al sol y sus ojos azul eléctrico vigilaban la puerta sin cansancio. Al ver a Zelda y a Link salir de allí, el alivio cruzó su rostro y se aproximó a ellos con paso rápido.

-¿Qué ha pasado ahí dentro? ¿Estáis bien?-les preguntó, ansiosa, estudiando el cuerpo de Zelda.

-Relájate, Anju. Estamos perfectamente-dijo Link antes de que Zelda abriera la boca-. Tengo que llevarla a…

-¿Dónde está mi padre?-intervino Zelda, interrumpiéndole.

Link la fulminó con la mirada.

-Fue a llevar a vuestra madre en persona para que…-dudó- la prepararan… para la ceremonia-inclinó brevemente la cabeza-. Siento mucho vuestra pérdida, Zelda.

La princesa aguantó el tipo y desterró el dolor que le atenazaba el corazón al saber que no volvería a ver la sonrisa de su madre, salvo en sus recuerdos.

-Gracias, Anju-le puso una mano sobre el hombro, obligándola a mirarla a la cara-. ¿Dónde está mi madre? Necesito verla.

Anju dudó. Miró un momento a Link, pero él no hizo ningún gesto. Estaba claro que la princesa lo averiguaría con su ayuda o sin ella, así que, respiró hondo antes de responder.

-Está en la antigua sala del Espejo, donde se guardaba el portal-Zelda asintió-. Aunque no estoy segura de que os dejen entrar…

-Eso le da igual, créeme-apuntó Link, ganándose un codazo suave en las costillas por parte de Zelda-. ¡Ay!

-¿Dónde está exactamente esa sala, Anju?

… … … …

Zelda caminaba a paso rápido sin resuello por los pasillos del castillo. Cuando le Anju le explicó dónde estaba la sala de la morgue, no dudó en dejarla atrás y seguir sus indicaciones. Escuchaba los pasos de Link tras ella. Mejor, no quería afrontar aquello sola. No sabía dónde se había metido Anju ni que había hecho al verla marchar con decisión hacia allí.

Tras varios minutos recorriendo de una punta a otra el castillo, llevó a un pasillo gris que daba a una puerta oscura. Zelda alzó una ceja y se paró frente a la puerta. La miró de arriba abajo. Tras ella, Link hizo lo mismo. Le puso las dos manos sobre los hombros y le apretó con suavidad.

-Qué colores tan originales, ¿no?-comentó, tratando de quitarle un poco de hierro al asunto.

Zelda le miró de soslayo. Link se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué? Bastante deprimente es todo esto.

-Sí…-suspiró Zelda, agachando la cabeza.

Sintió un nudo en la boca del estómago y tragó saliva con fuerza. No terminaba de asimilar que había perdido a su madre y ahora iba a verla, ya sin vida, sobre una camilla fría e impersonal, rodeada de varios aparatos extraños y de gente cubierta con batas blancas y guantes de látex. Respiró hondo, pero los pulmones le fallaron y surgió de ella una especie de sollozo ahogado. Link la rodeó con los brazos y depositó un beso cariñoso en la base de la coronilla.

-No me dejes sola…-pidió Zelda con un hilo de voz.

-Tranquila-murmuró Link con voz dulce-, me quedaré contigo. ¿De acuerdo?

Zelda asintió. Tras un breve momento para coger fuerzas, se deshizo del abrazo de Link y abrió la puerta de la morgue sin llamar siquiera. Un fuerte olor a lejía y a algo cítrico empapó sus fosas nasales, sorprendiéndola. Pensaba que aquello olería peor… Recuperada de su impresión inicial, recorrió el ancho pasillo que daba a una sala hexagonal. Los médicos y forenses de la familia habían convertido aquel espacio frío, rodeado de columnas lisas, en una sala de morgue a la última. El lugar se dividía en varias secciones, todas ellas interconectadas por puertas que se abrían para dar paso a una u otra habitación. Había planchas de vidrio transparente por todos lados a modo de ventanas. En cada sección había una máquina diferente o una mesa diferente. Zelda consiguió atisba en la última una enorme pantalla dividida en cuatro partes, que mostraban varios estudios y pruebas impresas en negativo. En esa misma se hallaba la reina, tumbada bocarriba y cubierta con una sábana blanca que se le pegaba al cuerpo, muy probablemente desnudo.

Zelda frunció el ceño y anduvo hacia allí con la determinación brillando en sus ojos. ¿Qué forma era aquella de tratar a su madre? A su paso, salieron varios médicos, que no sabían si inclinarse o pedirle que se fuera. Con una sola mirada de Link, la mayoría volvió a sus tareas sin rechistar y sin decir ni mu.

Ambos llegaron a la última sección y Zelda puso una mano sobre la puerta. Esta se hizo a un lado y le permitió el paso. Uno de los médicos forenses que había allí con su madre, al escuchar el sonido de la puerta deslizándose sobre el suelo, se giró hacia ellos.

-¡Majestad!-exclamó, dejando a un lado un extraño instrumento plateado y acercándose a ellos mientras se quitaba la mascarilla que le cubría parcialmente la cara- No podéis estar aquí…

-¿Quién me lo prohíbe?-espetó Zelda con dureza- ¿Quién me prohíbe ver a mi madre?

El médico dudó un segundo y le echó un vistazo a Link, tras ella.

-Pero… Princesa… Él…

-Link viene conmigo. Es mi guardaespaldas personal. Viene conmigo donde yo le mande. No tenéis ningún derecho ni poder para sacarle de aquí, a menos que yo lo ordene. ¿Está claro?

El médico tembló un poco y desvió la vista.

-Sí… Sí, majestad, disculpadme…

Zelda apretó los dientes, furiosa.

-¿Me dejáis ver a mi madre?

El médico farfulló una respuesta afirmativa y se hizo a un lado, agachando la cabeza. Zelda pasó junto a él bajo la atenta y curiosa mirada de Link. «Cómo se las gasta la princesa, ¿eh?», bromeó el _Héroe_ dentro de él. Link rio por lo bajo y asintió. «Es de armas tomar».

Link siguió a Zelda hasta llegar a la altura de la camilla de la reina. Se mantuvo un poco al margen cuando Zelda se inclinó sobre ella y depositó un beso sobre su frente. Al escuchar un sollozo, estuvo tentado de volver a su lado, pero supo que era un momento íntimo, en la medida de lo posible. Zelda necesitaba pasar ese duelo. Necesitaba comportarse como una mujer normal que ha perdido a su madre de manera trágica y de improviso. Coincidía con ella en que era extraño que hubiera muerto de esa forma. Según los últimos informes médicos que había leído, la reina gozaba de una excelente salud. Su cáncer había desaparecido por completo y los médicos le habían augurado una larga vida junto a su familia. ¿Por qué, de pronto, parecía haber resurgido aquella enfermedad en ella?

Zelda, ajena a los pensamientos de Link, susurraba palabras al oído de su madre, rota de dolor.

-Lo siento mucho, mamá-lloró, echándose sobre su pecho-. Lo siento mucho… No te vayas, por favor… No te vayas nunca de mi lado…

«Eso no va a pasar nunca», le aseguró la voz de Hylia dentro de ella. «Tu madre vive en ti, sigue contigo. Recuérdalo y honrarás su memoria».

Zelda tragó saliva con fuerza y asintió. Se enderezó sobre su madre y la miró de nuevo antes de volverse hacia el médico forense, que se había quedado junto a la puerta, congelado.

-¿Cuáles son los síntomas de un envenenamiento?-dijo Zelda de repente, consiguiendo que Link saliera de sus cavilaciones y que al médico se le desencajara el gesto.

-¿Cómo…?

Zelda se separó un momento de su madre y se acercó al médico. Aún tenía los ojos rojos y húmedos, pero ya no dejaban salir ni una sola lágrima.

-He leído y he visto en algunas películas que se puede saber cuándo una persona ha sido envenenada y cuándo no. ¿Mi madre tiene síntomas de envenenamiento?

El médico dudó un segundo.

-Bueno…-empezó a decir el forense, encarando a la princesa, no sin cierto temor- No se nos permite examinarla por completo, pero sí nos dejan hacerle algunas comprobaciones rutinarias, como el color de la lengua, el estado el pelo y cosas de ese estilo.

Zelda sacudió la cabeza

-¿Y bien?-insistió.

-Lo cierto es… que hemos encontrado restos extraños en su boca. Ha teñido su lengua de color morado, pero pasará a negro en cuestión de horas.

Zelda apretó los dientes. Link se puso tenso de inmediato y se acercó a la reina.

-Muéstremelo-ordenó Zelda sin vacilar.

El médico asintió una sola vez. Zelda volvió junto a su madre y se situó al lado de Link, que estudiaba el rostro de la reina con ojo crítico. Zelda se percató de ello, pero decidió que le preguntaría después. El médico se situó al otro lado de la reina, frente por frente a la princesa. Se ajustó los guantes de látex que cubrían sus manos y miró un momento a Zelda para pedirle permiso. Ella asintió.

-Proceda.

-Muy bien…-musitó el médico.

Se colocó sobre el rostro de la reina y, con cuidado, le abrió la boca hasta conseguir que la luz fluorescente de la sala iluminara su interior. Zelda se llevó una mano a la boca. La lengua no estaba morada. Era negra.


	24. Nota de la autora

Hola! Sé que no he publicado estos últimos días, pero ando bastante ocupada. Aun así, dado que he visto que no se comenta en los últimos capítulos que he subido, dejaré aparcarada la historia... A menos que mis lectores me animen un poquito xD.


	25. Nota de la autora 2

Ayuyyyyy T_T... Y yo que pensaba que ya no en leía nadie..

Muchísimas gracias, de verdad :). Continuaré el fic hoy mismo, palabrita de Midna.

De verdad, mil mil gracias :').


	26. Chapter 23

-Zelda, relájate. Te prometo que encontraré a…

-¡No puedo relajarme! ¿Entiendes?-Zelda se giró hacia Link, quedando ambos en el centro de un pasillo vacío.

Hacía cinco minutos que habían salido de la sala de la morgue real y Link había tenido que echar a correr para seguirle el paso a Zelda, lo cual era bastante irónico, dado que siempre ocurría al revés. Por suerte, Zelda le estaba dando ahora un minuto de respiro para poder convencerla de que no se tirara al cuello de Ganondorf y su hijo sin pruebas. De hecho, dudaba mucho de que, en caso de tenerlas, la dejara incluso acercarse a ellos.

-Mi madre está muerta-prosiguió Zelda con los ojos incandescentes-. La han envenenado. La han asesinado. No sé dónde está mi padre y faltan solo cuatro días para que Zant cumpla lo que sea que tuviese pensado.

Link cogió a Zelda por los hombros y pegó su frente a la de ella.

-Te aseguro que yo también pienso que han sido ellos. Yo también estoy nervioso. No sé lidiar con este tipo de cosas, ¿vale? No tuve que pasar por esto.

Zelda aflojó un poco la tensión y suavizó la expresión. Bien sabía que los padres de Link se habían ido por cuenta propia y le habían dejado solo y sin recursos en Ordon.

-Pero de verdad que haré lo que sea por ayudarte-le prometió en voz baja, acercando su cuerpo más al de ella; le frotó los brazos con las manos a modo de consuelo-. No me gusta cómo estás reaccionando. Te estás dejando llevar por la rabia. Esta no eres tú.

Zelda alzó los ojos hacia él, angustiada.

-¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer? Echarme a llorar no resolverá nada…

-No, pero te ayudará a pensar mejor en cuanto te hayas desahogado-repuso Link con voz suave.

La obligó a apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho y la rodeó fuertemente con los brazos, como si aquel fuese el mejor recurso que tenía para protegerla de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Notó que el cuerpo de Zelda se amoldaba perfectamente al suyo y respiró hondo, aliviado, al ver que ella enterraba el rostro en su ropa y sollozaba en silencio. Apoyó la cabeza sobre su coronilla y miró al techo.

Era demasiada casualidad que el "empeoramiento" de la reina se produjera justo durante la visita del rey y el príncipe del Crepúsculo. Frunció el ceño. Estaba convencido de que Zelda tenía razón y ellos habían sido los causantes de aquella desgracia. De alguna manera, conseguiría las pruebas para acabar con aquella farsa. Si ya de por sí la visita y el hospedaje de esos dos parecía una jugarreta sucia, aquello ya pasaba de castaño oscuro. Habían ido demasiado lejos y no permitiría que avanzaran más así como así. No lucharía solamente por no ver sufrir a Zelda, sino porque se negaba a acabar bajo el yugo y mando de ninguno de ellos. Las diosas les habían expulsado de Hyrule por un buen motivo. De ninguna forma iba a contradecirlas…, sobre todo teniendo a una entre sus brazos en esos instantes.

Recordar ese pequeño detalle le hizo darse cuenta de que tenía que hablar con Zelda del asunto. No podía dejar que esa conversación se extendiera en el tiempo y ella tampoco iba a poder negarlo. A ver, no todos los días a uno le sale una marca quemada en la mano que brilla cuando le da la gana. Estaba a punto de sacar el tema a colación para distraer un poco a la princesa cuando una voz bastante conocida y con un alto nivel de sarcasmo rompió sus pensamientos.

-¡Idos a un hotel, por el amor de Din!

Zelda pegó un brinco entre los brazos de Link y se apartó de él lo suficiente como para poder ver quién les había interrumpido. Sin embargo, la media sonrisa de Link le resolvió la duda al instante. Efectivamente, allí estaba Midna, con los brazos en jarras y el gesto asqueado que la caracterizaba.

-En serio, ¿sabéis bien dónde estáis?-señaló a Link con un dedo- Como su padre te pille, te corta los…

-¡Vale, Midna, vale!-la cortó Zelda, haciendo reír a Link a su espalda.

-¿Qué? Podrías usarlos de decoración. O de pelotitas relajantes. Dicen que funcionan muy bien, sobre todo si aprietas en…

-¡Ay, calla ya!-protestó Zelda, haciendo como que se tapaba los oídos- Por Farore, no cambias, ¿eh?

Midna se encogió de hombros y anduvo hacia ellos.

-¿Para qué? Alguien tiene que darle un toque picante a esto. Si no, menudo rollo-señaló a su espalda con el dedo pulgar derecho-. Malon no tiene mi encanto. Es divertido jugar con ella-rio por lo bajo.

Llegó a la altura de Zelda y borró la sonrisa. La miró fijamente, haciendo que la princesa se sintiera un poco cohibida.

-Acabo de enterarme-murmuró Midna con cautela-. No me creo que haya sido el cáncer.

Zelda sonrió un poco, agradecida.

-Y, por lo que veo, tú tampoco-añadió Midna, mirando tanto a Link como a Zelda.

-Ninguno pensamos que haya sido eso-confirmó Link, rodeando a Zelda por la cintura con un brazo-. Aun así, no deberíamos hablar aquí de esto.

-Cierto-coincidió Midna-. Vamos a tu habitación-propuso, mirando a Zelda.

La princesa negó.

-Peor aún-susurró-. No sé dónde hay oídos escuchando. Y no puedo salir hoy del castillo.

Midna bufó.

-La realeza y sus normas…

Link captó la atención de las dos chasqueando los dedos en sus narices.

-Vamos. Sé dónde podemos hablar.

… … … …

El sonido de la enorme mano de Ganondorf chocando contra la mejilla izquierda de su hijo resonó en toda la habitación. El golpe hizo que Zant diera un par de pasos hacia atrás y chocara contra una mesilla baja. Se apoyó en ella y se frotó con suavidad el lugar donde su padre le había golpeado. Miró con cierto temor a Ganondorf, que alzaba la mano, preparado para un segundo golpe.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan imbécil?-dijo el rey del Crepúsculo con los dientes apretados y la vena del cuello resaltando en su piel morena- Nos has puesto en evidencia, ¡pedazo de estúpido!

Segundo golpe. Zant acabó sobre la mesa, medio tendido.

-¡Quería enseñarle a esa niñata que conmigo no se juega!-se excusó Zant, evitando el tercer golpe de su padre.

-¡Me da igual! La princesa no es tan tonta como aparenta y vale mucho más que el rey. Se dará cuenta enseguida de lo que has hecho ¡y nos pondrá en el punto de mira de toda la guardia!-rugió Ganondorf, alcanzando a coger a su hijo por el cuello de la camisa negra que llevaba- Gracias a ti, vamos a tardar más en hacernos con este maldito reino. Gracias a ti, tardaremos más en volver a casa y recuperar el Espejo del Crepúsculo.

-No creo que…-comenzó a decir Zant.

-"No creo… No creo…"-remedó el rey- Tú nunca crees nada-se señaló la cabeza con la mano que tenía libre- ¿No se te ha pasado por esa lúcida cabecita tuya que la princesa asociará el ataque a su madre con tu amenaza del otro día?

-Ella no…

-¡ELLA HA VISTO A SU MADRE EN LA MORGUE, GILIPOLLAS!-espetó Ganondorf, tirando a su hijo al suelo con toda su fuerza- Le ha visto la lengua. Ha visto su palidez. Ni la muerte más cancerígena crea un tono de piel tan transparente como el ácido que le metiste en la bebida.

Zant se puso en pie y se sacudió la ropa sin dejar de mirar a su padre con el desafío pintado en sus extraños ojos ámbares.

-Que los hylianos sean unos enclenques y no aguanten un poco de veneno no es culpa mía. Además, te he quitado un obstáculo sin que me lo pidieras-puntualizó, recostándose sobre una de las sillas que había junto a la mesilla-. Ahora el rey está distraído, será más fácil apoderarnos de las cotas más bajas de la capital.

»¿No era eso lo que querías? Convencer al pueblo de que lo más factible era unirse a nosotros.

-Matar a la reina no es la mejor forma de empezar con eso.

-¿Quién más, aparte de la princesa, sabe que ha sido asesinada? El médico de la morgue sabe lo que le conviene y no dirá nada-Zant se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta con decisión; una vez allí, se volvió parcialmente hacia su padre y esbozó una siniestra sonrisa-. ¿Verdad, padre?

Sin esperar a que Ganondorf dijera nada, Zant abrió la puerta y la cerró tras él en cuanto hubo salido. Ya había comenzado el proceso de usurpación del trono de Hyrule. En cuanto tuviese en sus manos aquel luminoso reino, se encargaría de enseñarle a su padre quién llevaba las riendas de todo. A fin de cuentas, él le había enseñado que no debía fiarse de nadie y que debía mirar siempre por sí mismo.

-Aquí me ves, padre-murmuró mientras avanzaba por el pasillo en dirección a la morgue-. Para que luego digas que no te obedezco…


	27. Chapter 24

El castillo de Hyrule había cambiado los estandartes azules y rojos por estelas negras con el escudo bordado con hilos de plata y nácar. La sala del trono estaba completamente llena, aunque todos guardaban silencio y tenían la cabeza gacha, las manos unidas a la altura del vientre y los ojos tristes. Todo Hyrule lloraba la repentina muerte de su amada reina. Estaban convencidos de que ella no había querido preocupar a su pueblo y no había anunciado que su cáncer había empeorado. Pero lo cierto era que solo unos pocos sabían lo que realmente había pasado.

Tras una breve charla con Link y Midna el día anterior en el establo, junto a Epona, Zelda se separó de ellos y fue a cumplir con sus deberes como princesa de luto. Impa la había estrechado en sus brazos y la había guiado hasta su padre, que se encontraba solo en el comedor, destrozado. Por primera vez, su padre había corrido hacia ella y la había estrechado entre sus brazos. Zelda se había quedado quieta un instante, paralizada, pero luego notó el dolor que provenía del corazón de su padre y se fundió con el suyo propio. Y, así, ambos lloraron, escondiéndose el uno en el otro. Zelda no solo lloraba por la pérdida de su madre, sino porque había tenido que ocurrir precisamente aquello para que su padre se abriera a ella y la dejara entrar en su vida.

Habían pasado todo el día juntos, preparando el funeral para el día siguiente. Los forenses maquillaron a la reina y la vistieron con sus mejores galas para la vigilia previa a la incineración. Zelda había pasado toda la noche en vela, cuidando del cuerpo de su madre y del débil sueño de su padre. No había apartado los ojos del rostro perfectamente maquillado de su madre, de una palidez casi angelical. Le habían sellado los ojos y los labios y habían aplicado una crema sobre ellos que garantizaba que el maquillaje se mantuviera en su sitio hasta el momento de la despedida final. La suave sombra de color chocolate, difuminada y oscurecida, le daba un toque de color dulce a su rostro, mientras que los pómulos, cubiertos por una fina capa de polvos rosados, y los labios, pintados con la mayor maestría con un color parecido al de las cerezas, la hacían parecer una criatura sobrenatural. Zelda solo podía pensar en que no había muerto, sino que se había quedado dormida y alguien había aprovechado ese momento para sacarle todo el partido posible a su rostro.

Ahora, mientras ocupaba su lugar a la derecha de su padre, Zelda sentía que el nudo que tenía en la garganta le oprimía la laringe y no le dejaba respirar en condiciones. De nuevo sentía ese mareo incesante que había sufrido el día de su presentación. Sin embargo, está vez podía controlarlo un poco mejor con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Un golpe sordo al fondo del salón sacó a Zelda de su ensimismamiento. Las puertas se abrieron de par en par y por ellas se filtró la luz de un anormal día nublado de junio en Hyrule. Zelda estaba casi segura de que incluso habían bajado las temperaturas y una suave brisa fresca soplaba y hacía bambolear los estandartes negros y plateados. Entrecortando la luz, surgió una comitiva de mujeres y hombres que transportaban a hombros un ataúd de madera de roble, traída desde el mismísimo bosque de Farone. Aquel detalle hizo que a Zelda le diera vueltas la cabeza y su instinto le pidió que buscara a Link con la mirada. Necesitaba verle para mantenerse en pie un poco más. Rodó los ojos hacia su derecha y, ahí estaba, firme, vestido con el traje de gala de luto de la guardia de élite.

Zelda se olvidó un momento de dónde estaba y de la situación en la que se encontraban. Los ojos azules de Link se encontraron con los de ella y de aquella conexión surgió una chispa que ambos pudieron ver sin problema, pero de la que nadie más se percató. Zelda sintió que se le escapaba el aire. ¿Acaso él también había podido verla? Sin embargo, lo que ocupaba su mente mientras la comitiva con el ataúd de su madre avanzaba hacia ellos era la forma en que el uniforme negro, azul marino y plateado se ajustaba al cuerpo fibroso de Link y le resaltaba las facciones.

Un coro de voces surgió de la nada en la sala del trono y entonaron una canción que hizo que Zelda se sintiera como si estuviera en otra época. Era un canto lúgubre pero hermoso, las notas recreaban la tristeza de su corazón, pero al mismo tiempo le infundía esperanza. La conjunción de la extraña canción sin apenas letra, la mirada intensa de Link, la brisa que se filtraba por la puerta y los ventanucos de la galería superior del salón y el sonido del ataúd de su madre siendo depositado frente a ella y a su padre sobre una mesa especial, hizo que se le saltaran las lágrimas y desviara la vista de Link. Era demasiado.

Contuvo un sollozo y levantó la vista brevemente para ver a su padre observándola sin una pizca de reproche. Al fin y al cabo, él se sentía igual que ella. No tenía nada por qué regañarle. El rey le tendió la mano a su hija y ella la aceptó con cierta vacilación. Zelda notó que los dedos de su padre aferraban con fuerza los suyos. Tras un breve asentimiento por parte de los dos, anduvieron lo tres pasos que los separaban del ataúd, cuya tapadera se encontraba sobre otra mesa, un poco más alejada. Zelda pudo ver de nuevo el rostro de su madre, ahora rodeado por una seda blanca bordada. El resto de cuerpo estaba cubierto por una sábana blanca con los mismos dibujos bordados que la seda del rostro.

Zelda respiró hondo y alzó la mirada del rostro de su madre. A su lado, su padre reafirmó el agarre y respiró hondo antes de hablar.

… … … …

Tras la ceremonia, Zelda y su padre acompañaron el cuerpo de su madre hacia la tumba de los reyes de Hyrule, una preciosa construcción hecha en mármol blanco que se ubicaba en uno de los extremos de la zona del castillo. La incineración fue corta. Zelda lo achacó a que el cuerpo de su madre ya estaba corrompido por dentro por culpa del veneno. Aun así, el olor fue nauseabundo y cuando por fin pudo escabullirse, corrió hacia un lado del jardín y vomitó lo poco que había comido desde el día anterior. Las arcadas la obligaron a arrodillarse, mareada. Cuando por fin pudo parar, fue consciente de que alguien le sujetaba el pelo y le acariciaba la espalda con suavidad. Levantó la mirada del suelo mientras se limpiaba un poco la boca con una mano y se encontró con la figura de Link, agachado junto a ella.

-Lo siento…-musitó Zelda, avergonzada, mientras agachaba la cabeza y trataba de ocultarla, sin éxito- No deberías haber visto esto…

-Te prometí que te cuidaría-repuso Link, dándole un beso en la sien-. Deberías haberme dicho que estabas tan mal.

-Ha sido horrible…-Zelda tragó saliva con fuerza, le ardía la garganta por el esfuerzo- No sé cómo no me he desmayado hace un rato.

Link sonrió un poco la ayudó a levantarse.

-Eres más fuerte de lo que piensas, solo que aún no te has dado cuenta.

Zelda le miró a los ojos, sorprendida. Link sonrió un poco más.

-¿Qué?-quiso saber él- ¿No te lo esperabas?

-Lo cierto es que no-admitió Zelda, caminando un poco con Link para que se le despejara la cabeza-. Nunca me habías dicho nada de eso.

Link se encogió de hombros.

-Si te hace sentir mejor, te lo diré más a menudo-bromeó, quedando frente por frente a Zelda.

Ella rio un poco por lo bajo, notando cómo los pulmones se le llenaban de aire renovado. Parecía como si se hubiese llevado años sin sonreír. Link le puso las dos manos en el hueco entre el cuello y la mandíbula y se acercó a ella, serio de repente. Zelda entreabrió los labios y respiró hondo para controlar sus impulsos.

-Link-le llamó Zelda-. Acabo de…, en fin, ya lo has visto. Y nos pueden descubrir aquí-añadió, mirando a todos lados-. No quiero causarte más problemas.

Él se quedó mirándola unos segundos pero no la soltó.

-Por favor-insistió Zelda, muy a su pesar-. Te necesito más que nunca, pero ahora no podemos…

-Lo sé-coincidió Link, apartándose un poco de ella y dejando que el aire corriese entre sus cuerpos-. Solo quiero asegurarme de que estás mejor.

-Estoy bien-le prometió Zelda, acariciándole la mejilla con cariño-. Solo necesito estar un poco sola. No he tenido ni un momento para mí desde que me levanté ayer por la mañana.

Link asintió un par de veces. Le cogió la mano derecha y le besó el dorso sin dejar de mirarla.

-No voy a perderte de vista-le aseguró Link-. Será mejor que vayas a tu habitación, antes de que a Midna se le ocurra la fantástica idea de venir a buscarte.

Zelda sonrió de nuevo y rio por lo bajo. Miró con infinito cariño a Link y sintió que el pecho se le inflaba por completo.

-Siempre sabes cómo hacerme feliz.

Link esbozó una media sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo.

-Soy tu guardián, no lo olvides-le dijo, alejándose de ella por el bien de ambos.

Zelda le observó mientras se marchaba y se llevó las dos manos al pecho.

-Nunca…-murmuró.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya-interrumpió entonces una voz desagradable a su espalda-, así que la princesa se ha enamorado de un simple soldado de a pie.

Zelda giró en redondo y se encontró al príncipe Zant, ataviado con un extraño conjunto negro y azul celeste brillante.

-Vas a decepcionar mucho a tu padre, ¿sabes?

Zelda frunció el ceño.

-No vengas a tocarme las narices, Zant-le avisó Zelda sin ninguna contemplación.

Apenas se había percatado de su presencia durante el funeral, pero ahora que tenía la mente más clara no pensaba dejarle pasar ni una sola. Zant soltó una carcajada y rodeó a Zelda con pasos lentos.

-Lo dicho: la princesa ha sacado las uñas.

-Tú eres el causante de todo esto-le acusó directamente Zelda, señalando la humareda que terminaba de salir del crematorio-. Has asesinado a mi madre.

Zant se acercó a ella sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué pruebas tienes de ello?

-No me hacen falta pruebas para saber que has sido tú.

-Puede-concedió Zant-, pero sin argumentos, tus acusaciones no valen de nada. Y tú padre no te hará caso. Además, ¿por qué iba a creer a una niña como tú? Mírate-rio el príncipe, señalándola con una mano-. Las mujeres en mi tierra tienen fuerza, carácter. Es difícil doblegarlas.

-No tientes a la suerte, Zant-amenazó Zelda sin amilanarse un poco por su cercanía-. Puedo hacer que tiemblen los rayos.

-Me gustaría ver eso-se mofó Zant, sentándose en un banco de piedra cercano-. Si tan poderosa eres, ¿por qué no te enfrentas a mí, cuerpo a cuerpo? No dejaré que mi padre me ayude y tú no permitirás que tu soldado se interponga entre nosotros.

-No tengo que demostrarte nada-repuso Zelda-. No me des motivos para arrancarte de cuajo la cabeza.

-¡Ala! Pero qué violenta eres… Pareces sacada de un libro de la Primera Era.

Sin poder aguantarse más, Zelda dio un par de zancadas y le cruzó la cara al príncipe con una sonora bofetada. Su mano llevaba tal fuerza que las uñas quedaron marcadas en su mejilla y de aquellas marcas surgió un fino hilillo de sangre. Zant se llevó una mano a la cara y alzó una ceja al ver su propia sangre.

-Fascinante-musitó, más para sí mismo que para Zelda-. Es la tercera vez en dos días que intentan partirme la cara…

-No habrá un cuarto intento, te lo aseguro-juró Zelda, aunque no sabía bien a qué se refería con "tercera vez".

Zant alzó su mirada hacia ella, brillante. Su sonrisa se había borrado por completo.

-No. Eso está claro-coincidió con los dientes apretados.

Zant se puso en pie y agarró con fuerza la muñeca derecha de Zelda. De inmediato, uno de los triángulos de la marca empezó a quemarle la piel y ella tuvo que ahogar un aullido de dolor. Zant le calvó las uñas en la piel y el dolor se acrecentó, pero la princesa mantuvo la compostura todo lo que pudo. Zant se inclinó hacia ella y casi juntó sus rostros, de manera que Zelda pudo oler el pérfido hedor que surgía de la pequeña y viscosa boca de Zant.

-Ten cuidado, puta. La próxima vez no pienso quedarme quieto, ¿entendido?

-Y yo tampoco-dijo Zelda, pero esa misma afirmación surgió de una voz diferente que ella pudo identificar al instante.

Zant desvió los ojos de la princesa y los posó sobre la figura que había aparecido allí, pistola en mano.

-Soltadla, príncipe Zant-ordenó Link sin ninguna vacilación.

-Ja… No.

Link guiñó un ojo y apuntó al suelo, a los pies de Zant. Sin dudarlo, apretó el gatillo y disparó justo en el hueco que había entre sus dos pies. Zant dio un brinco, empujó a Zelda y la soltó de inmediato.

-Os he dicho que la soltarais por las buenas y no habéis querido-dijo Link sin bajar la pistola-. Es la segunda vez que os descubro amenazando a la princesa. La próxima, dispararé primero y haré las preguntas después. ¿Queda claro?

Zant dibujó una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro y rio.

-Es infinitamente asqueroso cómo proteges a una mujer que, además de puta, no te pertenece. ¿A qué estás jugando, soldadito? ¿De verdad crees que tienes una mínima oportunidad de casarte con ella?

Link entrecerró los ojos. Sabía que Zant solo buscaba provocarle, pero aquel era justamente un punto débil para él. Si bien era cierto que amaba a Zelda con toda su alma, también ellos dos pertenecían a mundos diferentes. Sin embargo, esperaba que el hecho de haber avanzado varios siglos jugara a su favor…, aunque solo fuera un poquito.

-Eso no es asunto suyo. La protejo porque es mi princesa, es mi deber y mi mayor orgullo. Yo no estoy jugando a nada, así que no hable de lo que no sabe-avanzó hacia Zelda y se colocó entre ella y el príncipe del Crepúsculo-. Le sugiero que sea más precavido-se metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos y sacó una jeringuilla con la aguja tapada-. Estoy seguro de que no le gustaría que le llevara esto al rey.

Zant borró la sonrisa y el miró con auténtico odio.

-Eso no significa nada para mí. No está vinculado conmigo.

-Ah, ¿no? Entonces supongo que no le importará que lo envíe al departamento de investigación. Tengo buenos amigos allí que estarían realmente interesados en descubrir cómo ha muerto nuestra reina.

Zant se acercó a él con los dientes apretados.

-No tienes pruebas. Eso podría no ser mío.

Link mantuvo los ojos fijos en el príncipe.

-Eso ya lo veremos.

Tras unos segundos de lucha visual, Zant apartó la mirada de Link y empezó a andar de vuelta al castillo. Zelda, tras Link, le siguió hasta que hubo desaparecido y, solo entonces, se puso frente a Link y señaló con un dedo lo que sostenía.

-Quiero que me cuentes de dónde has sacado eso y por qué has dicho lo que has dicho.


	28. Chapter 25

Los ojos de Zelda iban de la jeringuilla al rostro de Link, que parecía algo nervioso.

-Link-advirtió Zelda-, dímelo.

Link suspiró y rodó los ojos antes de responder.

-Anju la encontró en la habitación de tus padres-confesó, finalmente-. Le pedí que echara un vistazo por allí. Tiene restos de un líquido oscuro. Voy a mandar a que lo analicen fuera del castillo. No me fío de nadie.

Zelda frunció el ceño.

-Tú estuviste allí conmigo. ¿Cómo es posible que ninguno la viéramos?

Link sonrió y se guardó la jeringuilla de nuevo en el bolsillo.

-Tus "vistazos" son diferentes de los nuestros.

Zelda alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, molesta.

-¿Me estás llamando despistada?

-No-repuso Link con tono conciliador-. Solo digo que ni tú ni yo teníamos ayer la cabeza para buscar nada en esa habitación. Anju consiguió el permiso para entrar allí y estuvo rebuscando en mi lugar-guardó silencio un instante antes de continuar-. Pensé que, tal vez, querrías que estuviera a tu lado en lugar de andar dando vueltas por ahí…

Zelda observó que la sinceridad brillaba en los ojos azules de Link. Relajó la postura y descruzó los brazos. Se llevó una mano a la frente y se apartó el pelo. Aquella ropa oscura empezaba a darle calor.

-Sí…-admitió en voz baja, desviando la mirada hacia el crematorio, de donde ya no salía ni una pizca de humo- Sí, tienes razón.

Link la miró con cariño infinito e, ignorando la petición anterior de ella, abrió los brazos y la atrajo hacia él.

-No quiero que te enfades conmigo ni que sospeches de mí-le susurró con la boca pegada a su oído-. Quiero que confíes en mí, como siempre has hecho.

-Lo hago-le aseguró Zelda, alzando la cabeza para poder verle mejor-. Solo estoy… agobiada… Esto es demasiado violento.

Link acunó su rostro con una mano y le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar.

-Lo sé, tranquila.

Zelda sonrió un poco, aunque la alegría no le llegó a los ojos. Link se inclinó un poco hacia ella, pero justo cuando rozaba su boca, alguien gritó su nombre, alertándole. Link se separó de inmediato de Zelda y la mantuvo a una distancia prudencial, aunque no dejó de tocarla en ningún momento. Giró un poco y vio que la melena pelirroja de Anju ondeaba al viento. La vio llegar hasta ellos casi sin aliento.

-Link-repitió Anju cuando se puso a su altura-. Hay alguien en la entrada. Dice que te conoce y que necesita hablar contigo.

Link frunció el ceño y se giró casi por completo hacia Anju.

-¿Quién?-preguntó, extrañado.

-Es una chica pelirroja con los ojos verdes. Dice que se llama Saria.

Los ojos de Link se abrieron por completo y Zelda dio un paso atrás, rompiendo el contacto con la mano de Link que aún la aferraba. Link giró el rostro hacia ella, tan sorprendido y anonadado como lo estaba Zelda. La princesa borró se su rostro cualquier rastro de debilidad y se puso de nuevo la máscara de frialdad y distanciamiento que Link tanto odiaba.

-Zelda…

-Ve-le interrumpió, aunque no con la dureza con la que habría hablado en cualquier otra circunstancia-. Si ha venido preguntando por ti, debe de ser importante.

Link dio un paso hacia ella, pero entonces se acordó de que Anju seguía allí, observándoles. Miró un momento a su compañera y le pidió con la mirada que les dejara un momento. Anju asintió, comprendiendo a la perfección.

-Iré a decirle que vas de camino-dijo la soldado, marchándose con la misma prisa con la que había llegado.

Link se aseguró de que nadie les veía y se acercó a Zelda. Ella quiso evitar sus manos, pero le fue imposible. Link la atrapó y la llevó tras un enorme árbol cercano. Zelda sintió la dureza de la corteza del árbol a su espalda cuando Link la apoyó sobre él y la encerró entre sus brazos, mirándola fijamente. Una parte de Zelda se removió y envió una descarga eléctrica a su bajo vientre. Zelda se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada, ignorando las ganas que tenía de llorar. Desde luego, era el peor momento para enfrentarse a esa cara de la realidad, la cara que le decía que se había acostado con un hombre con pareja, aun sabiéndolo; la misma cara que le repetía una y otra vez que su relación con Link no podría llegar a nada, ya fuera porque él terminara casándose con Saria o porque su padre no le permitiera seguir adelante con aquello. De una manera u otra, su relación estaba sentenciada.

-Zelda-habló entonces Link con suavidad-, mírame, por favor.

Zelda se resistió un segundo, pero finalmente volvió la cara hacia él al escuchar el tono de súplica que estaba usando para hablar.

-Te prometí que resolvería el problema de Saria y lo pienso hacer.

-¿Por qué está aquí?-quiso saber Zelda, aunque no era eso lo que tenía planeado decir.

-Se ha mudado a la capital. Me lo dijo la última vez que estuve allí-Link odió recordarle que había estado con Saria justo el mismo día que se había despertado junto a Zelda, pero era necesario que ella lo supiera-. Seguramente venga a decirme dónde vive ahora.

Zelda contuvo las ganas de ponerse a patalear como una niña pequeña.

-Aun así-prosiguió Link, cercándola con su cuerpo-, me da igual. Voy a acabar con esto hoy mismo. Que ella haya venido me ayuda mucho, pero no voy a ser capaz de concentrarme si te dejo aquí, sola y con la cabeza dándole vueltas al asunto.

-Voy a estar dándole vueltas incluso aunque me jures que solo me quieres a mí y que vas a cortar con ella-dijo Zelda con cierta resignación-. Link-suspiró, cansada-, no creo que…

-Ya hemos hablado de esto, Zelda-la interrumpió él, serio y decidido-. No tengo que elegir entre una u otra. Siempre has sido tú. ¿Qué demonios tengo que hacer para metértelo en la cabeza?

-Pero con ella no tendrás tantas complicaciones… No tendrás que ganarte a un rey ni probar ante miles de personas que eres digno de ser mi…-calló al instante, temerosa de lo que iba a decir.

Link ladeó la cabeza.

-Tu, ¿qué?-la animó a seguir.

-Nada…

Link no pudo evitar que las comisuras se le elevaran un poco y Zelda tuvo que desviar los ojos de aquel gesto que la volvía completamente loca. ¿Cómo podía Link parecer tan angelical y peligroso al mismo tiempo? Link cerró las manos en puños para evitar cogerla por el cuello y pegar su boca a la de ella, besarla como toda mujer debe ser besada por el hombre que la ama.

-Eres incorregible, Zelda-rio Link, dejándole un poco de espacio-. Voy a ver a Saria. Cuando vuelva, tú y yo terminaremos esta conversación como es debido. ¿Queda claro?

Zelda giró el rostro hacia él con la boca y los ojos abiertos, dispuesta a protestar, pero se encontró con los labios de Link robándole un beso apasionado que apenas duró unos segundos. Cuando él se separó de ella, le guiñó un ojo y le dio la espalda para ir hacia la puerta del castillo por la que entraban las visitas a los soldados. Zelda vio cómo Link se marchaba de nuevo, llevándose consigo las ganas de mandarle a tomar viento fresco y de llevarle a la cama al mismo tiempo.

… … … …

Link bajó un poco el ritmo cuando vio el recibidor de la guardia al fondo del pasillo. Efectivamente, allí estaba Saria, con el pelo rojo fuego recogido en una coleta alta y vestida con un sencillo vestido anaranjado que resaltaba el verde de sus ojos. La primera vez que la vio, Link pensó que era un hada. Cosas del alcohol… Ahora, dos años después de aquel primer encuentro, notaba cómo su cerebro se hacía puré intentando hallar una forma de cortar la relación con ella sin herirla más de lo necesario.

«Y esto es lo que pasa cuando juegas con fuego, _Héroe_ », rio el espíritu que vivía dentro de él.

-«¿Por qué no te callas un ratito, eh?», le contestó Link de malas maneras.

«Y eso que todavía no has hablado con la princesa del tema de Hylia… Esto se pone interesante. Comería palomitas de esas si pudiera».

-«Vejestorio…»

"Escuchó" cómo el espíritu del Héroe se reía dentro de él. Lo ignoró por completo. Link acortó la distancia entre él y Saria y dibujó una sonrisa cuando vio que ella se percataba de su presencia.

-¡Link!-exclamó Saria, corriendo hacia él.

Link la cogió a tiempo y dejó que le abrazara, sintiendo una punzada de culpabilidad. Saria se separó de él y le cogió el rostro con las dos manos.

-Estás guapísimo. ¿Qué uniforme es este?

Link se encogió de hombros.

-Es el que usamos para los funerales.

La expresión de Saria cambió por completo y pasó de la más absoluta alegría a la sorpresa y la tristeza.

-Ah, es verdad. Ha muerto la reina… Creía que el funeral ya se habría celebrado…

-Sí, hace un rato.

-Uhm…-Saria se llevó un dedo a los labios, pensativa- Bueno, ¿crees que tienes un par de minutos para tu novia?

«¡Ja! Novia…», se mofó el espíritu del Héroe. «Pobre chica, no sabe lo que le espera…».

Link vaciló un instante y miró a ambos lados. Pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de Saria y tiró de ella hacia un rincón del recibidor.

-De acuerdo-aceptó finalmente, no sin cierto resquemor; se plantó frente a ella y la miró con fijeza-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

Saria tardó un instante en responder. Se había quedado estudiando a Link con la mirada y una parte de ella le decía que algo no andaba bien. Así que, decidió probar.

-Bueno… ¿No piensas darme un beso?-sonrió Saria, acercándose a él.

Link dio medio paso hacia atrás.

-Eh… Saria… Yo…

Saria paró y le miró con curiosidad.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Link respiró hondo y rezó a las diosas para que le dieran fuerzas y valor. Era capaz de enfrentarse sin miedo a cualquier criatura y temía la reacción de Saria a sus palabras.

-Ven, siéntate-le dijo, ayudándola a sentarse en un par de sillas que había al lado, bajo una ventana.

Saria hizo caso y se sentó junto a él, preocupada. Link aprovechó esos instantes para ordenar sus ideas y ver la mejor forma de comenzar con aquello.

-Link-dijo entonces Saria, cogiéndole las manos enguantadas-, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Va todo bien?

Link le apretó las manos con cariño, pero las soltó al instante. Aquello alertó a Saria de inmediato.

-Link…

-No, nada va bien-confesó Link con un suspiro sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos-. Las cosas se están poniendo feas y… no quiero que te pase nada estando aquí. Porque de verdad me importas, Saria. Y te tengo mucho cariño.

Saria se enderezó en la silla.

-¿Cariño?-repitió Saria- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Link?

Link apretó los dientes antes de continuar.

-Tú misma lo dijiste el otro día, cuando fui a visitarte a tu casa en el bosque Kokiri-empezó a decir Link, vacilante-. Hemos estado mucho tiempo separados y… he notado que lo nuestro se ha… se ha…

-Enfriado-completó Saria con tristeza, hundiendo los hombros y desviando sus ojos verdes de Link.

Él no pudo soportar la tristeza que veía en ella y quiso abrazarla, pero se contuvo. Ese gesto no ayudaría a calmarla.

-Entiendo-añadió Saria, mirando hacia la puerta mientras se mordía el labio inferior-. La distancia hace mella en todos.

-De verdad que lo siento…

Saria se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa triste.

-No pasa nada, lo entiendo. Me alegro que hayas encontrado la vocación de tu vida y que seas feliz así, Link.

-Saria, no es solo…

-No tienes que darme ninguna explicación más, de verdad-Saria se levantó se la silla y se colocó bien sobre el hombro izquierdo su bolso-. Siento haberte molestado…

Link se puso en pie también y la rodeó para que no se fuera así como así.

-No me has molestado-le aseguró Link, agarrándola por los hombros con cuidado-. Tú nunca me has molestado. Al contrario, siempre has estado ahí justo cuando lo necesitaba.

Saria apenas asintió. Hubo un minuto de silencio entre los dos, ambos sumidos en sus pensamientos, hasta que la chica se atrevió a hacer la pregunta que llevaba días rondándole por la cabeza.

-Has conocido a alguien, ¿verdad?-musitó, conteniendo el aliento y las lágrimas.

El rostro de Link se puso blanco.

-¿Qué?

Saria sonrió un poco.

-No creas que soy tonta, Link. Ya me di cuenta de que estabas distinto desde que me dijiste que estabas trabajando en el castillo-Saria le cogió el rostro con las dos manos sin ningún tipo de maldad o rencor en sus ojos-. Es ella, ¿verdad? La chica por la que empezaste a beber y a llevar una mala vida.

Link frunció un poco el ceño.

-Ella no me hizo nada de eso-repuso, odiando esa parte de su pasado y de sí mismo-. Fui yo quien empezó con todo aquello.

-Sí, pero fue porque ella te abandonó. ¿De verdad vas a darle otra oportunidad a la misma persona que te hundió y te hizo ser alguien horrible?

Link se separó un poco de Saria.

-Nada es tan fácil como parece, Saria. Yo mismo lo sabía, aunque no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo.

-Entonces, es por ella-concluyó Saria con suavidad.

-Sí-admitió Link.

Estaba dicho. Lo había dicho y no sabía cómo lo había hecho. Saria suspiró y asintió una sola vez.

-De acuerdo-le soltó la cara a Link y aseguró el bolso sobre su hombro-. No importa a quién elijas. Seré feliz siempre que tú lo seas, aunque está claro que preferiría que lo fueses conmigo.

-Contigo siempre he sido feliz-le aseguró Link, intentando quitarle algo de dolor.

-Pero no tanto como con ella-sonrió Saria-. Te brillan los ojos. Conmigo nunca lo hacían.

Link se sintió asqueado de sí mismo. Necesitaba ver a Zelda y asegurarse de que todo iba a ir bien a partir de ahora entre ellos dos.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan amable?-quiso saber Link, conmovido- Después de lo que te he dicho…

Saria se encogió de hombros y rodeó a Link. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. No obstante, antes de salir del recibidor, se giró una última vez hacia él y le regaló una sonrisa sincera.

-Siempre podrás contar conmigo, Link. Y espero que, algún día, me la presentes. Quiero asegurarme de que no va a volver a hacerte daño.

-No lo hará-sonrió Link con timidez-. Si esto se termina, será porque yo no lo haya hecho bien.

-Entonces, esfuérzate. Buena suerte, Link. Estamos en contacto.

Link se acercó a ella, le cogió el rostro con una mano y depositó un último beso sobre su frente.

-Buena suerte, Saria.


	29. Chapter 26

Zant entró hecho un basilisco en la habitación que le habían asignado a su padre y a él. Ganondorf aún seguía junto al rey Gaépora a las puertas del crematorio, por lo que su oscura habitación estaba vacía y en silencio, llena de un olor a azufre que le resultaba tranquilizante. Ese mismo olor perfumaba todo el reino del Crepúsculo y olerlo allí, en medio de aquel trozo de tierra tan brillante y luminoso, le hizo sentir como si hubiese regresado a casa.

Se echó sobre la cama donde dormía bocarriba, mirando el techo del dosel. Bufó, exasperado. Había quitado a la reina de en medio, tal y como su padre quería. Cierto era que Ganondorf no le había ordenado nada, lo había hecho por pura diversión. Ver cómo la princesa se retorcía de dolor le excitaba hasta límites insospechados y le obligaba a darse una ducha de agua fría para relajar su cuerpo azulado. Y pensar que su padre casi le revienta la cabeza solo por inyectar un poquito de veneno en el brazo de la reina…

Zant sonrió, recordando cómo se había fundido con las sombras y había caminado por ellas hasta colarse por debajo de la puerta de la cámara real. Su satisfacción fue creciendo conforme se acercaba a la cama y veía que los reyes de Hyrule estaban en el enésimo sueño. Y el culmen fue ver cómo la fina aguja entraba en las venas de la reina y dejaba caer aquel líquido oscuro… Su propia sangre.

Se relamió, como un auténtico psicópata. Odiaba como nadie a los hylianos y a todas las criaturas que poblaban Hyrule, incluidos los Goron y los Zora. Gaépora reinaba sobre todos ellos, pero no se inmiscuía en sus asuntos, a menos que estos tuvieran que ver con los hylianos directamente. Era un sistema estúpido, según Zant. ¿Qué clase de gobierno era ese? No traía nada bueno consigo y no beneficiaba a los intereses del rey del momento. Con esa forma de gobernar, los súbditos podían rebelarse cuando quisieran y tumbarían en menos que canta un gallo el reinado de quien estuviera en el trono. Así pues, solo había una forma de asegurarse que eso no ocurriera y era usando el miedo, el terror, el horror. Nadie se atrevería a cuestionarle como rey, de eso se encargaría personalmente.

Zant suspiró y dio una vuelta en la cama. Aquello iba demasiado lento. No se veía capaz de esperar tres días más hasta poder ponerle las manos encima a Zelda y no tenía ni idea de cómo acelerar el proceso sin que su padre se diera cuenta y quisiera cortarle el cuello. Y también estaba el asunto del soldado ese. Link o como fuera que se llamase. Estaba todo el día revoloteando alrededor de la princesa, no podía acercarse a ella a menos que algo requiriese la atención del guardia personalmente. El simple hecho de ver aquellos ojos azules desafiándole le ponía enfermo.

Zant apretó los dientes y se levantó de la cama. Empezó a caminar en círculos por la habitación hasta que, hastiado, se acercó a la ventana y se asomó. Y lo que vio le dejó perplejo. La princesa estaba sola; total y completamente sola. Sin Link, sin la pelirroja, sin su padre, sin el Capitán… Nadie. Zant no pudo evitar dibujar una tosca sonrisa en su cara. De esa no se escapaba. Fijo que no.

… … … …

Zelda había decidido ponerse a pasear por los jardines para tranquilizarse. Sabía que Malon y Midna la esperaban dentro del castillo, en el comedor, pero lo cierto era que no tenía ganas de encontrarse aún con ellas. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, tiempo para sí misma. Hacía días que no tenía ni cinco minutos para relajarse y empezaba a acusar ese estrés en su humor cambiante y en la espalda. Todo le dolía horrores. No podía ni dormir bien por las noches.

Seguía sin asimilar lo que le había ocurrido a su madre. En esos instantes, lo único que se le pasaba por la cabeza era la dichosa jeringuilla y el análisis de los restos. Estaba convencida al cien por cien de que el culpable era Zant, pero no tenía nada con qué demostrarlo. Tampoco sabía explicar cómo le inyectó lo que fuera a su madre, que era lo suficientemente potente para matarla. Todo aquel asunto la asustaba y la enardecía al mismo tiempo. Le resultaba demasiado complicado lidiar con esas dos emociones, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que su parte "divina" había despertado completamente justo delante de las narices de Link.

Pensar que tenía que enfrentarse a su interrogatorio le ponía los pelos de punta. No quería que él pensara que le había vuelto a ocultar algo adrede…, cuando lo cierto era que nadie lo sabía. Ni siquiera Impa. Sin embargo, algo en las palabras de su madre le hizo pensar que ella sí tenía algo de idea de lo que le ocurría por dentro, pero eso era algo que quedaría por siempre en incógnita y que, fuera como fuese, no la ayudaría a sacar a su padre del lío en el que estaba metido, que era tener a Ganondorf y al acosador de su hijo en su propia casa.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya-dijo una voz a su espalda, como si de solo pensarlo la hubiera convocado-. La princesa está sola-Zelda se giró para encarar a Zant, que andaba hacia ella con una pose digna de un ligón de playa-. Qué raro. ¿No está tu sirviente por aquí?-Zant hizo como que miraba a todos lados.

Zelda se mordió la lengua antes de responder.

-No es mi sirviente. Y no, no está por aquí. ¿Algo más?

-Uhm… Zelda, no hace falta que estés tan a la defensiva-Zant anduvo hacia ella y empezó a rodearla-. No voy a comerte…, aún.

-¡Já!-rio Zelda- Espera sentado, de pie te puedes cansar.

Zant negó con la cabeza sin perder la sonrisa.

-Eres una maleducada-se acercó a ella y, antes de que Zelda pudiera evitarlo, la agarró por la barbilla con fuerza y la obligó a encararle-. Pienso arreglar eso en cuanto seas mi mujer.

Zelda dio un tirón y se libró del agarre del príncipe.

-¿De verdad sigues creyendo que me casaré contigo?

-Por supuesto que sí, Zelda. ¿Sabes por qué?-Zant no esperó a que ella respondiera- Porque si tu padre se entera de que te has acostado con cierto soldado, a él le echarán de la guardia de élite (como poco), tú te quedarás sin protección extra y serás la hija de la que el rey se avergüenza. El reino te verá como una niña caprichosa.

Zelda tragó saliva. ¿Cómo sabía él que…?

-Mientes-dijo Zelda de inmediato-. Deja de inventarte cosas, Zant. Las mentiras tienen las patas muy cortas.

-¿Estás segura de que me lo estoy inventando todo?-apoyó la espalda sobre el tronco de un árbol cercano y cruzó las piernas y los brazos- ¿Y qué me dices del antiguo establo? ¿Eso también es de mentira? Porque, si es así, no veo cómo la paja aguantó tu peso y el suyo.

Zelda abrió al máximo los ojos y sintió que el corazón se le paraba. El alma se le cayó al suelo y el aire dejó de entrar a sus pulmones.

-Hijo de puta…-dejó escapar Zelda en un murmullo incontenido.

Zant se echó a reír.

-Estaba deseando entrar en acción, pero tuve que aguantarme. No era el momento apropiado-Zant caminó de nuevo hacia ella y la acorraló contra la pared del castillo-. Cómo disfrutabas entre sus brazos, cómo gemías su nombre cada vez que te empotraba contra la paja…-alzó una mano y la puso justo en el centro de su pecho, poco por encima de los senos- Cómo ponías los ojos en blanco cada vez que pasaba su lengua por tus pezones...-bajó la mano, acariciándole los pechos por encima de la ropa hasta llegar al ombligo; Zelda aguantó un escalofrío al sentir el aliento de Zant sobre su cuello y su boca buscando, ávida, el hueco entre él y la oreja- Eres una auténtica puta, princesa, una perra, y no puedes negármelo. No cuando he visto cómo te entregabas sin dudarlo a ese estúpido de pelo rubio.

»¿Por qué a él, princesa? ¿Por qué él sí puede tenerte cuando le plazca y yo no?-Zant fue moviendo su boca por su mandíbula hasta llegar a la comisura izquierda de los labios de Zelda; ella los cerró y los apretó, negándose a recibir un beso suyo- Yo tengo el mismo derecho que él, vas a casarte conmigo. Me lo debes.

Zelda retiró el rostro cuanto pudo para poder hablar sin que la saliva ácida de Zant entrara en su boca.

-Puedes decir y hacer cuanto quieras, pero no pienso casarme contigo-respondió la princesa, mirándole con horror.

Zant frunció el ceño.

-¿Estás segura de lo que acabas de decir? Porque puedo ordenar perfectamente que detengan a ese cabrón y lo ejecuten sin más.

-Eres un animal… ¡No estamos en la Primera Era!

-¿Y? La traición a la corona se sigue castigando con la muerte. Es una de las cosas que no habéis cambiado en todos vuestros siglos de Historia. Qué curioso, ¿no te parece?

Zelda no supo qué decir. Era su enemigo, estaba segura de que ahí no estaba mintiendo. ¿Qué podía hacer entonces? ¿Casarse con Zant para que la vida de Link no corriera peligro? Pero, ¿acaso eso garantizaba que él siguiera con vida? Y, además, ¿qué pensaría su pueblo de ella? ¿Serviría de algo casarse con Zant? ¿Qué ocurriría con Hyrule, entonces?

Preguntas y más preguntas. Y la única respuesta que encontraba era precisamente la que no quería tomar. Zant, al ver que Zelda era incapaz de responder, sonrió y pegó su boca a la de ella justo cuando menos se lo esperaba. Intentó abrirle los labios con su lengua viscosa y afilada, pero Zelda no se dejó. Por el contrario, le mordió en cuanto pudo, lo suficientemente fuerte como para sentir su sangre en su boca. Zant, al darse cuenta de ello, soltó una maldición.

-¡Estúpida!-gritó, al tiempo que aprovechaba el momento de desconcierto para introducirse en su boca y recoger su propia sangre con su lengua, evitando así que tragara ni una sola gota.

Se separó de ella con esfuerzo y se tanteó la herida en el labio con la lengua, mientras que Zelda escupía al suelo y se restregaba la boca con una mano, en un intento desesperado de quitarse de sus labios el asqueroso sabor de la boca de Zant.

El príncipe la miró cuando sintió que su labio ya no sangraba. Zelda vio en sus ojos un atisbo de furia contenida.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso, princesa, o te aseguro que no acabarás nada bien.

-Eres puro veneno-espetó Zelda, alejándose cuanto pudo de él.

Zant esbozó una media sonrisa.

-No sabes hasta qué punto, princesa. No sabes hasta qué punto…

Zelda no supo qué más decir. No parecía que Zant volviese a acercársele, por lo que empezó a dar pasos hacia atrás y, en cuanto se hubo alejado un par de metros de él, echó a correr hacia el interior del castillo. Justo cuando entraba, sintió una mano cálida y fuerte que la agarraba del brazo.

-Zelda-dijo Link, confuso, tirando de ella hacia él-, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

La princesa le devolvió la mirada con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mordiéndose el labio inferior y con el corazón temblándole en el pecho. Link frunció el ceño y pegó el cuerpo de Zelda al suyo, como si ella no pudiese mantenerse en pie por sí misma. Acunó su rostro con ambas manos y trató de navegar en sus ojos azules para descubrir qué le ocurría.

-Zelda, mírame, por favor-pidió Link con voz suave-. ¿Qué pasa?

Zelda hizo un mohín con los labios y negó con la cabeza, intentando desasirse del abrazo de Link. Pero este no la dejó ir y la pegó más a él.

-Zelda, por favor-pidió Link, nervioso-. Cuéntamelo, ¿qué te pasa? Me estás asustando…

Zelda boqueó, sin saber qué decir ni cómo decirlo.

-Yo…-murmuró, asustada- Link, no puedo… Tú y yo…

Link abrió un segundo los ojos al máximo para, a continuación, entrecerrarlos y mirar estudiar a través de sus pestañas el rostro compungido de la princesa.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Zelda? ¿Quién te ha…?

-Te sugiero que sueltes a mi prometida, soldado-dijo la voz de Zant desde la puerta de entrada.

Link alzó la mirada hacia él. Era la segunda vez en el mismo día que se lo encontraba de frente y esa actitud estaba colmando su paciencia.

-La princesa no se ha prometido con nadie, príncipe Zant-espetó Link sin soltar a Zelda.

-¿Y eso te da derecho a llevártela a la cama y follártela como un conejo en celo?-inquirió Zant, pillando por sorpresa a Link y haciendo que Zelda cerrase los ojos, agobiada.

Sin embargo, Link no soltó a Zelda en ningún momento.

-No sé quién os ha dicho eso-comenzó a decir-, pero puedo asegurar que…

-¿Que qué? ¿Que estás enamorado de ella? ¿Que no pretendes solo echarle un polvo? ¿Que no es una de tus numerosas conquistas?

Link no lo dudó ni un segundo.

-Sí-respondió, clavando su mirada encendida en la ámbar de Zant.

El príncipe sonrió y negó con la cabeza a medida que se iba acercando a ellos. Cogió a Zelda por un brazo y tiró de ella, intentando llevársela consigo. Zelda se quejó, dolorida. Link gruñó.

-Le hacéis daño, príncipe Zant.

-Lo que le ocurra ya no es de tu incumbencia, soldado. No tengo potestad aquí para mandarte-miró a Zelda, satisfecho-, pero ella, sí. ¿Verdad, Zelda?

Link bajó la mirada hacia ella y vio que Zelda le veía sin ver el pecho, con las lágrimas surgiéndole a borbotones de los ojos. Aquello no le gustó nada. Ignoró por completo a Zant y se inclinó hacia ella, buscando su oído.

-Zelda-le susurró; el escalofrío que la recorrió le sirvió de respuesta para saber que le estaba escuchando-, no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras hacer por ti misma. ¿De acuerdo?

Zelda pegó su rostro a su cuello con un sollozo.

-Es la única manera de salvarte, Link-musitó con un hilo de voz entrecortada.

-¿Qué?

Zelda se quitó de encima las manos y los brazos de Link y le miró a los ojos.

-Te quiero-le susurró, antes de depositar un último beso sobre su boca y de separarse de él, sintiendo aún los dedos de Zant oprimiendo su brazo izquierdo.

Link vio, anonadado, cómo ella se separaba de él y dejaba que Zant la rodease con un brazo con una sonrisa ladina.

-Zelda…-la llamó en voz baja- Zelda-alzó una mano hacia ella, pero no pudo tocarla.

Una corriente de electricidad le recorrió el brazo y le hizo retorcerse sobre sí mismo para soportar el dolor. Sin embargo, no se quejó ni hizo ningún aspaviento. No iba a darle el gusto al príncipe. Fijó sus ojos en Zelda y soportó el calambre hasta que este se fue disipando poco a poco.

-Y eso es solo una pequeña demostración de lo que pienso hacerte como vuelvas a tocarla-le advirtió Zant, mirándole por encima del hombro y empujando a Zelda para que entrase en el pasillo-. ¿Me has oído?

Link apretó los dientes, pero no respondió. La mirada de desafío fue suficiente contestación. Zant, contento, se llevó a Zelda escaleras arriba mientras que Link observaba desde la puerta cómo ese engendro se llevaba a su princesa. El príncipe había incumplido lo dicho. No había esperado una semana para intentar llevarse a Zelda. Había movido ficha y Link no pensaba quedarse quieto. Era hora de actuar. Por fin.


	30. Chapter 27

Link recorrió el pasillo en dirección contraria a la que Zelda y Zant había tomado. Le importaba bien poco que sus compañeros pensasen que estaba loco. Iba corriendo a toda velocidad por el castillo, girando en las esquinas de tal manera que casi estuvo a punto de estamparse contra una de las columnas de un descansillo. Subió varios niveles sin cansarse hasta que llegó a la tercera planta del castillo. Sabía bien que lo único que había allí era el despacho del rey y que, seguramente, tendría guardias a ambos lados. Aun así, no se detuvo y siguió adelante hasta que atisbó al fondo la dura puerta de doble hoja de madera oscura con los picaportes dorados. Aminoró la marcha y fue recuperando el aliento a medida que se acercaba al despacho donde, efectivamente, estaban dos de sus compañeros charlando un poco mientras montaban guardia.

Al verle aparecer, los dos dejaron de hablar y se centraron en él hasta que hubo llegado a su altura.

-Tengo que hablar con el rey. Ya-exigió Link sin medias tintas.

Los compañeros se miraron, indecisos. Aunque Link tenía su mismo puesto, se sabía que era uno de los favoritos para ascender, que era el mejor de su promoción y que el rey le tenía en alta estima por haber cuidado de la princesa el día anterior.

-Link…-se atrevió a decir uno de ellos-, no creo que…

-Es urgente, Bipin-insistió Link, poniéndole una mano sobre uno de los hombros y mirándole fijamente a los ojos, en un intento de hacerle comprender la gravedad de la situación-. No te pediría este favor si no fuera necesario.

Bipin vaciló y miró a su derecha, donde su compañero no sabía ni qué decir a continuación.

-Por favor…-rogó Link por última vez. Si le decían que no, entonces no tendría más remedio que pasar al despacho real por la fuerza.

-Déjale pasar, Bipin-dijo el otro soldado tras unos segundos en silencio.

Bipin frunció el ceño, confuso.

-¿Estás seguro, Malton? ¿Y si nos echan la bronca?

Malton se encogió de hombros y miró a Link con cara de pocos amigos.

-Con contarles la verdad tenemos suficiente.

Link le sonrió levemente y asintió con la cabeza. Soltó a Bipin y dejó que sus compañeros se hicieran a un lado para poder pasar. No obstante, no abrió la puerta de inmediato, sino que la golpeó tres veces con los nudillos hasta que escuchó la voz grave del rey permitiéndole el paso.

Respiró hondo dos veces antes de abrir la puerta con cuidado y entrar al despacho sin mirar atrás. No obstante, antes de cerrar, pudo escuchar un comentario de Malton.

-Este imbécil no me cae bien, pero dudo que venga a exigirnos nada sin una buena razón.

No acertó a oír la respuesta de Bipin, pero sonrió un poco antes de cerrar la puerta. Se encontró en una enorme estancia cuadrada con ventanales en tres de las cuatro paredes, dando todas a las montañas del norte que lidiaban con la Región de los Zora. En el centro de la habitación había una preciosa alfombra tejida a mano con motivos divinos en las cuatro esquinas. A ambos lados de la alfombra y tras el escritorio, Link pudo ver varias estanterías, de mayor y menos tamaño, todas repletas de libros, cuadernos y carpetas. Justo en medio de los ventanales, había un gran escritorio de madera con patas bajas de hierro y, tras él, rodeado de papeles e iluminado por una lamparita de mesa, estaba el rey. No parecía que llevase mucho tiempo en el despacho, pues seguía con los símbolos de la realeza colgados del cuello y en los dedos, en forma de anillo.

El rey estaba inmerso en unos papeles que requerían su firma. Link no consiguió ver sobre qué iban. Anduvo hacia el escritorio en silencio y se inclinó ante el rey. Sin embargo, este no le hizo ningún comentario ni le pidió que se sentara, por lo que alzó la cabeza y vio que el monarca seguía con la cabeza metida entre los papeles. Estaba claro que no le había escuchado. Carraspeó un poco para llamar su atención y, está vez, sí, el rey alzó la mirada y le sonrió a Link.

-No te había escuchado, perdona-se disculpó el rey, levantando un mano y señalando una de las sillas que había frente a su escritorio-. Siéntate, por favor. No me gusta que estés ahí, de pie…

-Gracias, majestad-respondió Link.

El rey hizo a un lado la documentación que estudiaba, entrelazó los dedos de las manos y las posó sobre la mesa.

-Dime, Link. ¿Qué te preocupa?

Link no respondió al instante. Era urgente que hiciera algo, pero no estaba seguro de cómo exponerle la situación al rey sin que entrara en pánico.

-Majestad-empezó a decir Link-, vuestro invitado, el príncipe Zant, ha…-dudó, ¿lo decía o no lo decía?

El rey se inclinó hacia él, confuso.

-¿Ha, qué, Link?-le animó Gaépora con suavidad. En esos momentos, no parecía el rey frío y sereno que había visto en otras ocasiones.

Link tragó saliva. No podía perder más el tiempo. Zant le había tocado demasiado las narices y le estaba haciendo daño a Zelda. Le había prometido que no le pasaría nada, tenía que cumplir su promesa.

-El príncipe Zant ha violado las leyes de Hyrule y el pacto de paz que se firmó en su momento con el reino del Crepúsculo-soltó de corrido sin coger aire-. Ha amenazad y acosado a vuestra hija, la princesa Zelda. Le ha propuesto, indecentemente, que se case con él, so pena de asesinato. Ha jugado con su cordura y la ha chantajeado. Y…-sacó la jeringuilla que tenía oculta en uno de sus bolsillos- Ha asesinado a su majestad, la reina, que las diosas acojan su espíritu.

Conforme Link fue hablando, Gaépora fue palideciendo más y más. Se echó hacia atrás y dejó que la espalda descansara sobre el respaldo de la silla.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué clase de acusaciones son esas, Link?-dijo Gaépora, anonadado- ¿Cómo puedes afirmar que la muerte de mi amada esposa es obra suya? Y lo de mi hija…

-Anju no ha tenido culpa de nada, majestad-intervino de inmediato antes de que el rey hiciera sus propias conjeturas-. De hecho, me hago responsable de todo lo malo por lo que ha tenido que pasar su hija. Mi compañera solo hacía lo que la princesa le ordenaba y no era precisamente cuidar de ella. Yo soy lo suficientemente estúpido como para no hacerle caso a su hija, pero Anju, no. Soy testigo fehaciente de las amenazas del príncipe Zant. Solo tiene que mirar a su hija a los ojos para comprobarlo-sin darle tiempo al rey para que asimilara sus palabras, se inclinó hacia él sobre la mesa y clavó sus brillantes ojos azules en los del rey con decisión, algo que sorprendió por completo a Gaépora, acostumbrado a que nadie le aguantase la mirada de esa forma-.

»La visita del rey Ganondorf y del…-se calló antes de soltar una burrada delante de su rey- príncipe Zant es todo una patraña para conseguir Hyrule. En los pueblos de las fronteras dicen que hay en marcha un levantamiento del pueblo de Crepúsculo contra nosotros. Escuché una conversación la otra noche entre dos mujeres gerudo. Kotake y Koume, creo que se llamaban. Decían que Ganondorf las había sacado del desierto porque las necesitaba para sus planes.

El rey alzó las manos.

-Espera, espera, espera. ¿Estás diciendo que Ganondorf quiere mi trono? ¿Quiere Hyrule?

-Sí-respondió Link de inmediato.

El rey suspiró y se echó las manos a la cara.

-Aunque así fuera, eso no justifica tu acusación.

-¿Cuál de ellas?

-¿Cómo pudo el príncipe Zant asesinar a mi mujer?-rodó los ojos hacia la jeringuilla; Link la dejó sobre la mesa, delante de él- ¿Con esto?-Link asintió- ¿Cómo?

-Eso es algo que todavía no he averiguado del todo, majestad-admitió Link a regañadientes-. Tengo amigos fuera del castillo que están dispuestos a analizar esto. Hay restos de un líquido oscuro en su interior, sospecho que eso fue lo que mató a nuestra reina.

El rey frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada hacia otra parte de la habitación que no fuera la cara de Link. Él espero a que Gaépora hablase, pero al ver que pasaban los minutos y que él no decía nada, empezó a impacientarse.

-Majestad-llamó Link su atención con suavidad-. No tengo ningún motivo para inventarme esto. Lucharé con su ayuda o sin ella. No pienso permitir que su hija se case con el príncipe.

-¿Casarse?

Link asintió.

-Ya se lo he dicho. Zant ha amenazado a Zelda con asesinaros si ella no aceptaba su mano en matrimonio. Ya podéis adivinar cuál fue la respuesta de vuestra hija…

-Que no, por supuesto.

-Sí… Hasta hoy-resopló Link, furioso.

Todavía no entendía bien cómo ese bicho había conseguido enterarse de lo suyo con Zelda, pero lo averiguaría.

-¿Por qué ha cambiado de opinión hoy?-inquirió el rey, agarrando los reposabrazos del asiento con las dos manos- ¿Qué ha ocurrido hoy?

Link apretó los dientes y desvió la vista hacia una esquina de la mesa.

-Link, mírame-ordenó Gaépora.

Él no tuvo más remedio que obedecer. Apretó los labios y se mordió la lengua.

-¿Por qué mi hija ha cambiado hoy de opinión?

Link le miró a los ojos. Si se lo decía… Si le decía la verdad… «No importa», dijo dentro de él el espíritu del Héroe. «Nunca serás peor candidato que ese gilipollas, ¿no?». Link rio por dentro. «Además», prosiguió el Héroe, «es el mejor momento para pedirle permiso para llamarle "papá"». «Cállate, anda», le dijo Link, divertido.

Link movió los hombros y el cuello antes de hablar.

-¿Y bien?-insistió el rey, apoyándose sobre la mesa para quedar más cerca de Link.

Link tragó saliva y asintió una sola vez.

-Zant sabe que estoy enamorado de su hija. Y creo que ella de mí, también. Ella y yo…-cogió aire, evitando analizar el gesto de Gaépora- Zant sabe que ella y yo estamos juntos. Amenazó con contároslo si ella no aceptaba su proposición. Eso ocasionaría mi despido y que Hyrule no la considerara digna del trono o algo así…

Gaépora no dijo nada. Solo se quedó estudiando a Link con la mirada, con las dos manos sobre su boca, de manera que el joven soldado solo podía intentar adivinar lo que pensaba a través de sus ojos. Ya estaba dicho. No todo, por supuesto, pero sí había puesto sus cartas sobre la mesa. Le acababa de confesar al rey que estaba enamorado de su hija y que no iba a separarse de ella. La realidad llegó a él como un jarro de agua fría.

¿Realmente había hecho bien contándole aquello? ¿Y si metía en problemas a Zelda, en lugar de ayudarla? ¿Tal vez debería haber empezado la venganza sin el permiso del rey? ¿Y eso era precisamente lo que Zant quería, que Gaépora quisiera cortarle las pelotas en ese instante? Link tenía tal cacao de pensamientos en la cabeza que apenas se dio cuenta de que el rey se levantaba de su asiento y rodeaba el escritorio para acercarse a él. Cuando se percató de ello, ya era demasiado tarde. El rey se había sentado en la silla junto a la suya y le había cogido las manos sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

-Acabas de quitarme un peso de encima, Link-admitió Gaépora en voz baja, sonriendo.

Link se echó un poco hacia atrás.

-¿Disculpe?-murmuró, patidifuso- ¿Acaba de oír lo que le he dicho? Le he dicho que yo…

-No sabes lo mucho que me alegra que seas tú el elegido por mi hija.

Link abrió al máximo los ojos. Aquello debía de ser una broma. Soltó una risilla histérica.

-Eh… ¿Dónde está la cámara oculta?

El rey rio por lo bajo.

-No hay ninguna cámara oculta, Link-Gaépora suspiró y le soltó las manos-. ¿De verdad creías que yo no sabía quién eras?-Link sintió que se le iba el color de la cara- Sé muy bien quién eres. Conozco la historia de cada uno, de todos los que trabajáis aquí-se inclinó hacia él y le puso una mano sobre el hombro-. Sé bien que fuiste tú quien sacó a mi hija de la casa de Ordon cuando estaba en llamas. Sé que fue a ti a quien tuvo que dejar allí. Sé que fuiste tú quien la ayudó cuando lo necesitó… y que te llevaste lo más precioso que tenía ella.

Link desvió la mirada. Tragó saliva con fuerza, tenso.

-Pero no tienes que preocuparte por nada, Link-le aseguró el rey, sorprendiéndole de nuevo-. Si no me pareciera bien, te aseguro que no te habría metido en mi casa.

-Ya…-musitó Link; no sabía qué más decir.

El rey sonrió un poco más.

-También tengo que darte las gracias por traerla de vuelta la noche que salió a cenar con el noble Vaati. No le he prohibido la entrada porque su padre y yo somos buenos amigos, pero te aseguro que no me gustaba ya de por sí para mi hija. Ella tiene una luz que muy pocos pueden ver, menos aún valorar.

-Yo…

-Tú le hiciste daño, Link. Y te odié cada segundo que la hiciste sufrir. Sin embargo, me recordaba a mí mismo que, de no ser por ti, ella no sería la valiente princesa que es hoy en día. Mi querida esposa no dejaba de decirme que ojalá hubiera sido ella como su hija-Gaépora soltó a Link y miró al cielo, emocionado-. Soy feliz, porque mi hija ha encontrado a alguien que no dudaría en arriesgarse a ser castrado con tal de protegerla y cuidarla.

Link no pudo más que reír un poco. Sí, lo cierto era que había temido por su virilidad en cierto momento. No obstante, seguía sin poder creerse lo que el rey le estaba diciendo.

-Sé que no te estás inventando nada y que debes de estar muy seguro de tus palabras-añadió el rey, volviendo al tema que les ocupaba-. Y tengo una idea para hacer que ellos mismos se delaten, sin arriesgarnos a un enfrentamiento directo. En teoría, ellos están en minoría, pero podrían armarse fácilmente antes de que nosotros nos demos cuenta.

Link frunció el ceño y miró al rey con suspicacia.

-¿En qué está pensando?

El rey esbozó una media sonrisa y Link supo que se iba a liar, pero bien.


	31. Chapter 28

-Midna, ¿dónde estás?-quiso saber Link mientras salía a toda prisa del despacho del rey.

-¡Por fin alguien que me echa cuenta!-exclamó Midna al otro lado del móvil- ¿Sabes lo frustrante que es que te ignoren aun sabiendo que estás ahí?

-¡Midna!

-Vale, vale… Estoy en el comedor, hinchándome a pastelillos. La cocinera es una experta, ¿eh?

Link puso los ojos en blanco y giró a la derecha en la bifurcación del pasillo.

-Voy para allá. No te muevas de ahí.

-Te has vuelto muy mandón últimamente. ¿No se te estará subiendo a la cabeza el trabajo?

Link le gruñó al teléfono y escuchó una risita como respuesta.

-Relájate, lobo salvaje, te esperaré-le aseguró Midna con voz conciliadora.

-Gracias. ¿Está Malon contigo?

-¿La otra pelirroja? No. Se fue a su casa hace unos cinco o diez minutos. ¿Por?

-Mejor-dijo Link, satisfecho, mientras bajaba unas escaleras para salir al pasillo del comedor-. Cuanta menos gente lo sepa, más tiempo tendremos nosotros.

-¿Qué…?-empezó a decir Midna.

-Ahora te veo.

Link colgó el teléfono sin dejar que su amiga dijera nada más. Aceleró de nuevo el paso y, en cuanto vio las puertas abiertas del enorme comedor, echó a correr a toda velocidad, atravesando el umbral de la estancia como un rayo.

Midna alzó sus ojos naranjas hacia él, entre enfadada y divertida. Alzó una ceja al ver el ceño fruncido de Link mientras él recuperaba el aliento. Era raro ver a Link tan apurado.

-A ver si lo adivino-empezó a decir ella-, por fin vas a salvar el mundo.

Link le echó una mirada fulminante, pero esbozó una media sonrisa. Midna se la devolvió, dando un salto en la silla y frotándose las manos.

-¡Yupi! Por fin algo de acción.

… … … …

Zelda buscaba con los ojos cualquier rayo de luz que le permitiera ver a su alrededor. La habitación estaba en penumbra y olía a algo fuerte y ácido. No reconocía el aroma. Zant la había llevado hasta allí sin dudarlo, por lo que supuso que aquella era la habitación que se le había asignado a él y a su padre. Tragó saliva y trató de mover las manos, atadas a sendos pilares del dosel de la cama, donde se hallaba tendida, a la espera. Escuchó un ruido a su izquierda y giró el cuello con tanta fuerza que sintió un tirón en el hombro derecho.

«Relájate, Zelda, piensa con la cabeza fría», le dijo la voz de Hylia dentro de su cabeza.

-«¿Qué crees que piensa hacerme?»

Notó como el espíritu de Hylia se removía dentro de ella.

«Sus antepasados quisieron hacerme pedazos, pero no lo consiguieron. A pesar de todo, al contrario de lo que crees, el mundo del Crepúsculo es algo maravilloso, inusual. Es la podredumbre que lo gobierna quien ha impregnado el ambiente y a su pueblo de malicia y codicia. Sea como sea, no te dejes llevar por el pánico y déjame que te ayude. Necesitarás mi poder para salir de esta, aunque no te guste».

Zelda asintió levemente con la cabeza. Entonces, intuyó la figura de Zant saliendo de lo que era el cuarto de baño. Ahogó un grito al ver que estaba medio desnudo, únicamente cubierto con una de las toallas blancas del castillo. Los ojos ámbares de Zant la estudiaron con ansia viva, brillando de forma sobrenatural y aterradora. Zelda atisbó a ver una sonrisa en su rostro y eso solo le dio ganas de escupirle a la cara.

-No sabes lo preciosa que estás ahora mismo, sin poder defenderte de mí-dijo Zant con voz grave, acercándose a ella-. En cuanto esté dentro de ti, ya no podrás huir.

-Eres repugnante-soltó Zelda con todo el asco que fue capaz de reunir en la voz.

Zant se encogió de hombros.

-Me da igual lo que pienses de mí.

-Si tu padre nos encuentra aquí…

-Se quedará mirando, te lo aseguro. Así que, ¿por qué no empezamos antes de que venga? Solo por ser tu primera vez…-susurró Zant mientras se cernía sobre ella en la cama y colocaba las dos piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Zelda comenzó a revolverse sobre el colchón, pero no sirvió de nada. Zant le sujetó las piernas con las suyas y se agachó para situar la cara muy cerca de la suya. Zelda contuvo el aliento y apretó los labios, intentando, tal y como le había dicho Hylia, no dejarse llevar por el pánico.

«Déjale que lo haga», le susurró entonces Hylia, sorprendiéndola.

-«¿QUÉ? ¿Estás loca? Solo de pensarlo, me entran ganas de vomitar».

«Aguanta unos segundos, lo suficientes para que me dejes salir un poco de ti. Concéntrate en nuestra energía, visualízala saliendo de ti, como ayer, como en el templo».

Zelda reunió todo el valor que pudo cuando Zant le sonrió una última vez antes de agarrarla por el cuello y plantar su boca sobre ella con violencia. Zelda pataleó, pero se centró en su corazón, en sus latidos y en el bombeo constante de la sangre a través de sus venas y arterias. Dejó que Zant se abriera paso en boca con la afilada lengua. Al notar el contacto entre ambas, Zelda gimió de dolor. La lengua de Zant tenía unas pequeñas púas que se clavaban en su lengua y en su paladar y le hacían pequeñas heridas que comenzaban a sangrar.

-«Me… duele…»-sollozó Zelda para sí misma, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para evitar que las lágrimas la delataran.

«Aguanta un poco más, por favor», rogó Hylia. «Deja que me funda contigo esta vez».

-«¡NO! ¡Me niego!»

«No vas a perderte a ti misma. Confía en mí, por favor. ¿Cuándo te he fallado yo?».

Zelda gimió de nuevo y Zant aprovechó el momento en que ella dejó de oponer resistencia para pasear sus manos por su cuerpo. Zelda empezó a quejarse e intentó librarse de la lengua de Zant, pero aquello fue peor. Él le liberó los labios, pero comenzó a lamerle la línea de la mandíbula y el cuello.

-Suél…tame…-masculló Zelda, sintiendo las púas clavándose en su piel y tirando de ella, abriéndole pequeños surcos poco profundos.

La sangre obedeció a la gravedad y empezó a caer sobre su pecho y a mancharle la ropa. Zant rio por lo bajo y siguió lamiéndola, clavándole las uñas en las caderas y empezando a moverse contra ella, completamente excitado.

«Zelda, por favor», rogó Hylia de nuevo, «déjame fundirme contigo, deja que seamos una completamente, por favor».

Zant, ajeno a la disputa mental que Zelda mantenía con Hylia, bajó su boca hasta la clavícula y, con la ayuda de una mano, comenzó a tirar de la ropa y a rasgarla con las uñas, dejando los pechos y el abdomen de la princesa al descubierto. Zant soltó un sonido gutural de puro placer.

-Me encanta…-dijo con voz ronca antes de cernirse sobre su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, no se limitó a pasar su lengua por su piel, sino que empezó a dejar pequeñas marcas de mordiscos en diferentes puntos de su cuerpo, dejando el pecho para el final. Zelda ya no trataba de luchar. No servía de nada. Lo único que podía hacer era dejar que el dolor la invadiera hasta que formase parte de ella.

Pensó en Link. ¿Estaría enfadado con ella? ¿Estaría dolido? ¿Estaría buscándola, siquiera? ¿Creería que había vuelto a abandonarle? Aquella simple posibilidad le desgarró el corazón y ya no pudo evitar sollozar en voz alta, para disfrute y gozo de Zant, que seguía a lo suyo. Ella solo quería protegerle, solo quería apartarle de cualquier escándalo. No le importaba llevarse una bronca por parte de su padre o que el pueblo ya no confiara en ella por elegir a un simple soldado…, solo que para ella Link era muchísimo más que eso.

Pensó en sus ojos azules, chispeantes, más vivos que los de nadie. Pensó en su pelo rubio cubriéndole parcialmente la mirada, como cuando se entregó a él en el establo noches atrás. Pensó en sus manos, en sus fuertes, ásperas y dulces manos. Pensó en su sonrisa y en su risa, en cómo bromeaba con ella y en cómo le sacaba una sonrisa en los momentos menos esperados. Pensó en toda su historia juntos. Pensó en lo maravilloso que había sido vivir enamorada tanto tiempo de una misma persona, precisamente en tiempos en los que el amor era una palabra más y carecía de significado para el ochenta por ciento del mundo. Estaba completamente segura de que, aunque acabase hecha trizas por la lengua y los dientes de Zant, su corazón seguiría latiendo mientras Link estuviera vivo. Aunque no estuviese con ella, aunque se entregase finalmente a Saria, no le importaba. Ella solo quería que él estuviera bien, que nadie cuestionase su valor y su honradez.

De repente, algo cambió en el ambiente. Zelda abrió los ojos, extrañada, y gritó cuando vio que Zant ya no estaba sobre ella, sino en el suelo, agazapado como un animalillo desvalido, sangrando por la nariz y con una brecha en la cabeza. Zelda apenas notó el aire en sus pulmones. Buscó el origen de aquella nueva situación. Estuvo a punto de desmayarse al ver el brillo de un cuchillo en medio de tanta oscuridad y, sosteniéndolo, un par de ojos azules que no dejaban vigilar la figura de Zant en el suelo.

-¡Zelda!-escuchó la princesa que alguien gritaba su nombre.

Zelda rodó los ojos a cámara lenta y se encontró con la esbelta sombra de Midna desatándole las manos del dosel.

-Midna…-musitó, anonadada- ¿Cómo…?

-No te entretengas ahora en eso-dijo Midna mientras le echaba la sábana por encima a Zelda y la ayudaba a levantarse-. Tenemos que irnos, vamos.

-Pe… Pero…-Zelda giró la cabeza, pero Midna se lo impidió.

-Link-insistió Midna, haciendo que a Zelda le diera un vuelco el corazón-, deja a ese bicho ahí. El rey nos espera.

Zelda consiguió ver cómo Link limpiaba el cuchillo en su ropa y se guardaba con una filigrana en el cinto. Sintiéndose observado, Link se giró en redondo y captó los ojos asustados de Zelda, mirándole. La princesa solo pudo llegar a ver el gesto compungido de Link al hacerle un repaso a su cuerpo ensangrentado, lleno de agujeros y arañazos que no dejaban de sangrar. Sintió un tirón en su cintura y miró de nuevo a Midna, que la abrazaba y la sacaba poco a poco de la habitación.

En cuanto los tres estuvieron fuera, Link hizo a un lado a Midna y abrió la sábana que cubría a Zelda. Frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes al ver las múltiples heridas, unas más profundas que otras. La princesa alzó una mano y le tocó la mejilla derecha, como si estuviera en un sueño.

-Link-musitó con un hilo de voz, atrayendo su atención.

-Voy a matar a esa cosa…-gruñó Link, cerrando las manos en puños y retorciendo la tela de la sábana entre los dedos.

-Link-le llamó Zelda con un poco más de seguridad-. Por favor… Solo quiero que me saques de aquí… Necesito…-cogió aire; ahora, fuera de la habitación de Zant y Ganondorf, sintió que podía respirar y pensar con más lucidez- Necesito ir al templo.

Midna se puso junto a Link, encarándola.

-¿Al templo? ¿Qué templo?

-El Templo del Tiempo-respondió Link sin dejar de mirar a Zelda a los ojos- ¿Por qué?

-Hazme caso, por favor. ¿Crees que podrías acompañarme?-Zelda miró a Midna- Los dos.

Midna miró a Link por el rabillo del ojo. Link hizo lo mismo, intercambiando así un mensaje sin palabras que Zelda consiguió captar. Suspiró de alivio al ver que los dos asentían una sola vez con decisión. Zelda sonrió un poco y notó que el espíritu de Hylia se removía con aprobación.


	32. Chapter 29

Link y Midna llevaron a Zelda a su habitación para que se limpiara un poco las heridas y pudiera cambiarse de ropa. Impa se encontraba en la puerta, ansiosa y, cuando la vio con aquellos arañazos, la ropa desgarrada y la sangre manchando su cuerpo semidesnudo, montó en cólera. Por suerte, Midna ya sabía cómo tratar a Impa y alejó la tormenta de la figura de Link. Zelda abrió la puerta de su habitación y dejó que Link entrara tras ella.

-¿Adónde crees que vas?-inquirió Impa, ignorando a Midna por todo lo alto.

Zelda le dirigió una mirada cansada.

-Por favor, Impa, no trates de aparentar que no sabes lo que pasa entre nosotros-pidió la princesa sin ánimo de echar leña al fuego.

Impa se quedó con la boca completamente abierta. Midna, a su lado, sonrió. Y Link le mantuvo la mirada, aunque por dentro estaba deseando desaparecer. Tras unos segundos en silencio, Impa suspiró y agachó la cabeza.

-Está bien…-cedió Impa, mirándolos alternativamente- Ayúdala a curarse y… haced lo que tengáis que hacer…

Zelda esbozó una sonrisa y avanzó hacia ella. La cogió por las manos y las apretó con cariño entre sus dedos.

-Gracias-murmuró, aliviada.

Impa no respondió. Zelda supo que necesitaba tiempo para asimilar que su batalla personal con Link había fracasado. Dejó a Impa con Midna fuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta en cuanto hubo entrado de nuevo en ella. Intercambió una mirada llena de significado con Link.

-Creía…-empezó a decir Zelda, desviando la mirada y sintiendo cómo el miedo de hacía unos minuto volvía a ella- Creía que tú…

Link apretó los dientes y se acercó a ella. Puso una de sus manos bajo su barbilla y la obligó a encararle. Link pudo ver el terror y la tristeza reflejados en ese azul que tanto le había impresionado la primera vez que lo vio.

-Pensabas que me había enfadado contigo-adivinó Link con suavidad.

Zelda asintió y se mordió el labio inferior. Link suspiró y, sin poder evitarlo, la rodeó con sus brazos y la pegó a su cuerpo. Apoyó la cabeza en la coronilla y empezó a acariciarle la espalda, teniendo cuidado de no rozar ninguna de sus heridas.

-No puedo enfadarme contigo si te metes en una habitación con un psicópata solo para protegerme.

Zelda sonrió un poco ante el tono que Link había usado para hablar de Zant.

-¿Por quién me tomas?

Zelda se encogió de hombros, pero se lamentó de haberlo hecho. La tela del uniforme de luto de Link le rozó las heridas de los brazos.

-Ten cuidado-le susurró Link al oído.

Zelda contuvo un escalofrío.

-Te cabreaste conmigo cuando te dejé en Ordon-musitó con un hilo de voz-. Estaba segura de que creías que estaba haciendo lo mismo otra vez.

Link respiró hondo y se separó de Zelda lo justo para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-Escúchame bien, Zelda. Olvida lo de Ordon, ¿vale? Fui un gilipollas al no darme cuenta de lo que querías hacer. Te dije que por fin lo había entendido y sigo haciéndolo. Odio los cuatro años que pasé alejado de ti, pero ya no estoy enfadado. Confío en ti lo suficiente como para saber que no eres de esa clase de persona.

-¿De verdad?

Link sonrió de medio lado al ver la esperanza reflejada en su mirada.

-Claro que sí-le aseguró en voz baja, inclinándose hacia ella-. Y te prometo que voy a devolverte todo lo que has sacrificado por mí-añadió con voz ronca, rozando su labio superior.

Zelda sonrió un poco al notar el cambio en su actitud y dejó que Link paseara su lengua sobre su boca.

-Eso suena bien…

Link profirió una risita gutural.

-Más que bien.

Link cubrió los pocos milímetros que le separaban de Zelda y atrapó con avidez su labio inferior. Zelda cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir la boca de Link sobre la suya, besándola con ansia, con fervor, con insaciables ganas de ella. Link puso sus manos sobre su cintura con suavidad, teniendo especial cuidado de no dañarla más de lo que ya estaba. Sabía que tendría que estar curándole las heridas y ayudándola a vestirse, pero desde el encuentro con Saria y la posterior decisión de Zelda le habían afectado lo suficiente para dejar la curación en un segundo plano. Necesitaba sentirla contra él, necesitaba mostrarle con aquel beso que la necesitaba para respirar, que sin ella, su mera existencia no tenía sentido. Ya no solo por el hecho de ser la reencarnación del Héroe el Tiempo y ella, la de Hylia. Sino porque su corazón había seguido latiendo con solo saber que ella seguía viva, que ella seguía existiendo. No importaban ahora sus enfados y las tonterías que había hecho en el pasado. Lo único que importaba era Zelda y su boca moviéndose contra la de él.

-Link…-suspiró Zelda, separándose de él con esfuerzo.

Él abrió los ojos y los clavó en Zelda, con las pupilas completamente dilatadas. Zelda cogió aire por la boca, mareada ante la intensidad del beso.

-Deberíamos…

Link intentó estabilizar su respiración, pero no podía. Le era imposible.

-Lo sé-se acercó de nuevo a ella y la besó de nuevo, esta vez con más dulzura-. Solo… Un momento, por favor…

-Uhm…-suspiró Zelda, dejando que él volviera a unir sus labios.

El beso solo duró unos segundos, pero fueron los suficientes como para dejarla sin aliento. Cuando Link se separó de ella finalmente, Zelda tuvo que apoyarse en sus brazos para no caer de rodillas al suelo. Link intentó contener una sonrisa; misión fallida.

-No te rías-le reprochó Zelda con un pequeño golpe en un brazo-. Besas mejor ahora que en el instituto.

Link agachó la cabeza y puso su boca junto a su oreja derecha.

-Tal vez porque ahora sé bien lo que hago.

Zelda rio como una tonta y dejó que Link la abrazara e introdujera su nariz en su pelo, inhalando su olor.

-¿Por qué hueles a azufre?-dijo Link, arrugando la nariz y separándose de ella un poco para poder mirarla.

Zelda frunció el ceño.

-¿Azufre?

-Sí…

-Debe de ser por la habitación de Zant-sugirió Zelda-. Olía muy fuerte, pero no sabía a qué.

Link asintió.

-Pues era azufre. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

Zelda no supo responder a eso. Tal vez Link estaba demasiado ocupado rompiéndole la crisma a Zant como para pararse a admirar el asqueroso perfume de su habitación. Sea como fuere, ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo. Zelda apretó con suavidad los brazos de Link para llamar su atención.

-No tenemos tiempo para pararnos a pensar en eso. Necesito llegar al Templo del Tiempo.

Link frunció el ceño.

-No me hace ni pizca de gracia que salgas así-señaló con una mano las heridas de Zelda.

-Esto no es nada con lo que podría sufrir mi pueblo.

-Lo sé…-cogió a Zelda de una mano y la llevó hasta el cuarto de baño- Vamos.

Link tardó una hora en desinfectar y curar cada una de las heridas de Zelda. Las heridas de la boca las curaría su saliva y ella no se había quejado cuando la había besado, lo cual le tranquilizó un poco. En cuanto Zelda se hubo quitado de encima la suciedad y Link le hubo tratado todas las heridas, se vistió con ropa limpia. No pensaba volver a vestirse de negro. Zant también le había arrebatado el día de luto por su madre. Era hora de vengarse. Se puso una blusa morada y unos pantalones cortos blancos. Notó la mirada de Link recorriéndola de arriba abajo, pero la ignoró para no dejarse llevar por el fuego que había encendido con los besos de antes.

Una vez lista, miró a Link y ambos salieron.

… … … …

Cuando Ganondorf entró en la habitación, se encontró con las cortinas echadas, como era habitual. También seguía oliendo a azufre. Aparentemente, todo seguía igual…, salvo por las sillas volcadas, la mesa fuera de su sitio, la cama desecha, las cuerdas en los barrotes del dosel y su hijo hecho un guiñapo contra la pared, sangrando. Ganondorf cerró de inmediato la puerta y echó la llave, furioso. Observó a su hijo con los ojos rojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido. Vio cómo intentaba ponerse de pie, en vano. Gruñó y aquel sonido fue el que, definitivamente, despertó los instintos de supervivencia de Zant.

El príncipe alzó la cabeza y miró a su padre. Ganondorf se acercó a él y se puso en cuclillas para quedar a su altura.

-Espero que tengas una buena explicación para esto-dijo el rey del Crepúsculo, amenazante-. A no ser que la única explicación que tengas sea que la princesa Zelda te haya dado una paliza con las manos atadas-hizo una señal con la cabeza en dirección a la cama.

Zant siguió el gesto con los ojos un segundo, antes de volver de nuevo la vista hacia su padre. Apretó los dientes.

-No ha sido ella-confesó Zant, escupiendo un poco de sangre que cayó en una alfombra cercana y fundió los hilos que había tocado de ella, dejando un pequeño hueco en medio del precioso dibujo-, pero no tenía otra elección. Estaban a punto de…

Ganondorf no dejó que su hijo terminara de hablar. Le cogió por el cuello y lo alzó junto con él cuan alto era, ignorando el hecho de que estaba completamente desnudo. Tampoco fue consciente de la toalla blanca que había a sus pies. Lo único en lo que podía fijar sus ojos y su fuerza era en el su hijo, el torpe y bastardo de su hijo.

-¿No te dije que te estuvieras quieto?-inquirió Ganondorf, apretando el agarre y haciendo que su hijo tuviera que sujetarse en su brazo para no dejar el cuerpo laxo y asfixiarse- ¿No te dije que te mantuvieras al margen hasta que yo te lo ordenara?

-Eh… Es que…-farfullo Zant con voz estrangulada.

Ganondorf apretó los dientes y rugió, tirando a su hijo a un lado. Por suerte, Zant cayó por completo en la cama y tuvo unos segundos para recuperar el aliento.

-¿¡De qué sirve mantenerse al margen!?-protestó el príncipe mientras veía a su padre dar vueltas y más vueltas por la habitación- Nadie aquí es tonto. Todos saben por lo que llevamos y traemos que nos queremos hacer con Hyrule. ¡Dime! ¿De qué sirve?

Ganondorf giró sobre sus pies y anduvo hacia él señalándole con un dedo.

-Sirve para ganar tiempo para que nuestras fuerzas estén listas, ¡estúpido! Ahora mismo-cambió la dirección de su dedo, de su hijo al exterior del castillo-, las gerudo están haciendo todo lo posible por mantener el espejo abierto para nuestro pueblo. Nuestro ejército está penetrando en Hyrule sin que nadie se dé cuenta, pero gracias a ti, las cosas ahora tendrán que ir más rápido-espetó, dándose de nuevo al vuelta.

Zant no supo qué responder. Solo pudo observar a su padre haciendo un extraño dibujo en el suelo con los dedos. Conocía esas marcas invisibles. Tal y como había presupuesto, una extraña criatura oscura surgió del centro del dibujo. Zant apretó los dientes. Ganondorf pasó olímpicamente de su hijo desnudo y encaró al monstruo.

-Es la hora-dijo el rey con voz de ultratumba-. Prepara a tus soldados.

La criatura hizo un extraño sonido a modo de respuesta. Inclinó la cabeza y, tal y como había llegado, se fundió con las sombras del palacio y desapareció. Ganondorf respiró hondo y se volvió hacia su hijo.

-¿Tú no querías entrar en acción? Bien, pues vas a entrar en acción.


	33. Chapter 30

La gente se quedaba mirando con los ojos muy abiertos cómo la princesa se hacía un hueco por las calles. Con Link y Midna a ambos lados, corría cuanto le permitían sus piernas en dirección al Templo del Tiempo. Seguía sintiendo sus heridas por todo su cuerpo, pero sabía que lo importante ahora no era su propio bienestar, sino el de su pueblo. Estaban a punto de llegar al templo cuando una figura les salió al paso, cortándoles la carrera. Zelda ahogó un jadeo nada más dejar de correr y se llevó una mano a la boca, abierta.

-Vaati-dijo en un susurro.

Link se paró a su lado de inmediato y Midna, detrás. Link se puso entre el noble y la princesa con expresión fiera.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres?-exigió saber sin ningún tipo de miramiento.

Zelda le puso una mano sobre el brazo derecho. Los ojos de Link volaron a Zelda con rapidez y la observaron en silencio. Zelda se mordió el labio inferior y le apretó suavemente el brazo.

-Zelda…-dijo Link en voz baja.

La princesa negó con la cabeza un par de veces.

-No es momento para rivalidades, Link.

Link no supo qué responder. Fijó sus ojos azules en los de Zelda y, tras unos segundos intercambiándose sentimientos, suspiró y relajó un poco los hombros. Dejó que ella le adelantase de nuevo y pudiese hablar con Vaati cara a cara. El noble había presenciado aquella escena con la boca entreabierta, confuso y anonadado al mismo tiempo. No obstante, en cuanto tuvo a Zelda de nuevo ante él, sacudió la cabeza y avanzó hasta ella, cogiéndole las dos manos.

-Zelda, ¿qué está pasando? Hay una línea negra que cruza las montañas del oeste y recorre todo el ancho del Desierto Gerudo.

La princesa frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-musitó, sin saber bien a qué se estaba refiriendo; aunque lo cierto era que ella no se había asomado hacia aquella dirección desde hacía tiempo.

Vaati dejó de mirar a Zelda y posó sus ojos en Link. El soldado se acercó un poco más y Midna le siguió, sin molestarle ni un momento que aquel tipo no se hubiese fijado en ella.

-El cielo se está oscureciendo por allí y no son ni las doce del mediodía-señaló la dirección de la que hablaba-. Ha aparecido una línea negra sobre la tierra y una nube de polvo del desierto más oscuro de lo habitual. Es como si tuviera virutas negras flotando en el aire. Es extraño.

-¿Dices que viene del desierto?-intervino Link, más calmado que antes.

-Sí-asintió Vaati-. Empezó a salir hará una media hora y se ha ido haciendo cada vez más grande. Pareciera como si se estuviera dirigiendo hacia aquí.

Midna dio un paso hacia adelante, captando la atención de todos.

-Ese polvo es del Crepúsculo-sentenció Midna, como si todo aquello fuera de lo más obvio-. Algo ha traspasado el Espejo del Crepúsculo y debe de ser algo muy grande-miró a Zelda fijamente-. Si solo hubiesen pasado dos o tres personas, no habría pasado nada-se volvió de nuevo hacia Vaati-. Tú no viste nada hace casi una semana, ¿verdad? Cuando Ganondorf y Zant llegaron al castillo.

-No, no-dijo Vaati con rotundidad.

Midna alzó las cejas y las manos.

-No añadiré más, señoría.

-¿Estás diciendo que nos está invadiendo el reino del Crepúsculo?-preguntó Link, llevándose la mano derecha al cinturón de armas.

Midna empezó a aplaudir.

-¡Bingo! Te ha costado, ¿eh?

-Espera, espera, espera-habló entonces Zelda-. ¿Por qué hoy? ¿Por qué no empezaron a entrar antes?

Nadie supo qué responder. Todos se quedaron en silencio, sumidos en sus pensamientos.

-Creo que Ganondorf esperaba no tener que usar la fuerza para conseguir el trono-dijo entonces Midna, consiguiendo que Zelda, Link y Vaati la miraran como si estuviera loca.

-Eso no tiene sentido, Midna-dijo Link, desechando la idea.

-Sí que lo tiene-insistió Midna-. Ganondorf no va a sacar todo su arsenal a la mínima de cambio. Si hubiese querido una guerra desde el principio, no habría llegado al castillo con una banderita blanca ondeando al viento. No; habría hecho que parte de su ejército entrase en Hyrule y comenzara a causar destrozos en los pueblos y ciudades que rodean la capital. Luego, habría seguido avanzando y nosotros habríamos tenido que contraatacar. Hasta que, finalmente, él habría tenido que sacar su as en la manga y, ¡bam! Adiós reino de la luz.

Zelda esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Tienes mucha imaginación, ¿no crees?

Midna le devolvió una mirada seria que consiguió borrarle la sonrisa a Zelda.

-¿Estás segura? Pregúntale a la nube esa del desierto.

-¡Un segundo!-exclamó entonces Link, haciendo que todos dieran un salto- ¡Todo encaja!-se llevó las manos a la cabeza y dibujó una sonrisa, satisfecho- ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes?

Zelda le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Eh… Link… ¿Estás bien?

Link se giró hacia ella y le cogió la mano con las dos suyas.

-¿Recuerdas la noche del templo, cuando tuvimos que escondernos y escuchamos a esas dos mujeres gerudo? Kotake y Koume.

-Qué buena memoria para los nombres…-masculló Midna por lo bajo.

Link le lanzó una mirada fulminante antes de volver de nuevo su atención hacia Zelda, que le observaba con cierto recelo.

-¿Recuerdas esa noche?

Zelda se sonrojó.

-S… Sí… Claro…

-¿Te acuerdas de lo que hablaban? Dijeron que habían ayudado a Ganondorf a cambio de salir del desierto, de tener una vida mejor. ¡A eso se referían! ¡Han mantenido el Espejo del Crepúsculo abierto! ¡Están dejando que entre toda esa mierda!

Zelda se llevó un dedo a los labios, pensativa.

-Pero… Antes no estaban entrando…-murmuró, confusa.

-Alguien debe haberles dicho que empezaran a venir hacia aquí ahora, pero no se me ocurre cómo, tan vigilado como está el castillo-sugirió Vaati, serio.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo-asintió Link, acariciando con el pulgar el dorso de la mano de Zelda-. Sea como sea, lo único que podemos hacer ahora es enfrentarles. Nos han declarado la guerra abiertamente.

La princesa abrió al máximo los ojos.

-Hay que avisar a mi padre…-intentó dar media vuelta, pero Link se lo impidió- ¿Qué haces?

-Tu padre ya está avisado de todo-dijo Link con voz conciliadora-. Le puse al día de… todo…

Zelda le observó a través de sus pestañas.

-¿De… todo?

Link movió la cabeza.

-Sí… Más o menos…

Zelda se llevó una mano a la cara.

-Ay… diosas…

-Bueno-intervino Midna, dando una fuerte palmada-, ¿nos movemos o qué?

… … … …

Gaépora se había encerrado en su despacho. Había dispuesto una fila de soldados frente a su puerta como mera prevención. Al asomarse desde su ventana, había visto la nube de arena dorada y negra avanzando sin demora hacia el castillo. En un principio, su plan había sido hacer creer a Ganondorf que él había muerto. Sin embargo, en cuanto oyó que su hija había salido corriendo hacia el Templo del Tiempo con Link y su amiga Midna, desechó la idea y se atrincheró dentro de la enorme habitación.

En esos momentos, estaba sentado frente a su escritorio, con un pequeño cuaderno entre las manos que no tenía título ni en la portada ni en el lomo. Había pedido que se lo trajeran desde la cámara real, la misma habitación que no había vuelto a pisar desde el día anterior. Estaba claro que el luto por su mujer tendría que esperar; no obstante, había decidido mantenerse allí hasta que se sintiera capaz de volver a dormir en aquella cama. Ahora se le antojaría demasiado vacía, sin la mujer que le robó un beso, que se casó con él sin ningún reparo, que le amó en sus mejores y en sus peores momentos…, y que le dio una hija con un poder inigualable. Su pequeña princesa había crecido en la ignorancia hasta los dieciocho años, momento en que su esposa le entregó el único objeto que tendría de su abuela: un cuaderno azul, con la encuadernación desgastada y los bordes de las hojas amarillentos. Aquel cuaderno había pasado de generación en generación, pero solo se utilizaba cada dos. Y no para todo, por supuesto, sino para situaciones especiales.

Gaépora suspiró y sonrió, recordando el momento en que su mujer le confesó que su hija era la reencarnación de la diosa Hylia, la misma que bajó en la Primera Era para salvar Hyrule de las sombras. Cuando su difunta mujer le contó aquello, él no la había creído; hasta el instante en que vio a Zelda hacer tambalear los cimientos del castillo el día anterior.

El rey se llevó una mano a la cara y se masajeó el puente de la nariz. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en apenas treinta y seis horas. ¿Cómo podía cambiar todo en tan poco tiempo? Y, lo que era más curioso, ¿cómo su hija había sido capaz de levantarse con más voluntad que él?

-Te estás haciendo mayor, Gaépora…-se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja, dándole la vuelta al cuaderno con una mano.

Observó el lugar donde las yemas de unos dedos habían aclarado la encuadernación en terciopelo azul. Si su hija era lo que su mujer había dicho, poco podía hacer él en aquel enfrentamiento sin declaración verbal. Sus soldados podrían defenderle, pero el poder de Ganondorf era superior al de ellos. No poseían su magia ni su fuerza. Al darse cuenta de aquel detalle, Gaépora se sintió estúpido. Siempre había pensado que la guerra era sinónimo de oscuridad y era por ello por lo que no había sometido a presión a su ejército. Sabía que se habían entrenado a fondo, pero no contra un enemigo que, además de fuerzas de combate explosivas, tenían magia, algo que había creído extinto hasta hacía poco.

A pesar de esto, Gaépora no pensaba rendirse. Le daría a su hija el tiempo que necesitara para hacer lo que tuviera pensado hacer. Confiaría en su fortaleza, en su determinación y en su inteligencia. Haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para ayudar a Zelda. Y, en aquellos momentos, lo más sensato era mantenerse allí escondido hasta que tuviera su oportunidad. Iría dando órdenes a sus soldados a través de los guardias de palacio.

Así pues, lo primero que tenía que hacer era abrir la puerta del despacho y llamar a uno de los guardias. En pocos minutos, los soldados de élite llamaban a filas a los demás para formar comandos que defendieran la frontera de la capital con el Desierto Gerudo. Intentarían contener la masa de aire y lo que hubiera dentro de ella todo lo posible. En el momento en que tocaran los muros de la ciudad, comenzarían con la fase dos: defensa y represión.

… … … …

Ganondorf había obligado a Zant a vestirse de nuevo. Ahora, ambos recorrían los pasillos, desiertos, en busca de un lugar más alto que la habitación de invitados. Llegaron a una de las torres que daban al oeste tras varios minutos de búsqueda. Allí, el sol incidía con más fuerza y le resultaría más difícil invocar sus fuerzas; sin embargo, era un sitio estratégico. Cualquiera que quisiera acercarse a él, tendría que subir hasta allí arriba y Zant, por muy estúpido que fuese, era el escudo perfecto. Nada podía atravesar su magia.

-Quédate junto a la puerta-ordenó Ganondorf a su hijo, señalando las escaleras-. Asegúrate de que nadie entre aquí.

Zant asintió con suavidad.

-Y si entran, no saldrán-aseguró con voz grave, saboreando cada palabra.

Ganondorf frunció el ceño.

-Espero que tu impaciencia no nos cueste Hyrule.

-No lo hará.

Ganondorf gruñó antes de darle la espalda a su hijo y encarar la línea de polvo dorado y negro que estaba a poco más de cuarenta kilómetros de distancia. Entonces, con voz gutural, comenzó a recitar una serie de palabras, al tiempo que dibujaba en el suelo el mismo símbolo que había hecho en el suelo de la habitación. A medida que iba hablando, la nube se iba haciendo más y más densa, subía cada vez más alto, hasta conseguir una altura superior a la torre más alta del castillo. Ganondorf aceleró el ritmo de su retahíla, la nube empezó a avanzar con más rapidez. Levantó la vista del suelo y la fijó en los puntos que comenzaban a distinguirse en medio de aquel polverío: criaturas hechas de hueso, armadas con gruesas espadas que les llegaban desde la barbilla hasta los pies; espectros que sobrevolaban a una serie de monstruos con máscara negra y blanca que andaban encorvados sobre el suelo; y, tras ellos, la maquinaria del siglo veintiuno, tanques y coches blindados conducidos por los twili y los gerudo. Ganondorf empezó a escuchar el sonido de los motores y sonrió.


	34. Chapter 31

La nube de polvo alcanzó los muros del castillo al mismo tiempo que Zelda, Link, Midna y Vaati entraban en el Templo del Tiempo. Por suerte, la puerta principal del templo estaba abierta y no fue necesario escabullirse hacia el interior de la construcción a través de la portezuela escondida. En el momento en que Vaati cerró la puerta del templo tras él, se comenzaron a escuchar unos gritos provenientes de la zona más alejada de allí: la zona alta de la ciudad. Vaati cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando un gran estruendo hizo temblar la tierra y las vidrieras de las paredes del templo. Zelda jadeó, Midna maldijo por lo bajo y Link se apresuró a agarrar a Zelda por la cintura. La princesa intercambió una mirada con Link.

-Han llegado-susurró, nerviosa.

-Todo irá bien, no te preocupes-murmuró Link en respuesta, con los ojos azules brillando con determinación.

-Zelda-intervino Midna, acercándose a ellos con el gesto más serio que jamás le habían visto-. ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer aquí?

Zelda vaciló un momento y sus ojos viajaron hasta Vaati, que trataba de recomponerse mientras andaba hacia ellos. No era el momento para amilanarse. Aunque Vaati estuviera allí, tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que liberar _la_. Respiró hondo y asintió. Se separó de Link con suavidad y se dirigió al altar que había en el centro del templo. Zelda contempló en silencio los símbolos que ya había visto, el dibujo de los tres triángulos unidos, formando uno al revés, con el vértice superior mirando hacia abajo, hacia ella.

-Midna, Vaati-llamó Zelda con serenidad, girándose para verlos-, necesito que vigiléis las entradas al templo. Nadie más debe entrar aquí.

Vaati frunció el ceño, confuso.

-¿Entradas? Solo está la puerta principal.

-No-repuso Zelda con una sonrisa-, Link te indicará dónde está la entrada oculta-borró la sonrisa-. Por lo que más queráis, no dejéis que entre nadie.

Vaati se quedó mirando fijamente a Zelda a los ojos. Asintió tras unos momentos en silencio, pero en lugar de seguir a Link, avanzó hacia ella y se colocó a poco menos de un palmo de su rostro.

-¡Eh!-exclamó Link, molesto- ¿Qué demonios haces?

Vaati ignoró la voz agresiva de Link, manteniéndose firme ante Zelda, que estaba tan sorprendida como los demás.

-Fui un cobarde cuando nos atacaron esa noche-empezó a decir Vaati con los puños apretados-. No volveré a fallarte.

-Vaati…

-Sé bien que no tengo ninguna posibilidad contigo-interrumpió Vaati a Zelda-. Lo sé, no soy idiota, aunque tu amigo se empeñe en llevarme la contraria.

-¿Por qué será…?-masculló Link en un segundo plano.

Zelda suspiró y bajó la cabeza antes de volver a alzarla, resolutiva.

-Aun así-continuó diciendo Vaati-, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para ayudarte. Te lo prometo.

Zelda sonrió un poco y le cogió las dos manos.

-Muchísimas gracias-respondió ella, conmovida.

-Bueno-resonó entonces la voz de Midna en el templo, llamando la atención de los demás-, ¿hacemos algo ya o qué?

Zelda rio por lo bajo, pero soltó a Vaati y asintió. El noble se alejó entonces de ella y se puso junto a Link, que le dedicó una mirada asesina. Sin embargo, ahora Vaati no estaba aturdido por culpa del alcohol y se mantuvo firme junto a él. Link bufó y le dio la espalda al noble.

-Vamos, estúpido.

Vaati se mordió la lengua y no respondió. No era el momento para iniciar una pelea. Por su parte, Midna se colocó en la entrada principal. Plantó las dos manos en la superficie de las dos hojas de la puerta y cerró los ojos. Zelda observó cómo de sus manos comenzaba a salir una especie de humo anaranjado, casi del mismo color que su pelo. La princesa abrió la boca por completo. ¿Desde cuándo Midna sabía usar la magia? Sea como fuere, el humo cubrió con rapidez las dos hojas de madera de la puerta y se adhirió a ellas como el pegamento. Solo entonces, Midna volvió la cabeza y le dedicó media sonrisa a una Zelda que estaba alucinando.

-¿Qué? Es una pasada, ¿verdad?

Zelda boqueó, sin saber qué decir.

-Tú…-farfulló de forma inconsciente- Tú…

-Vamos, déjate de escenas y haz lo que tengas que hacer. Nadie va a atravesar esto.

Zelda fue a contestar, pero entonces algo golpeó la puerta principal con una fuerza descomunal. El rosetón de la fachada frontal sufrió las consecuencias del golpe y el vidrió se resquebrajó, aunque no cayó ningún trozo al suelo. Zelda ahogó un grito.

-¡Midna! ¿Estás bien?

-Perfectamente, princesita, ¿o no me ves?-respondió Midna con su habitual tono de voz.

-Midna-resopló Zelda-, no estoy para…

-Te lo estoy diciendo en serio. Gírate ya y haz lo que sea. Me estás estresando…

Zelda se mordió el labio inferior, pero hizo caso. Encaró de nuevo el altar central con los tres triángulos y el invertido y cerró los ojos. Empezó a acompasar su respiración, ignorando los múltiples golpes que estaba azotando el templo, ahora por todos lados. Intentó no preocuparse por Link, pero le fue imposible. Una parte de su cabeza estaba con él, oliendo su presencia y asegurándose de que seguía vivo. Un décimo golpe hizo temblar el suelo y la obligó a ponerse de rodillas. Tal y como había sucedido noches atrás, abrió los brazos. Inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante y suspiró.

«Hylia. Si estás ahí, sal, por favor», rogó para sí misma Zelda.

La respuesta no tardó en llegar. Zelda comenzó a sentir ese calor ya familiar en el centro del pecho. Apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño cuando sintió la bola de energía salir de ella. Solo entonces, se dejó llevar por el instinto. Cerró los brazos y junto las manos en torno a la bola, aún con los ojos cerrados. La bola de energía dorada se fue haciendo más y más pequeña, hasta que, en un momento dado, Zelda no pudo aguantar más el calor que irradiaba. Abrió los ojos y jadeó. La marca en el dorso de su mano brillaba con tal intensidad que amenazaba con cegarla momentáneamente si se quedaba mirándola durante más de dos o tres segundos. Aquello parecía que no iba a variar en nada más hasta que, de improviso, los tres triángulos principales del símbolo captaron la luz de la bola y dejaron escapar hacia arriba tres columnas doradas de luz y calor.

Las columnas atravesaron el techo sin ningún problema, haciendo que este empezaran a desmenuzarse como el pan. Los ladrillos y las tejas comenzaron a separarse peligrosamente y a caer alrededor de Zelda y el altar.

-¡ZELDA!-escuchó la princesa que Link la llamaba, pero ella no podía quitar los ojos del altar y las tres columnas.

Otro golpe más y los cascotes se precipitaron sin demora hacia el suelo de mármol. Las columnas del templo se resquebrajaron y aquel sonido se espació por el resto del templo. Zelda sintió el impulso de echar a correr y salir de allí, pero una voluntad más fuerte que la de ella la obligó a mantenerse de rodillas frente a los escalones que llevaban al altar. Quiso saber si Midna estaba bien, pero tampoco pudo girar el cuello.

«Todos están bien. Relájate», le aseguró Hylia.

-«¿Estás segura?», quiso saber Zelda, nerviosa y asustada.

Hylia no tuvo tiempo de responder. Zelda apenas fue consciente de la bala que rozó su oreja derecha y fue a parar a una criatura negra como la noche. Ese pequeño momento de desconcentración fue suficiente para que Hylia dejase de presionar los músculos de Zelda y esta pudiera arrastrarse hacia la derecha, huyendo del monstruo que había entrado en el templo.

-¡Zelda!-gritó Link a su espalda, corriendo en su dirección.

Le seguía Vaati, pegado a sus talones. Midna se separó entonces de la puerta y la columna de humo naranja desapareció. Casi en el mismo momento en que ocurrió aquello, las dos hojas de la puerta principal cayeron hacia adelante. Midna esquivó el borde superior de ambas por los pelos.

-¿Para qué me dices que vigile la puerta si vas a dejar que se hunda el techo?-exclamó Midna al llegar junto a Zelda, que se sostenía sobre Link para poder mantenerse en pie.

Las columnas de luz y calor seguían brillando con intensidad.

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo Vaati, resoplando por la carrera.

-No lo sé-respondió Zelda-, pero se mantiene sin que yo esté ahí.

-¿Esto era lo que querías hacer?-inquirió Midna en modo acusatorio.

-¡No!-protestó Zelda, frustrada- No me ha dado tiempo de…

La frase murió en la boca de Zelda. Link la había apartado de un tirón y la había puesto tras él con una mano, al tiempo que con la otra apuntaba a más monstruos negros que invadían el templo a través del techo destrozado y de la entrada principal.

-¡No podemos quedarnos aquí!-gritó Link por encima de los disparos y del sonido chirriante de las criaturas al ser alcanzadas por las balas.

-¿Y a dónde vamos?-preguntó Midna, dando pasos hacia atrás en dirección a la puerta trasera del templo.

Vaati, que se había mantenido en silencio en los últimos segundos, chasqueó los dedos al tiempo que Link se quedaba sin balas y recargaba con rapidez la pistola.

-¿Qué tal el lago Hylia? Está cerca, se puede llegar en pocos minutos.

-¡Sí!-asintió Zelda, esperanzada- Sí, sí, es un buen lugar.

-Bien-dijo Link, empujando a Zelda hacia atrás al tiempo que cubría la retaguardia-. Corred mientras yo los distraigo. Cuando abráis la puerta, iré con vosotros.

Zelda sintió que se le desgarraba el pecho.

-¡No! No te dejaré aquí.

Link la miró de reojo sin dejar de disparar a diestro y siniestro y sin dejar de recargar la pistola.

-Iré contigo-le aseguró Link-. Vamos. ¡Corre!

-Pero…

-¡Corre, joder, corre!

… … … …

El ejército del Crepúsculo había rodeado por completo la capital y gran parte de él se había infiltrado en el castillo. El caos se había adueñado de la ciudad. Las personas corrían y trataban de escapar de sus enemigos, pero los monstruos negros y los esqueletos pertrechados con armas aparecían por doquier y cortaban el paso a cualquiera que buscara una salida. Algunos habían conseguido esconderse, pero sabían que no podían mantenerse allí por mucho tiempo antes de que los descubrieran. Una serie de tanques estaba entrando por la puerta del sur y se esparcía por las calles principales para cubrir la entrada al castillo, la puerta del norte y la del este. Los twili y los gerudo tenían órdenes de hacerse con la capital antes de que acabara el día. De lo contrario, la alerta llegaría hasta los Zora y no tendrían tiempo de rearmarse antes de que llegara el pueblo vecino.

Mientras tanto, el rey Ganondorf seguía en su torre, respirando el aire que había traído consigo la nube negra y dorada. Toda la ciudad se hallaba sumergida en ella, atontando los sentidos de los hylianos y facilitando la tarea de su ejército. Ganondorf vio perfectamente cómo los soldados del castillo luchaban con ahínco, en vano. Los suyos eran demasiado fuertes para los guardias. Sus criaturas absorbían su energía y los guardias se convertían en puntos de luz errantes, como si nunca hubiesen existido. De esa forma, no podrían rebelarse de nuevo contra ellos, pues no tenían un cuerpo que pudieran usar para luchar.

Al mismo tiempo, Ganondorf esperaba que su ejército encontrase pronto al rey Gaépora. No tendría una auténtica victoria si no le conseguía a él.


	35. Chapter 32

Vaati encabezaba la retirada hacia el lago Hylia, seguido de cerca por Midna y Zelda. Link aún no había salido del templo y la princesa se había negado a irse sin él. No obstante, en cuanto vio aparecer una manada de monstruos por el lateral del templo, no tuvo más remedio que echar a correr tras Vaati. Sabía que, si se quedaba, Link se cabrearía y la única posibilidad de salvar Hyrule desaparecería con ella.

Les costó casi media hora salir de las murallas que protegían la ciudad. Habían tenido que vérselas con más monstruos, soldados gerudo y hechiceros twili. Por suerte, la magia de los twili no era tan potente como habían creído y fue fácil derrotarles con un poco de magia de Midna. Ahora que caminaban a la sombra de un saliente, sin nadie que les pisara los talones, Zelda no dejaba de observar a su amiga. Aparentemente, Midna no había cambiado en absoluto. Seguía teniendo ese humor negro que la caracterizaba y alejaba de ella a todo aquel que no supiera entenderla; seguía teniendo ese pelo naranja y esos ojos con lentillas que provocaban cierto reparo. Y, por supuesto, mantenía su estilo oscuro de vestir, aunque hicieran treinta y cinco grados a la sombra a finales de junio.

No lo entendía. Sencillamente, no comprendía cómo no se había dado cuenta del poder que tenía su amiga. Como si la hubiera invocado, Midna se volvió hacia ella y le sonrió un poco.

-Te va a salir humo de la cabeza-comentó, señalándole el pelo.

Zelda sacudió la cabeza y desvió la mirada, indecisa. Midna se apiadó de ella y se puso a su altura, separándose así un par de metros de Vaati para que no la escuchara.

-Si quieres preguntarme algo, adelante-la animó con algo más de suavidad en la voz-. No voy a comerte.

Zelda la miró de soslayo.

-Creía que lo sabía todo de ti-admitió finalmente en voz baja-. Veo que me equivocaba.

Midna asintió con la cabeza y suspiró, fijando sus ojos en la espalda de Vaati.

-Nunca conocerás por completo a una persona, Zelda-la miró de reojo-. Yo podría hacerte algunas preguntas también, pero dudo que vayas a contarme nada de eso-señaló con el pulgar a su espalda, donde las tres columnas de luz dorada seguían hendiendo el cielo-. Además, ¿de qué sirve atormentarte con algo que no puedes comprender? Sé bien que lo que manejas no está al alcance de cualquiera. Sé que tú no confiabas en la magia hacia cuatro años, que todo eso te parecía demasiado fantasioso. ¡Si incluso dudabas de la existencia de las diosas!-rio, echando la cabeza hacia atrás- Y, aun así, empezaste a creer gracias a Link.

»No te estoy diciendo con esto que tengas que contármelo o, si no, me enfadaré. No. Solo te digo que puedes contar conmigo si necesitas ayuda-se miró las manos, dubitativa-. Aunque mi poder no se acerque al tuyo ni por asomo.

Zelda giró la cabeza completamente hacia ella, sorprendida.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Has visto lo que has hecho en el templo? ¡Has creado una barrera enorme y fuerte para que nada ni nadie pudiera echar abajo la puerta! Y yo solo consigo sacar una bolita de luz dorada que se convierte en tres torres de luz.

Midna negó con la cabeza.

-No, Zelda. Esa es la señal de que tu poder está activo-le puso un dedo en el pecho, quedando justo frente a ella-. Ahora tienes dos fuentes: el altar del templo y tu propio cuerpo. Has dividido tu fuerza para no quedarte sin energía si te atacan directamente. Es magia elemental.

-Eso lo sabes tú-repuso Zelda, quitándose el dedo de encima-, pero yo no. Se ve que tú tienes más conocimientos y experiencia en la magia que yo. Y ahora, por culpa de mi estupidez y de no saber lo que estaba haciendo, Link se ha quedado en el templo para protegernos y asegurarse de que pudiéramos escapar-la voz se le quebró en las últimas palabras-. ¿No te parece injusto? Yo también nací con esto-puso las dos manos frente a su pecho y dejó que surgiera un poco de luz de su interior-, pero hasta hace poco no he querido saber usarlo.

Midna frunció el ceño.

-¿Sabías lo que podías hacer cuando me conociste en Ordon?

-¡No!-exclamó Zelda, haciendo que Vaati, que había continuado a paso más lento, se detuviera de pronto y se girara hacia ellas como movido por un resorte- Lo supe cuando regresé a casa y cumplí los dieciocho años. Parece un cuento de hadas pero no lo es. Soy la reencarnación de una diosa caprichosa que se enamoró de un humano corriente y tuvo que bajar a Hyrule para intentar salvarle-soltó a toda prisa, llevándose las manos a la cabeza-. Tengo dos voces aquí dentro, tengo dos almas y un solo cuerpo. Estoy constantemente luchando contra mis impulsos porque no sé si son míos o de _ella_ , ¡de Hylia! ¿Entiendes? Si ya de por sí mi vida es complicada, ¡añadámosle una diosa!

Midna guardó silencio un par de minutos para asimilar todo lo que Zelda le acababa de decir. Entonces, levantó las dos manos y las puso sobre sus hombros. Zelda se la quedó mirando, anonadada.

-Si tienes que controlarte, es por algo, ¿no te parece?-Zelda se encogió de hombros- Vamos a ver… ¿Con quién tienes que controlarte más?

Zelda no tuvo ni que pensarlo.

-Link-respondió al momento.

-¿Y con los demás? ¿Tienes que controlarte siempre?

-No… Solo cuando estoy realmente enfadada.

Midna asintió con la cabeza una sola vez.

-Bien. ¿Qué te dice eso?

Zelda abrió la boca, pero la cerró al instante. Volvió a abrirla, aunque tuvo que cerrarla otra vez.

-Pareces un besugo, Zelda-resopló Midna; la zarandeó con suavidad y alzó las cejas-. Por las Farore, ¡piensa! Sois como los imanes. Se atraen aunque estén separados. ¿Por quién sentirá atracción la diosa?

Los engranajes dentro de la cabeza de Zelda empezaron a moverse.

-¿Por… el… humano?-intentó adivinar Zelda.

-¡Exacto!-exclamó Midna, algo satisfecha- Y si tú _eres_ esa diosa, ¿quién será el Héroe del Tiempo del que se enamoró Hylia?

Uno. Dos. Tres.

Zelda sintió que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones, que el mundo le daba vueltas y que le iba a explotar la cabeza.

-Link…-dijo con un hilo de voz.

… … … …

Link luchaba con lo poco que le quedaba en el cinturón. Solo tenía dos granadas explosivas pequeñas, una granada de humo y su espada, de la que nunca se separaba y siempre mantenía afilada. El suelo del templo había desaparecido bajo una montaña de cuerpos negros que se desintegraban y se convertían en humo y sombras una vez muertos. Había algunos soldados gerudo repartidos entre los monstruos oscuros. Había abatido a un par de extrañas criaturas voladoras que le habían arrancado de cuajo parte de la espalda de la camiseta, dejando varios surcos de arañazos en su piel.

En esos momentos, las fuerzas de Ganondorf le daban un respiro, unos cuantos minutos para poder secarse el sudor de la cara y quitarse la camiseta negra del uniforme real. Lo cierto era que, aunque le gustaba cómo le quedaba esa ropa, hacía que sus movimientos fueran más lentos y menos precisos. Le costaba alzar los brazos con esa camiseta tan pegada, como si fuera una segunda piel. Miró unos segundos la ropa hecha jirones en el suelo y esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Lo siento, Zelda, era la única que tenía limpia-murmuró para sí mismo, no sin cierto desdén.

Al nombrarla, se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de ella en el templo, junto a él, sin querer irse de su lado. Tuvo que empujarla para que saliera de allí. Sabía que había tenido que huir sin él, había visto los monstruos acechando los costados del templo. Solo esperaba que Midna y el cobarde de Vaati cuidaran bien de ella.

Giró el rostro hacia el altar, desde donde se había defendido todo el tiempo. Las tres columnas seguían brillando a su espalda, inmóviles, persistentes. Lo cierto era que la luz que procedía de ellas hacía retroceder unos centímetros a los enemigos, facilitándole la tarea a Link. Era la magia de Zelda la que le protegía y eso le hacía mirar las columnas con otros ojos. Por fin había despertado por completo el poder de Hylia dentro de Zelda. Estaba seguro de que ella estaría preocupada por haberla visto de nuevo en aquella situación, pero se prometió a sí mismo que la tranquilizaría y le contaría todo lo que sabía en cuanto pudiera verla de nuevo.

Decidido, Link sacudió la cabeza y se echó el pelo hacia atrás con una mano. Alzó la vista hacia el techo y vio que ya no surgía de allí ningún bicho más. Dudaba que salir fuera la mejor opción, pero no pensaba quedarse ahí encerrado. Limpió la sangre tornasolada de las criaturas del Crepúsculo y se dirigió a la entrada principal, cuya puerta de doble hoja había caído cuan larga era. Salió al exterior y vio que el cielo ya no tenía ese azul potente de hacía unos minutos, sino que tenía un color arenoso que le obligaba a entrecerrar los ojos. Era como si toda la arena del Desierto Gerudo se hubiera instalado allí arriba, tapando la luz del sol.

Se puso una mano sobre los ojos a modo de pantalla y miró hacia el horizonte. El jaleo por la intrusión de los monstruos se había ido disipando poco a poco. Veía a algunas criaturas vigilar las calles más anchas, pero ignorando por completo el templo. Link frunció el ceño.

-Esto es demasiado raro-murmuró, suspicaz.

«Nunca pensé que pasarían de largo de la luz de Hylia», admitió la voz del Héroe dentro de él.

-Eso solo lo hace más extraño-miró a ambos lados.

Se pegó a la pared de ladrillo y mármol del templo y anduvo de lado hasta situarse bajo el árbol que cubría la entrada secreta.

-«¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? No sé dónde está Zelda, la capital está plagada de mierdas de estas y yo estoy casi desarmado. No puedo luchar contra esos tanques»-Link señaló la parte superior de uno de los carros de combate, que sobresalía por encima de algunas casas.

«¿Tanques? Eso es solo metal. Es fácil de fundir».

-«Perdona, pero no pienso incendiar la ciudad solo para fundir los tanques. Además, ¿crees que eso no está blindado? Hará falta una gran cantidad de calor y fuego para derretir eso».

«¿Y qué me dices de las columnas de luz?»

Link alzó una ceja.

-«Te has dado un buen golpe ahí dentro, ¿eh?»-se burló Link, estupefacto.

«No. El único que se ha dado un buen golpe eres tú. ¡Reacciona, joder! Tienes tres fuentes de luz y calor a tu alcance. ¿O me vas a decir ahora que la marca de la mano no te escuece un poco?»

-Bueno…-dijo en voz baja, arrascándose el dorso de la mano marcada con el mismo símbolo que adornaba el altar.

«Tienes que redirigir la luz hacia ellos. Estallaran como las palomitas en un microondas».

Link puso los ojos en blanco.

-«Te adaptas rápido».

«Llevo viviendo en este siglo el mismo tiempo que tú. Lo que tú aprendes, lo aprendo yo. Aunque voy a seguir ganándote por los siglos de los siglos, nunca conseguirás mi experiencia».

-Bah, cállate-espetó Link en voz baja, vigilando los pasos de los monstruos y los gerudo-. No hay más magos twili por aquí.

«Estarán todos en el castillo, protegiendo a Ganondorf y a Zant y acechando a Gaépora».

Link esbozó una media sonrisa maliciosa.

-Yupi.

… … … …

Zant se aburría como una ostra. Tras haber matado a tres docenas de soldados de a pie de Hyrule, nadie se había atrevido a cuestionar su poder y plantarle cara. De hecho, el príncipe incluso había tenido que gritar que alguien le llevase agua porque nadie quería acercarse a él, no fuera a ser que le aniquilara después. Sabía que su padre seguía en la torre convocando a todo el Crepúsculo.

Al final, su plan había dado su fruto. Siempre había odiado a los hylianos y a todas las razas que vivían allí. Siempre había pensado que se creían superiores a él o a su pueblo. Ahora, demostraba que eso no era así, que su poder era legendario, que podía arrebatar vidas o perdonarlas con un chasquido de dedos. En cuanto su padre consiguiera Hyrule, le daría a él el mando de uno de los dos reinos. Les demostraría a todos que no era un crío y que, a pesar de ser algo egoísta en sus planes, sus ideas eran endemoniadamente buenas. La gente le tomaría en serio. Nadie podría reírse de él con tanta libertad.

Estaba planeando cómo comenzar su nuevo reinado cuando vio aparecer al fondo del pasillo la silueta baja de dos mujeres gerudo. Zant hizo una muesca de asco. Las conocía. Eran gemelas, algo muy extraño de ver en el pueblo gerudo. Habían sido las guardianas del Espejo hasta que su padre les había pedido ayuda a cambio de poder y venganza. Se habían mostrado muy receptivas ante el príncipe, pero Zant las había rechazado sin ningún miramiento. Tener que verlas ahora, a solas, le hacía tan poca gracia como estar cruzado de brazos.

Las dos mujeres llegaron a su altura y se inclinaron ante él

-¿Qué queréis?-exigió saber Zant con voz afilada.

-Mi señor-ronroneó una de ellas-, mi hermana Kotake y yo estábamos pensando que sería bueno que tomarais un descanso.

-Vuestro padre se sentiría muy decepcionado si no os detuvierais un poco a recuperar fuerzas, ¿no es cierto, Koume?-intervino Kotake, la otra mujer gerudo.

Zant soltó una risa histérica.

-¿Y dejar la entrada a la torre sin protección? Ni de coña.

-Pero… Señor…-fue a protestar Koume.

-¡Silencio!-ordenó Zant, alzando una mano y empujándolas para alejarlas de él.

Las mujeres abrieron la boca para decir algo, pero entonces algo explotó entre ellos, creando una barrera de humo espeso que les impedía ver nada más allá de los dedos de sus manos.

-¡Koume!-gritó Kotake, buscando a su hermana.

-¡Kotake!-chilló a su vez Koume.

Zant empezó a farfulla un conjuro para esparcir el humo. Sin embargo, se detuvo al escuchar un jadeó proveniente del lugar donde se encontraban las gemelas gerudo.

-¡Eh!-llamó Zant, confuso- ¿Dónde estáis?

Sin embargo, nadie le respondió. Apretando los dientes, Zant retomó el conjuro. A medida que iba soltando las palabras, el humo se iba disipando poco a poco. Parecía que iba a encontrar a las mujeres gerudo pataleando; en su lugar, las encontró una junto a la otra, con los ojos vueltos hacia la nada y un hilillo de sangre recorriéndoles el cuello. Zant alzó la mirada del suelo y fue recorriendo unas piernas enfundadas en unas botas negras y unos pantalones ajustados, a los cuales se ceñía un cinturón del que colgaban dos pequeñas bolas marrones con anilla y una larga espada con la empuñadura cerúlea. Zant posó por fin los ojos en el rostro de aquel que había asesinado a dos de las últimas magas del pueblo gerudo, el mismo que había estado a punto de romperle la cabeza hacía unas horas. Esta vez, nada le cubría el torso. Iba a pecho descubierto, sin miedo, con la furia y el desafío pintados en sus ojos azules. Una sonrisa le cruzaba la cara. Parecía como si los rasguños y las heridas del cuerpo no le dolieran en absoluto.

-Valiente perro hijo de…-empezó a maldecir Zant, pero Link alzó una mano, haciéndole callar.

-Sh… No, no, no. Así no se saluda a la persona que va a rebanarte la cabeza del resto de tu cuerpo-respondió Link con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, como si fuera obvio que el sol aparece por el este y se pone por el oeste.

Zant escupió a sus pies, dándole a los rostros compungidos sin vida de las dos brujas gerudo.

-Eres más estúpido de lo que creía-espetó Zant con una sonrisa, enseñando todos los dientes afilados que había tras sus labios casi inexistentes.

Link se encogió de hombros.

-Si no fuera tan estúpido, probablemente no estaría aquí-giró la espada en su mano derecha un par de veces para quitar la sangre del filo metálico-. Dado que eres tan valiente, no te importará luchar a la antigua usanza, ¿verdad?

Zant apretó los dientes e invocó con un chasquido de dedos una espada con el filo negro y la empuñadura plateada, nada que ver con la finura y sutileza del arma de Link.

-No sabes las ganas que tengo de matarte…-susurró Zant, acercándose a él.

Link amplió su sonrisa.

-Pues más que vas a tener.


	36. Nota de la autora 3

Hola! Sé que he estado un poco ausente, pero estoy preparando el final apoteósico del fic y, además, estoy de vacaciones, así que escribo siempre que puedo. Mañana tendréis el capítulo 33 y espero que el 34 también.

Un beso muy grande. Nos leemos!


	37. Chapter 33

-No puede ser verdad…-repetía Zelda una y otra vez con los ojos como platos y mirando a Midna, anonadada.

Midna se encogió de hombros.

-Créeme, he llegado a estas conclusiones yo solita.

-Te creo-repuso Zelda, llevándose una mano a la frente para apartarse el pelo de la cara-. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? No puedo dejar a Link allí solo…

-Dudo mucho que siga en el templo-intervino Vaati, caminando hacia ellas y mirando a Zelda con seriedad-. Si es como me parece que es, habrá ido a buscar al príncipe Zant.

Zelda se volvió hacia él con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Estás seguro?

Vaati hizo una mueca.

-Completamente. Además-fijó sus ojos por encima del hombro de Zelda-, ya no se ven sombras sobre el techo del templo. Escucha-hizo una pausa; todos se quedaron en silencio-. No se oyen gritos. Ya no hay ruido.

Zelda suspiró.

-Han tomado la ciudad-Vaati asintió-. Muy bien-sentenció Zelda, resolutiva, mientras se ponía bien la ropa y se arreglaba el pelo para recogérselo en una coleta alta-. Si quieren guerra, la van a tener. Prometí defender a mi pueblo y eso haré.

No dejó que ni Vaati ni Midna dijeran nada. Se adelantó a ellos en dirección al lago Hylia, dejando a ambos atrás. Midna y Vaati intercambiaron una mirada.

-¿Y cómo te parece que es Link?-inquirió Midna con una media sonrisa malvada.

Vaati le devolvió el gesto.

-No quieras saberlo.

Midna se echó a reír, pero siguió al momento a Zelda. Vaati se acomodó al ritmo de ellas dos y juntos los tres enfilaron la colina que llevaba a la zona del lago.

… … … …

Link esquivó el primer ataque con una finta defensiva. Giró la cadera a la derecha y atacó la espada flotante de Zant por la retaguardia. Sin embargo, Zant fue rápido y movió su arma con su magia a tiempo. Ambas armas chocaron. El sonido del golpe retumbó en las paredes del pasillo. A espaldas de Link, las dos mujeres gerudo dejaban un charco de sangre a su alrededor, sangre que corría pasillo abajo poco a poco. Sin embargo, Link necesitaba moverse también por aquella zona. Por desgracia, el suelo resbalaba demasiado y eso ralentizaba sus golpes y su defensa. Con una patada, echó el cuerpo de una de las dos gerudo hacia un lado, al tiempo que esquivaba un golpe que le rozó el hombro izquierdo. Link apretó los dientes al sentir el filo de la espada negra hundirse levemente en su carne, pero no protestó. No dejaría que Zant viera su dolor.

Aprovechando que el príncipe necesitaba un momento para redirigir la espada, le dio una patada al otro cuerpo, enviándolo a la pared contraria a la de su hermana. Ya tenía el pasillo libre, aunque el suelo resbalara un poco por culpa de la sangre. Zant sonrió.

-Te noto cansado, Link-Zant movió las manos y atacó de nuevo-. Ten cuidado, no te vayas a caer.

Link esquivó el golpe y se apoyó con una mano en la pared, evitando así rodar por el suelo. Link clavó sus ojos azules, fieros, en la figura del príncipe, que no se había movido ni un centímetro.

-Tranquilo-rio Link, escupiendo a un lado-, no me pasará nada. Tendrás Link para rato.

Acto seguido, realizó una serie de movimientos de ataque en cadena que hizo retroceder la espada negra de Zant hasta el punto de chocar la empuñadura con el pecho del príncipe. A medida que Link se iba acercando, Zant farfullaba el hechizo con más nerviosismo. No obstante, pudo defenderse del último ataque de Link, que dio dos pasos hacia atrás para calcular su acción siguiente. Zant le dirigió una mirada llena de odio.

-Eres bueno, lo reconozco-dijo Zant, marcando la espada negra con una mano mientras que, con la otra, dibujaba algo invisible que hizo temblar el aire-. Pero, ¿qué tal llevas el combate en pareja?

De la mano izquierda de Zant surgió una nube de humo negro, idéntica a la que había formado la espada. La nube fue condensándose y tomando la forma de un soldado de dos metros de altura, cubierto por una dura armadura de alabastro negro. No tenía brazos, sino huesos. Sus piernas también eran de hueso y sus manos, sin ningún tipo de piel ni ligamentos, empuñaban un arma que parecía sacada de los libros antiguos que Link adoraba leer. Una espada con el doble de ancho que la otra, con el filo en V y la empuñadura de hierro forjado.

Link dio otros dos pasos hacia atrás, algo nervioso. No había previsto aquello. Había creído que el conjuro de la espada mágica sería suficiente para debilitar a Zant. Sabía que todos los magos y brujas tenían un límite; si sobrepasaban ese límite, la magia se agotaba y les consumía, matándoles. Le había dejado atacar constantemente para agotar su energía y creía haberlo conseguido al ver que no era capaz de defenderse apenas de los ataques directos y rápidos de su espada. Ahora, viendo cómo el extraño ser de hueso y hierro andaba hacia él, con esa especie de espada doble en una mano y un escudo en la otra, no supo qué hacer.

La criatura dio una zancada y cernió su espada sobre la cabeza de Link, al tiempo que la espada negra cortaba el aire en horizontal para alcanzarle el estómago. Link dio un salto hacia atrás, esquivando los dos ataques por poco.

-Mierda-farfulló, corriendo en dirección contraria para poder mantenerse en alguna zona que no estuviese empapada en sangre.

Se ocultó tras una columna para poder recuperar el aliento y mirarse la herida del hombro. Escuchó la voz de Zant reírse con ganas a pocos metros de él.

-Oh, no me digas que tienes miedo…

Link apretó los dientes, enfadado.

-El miedo está hecho para los cobardes como tú-repuso en un grito.

-Eres tan poco original como estúpido.

Link se asomó por detrás de una columna. La criatura se había detenido a dos metros y medio de él, buscándole. Link frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué no le seguía? Link se mordió el labio inferior y cogió el último cuchillo de su cinturón. Tragó saliva y golpeó con fuerza el cuchillo contra la pared de la columna. Como si hubieran pulsado un botón, la cabeza del ser de hueso y hierro se giró hacia el origen del sonido. La criatura se puso en guardia, pero no se movió. Era como si hubiera escuchado volar una mosca pero no supiera ubicarla en el espacio. Tampoco había dado un paso adelante, lo que significaba que no podía andar más. En definitiva, no podía alejarse más de su amo.

Link rio por lo bajo.

-Te pillé-murmuró, saliendo de detrás de la columna con el cuchillo en una mano y la espada en la otra.

La criatura de hueso le vio. Alzó la espada por encima de su cabeza, pero no atacó. Link se mantuvo, vigilando por el rabillo del ojo la primera espada de Zant. Ni el extraño autómata de hueso ni la espada se acercaban a él. Link casi podía dibujar con su mente una línea invisible que le separaba de ellos dos. Estudió a la criatura. Estaba completamente pertrechada, no había ni un solo hueco que no estuviese cubierto por la armadura. Sin embargo, algo había en ella que le resultaba extraño. Miró el cuchillo en su mano izquierda y frunció el ceño. Solo tendría un tiro, uno solo. No podía desaprovecharlo.

Agarró la empuñadura del cuchillo con fuerza y fijó un blanco alejado de la criatura. El cuchillo tendría que golpear contra la pared para darse la vuelta y tratar de acertar en algún punto en el costado del ser. Era una absoluta locura, pero no le quedaba otro remedio y sentía que podía hacerlo. Pasó la palma de la mano de la empuñadura a la hoja y dejó el lado romo sobre su palma. Respiró hondo y trató de ignorar los siniestros ojos rojos del autómata y la espada negra esperándole. Entrecerró los y aguantó las respiración dos segundos.

El cuchillo salió volando de su mano. Dio contra la pared de mármol y piedra gris del pasillo y rebotó, incrustándose en algún punto de la espalda del autómata. La criatura gruñó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Link sonrió y aprovechó ese momento para, con un par de zancadas, ponerse a su altura. La criatura le vio e intentó estamparle la espada ancha en la cabeza, pero él se movió a tiempo hacia el mismo lado por el que le había acuchillado. Link vio al instante el cuchillo. Casi toda la zona posterior del cuerpo de la criatura estaba descubierta.

-¡NO!-gritó entonces Zant, al ver cómo Link sacaba el cuchillo y metía de lleno su espada en el mismo hueco.

El autómata bramó e intentó deshacerse de Link. Soltó el enorme escudo, que provocó un gran estruendo en el pasillo al chocar contra el suelo, y echó la mano enguantada hacia atrás. Agarró a Link por la cintura y él gritó al sentir el extraño material de los guantes desgarrarle la piel desnuda del costado derecho. La criatura dejó caer a Link al suelo y se cernió sobre él al instante. Link abrió mucho los ojos y rodó a un lado para esquivarle. El autómata le siguió por todo el pasillo hasta que Link pudo gatear hasta la línea invisible que él no traspasaba.

Sin embargo, Link sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo. Su espada se había quedado clavada en el cuerpo de la criatura. Tendría que acercarse de nuevo hacia ella y removerla para rematarle. Apenas se dio cuenta de que la espada negra se había mantenido quieta, sin perseguirle ni tratar de evitar las heridas del ser de hueso. Así que, sin pararse a pensar en si volvería a mantenerse en su posición, cogió impulso y se deslizó por el suelo, entre las piernas de la criatura, que casi estuvo a punto de atraparle de nuevo. Link dio un salto y se puso en pie. Se pegó a la espalda de hueso del autómata y arrancó la espada. La criatura se quejó de nuevo, pero apenas le dio tiempo a recuperarse cuando Link volvió a clavar una y otra vez su espada en distintos puntos.

Al recibir el tercer golpe, el ser cayó de rodillas al suelo, boqueando e intentando luchar contra Link. Sin embargo, el soldado fue más rápido. Se puso frente por frente al rostro de la criatura y, alzando la espada, la hundió de lleno en el centro de su cráneo. En cuanto la empuñadura tocó hueso, la criatura se desintegró y volvió a convertirse en humo negro. Link cayó por inercia hacia adelante, pero se apoyó en la espada para no darse con la boca en el suelo.

Zant comenzó a proferir todo tipo de insultos y de palabras incomprensibles. Link apenas tuvo un segundo de sosiego antes de ver cómo la espada negra se cernía sobre él sin remedio. Link no pudo hacer nada más que apoyarse sobre una rodilla y alzar la espada por encima de su cabeza para protegerse del golpe.

Entonces, hubo un destello, un destello de luz blanca y pura tan fuerte que hizo que la espada negra de Zant rebotara y estuviera a punto de matar a su creador. Link quedó tumbado en el suelo con la espada en la mano. Aturdido, parpadeó varias veces y miró su arma, allí donde el extraño destello había caído.

Link no podía ver lo que creía. La hoja de la espada resplandecía como un diamante expuesto al sol. Abrió la boca, anonadado.

-¿Qué está pasando…?-murmuró, impresionado, mientras se ponía en pie y estudiaba su espada con nuevos ojos- ¿Qué…?

«Link», dijo entonces la voz del Héroe dentro de él. «Es Hylia».

Link contuvo el aliento. Zelda…

… … …

La princesa llegó al lago Hylia segundos antes que Midna y Vaati. Estaba cansada por el esfuerzo, pero no pensaba dudar ni un segundo más. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor para asegurarse de que el lugar era seguro. El lago Hylia estaba escondido en medio de una serie de colinas y pequeñas montañas que ocultaban sus aguas de los ojos más curiosos. En el centro del lago había una pequeña plataforma sobre la que se aguantaba una casita de madera. Allí vivía el guardián del lago, un hombre bastante mayor que había heredado el cargo de su padre, de su abuelo y de su bisabuelo. Y así, durante generaciones. Junto al lado, en un pequeño saliente, había una torre que hacía las veces de faro y de monumento. Las escaleras que subían hacia la parte superior se habían perdido siglos atrás, por lo que la única manera de acceder a la terraza era entrando en la construcción de piedra.

Alrededor del lado, en las paredes de las colinas, se abrían cuevas poco profundas que servían de pozos del lago. El agua se filtraba de manera natural por conductos subterráneos y llenaba parte de las cuevas, convirtiéndolas en piscinas naturales. Zelda siempre había querido bañarse allí, pero nunca había podido por culpa del protocolo.

El agua del lago y el santuario submarino que había en el centro del mismo estaba custodiado por los Zora. Zelda sabía que tendría poco tiempo antes de que los guardianes del Santuario del Lago Hylia se percataran de su presencia y trataran de ocultarla de los ataques, impidiendo así que cumpliera su cometido. El Santuario era búnker por dentro. No se podía acceder sin ayuda de un zora. Zelda sabía que allí estaría a salvo, pero no serviría de nada. No podría convocar de nuevo el espíritu de Hylia.

Así pues, y sin esperar a que Vaati y Midna llegaran hasta ella, se acercó a la orilla más cercana. Inspiró con fuerza y metió un pie en el agua. Estaba templada. Era agradable al tacto. Zelda continuó metiéndose dentro del agua.

-¡Eh!-escuchó que protestaba Midna a su espalda- ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

Zelda se giró hacia ella y le hizo un gesto para que bajar la voz.

-Confía en mí. Sé lo que hago-dijo Zelda en voz baja. «O eso espero», pensó, aunque no se lo comentó a Midna.

Zelda se volvió de nuevo hacia el lago y continuó andando hasta que llegó al punto en que, si daba un paso más, dejaría de dar pie en el fondo.

-Bien-susurro, elevando la vista al cielo-. Volvamos a intentarlo.

Zelda repitió el mismo proceso de las veces anteriores. Esta vez, Hyia no tardó en manifestarse. No obstante, la bolita de luz que surgió de su pecho se alargó y se convirtió en una fina línea cálida de luz blanca, casi etérea, que se mantuvo frente a ella por encima del agua. Zelda abrió los ojos al máximo al ver que su luz tomaba forma de una mujer.

-No puede ser…-oyó que decía Vaati en tierra- Es imposible…

-Pues créetelo-comentó Midna a su lado-. Es Zelda.

La princesa sintió que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones al ver que la luz era ella misma, el mismo reflejo que podía ver en un espejo cualquiera, solo que más resplandeciente y con demasiados detalles. Y sus ojos eran más impactantes de lo que creía posible. Era Hylia, sin duda, pero al mismo tiempo, era su reflejo…

-No lo entiendo…-musitó Zelda sin darse cuenta.

Hylia sonrió y le tendió la mano.

-Ya te lo dije. Tú y yo somos una-Hylia levantó esa misma mano hacia el cielo con la palma bocarriba.

Entonces, Zelda pudo ver que se formaba una especie de nube de polvo dorado. Hylia movió un poco la mano y comenzaron a aparecer formas en la nube. Zelda pudo distinguir Hyrule y tres puntos de luz (rojo, verde y azul, respectivamente), que cruzaban el cielo y llenaban la tierra de vida.

-Desde los comienzos de Hyrule, Din, Farore y Nayru han custodiado y protegido el mundo. Sin embargo, comenzaron las peleas entre ellas y de ese rencor surgieron las sombras que pueblan el reino del Crepúsculo-Zelda vio que parte del polvo dorado se oscurecía hasta tornarse ocre y tomar la forma de las criaturas que habían invadido la capital esa mañana-. Las sombras intentaron conquistar Hyrule y las diosas me enviaron a mí para impedirlo. Pero no estuve sola. Gracias al Héroe del Tiempo, Hyrule se salvó…-Zelda vio que Hylia sonreía cuando se formaba la imagen de un joven en el polvo dorado, un joven que era exactamente igual a Link; Zelda contuvo el aliento, embelesada- Y yo me enamoré. Las diosas me permitieron reencarnarme cada dos generaciones para encontrarme de nuevo con mi amor y así vivir lo que el Crepúsculo me arrebató una vez: una vida junto a él.

El polvo dorado se desvaneció en cuanto Hylia bajó la mano y encaró de nuevo a Zelda. La princesa se había quedado muda. Conocía la historia, pero contada por la diosa resultaba mucho más interesante, caótica y dolorosa. Sintió que su pecho se contraía al pensar en Link muerto. No, no. No podía siquiera imaginarlo.

-Tranquila-dijo Hylia, como si hubiera pensado en voz alta-. Link sigue vivo, pero necesita nuestra ayuda.

Zelda asintió automáticamente.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?

Hylia le puso una mano sobre el pecho, allí donde palpitaba su corazón a cien por hora. Zelda dio un respingo al notar la calidez de la mano de la diosa.

-Tú eres yo-le recordó Hylia-. Y yo tengo a alguien que puede hacer que su espada nunca se quiebre y que le mantenga fuerte hasta nuestra llegada. Link está luchando ahora mismo contra Zant, pero nunca le derrotará sin nuestro poder.

Hylia alzó la mirada azul al cielo de nuevo y comenzó a cantar. Zelda estuvo a punto de dejarse caer en el agua. Estaban en medio de una guerra, ¿y a Hylia se le ocurría ponerse a cantar? No obstante, cuando estaba a punto de pararla, se dio cuenta de qué canción era. El Cantar de la Diosa, la misma canción que le había dado el sobresaliente en la clase de Música semanas atrás. Zelda pensó que aquello no podía ser coincidencia y se unió al canto de Hylia.

De inmediato, algo cruzó el cielo y se estrelló contra el agua del lago. Zelda se cubrió los ojos con las manos, pero no dejó de cantar hasta que lo hizo Hylia. Cuando por fin se atrevió a mirar, después de varios segundos de dudas, se encontró a una nueva figura flotando al lado de Hylia. Una extraña mujer, con el pelo corto y la piel y la ropa en tonos azules y morados. La figura se inclinó ante ella.

-Es un honor estar ante vos, mi señora-saludó la criatura azul con una extraña voz.

Zelda frunció el ceño y miró a Hylia, interrogante. La diosa solo sonreía.

-Levanta la cabeza, Fay. Hay mucho que hacer-la criatura obedeció y encaró a la diosa-. Debes fortalecer a Link. Tu cometido fue ese en el pasado y lo es ahora de nuevo. Ve y protégele hasta que lleguemos. Necesitamos que mate a Zant antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Fay inclinó de nuevo la cabeza.

-Sí, mi señora.

No dijo nada más. Se convirtió en una especie de estrella azul y salió flechada en dirección a la ciudad. Zelda se la quedó mirando hasta que la perdió de vista. Solo entonces se atrevió a girarse hacia Hylia.

-¿Puedes explicarme quién es ella y qué acaba de pasar?

Hylia sonrió.

-Sí que eres impaciente.

Zelda se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a escuchar el origen de Fay mientras que, en tierra, Vaati y Midna no dejaban de alucinar.


	38. Chapter 34

El filo de la espada de Link temblaba, como si alguien le hubiese dado un golpe a un triángulo musical. La hoja se había vuelto de un extraño tono blanquecino, brillante, que llevaba el tono metalizado de la espada a un nuevo nivel. Parecía incluso como si toda la espada hubiese cambiado y se hubiese vuelto más vistosa y más gruesa. La empuñadura también brillaba, con una luz violácea que hipnotizaba con solo verla. Era una espada diferente, auténtica, única. Link apenas podía apartar los ojos de ella.

Como en un sueño, movió lentamente la mano y apoyó la punta de la espada en el suelo. La espada soportó el peso de su cuerpo cuando Link se alzó sobre sus pies, maravillado. Los últimos golpes de la espada negra de Zant le habían dejado sin fuerzas; pero ahora, con esa nueva espada, sentía que estaba recuperando el aliento a pasos agigantados. Sus ojos rodaron hacia Zant, que observaba la espada con una extraña mueca pintada en la cara. Su mirada era temerosa, como si no quisiera que Link luchara con aquella arma. Link sonrió y blandió su nueva espada con mayor confianza.

-No puede ser…-masculló Zant, dando un paso atrás y entrando un poco en el hueco de la escalera que llevaba a la torre donde Ganondorf convocaba a sus fuerzas; los ojos de Zant se volvieron hacia Link- No es posible…

Link amplió la sonrisa. Sentía la espada cálida en su mano, palpitante. Solo necesitó un solo pensamiento para que su mano se moviera por sí sola y atacara con una finta doble la espada negra de Zant. El príncipe apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. La cadena de ataques de Link se hizo más precisa, más certera. Aquella nueva espada dio en el blanco varias veces, incluso en un mismo punto, con tal fuerza que Zant incluso temió que su espada se quebrara. Link podía ver el nerviosismo en los ojos del príncipe y, aprovechando esas dudas, avanzó sin ningún miedo y sin dejar de atacar al centro de la espada. Cada golpe iba a un mismo lugar. Al cabo de unos segundos, Link asestó un último golpe y, en medio de una nube de esquirlas negras, la espada se rompió por la mitad.

Zant maldijo al ver que la parte frontal de su arma caía al suelo con un estruendo y, al poco, se deshacía en humo negro, al igual que la criatura de hueso que había convocado anteriormente. El príncipe tenía los ojos desencajados, anonadados, congelados. La boca, abierta en una mueca de horror, no dejaba de proferir maldiciones. Link se permitió un par de segundos para recuperar el aliento. La espada había actuado por sí sola, pero él se había movido igualmente. Agarró la empuñadura con firmeza y clavó los pies en el suelo.

-¡Zant!-gritó Link, haciendo que el príncipe girara su rostro hacia él con un movimiento brusco- ¿Vas a rendirte ya o vas a seguir haciendo el ridículo?

El príncipe apretó los finos labios, furioso.

-No pienso rendirme-repuso Zant, moviendo las manos de nuevo.

-Ah, no, no. De eso nada.

Y antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada, Link lanzó su espada contra el príncipe con efecto. La espada, como si obedeciera órdenes estrictas, giró en el último momento y cortó de un plumazo las dos manos del príncipe. Zant bramó, dolorido, e intentó por todos los medios que su sangre negra no saliera de sus venas. Link tragó saliva con fuerza, asqueado, para no echarse a vomitar. Las manos del príncipe cayeron al suelo y comenzaron a encogerse, como si fueran cabezas diminutas de alguna tribu indígena. La espada dio a parar al suelo. Link avanzó unos pasos hacia la izquierda para hacerse de nuevo con su arma y, ya de paso, acercarse más a Zant. El príncipe del Crepúsculo estaba demasiado ocupado conteniendo su sangre como para darse cuenta de que Link estaba frente por frente a él, a apenas unos centímetros de su cuerpo.

Zant levantó la mirada, encogido sobre sí mismo, y se topó con los hipnóticos ojos azules de Link, serios, decididos, imperturbables.

-Eres un maldito hijo de puta-escupió Zant, apretando los dientes afilados.

-Te advertí que si le tocabas un solo pelo a Zelda, te arrepentirías-le recordó Link con voz grave; señaló con una mano sus muñones ensangrentados-. Eso va por lo que te atreviste a hacerle esta misma mañana. Qué irónico es que acabes sin ellas el mismo día que quisiste toquetearla.

Zant gruñó, pero no dijo nada. Seguía inclinado levemente para apretar sus brazos sin manos contra su pecho.

-¿Pero sabes qué es lo mejor?-dijo Link en un murmullo, acercando su rostro al de Zant, amenazante- Que todavía tengo que cobrarme dos cositas más.

La espada obedeció a los deseos ocultos de Link antes de que él mismo siquiera pudiera decirlos en voz alta. Su mano armada se alzó contra Zant y, con un fino movimiento, clavó la hoja perlada y machada de sangre negra en el estómago del príncipe. Zant abrió mucho los ojos y comenzó a boquear, sorprendido. No había tenido tiempo de intentar realizar algún conjuro. La espada le atravesó de parte a parte antes de que pudiera decir nada.

Link hundió la hoja todo lo posible en el cuerpo de su enemigo y acercó su cara a la de él, casi pegando su nariz a la suya. Apretó los dientes al oler su hedor y entrecerró los ojos.

-Por Zelda-murmuró Link; movió la espada dentro de Zant y apretó la empuñadura entre sus dedos-. Y por Hyrule.

Link se separó de él y le miró a los ojos. Poco a poco, la furia se fue desvaneciendo de la mirada de Zant. El miedo la reemplazó y, finalmente, la oscura luz que le había dado vida desapareció para siempre. Hasta que Link no dejó de escuchar el corazón de Zant, no sacó la espada de su cuerpo y lo dejó caer a sus pies sobre el suelo, sin vida.

Link respiró hondo y levantó los ojos hacia el cielo, cansado.

-Uno menos.

… … … …

Zelda corría con todas sus fuerzas. Hylia volvía a estar dentro de ella y la impulsaba a casi volar por las suaves colinas que separaban la capital del lago Hylia. Midna y Vaati apenas podían seguirle el ritmo. Sin embargo, Zelda no tenía tiempo para pararse. No había dejado siquiera que ninguno de ellos hiciera algún comentario respecto a lo que acababan de ver. De alguna manera, la princesa ya había asimilado que aquello sería normal en su vida mientras hubiera necesidad. Y lo más importante ahora era llegar cuanto antes al castillo para ayudar a Link a derrotar a Ganondorf. A Ganondorf, que no a Zant. Algo dentro de ella le decía que ya no hacía falta preocuparse por el príncipe psicópata.

Zelda no tardó en ver las murallas de Hyrule, patrulladas por los centinelas gerudo y twili del Crepúsculo bajo el candente sol del mediodía. A pesar de que ya habían pasado las dos y media de la tarde, Zelda no tenía hambre. No tenía sed. Solo quería que aquella pesadilla acabara cuanto antes porque sabía que, si aquella invasión duraba más de un día, Hyrule no sería capaz de contenerla. Y con la muerte de Zant no bastaba para defender el reino.

Minutos después de atisbar las murallas, Zelda torció a la derecha, camino de un canal por el que entraba el agua del río que nacía del reino de los Zora y daba a parar al lago Hylia. Era un canal algo sucio, una estrecha construcción de piedra gris pegada a la muralla y que cubría exactamente un punto ciego en la vigilancia de la capital. Poca gente conocía aquel sitio. Zelda sabía de ello porque había tenido que estudiarse los planos de la ciudad, incluidos los más antiguos; aun así, la princesa recordó que el pasadizo secreto en el castillo por el que Link la sacó el día de su presentación no aparecía en ninguno de sus planos.

Fuera como fuese, aquel era el único camino para entrar de nuevo en la capital. Conforme se acercaba, Zelda bajó el ritmo de su carrera, de manera que Vaati y Midna pudieron alcanzarla, exhaustos.

-Oye-susurró Midna cuando llegó a su altura, agarrándola por un hombro-. Cuando todo esto se acabe, quiero dos pulmones nuevos y dos piernas nuevas, ¿queda claro?

Zelda no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Lo siento-se disculpó la princesa en voz baja, mirando tanto a su amiga como a Vaati.

-No te preocupes-repuso Vaati, situándose tras Midna y mirando por encima de su hombro hacia todas partes-. Tenemos que entrar cuanto antes en la ciudad, no podemos quedarnos más tiempo aquí parados.

Zelda asintió y borró la sonrisa. Mantuvo su cuerpo todo lo pegado al suelo que pudo hasta que la sombra de la muralla les ocultó de la luz solar y de la vista de sus enemigos. Solo entonces Zelda se enderezó y respiró algo más tranquila. Junto a ella, Midna y Vaati hicieron lo mismo. Zelda se aseguró de que los dos estaban bien y giró la cabeza hacia el lado contrario. Sus ojos encontraron pronto lo que estaban buscando: una especie de cubeta parecida a la que usaban los caballos para beber, solo que pegada al suelo. Escucho el sonido suave del agua fluyendo por el canal.

Zelda inspiró con fuerza y fue dando pasos largos y silenciosos para llegar hasta allí cuanto antes sin ser descubierta. Nada más llegar, se asomó. Sí, el agua estaba realmente sucia. Notó que Midna se asomaba sobre ella.

-Puaj-protestó, llevándose una mano a la nariz-. ¿Me vas a hacer meterme en esa cosa?-inquirió, señalando el canal con cierta repulsión.

-No nos queda otro remedio-explicó Zelda, también asqueada-. Es la única forma de entrar sin que nos descubran. El problema es que el agua del canal llega a unos conductos por debajo del palacio. Sé por dónde tenemos que ir, pero no sé con cuánta gente nos encontraremos por el camino-Zelda suspiró y fijó sus ojos en sus dos amigos-. Entiendo que no queráis entrar ahí, pero yo no tengo elección. Tengo que ayudar a Link.

Vaati asintió y cuadró los hombros.

-Muy bien-sentenció, atrayendo la mirada escrutadora de Midna-. Yo iré con Zelda. Midna, tú quédate aquí y vigila la alberca. Y…-Vaati dudó un segundo, pero finalmente asintió, resolutivo- ¿Crees que podrías crear de nuevo el escudo ese naranja?

Midna alzó una ceja, sorprendida.

-¿Quién dice que yo me vaya a quedar atrás?

-Yo-contestó Vaati sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

Midna se quedó boquiabierta. Le señaló con un dedo y miró a Zelda.

-¿Estás segura de que este es el que…?

-Shhhh-la mandó a callar Zelda antes de que terminara la pregunta-. Sí.

Vaati las observó, pero decidió que lo mejor sería no preguntar. Bendita ignorancia. Midna alzó las dos manos a modo de rendición.

-Muy bien. Si queréis ir vosotros dos, adelante. Yo me quedo cubriendo la retaguardia.

Zelda la miró, temerosa.

-¿Estás segura?

-Por favor-bufó Midna, señalándose-. ¿Con quién te crees que estás hablando?

Zelda rió por lo bajo sin remedio.

-Eso mismo me lo dice Link de vez en cuando-admitió la princesa, emocionada.

-Ese rubiales no tiene nada que hacer contra mí y lo sabes.

Zelda volvió a reír. Miró de nuevo a Midna a los ojos y se lanzó contra ella, estrechándola entre sus brazos. Midna comenzó a protestar, pero dejó que la princesa la abrazara. Al fin y al cabo, tenía tanto miedo como Zelda, aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta. Y odiaba sentir miedo. Midna se prometió que haría lo posible por recuperar Hyrule.

Zelda se separó de ella un par de minutos después y asintió, decidida.

-Vámonos.


	39. Chapter 35

Link decidió esperar unos minutos para recuperar el aliento tras deshacerse de Zant. Había sido una lucha dura y se había sentido muy orgulloso de sí mismo al ver que su duro entrenamiento con la espada había dado su fruto. Todos en la Academia y durante el entrenamiento se habían burlado de él al dedicarle tanto tiempo a un arma que apenas se usaba en el siglo XXI. Irónicamente, había sido ese tipo de arma la que había acabado con el príncipe del Crepúsculo. Así pues, se dejó caer en el primer escalón de la torre donde se encontraba Ganondorf. Sabía que no tendría mucho tiempo, pero decidió aprovechar esa pequeña ventaja para fortalecerse un poco más.

Dejó la espada a un lado y la observó unos segundos. Era extraño. Algo había entrado en la hoja y la había vuelto más fuerte y decidida, como si la espada pudiera pensar por sí sola y le hubiera ayudado en la batalla. Link frunció el ceño y se echó el pelo hacia atrás con una mano. Por una vez, sus mechones rubios se quedaron pegados con el sudor a la coronilla, aunque algunos pelos sueltos quisieron hacer la gracia y caer de nuevo hacia adelante. Le corría el sudor y la sangre por el torso, podía sentir su corazón latiendo a un ritmo apresurado, fruto de la adrenalina; y, aun así, su atención estaba volcada en la espada. ¿Qué había dentro? ¿Quién lo había enviado?

Alzó una mano y tocó la empuñadura con los dedos. De repente, la espada se iluminó como lo había hecho antes y, del filo de la hoja, surgió un haz de luz azulada que se fue transformando poco a poco en un ser etéreo, extraño y fascinante, con la piel y las ropas de diferentes tonos de azul y morado y unos ojos que eran todo pupila azul. Link se inclinó hacia atrás sobre el escalón y echó mano a la espada. En cuanto lo hizo, el ser ladeó la cabeza y se inclinó ante él, dejando a Link más pasmado de lo que ya estaba.

-Os saludo, gran Héroe del Tiempo-dijo la extraña criatura con una voz distorsionada, pero igualmente melodiosa-. Mi nombre es Fay-se presentó, enderezándose- y soy la Mensajera de las diosas y el Espíritu de la Espada Divina.

-Ajá…-masculló Link sin saber qué otra cosa decir.

Soltó un poco la espada, pero no se separó de ella.

-¿Qué…-carraspeó- Qué eres?

-Soy la representación física de la Espada Maestra-respondió Fay, neutral.

Link asintió levemente, aunque no entendía nada. Había escuchar hablar y había leído acerca de esa espada. Había sabido por leyendas que era una reliquia del Héroe del Tiempo, pero nunca había pensado que fuera real.

En ese instante, se sintió mareado y un fogonazo apareció dentro de su cabeza, mostrándole un arma idéntica a la que tenía, pero con una empuñadura más gruesa y con una extraña forma que rodeaba la parte superior del filo. Estaba incrustada en una roca en medio de una construcción en ruinas, algo que se parecía bastante al Templo del Tiempo. Se vio a sí mismo andar hacia la espada y empuñarla para sacarla de su prisión pétrea. Se vio alzándola al cielo y viendo cómo esta se iluminaba desde la punta hasta la empuñadura. La visión apenas duró cinco segundos, pero fue suficiente para desestabilizar a Link que, al volver a la realidad, tuvo que aferrarse con las dos manos al escalón para poder centrar la vista en un punto cualquiera del suelo.

-Entiendo…-murmuró, una vez se hubo sentido mejor.

Alzó la cabeza y miró a Fay a los ojos.

-¿Quién te ha enviado?

-La diosa Hylia, amo.

Link alzó las cejas y se inclinó hacia adelante.

-¿"Amo"?-repitió, sin poder creerse lo que escuchaba.

-Sí. Vos sois el Héroe del Tiempo. Solo respondo ante vos y ante las diosas.

-Ya…

-De hecho-Fay se ladeó un poco y se apartó de la vista de Link para que este pudiera ver el pasillo por completo-, _Ella_ viene hacia aquí. Está a punto de llegar.

Link frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién?

Apenas hubo pronunciado esa palabra cuando vio, a lo lejos, una cabellera castaña que ondeaba a la espalda de alguien que pensó que no volvería a ver. Link se puso en pie de inmediato, apoyándose en la pared.

-Esto es un sueño…-susurro, dando un paso hacia adelante con los ojos fijos en Zelda.

Se dio cuenta vagamente de que no iba sola, Vaati la acompañaba. Pero le dio igual. Solo podía pensar en que Zelda estaba viva, estaba bien y estaba corriendo hacia él. Vio sus mejillas sonrojadas por la carrera, su boca entreabierta para respirar mejor y sus ojos azules enfocados en él. Vio su pecho subiendo y bajando sin pausa y sus piernas acelerando el ritmo al darse cuenta de que era él quien la esperaba al fondo del pasillo. Los segundos que pasaron desde que vio a Zelda hasta que ella se tiró a sus brazos se le antojaron eternos, pero valió la pena esperar. En cuanto tuvo la princesa rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y enterrando su cara en su cuello, sintió que el tiempo se paraba. Le daba igual que Ganondorf estuviera en aquella torre atormentando Hyrule. Le dio igual que Vaati y Fay fueran testigos de su rendición. Le dio igual no estar armado.

Solo le quedaban fuerzas para dejarse caer de rodillas contra el suelo y apretar a la princesa contra su cuerpo, como si de esa forma nadie pudiera separarle de ella jamás.

-Link-escuchó cómo le llamaba y la piel se le puso de gallina.

Sonrió ampliamente contra su hombro y puso una mano en su nuca para acariciarle el pelo, alborotado.

-Estoy soñando-musitó junto a su oído-. Tú no estás aquí, ¿verdad?

Oyó la risa de Zelda contra su piel y sintió que se podía morir allí mismo de la felicidad.

-Estoy aquí-le confirmó ella, separándose un poco para poder cogerle el rostro con las manos y mirarle fijamente a los ojos-. Estoy aquí.

Link recorrió con la mirada cada milímetro de su cara. Acarició sus mejillas con el pulgar, le quitó el pelo de la cara con la otra mano y bajó sus dedos hasta la base de su cuello para aferrarla con firmeza. Zelda le sonreía y aquello le sabía a gloria. Miró su boca y no lo pensó ni un segundo. Se lanzó hacia ella, cerrando los ojos y gimiendo de placer al sentir que ella le devolvía el beso y le abría la boca para dejarle entrar. Había creído que no volvería a saborear su boca, que no volvería a escuchar sus jadeos al morderle el labio inferior, que no notaría cómo se estremecía su cuerpo cada vez que la cogía de la cintura y la pegaba a él. Ardía en deseos de tumbarla en el suelo, pero la poca parte racional que quedaba en él le avisaba de que no estaban solos y que no era el momento ni el lugar para eso.

Se prometió a sí mismo recordarle a Zelda lo mucho que la amaba y lo mucho que la deseaba.

Con esfuerzo, se separó de ella y la besó por todas partes con cariño infinito. Hasta que no hubo cubierto todo su rostro, no dejó de besarla. Zelda reía por lo bajo.

-Me haces cosquillas, Link.

Él sonrió y la miró.

-Puedo hacer mucho más. Y lo sabes.

Zelda le dio un golpe en el hombro con la mano y él hizo una mueca de dolor. De inmediato, Zelda se llevó una mano a la boca e inspeccionó el lugar donde le había golpeado.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento-se disculpó-. Te he hecho daño, ¿verdad?

-Tranquila. Son gajes del oficio…

-Mi señora-intervino Fay, rompiendo el momento burbuja que se había creado entre ellos.

Zelda se giró parcialmente hacia ella e inclinó la cabeza.

-Muchísimas gracias por tu ayuda, Fay-dijo la princesa, sonriéndole-. No sé qué habría pasado sin ti.

-Estás hiriendo mis sentimientos, princesa-pinchó Link, ganándose una mirada de reproche.

Fay se inclinó ante ellos.

-Mi labor no ha concluido, mi señora; amo. Aún queda por derrotar a aquel que ha roto el equilibrio del mundo.

-Debe haber alguna forma para deshacerse de él sin matarle…-suspiró Zelda, mirando a Vaati, que se había quedado apartado.

-Lo dudo-dijo él al notar la mirada de Zelda-. Está claro que no está teniendo ningún miramiento con nuestro pueblo y que su hijo no ha tenido ninguna compasión con él-señaló a Link con una mano-. ¿Por qué habríamos de perdonarle la vida?

-Odio decirlo-puntualizó Link, captando la atención de Zelda-, pero el pijo tiene razón. No sirve de nada querer negociar con él. Tarde o temprano volverá a traicionar a Hyrule y a tu padre.

-Vaya, gracias-comentó Vaati, no sin cierto sarcasmo de por medio.

Zelda les miraba como si estuviera en un partido de tenis.

-¿Desde cuándo os lleváis bien vosotros dos?-inquirió, sorprendida y divertida al mismo tiempo.

Los dos se encogieron de hombros al mismo tiempo, lo que hizo que la situación fuera aún más cómica. Zelda suspiró.

-Es cierto… Intentará matarnos en cuanto nos vea subir a la torre. Estaremos atrapados, igual que él.

Link afianzó su agarre en la cintura para hacer que le mirara.

-¿Se te ocurre algo?

Zelda se mordió el labio inferior, indecisa. Sus ojos volaron hacia Fay y el ser se acercó a ella.

-Lo que pidáis, os lo daré-aseguró Fay, con la misma voz neutral con la que había hablado todo el rato.

Zelda asintió levemente y miró a varios sitios del suelo, en silencio. Tenía una idea. Era una locura, pero tenía que intentarlo. Tenía varios títulos y uno de ellos era Líder de los Siete Sabios. Hacía días que se había dado cuenta de que ese título no estaba ahí por casualidad. Su madre no había sido portadora de él; pero su abuela, sí. Y así, cada dos generaciones atrás en el tiempo. ¿Y si tenía ese título por alguna razón en especial? Seguía pensando que era absurdo, pero no quedaba otra alternativa.

Alzó la cabeza y miró a los presentes con la decisión pintada en sus ojos azules.

-Tengo un plan.


	40. Nota 3

Hola a todooos! Sé que hace un mes que no actualizo pero estoy con mis prácticas del máster y no tengo tiempo para acabar el capítulo que queda y el epílogo T_T. En cuanto tenga un huequito, os prometo que subiré lo que queda.

Muchas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo, de verdad :)


	41. Chapter 36

HOLA! He vueltooo! Poooor fin, jajajaja. Siento haber tardado tanto, de verdad. Se me echaron encima las prácticas del máster y no tuve tiempo de escribir. Lo que he publicado ya lo tenía escrito de antemano. Gracias por vuestra paciencia, muchísimas gracias. Aquí tenéis el penúltimo capítulo de la historia.

...

...

-Necesito ir al Templo del Tiempo.

Link y Vaati se quedaron mirando a Zelda como si estuviera loca. Si Midna hubiera estado allí, le habría dicho algo parecido a que ella sí que sabía dominar el factor sorpresa. Zelda suspiró.

-Sí, ya sé que es una locura, pero…

-Es más que una locura-intervino Vaati, acercándose a ella y a Link-. Es un suicidio. Ya nos ha costado bastante salir de aquí y volver sin que nos cogieran los bichos esos. ¿Y ahora pretendes volver al templo? ¿Estás majara?

-Eh, no te pases-intervino Link, poniéndose en pie con esfuerzo-. Sigue siendo la princesa de Hyrule, no te tomes tantas libertades.

-Ya, ¿como las que te tomas tú?

-Bueno, vale ya-cortó Zelda de inmediato, poniéndose en medio de los dos-. Prefería cuando os llevabais bien, aunque estuvieseis en mi contra.

-Nunca nos hemos llevado bien-escupió Link por lo bajo.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo-puntualizó Vaati, fulminando a Link con la mirada.

Zelda gruñó por lo bajo y, como si la hubiera invocado con el pensamiento, Fay apareció en medio de ellos tres y separó con suavidad a Vaati.

-No tenemos tiempo para estas tonterías-dijo la princesa, reprendiendo a Link con la mirada-. Tengo que ir allí. Es el único sitio donde puedo invocar a los Siete Sabios.

Los ojos de Link se abrieron de par en par, incrédulos.

-¿Que tú vas a hacer QUÉ? Ni en broma. Ah, ah, no. Ni hablar.

-Link, por Nayru…-suspiró Zelda, llevándose la mano a la frente; le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza- ¿Te importaría confiar en mí por una vez?

-Ya confié en ti y te lleve a ese maldito templo-espetó Link, señalando con un dedo a cualquier parte fuera del castillo-. Y fíjate lo que nos pasó. No; y menos aún invocar a esos…

-Maldita sea, Link-maldijo Zelda, dando un zapatazo en el suelo, agobiada-. Escúchame, ¿quieres? _Ella_ se me ha aparecido en el lago Hylia. _Ella_ , ¿comprendes? He podido hacerlo. He podido hablar con Hylia. Es la única solución, Link. La única salida para Hyrule, incluso aunque tenga que arriesgar mi vida. Para eso nací, ¿no? Prometí proteger a mi pueblo a toda costa. ¡No puedo romper esa promesa y dejar a la gente en la oscuridad!

… … … …

Midna se las había apañado para pasar desapercibido ante las criaturas que vigilaban el cielo de la capital y los soldados que patrullaban sin descanso. Las horas avanzaban, pero eso lo sabía por el reloj de su móvil. Una capa de nubes oscuras había reemplazado el polvo dorado del desierto y había ocultado por completo el sol. Así era más fácil esconderse.

Había decidido quedarse en la retaguardia por si las moscas. Ahora conocía por completo el poder de Zelda y sabía que necesitaría energía extra limpia en algún momento, por lo que debía ser ella quien se mantuviese al margen hasta el momento adecuado. Midna se miró las manos. Había ocultado durante muchísimo tiempo su genuina procedencia: madre del crepúsculo y padre hyliano; una mezcla curiosa y extraña que la había hecho ser diferente desde que nació, con esos ojos naranjas, que parecían más típicos de unas lentillas que naturales. No había sacado su poder a relucir en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando su abuela presionaba para que lo utilizase para crear una sencilla barrera de protección alrededor de su casa. Estaba claro que debía de haberle hecho caso entonces. Hasta el día del incendio en casa de Zelda, en Ordon, jamás había pensado que necesitaría proteger a alguien.

Midna cerró los ojos unos instantes antes de alzar la mirada al cielo oscurecido. Ella tampoco había sido del todo sincera con su mejor amiga. No obstante, Zelda no podía enfadarse con ella, no cuando le había ocultado el secreto más grande todos los tiempos. Ella era la diosa Hylia, la reencarnación de la que una vez se enamoró de un humano. Y tenía su poder, podía desencadenarlo. ¿Por qué narices no lo había hecho desde el principio? Sin embargo, Midna no podía culpar a Zelda. La entendía, entendía su miedo y sus reservas.

Midna se apoyó contra el muro que rodeaba la ciudad, impaciente. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahí dentro?

-Vaya, hola, Midna-dijo una voz a su derecha, sorprendiéndola; se maldijo por lo bajo, tendría que haber estado más atenta-. Cuánto tiempo sin verte, ¿no?

Los ojos verdes de Ilia destellaron en la penumbra de la sombra. Midna frunció el ceño.

-Tres años-coincidió Midna-. ¿Qué se te ha perdido aquí, Ilia? Shad debe de estar aprovechando tu ausencia para tirarse a la primera mosca que encuentre.

Ilia hizo un gesto de asco.

-No le va la zoofilia, creo. Le va más… el sado, ¿entiendes?-Ilia avanzó poco a poco hasta Midna- Como a mí. Me encanta infringir dolor para castigar.

-¿Por qué será que no me sorprende?-masculló Midna, rodando los ojos.

Sin embargo, se arrepintió enseguida de haber hecho eso. Una maraña de pelo rubio se lanzó sobre ella y trató de arañarle la cara. Midna se puso los brazos en la cara justo a tiempo, abriendo al máximo las manos. Cerró los ojos y en el mismo instante en que sintió el cuerpo de Ilia cayendo sobre ella, un destello naranja surgió entre las dos y separó a la chica, lanzándola varios metros lejos de ella. Midna jadeó y bajó los brazos, sorprendida. Ni siquiera había sido consciente de que estaba alzando una barrera entre las dos. Se maldijo a sí misma cuando una sombra más densa que las nubes del cielo se posicionó sobre ella, obligándola a dar varios pasos hacia atrás para buscar la luz.

Un chillido la puso en alerta máxima. La criatura alada se cernió sobre Midna con las garras por delante. El afilado pico en V estaba entre abierto y amenazaba con sacarle los ojos a Midna en cuanto estuviera encima de ella. Midna echó a correr, sin querer utilizar más su poder. Necesitaba guardar todo lo que pudiera hasta que Zelda lo necesitase. Pero en aquella explanada entre la capital y el lago Hylia solo había pequeñas colinas que no ofrecían ninguna protección, por lo que torció a la derecha y se dirigió con firmeza hacia la entrada a la ciudad. Sabía que no era la mejor idea, pero le resultaría más fácil esconderse en las estrechas calles del barrio bajo, donde podría encontrar cobijo en alguna casa.

Un nuevo grito de la criatura, esta vez más cerca, le hizo apresurar la carrera.

-¡Maldita zorra! ¡No te servirá de nada correr!-gritaba Ilia a su vez, montada sobre el monstruo.

-¡Que te jodan, capulla!-respondió Midna, alzando el dedo corazón de una mano y entrando a toda prisa en la ciudad, pasando junto a varios soldados que tardaron unos preciosos segundos en reaccionar.

Ahora no solo la perseguían Ilia y el pájaro, sino también los soldados gerudo y los twili. No tenía tiempo parar pararse a pensar por qué Ilia estaba confabulada con los del Crepúsculo. Ya lo descubriría cuando todo acabase.

Se internó en una de las calles que pasaban del barrio medio al barrio bajo. Allí, la calma era absoluta. Nadie salía de sus casas y tampoco había ni un solo soldado en las esquinas. El único estruendo que perturbaba el silencio era el chillido de la criatura y los gritos de los soldados que, inútilmente, intentaban seguirle el ritmo. Por suerte, Midna siempre había adorado correr y había convertido sus piernas en dos auténticas máquinas de la carrera. Miró un segundo hacia atrás; los soldados estaban lejos y la hurraca había tenido que alzar el vuelo ante los tejados de las casas. No sabía dónde se había metido, con Ilia sobre su lomo, pero le dio igual. Giró en un callejón a la derecha y entró en una especie de pequeño patio interior, rodeado por gruesas paredes de piedra gris. Se permitió unos segundos de descanso, apoyada en la esquina y torció la cabeza hacia la derecha. Allí, bajo un soportal, había una puerta con un cartel a su izquierda. Midna entrecerró los ojos para poder leer lo que ponía.

 _Tasca de Telma_

Midna se echó a reír por lo bajo.

-No jodas. ¿Aquí también?

… … … …

Link no dejaba de farfullar, enfadado, mientras guiaba a Vaati, Fay y Zelda por los entresijos del castillo, buscando un pasadizo que conectaba al castillo con el templo. Antiguamente, se construyeron esos pasillos como medida preventiva. Después de siglos y siglos de paz, las entradas y salidas de los pasillos se bloquearon y desaparecieron de todos los mapas que se fabricaron a posteriori. Zelda todavía no se explicaba cómo era posible que no hubiera encontrado los planos antiguos en la biblioteca del castillo de la misma forma que había hecho Link. Además, lo más curioso no era eso, sino la luminiscencia plateada que irradiaba Fay. Flotaba junto a Link para iluminarle el camino, con Zelda y Vaati tras ellos, en silencio.

-Si no supiera quién es, diría que es un fantasma-murmuró Vaati sin dejar de observar el esbelto cuerpo etéreo de Fay.

-Y seguro que habrías salido corriendo como una nenaza-intervino Link con sorna.

Zelda frunció el ceño. Link volvía a estar de mal humor y volvía a comportarse como el capullo de hacía unos días.

-Seguro que tú le habrías dado una conversación excelente-intervino la princesa con ánimo de defender al pobre de Vaati, que la miró, agradecido.

-¿Ahora le defiendes a él?-dijo Link, girándose parcialmente sin dejar de avanzar y lanzándole una mirada anonadada a Zelda- ¿Pero tú de qué parte estas?

-De la de salvarnos el culo, Link-espetó Zelda, cabreada-. Deja de comportarte como un crío, ¿quieres? Ayúdame en lugar de ponerme histérica.

-¿Que yo te pongo histérica?

-¡Sí!

-Chicos…-quiso intervenir Vaati.

-¿QUÉ?-espetaron Zelda y Link al unísono, consiguiendo que Vaati pegase un brinco y Fay dejara de avanzar.

-Esto…

-Mi señor Vaati-alzó la voz el espíritu de la Espada Maestra, captando la atención de todos los presentes-. ¿Podría acompañarme unos metros, por favor?

Vaati no supo qué decir. Miró a Zelda y a Link, que se desafiaban con la mirada en silencio. Dio un paso adelante y se puso junto a Fay. Esta empezó a avanzar en la oscuridad del pasillo junto a Vaati, hasta que su luz fue tan solo un puntito a lo lejos. Zelda y Link apenas podían mirarse a los ojos, no podían verse siquiera los pies. Sabían que uno estaba frente al otro por su respiración y por el suave y leve reflejo de la luz plateada de Fay sobre sus perfiles. El azul de los ojos de ambos se había tornado negro pupila.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?-preguntó Link con voz queda.

-No te estoy haciendo nada-suspiró Zelda, agotada-. Miento, sí lo hago. Te estoy poniendo a salvo.

-¡No!-exclamó Link y su grito sonó por todo el pasillo- No-repitió, esta vez mucho más bajo-, no me pones a salvo. Me pones en la situación de dar mi vida por la tuya. Sabes que lo haría sin dudarlo. Ya lo he hecho antes y lo volveré a hacer.

-Link…

-No me pidas que te deje ir-suplicó Link con voz ronca, haciendo desaparecer la distancia entre ellos y rodeando el rostro de Zelda con ambas manos-. Otra vez, no. Ya sé lo que es vivir sin ti. Me niego a volver a estar así, antes me corto las venas.

-¡Link!-le reprochó Zelda, angustiada- No digas eso, por favor. No seas tan drástico. Solo tengo que convocar a los Siete Sabios. Ellos, junto a Hylia, podrán derrotar a Ganondorf. Solo nos queda él.

-¿Y tú qué? He visto lo que te hace sacar tu poder. He visto cómo te consume las fuerzas.

-Hylia soy yo, Link-Zelda le puso una mano en la mejilla para tranquilizarle-. No va a pasarme nada malo, ni a mí ni a ella, por si tu parte de Héroe del Tiempo está preocupado.

Link abrió al máximo los ojos. Zelda no lo vio, pero supo por la tensión de su rostro que no esperaba que ella lo supiera.

-Hylia me lo dijo-explicó Zelda, sonriendo con dulzura-. Bueno, no exactamente. Me lo dio a entender. Tú y yo estamos predestinados.

Link guardó silencio unos segundos antes de responder.

-Yo te amo a ti, no a Hylia. Lo que el Héroe sienta por la diosa es cosa suya.

-Y, aun así, no querría tener mi destino entrelazado con ninguna otra persona que no seas tú.

Link soltó una risa baja y pegó su frente a la de ella, exhalando su aliento sobre su rostro. Zelda cerró los ojos, disfrutando del momento de paz antes de la tormenta.

-¿Cómo quieres que acepte tu misión suicida después de lo que me acabas de decir?

-No quiero que la aceptes-repuso Zelda, alzando el rostro hacia él-, solo quiero que me ayudes en ella. Te necesito, más a que a nada o a nadie.

-¿Y si no sale bien?

-Entonces, te esperaré de nuevo, hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar.

Link no sabía qué añadir. No tenía palabras para describir el tremendo miedo que sentía por Zelda, por lo que le pudiera pasar durante el ritual. La estrechó contra su cuerpo y buscó su boca con avidez. Le recorrió el labio inferior con la lengua y luego lo mordió, arrancándole un suspiro a Zelda. Ella se dejó llevar, dejó que él la acariciase de arriba abajo, que ahogase en su boca sus gemidos, que se tragase sus súplicas. Dejó que la guiara hasta el otro lado de la pared y la aprisionara contra ella. Permitió que le besara el cuello y le mordiera en el hueco bajo la oreja, que la tentara y disfrutara de ella sin poder quitarle la ropa. Tras unos minutos de deseo intenso y ferviente, Link se apoyó con las dos manos en la pared y la cabeza gacha, respirando, agitado.

-Cuando todo esto acabe-susurró, con la respiración entrecortada y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora-, no saldrás de nuestra cama en unas cuantas horas-alzó la cabeza y besó a Zelda de nuevo, pegando sus caderas a las de ella, clavándole su erección-. Nos traerán la comida a la habitación y te daré de comer. Y luego, volveré a quemar esa comida durante otras tantas horas hasta que no seas capaz ni de recordar tu nombre.

Zelda se echó a reír y asintió.

-Me parece perfecto.

-Te amo, Zelda.

-Y yo a ti, Link.

Zelda se inclinó para besarle una última vez antes de continuar. Tras unos momentos en los que los dos se recuperaron de la reconciliación, caminaron cogidos de la mano hasta Fay y Vaati. Les esperaba el final de todo aquello, les esperaba el mismísimo infierno. Y, si todo iba bien, les esperaba su futuro.

… … … …

Eran más de las cinco de la tarde cuando Ganondorf decidió bajar de su torre de marfil. Al descender por los escalones de la torre, encontró el cuerpo desmadejado y desangrado de su hijo. Lo miró como quien mira un trapo mugriento y lo apartó de su camino con el pie. Su heredero había muerto, pero no importaba. En cuanto su dominio sobre Hyrule se hubiese asentado, tendría tantos que ni siquiera sabría quién sería el mayor y quién el menor.

Recorrió todo el castillo hasta llegar a la sala del trono. Allí estaba la mayor parte de su ejército terrestre. Las máquinas esperaban fuera sus órdenes. Nada más aparecer el rey del Crepúsculo, el comandante de una de las tropas se acercó a él y lo saludó.

-Mi señor, tenemos toda la capital tomada. ¿Cuál es el siguiente objetivo?

Ganondorf le dirigió una profunda mirada que apenas achantó al comandante.

-¿Dónde está la chica?

-¿La hyliana? Le hemos dado carta blanca para que haga lo que quiera.

-Bien. Se lo merece. Ha hecho más fácil todo esto, la información sobre Zelda estaba obsoleta, pero nos ha sido útil. Y el paso del desierto no lo conocíais vosotros, los gerudo.

-Nunca salimos del desierto, mi señor…

-Lo sé. Servís bien. Continuad con los pueblos y ciudades más cercanas. Empezad por Kakariko. Está a una hora y poco de aquí, hacia el sur.

-Sí, señor.

Mientras observaba al comandante trasladar sus instrucciones, Ganondorf sintió que algo no marchaba bien. Todo estaba siendo demasiado fácil, a pesar de la muerte de su hijo. Caminó entre los soldados hasta la entrada del castillo. Vio cómo sus tropas tenían sitiada la ciudad, sin nadie más en la calle que ellos, gerudo y twili. Frunció el ceño y centró su roja mirada en las ruinas del Templo del Tiempo. Sin que nadie se percatase de ello, Ganondorf se fundió con la sombra, desapareciendo por completo, en dirección al templo.


	42. Chapter 37

El aire en el templo era espeso, cargado de humo gris que se elevaba hacia el cielo encapotado. Había montones de piedras del tamaño de una persona apilados a un lado y a otro de la nave central, alrededor del altar. Zelda se sentía abrumada, pero no había tiempo para recrearse en esas sensaciones. Le había costado mucho llegar al templo por los estrechos pasadizos por los que la había guiado Link. Había sido una suerte encontrar los pasadizos a la primera, Fay había facilitado el acceso a ellos. Ahora, tras casi media hora andando, los rodeaba lo que hace solo unas horas era el orgullo de la capital, el origen de toda su historia.

-Bien-suspiró Zelda con resolución, girándose hacia Link, Vaati y Fay-. Voy a pedirle a Hylia que se aparezca de nuevo, ella convocará a los Siete Sabios.

-¿Y si no acuden?-aventuró Vaati, preocupado- ¿Y si nos hemos arriesgado para nada?

-En ese caso, seré la primera en morir mi tierra-sentenció Zelda con la decisión pintada en los ojos azules.

Link apretó los labios, pero asintió. Moriría con ella. Zelda respiró hondo y subió con cuidado al centro del altar, entrando en el triángulo invertido. Cerró los ojos y abrió los brazos. En cuanto lo hizo, volvió a sentir esa quemazón familiar saliendo de ella, esa luz dorada a través de sus párpados. Esa vez, Hylia no se hizo de rogar y apareció casi al momento, envuelta en ese resplandor que Vaati ya había visto. En cuanto Link vio a la diosa, una parte de él se removió de emoción. Quiso ponerse junto a Zelda, pero algo le detuvo. Hylia se giró en redondo y encaró a Link con una sonrisa dulce.

-Por fin puedo mirarte a los ojos-murmuró Hylia, aliviada.

Zelda abrió los ojos y vio la espalda de la diosa.

-Has cuidado de Zelda maravillosamente. Y sé que la amas igual que ella a ti. Gracias-Hylia inclinó la cabeza en una especie de reverencia.

Link estaba en estado de shock, no sabía qué decir. Zelda se adelantó a los acontecimientos y llamó la atención de la diosa.

-Hylia-la llamó, ansiosa-, he tomado una decisión. Quiero luchar contigo, como una sola.

-Bien.

-Y necesito a los Siete Sabios. Eres la única que puede llamarlos.

-¿Todavía no confías en la fuerza de nuestro poder?

-Sí, lo hago-repuso Zelda-, pero no quiero depender solo de eso. Podría fallar cualquier cosa, esta no es una invasión como las de antaño. Hay criaturas, sí, pero también hay armas del siglo XXI: tanques, explosivos, metralletas… La ciudad está sitiada y dudo mucho que se queden solo aquí durante más tiempo. Los Siete Sabios podrían ayudarnos.

Hylia pareció pensárselo unos segundos, con Vaati y Link observándola fijamente. Zelda pasó por alto ese hecho. Ella también estaba pendiente de las reacciones de la diosa. Era poderosa, pero no sería lo mismo sin el poder de los Siete Sabios.

-Muy bien-aceptó Hylia finalmente, y Zelda dejó escapar el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo en sus pulmones-. Les llamaré. Aunque-soltó una risilla por lo bajo-, tú ya conoces a uno de ellos. Ha estado viviendo contigo.

Zelda frunció el ceño.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Y tú-se giró hacia Link-, conoces a otro. Te ayudó en un momento de gran necesidad.

Link frunció el ceño, confuso.

-La has visto hace poco-añadió Hylia-. Saria.

Link abrió los ojos al máximo. Zelda ahogó un grito y fijó sus ojos en Link. Vaati, que no sabía de quiénes estaban hablando, no dejaba de posar su mirada de Zelda a Link y viceversa.

-¿Saria?-repitió Zelda, anonadada- Es imposible… ¿Y quién es el otro Sabio?

-Una sheikah, guardiana de la diosa, su protectora.

Zelda sintió que se le escapaba todo el aire de los pulmones y que el corazón se le detenía en ese instante.

-Impa…

-Así es-asintió Hylia-. De modo que, dadme unos momentos. Enseguida estarán aquí.

La diosa flotó hacia Zelda y, con un gesto suave, la apartó del centro del triángulo invertido. Zelda bajó los dos escalones sin poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Link corrió hacia ella y le puso las manos sobre los brazos, pegando su frente a la de ella.

-Saria. E Impa. ¿Tú lo sabías?-Zelda alzó la mirada hacia él- ¿Tú lo sabías?

-No…-exhaló la princesa, cada vez más sorprendida- No es posible…

-¡Por eso me dijo que sentía algo extraño!-exclamó Link, separándose de Zelda y chasqueando los dedos- Ella lo intuía, intuía lo que se estaba cociendo delante de mis narices. Joder…

-No te entiendo. ¿A qué te refieres?-intervino Vaati, queriendo enterarse de todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Saria es mi ex novia-informó Link, al tiempo que Zelda desviaba la mirada hacia Hylia, que estaba concentrada en el centro del altar, con los ojos cerrados.

Notó que el brillo dorado de Hylia se intensificaba poco a poco, haciéndose molesto a la vista directa. Volvió a girar la cabeza y vio cómo Link le ponía al día de lo sucedido. Zelda no tenía muy claro si lo que ocurría era producto de su imaginación, pero no le importaba. Solo quería despertar de esa pesadilla, las explicaciones vendrían después. En ese instante, la tierra bajo sus pies comenzó a temblar. Ahogó un grito cuando las paredes medio derruidas imitaron al suelo y algunas piedras casi en suspensión caían en picado, provocando un estruendo al tocar el suelo y levantando una nube de polvo gris que se empezó a mezclar con la luminiscencia dorada de Hylia. Fue entonces cuando Zelda se percató de que Fay había desaparecido. Miró a Link con la intención de preguntarle por ella, pero al ver cómo su espada emitía un suave resplandor blanquecino, supo dónde se había metido el espíritu. Y a medida que Hylia brillaba más y más, más fuerte se volvía la luz blanca de la espada.

Zelda entrecerró los ojos y notó los brazos de Link sujetándola para que no cayera.

-¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó Vaati por encima del estruendo.

De repente, la luz de Hylia se hizo tan intensa que dañó la vista de los presentes. Un foco de luz surgió del pecho de la diosa y cayó al suelo, tomando la forma de un hombre alto y anciano, con una expresión severa plantada en el rostro surcado de arrugas. El brillo disminuyó poco a poco y Zelda pudo abrir los ojos, encontrándose con que el hombre se estaba poniendo bien una especie de túnica naranja que llevaba bajo unos cuantos adornos rojos. Zelda frunció el ceño y se acercó a él, sintiendo aún alguna molestia en los ojos. El anciano se quedó mirando a la princesa unos segundos antes de hablar con voz profunda.

-¿Sois Zelda, la reencarnación de la diosa Hylia?

La princesa asintió.

-Yo soy Rauru, el Sabio de la Luz. Y tú-rodó los ojos oscuros hacia Link-, te conozco. En una de tus vidas pasadas, por supuesto. Yo te liberé de tu letargo.

Link estaba tan anonadado que no sabía qué decir exactamente. Avanzó hacia él y le encaró sin ánimo de amenaza.

-¿Tú me ayudaste?-repitió Link- ¿Cuándo?

-Eras atrás, cuando otro Ganondorf quiso destruir el Hyrule que conocemos-Rauru volvió a mirar a Zelda-. He de suponer que me has llamado por eso.

-Sí, bueno…-comenzó a decir Zelda, pero en ese instante alguien entró a duras penas al templo, escalando por las rocas que no dejaban de moverse.

El intruso, al alzar la cabeza, mostró unos brillantes ojos verdes que Link conocía demasiado bien.

-Saria…-musitó, sin poder creerlo todavía.

Zelda observó cómo Link caminaba hacia ella para ayudarla a entrar en el templo.

-Lo siento-se disculpaba Saria una y otra vez, realmente avergonzada-. Mi hogar es el bosque, no las montañas.

-¿Eres una Sabia? ¿Una de los Siete?-quiso saber Link en cuanto Saria hubo recuperado un poco el aliento.

Ella le dedicó una mirada llena de ternura. Le puso una mano en la mejilla y le acarició con suavidad.

-Todo a su tiempo, Link. Pero sí. Soy la Sabia del Bosque.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Porque sabía que no me creerías. Y que, si lo hacías, no volverías a ser el mismo conmigo. Yo no quería que cambiaras.

Link suspiró y se llevó las manos llenas de cortes al pelo, echándose el flequillo hacia atrás. Zelda, a lo lejos, inspiró con fuerza. Se sentía tan violenta en esos instantes… Pero no podía hacer nada, no tenía derecho para entrometerse entre ellos; bastante daño le había hecho ya a la chica indirectamente. Bueno, chica, _sabia_ … No sabía cómo referirse a ella ahora.

Sin embargo, tuvo que dejar de pensar en eso cuando una bola de fuego cayó junto a Hylia. Vaati apartó a Zelda a tiempo cuando la bola se estiró y empezó a tomar forma de una criatura ancestral, extraña, de la que solo había leído en sus libros y cuentos. Una criatura que destallaba fuego por cada poro de su piel. Zelda abrió la boca para coger una bocanada de aire antes de acercarse levemente.

-Eres… el Sabio del Fuego, ¿verdad?

El goron se giró hacia ella y asintió.

-Darunia, para servirle, mi señora.

Automáticamente, un torrente de agua surgido de la parte frontal del templo apagó las llamaradas de Darunia en el suelo e hizo aparecer a una criatura azulada, con la cabeza abultada hacia atrás y hacia los lados y con los ojos negros profundos, sin pupila. Tenía cuerpo de mujer, pero aletas y branquias propias de los animales del agua. La zora sonrió y se inclinó ante Zelda.

-Princesa Ruto, majestad, Sabia del Agua.

-No hace falta que os andéis con tantos remilgos-dijo una voz a espaldas de todos.

Zelda se giró enseguida al reconocer la voz. Se llevó una mano a la boca, negando con la cabeza.

-No puede ser…

Ganondorf rio con ganas sin dejar de andar hacia ellos.

-¿Creías de verdad que los efectos especiales de tus Sabios no iban a llamar la atención? Lo que no sé es cómo es posible que mis fuerzas no hayan podido entrar. Debe de haber decenas de mis soldados esperando fuera.

-Ya os dije que tendríamos que ser más cuidadosos-escuchó Zelda que musitaba la princesa zora tras ella.

Apenas fue capaz de captar la respuesta de Darunia. Solo estaba pendiente de Ganondorf, ni siquiera sabía a qué distancia estaba Link de ella. Se suponía que tendrían tiempo para convocarlos a todos y solo había cuatro. El rey del Crepúsculo le dirigió una mirada llena de amenazas a Zelda.

-¿No te parece que ya has hecho bastante el ridículo, niña? Entrégame el reino de tu padre y, a cambio, te lo devolveré con vida. ¿Qué me dices?

Zelda ahogó un grito y se dispuso a correr hacia Ganondorf para arrancarle la piel a tiras con las uñas, pero Vaati la cogió a tiempo por la cintura y la puso tras él, protegiéndola con su cuerpo. Ganondorf rio de nuevo.

-Qué curioso. Un triángulo amoroso. Creía que eso ya no se llevaba-Zelda apretó los dientes, sin darse cuenta de que Link iba avanzando poco a poco hacia ella-. No servirá de nada ponerte delante, chaval. Va a morir de todas formas.

-¡Ganondorf!-gritó entonces una voz distinta a todas las que se habían escuchado hasta ahora.

Un brillo anaranjado en la sombra precedió al rostro crispado de rabia de Midna, que traía consigo a unos cuantos aldeanos armados hasta las cejas. Y, tras ellos, escondida en las sombras, Impa, con el ceño fruncido y los hombros tensos, preparada para el ataque. Aprovechando el momento de distracción, los otros cuatro sabios comenzaron a disponerse alrededor de Ganondorf. Rauru junto a la diosa, al otro lado del altar central. Darunia a la derecha de Rauru y frente por frente a la Princesa Ruto. Saria se escabulló de la vigilancia de Link en silencio para colarse entre la masa de aldeanos y disponerse, junto a Impa, en los otros, formando así un pentágono junto con los demás. El centro era Ganondorf y Zelda, Vaati y Link quedaban fuera de esa línea invisible que unía a los Sabios.

-Vaya, ¿ya estáis de fiesta sin mí?-protestó una mujer de piel morena y pelo rojo que apareció de la nada en medio de la masa de aldeanos.

Impa la miró de reojo y le sonrió.

-Bienvenida, Nabooru. Te estábamos esperando.

-Sí, bueno, pero nos falta alguien, ¿no?-insistió la Sabia, posicionándose entre Saria e Impa y formando un hexágono- ¿Dónde está ella?

-¿Ella?-preguntó Zelda, captando la atención de todos, incluso de Ganondorf- ¿Quién es ella?

Nabooru se echó a reír, ni siquiera paró cuando Rauru le dedicó una mirada de regaño.

-Tú, princesa. Tú eres la séptima Sabia.

En ese instante, Hylia desapareció con un destello del centro del altar y volvió a convertirse en la bola de luz que atravesó el pecho de Zelda a toda prisa. La princesa sintió un desgarro en su interior en cuanto la diosa entró en ella y tuvo que apoyarse en el hombro de Vaati para mantenerse en pie.

-¡Zelda!-exclamó Link, corriendo hacia ella, ya sin importarle lo que pudiera pasar.

Los sabios habían rodeado a Ganondorf, no tenía forma de escapar.

-Zelda-agarró a la princesa con las manos y le puso un dedo bajo la barbilla-. Eh, mírame-susurró con dulzura; ella le hizo caso y le devolvió una mirada llena de dolor-. Dime que estás bien, por favor.

-Estoy bien-musitó Zelda, esbozando una sonrisa falsa-. Ve a ayudar a Midna, por favor.

-No pienso dejarte…

-¡Basta ya de charla!-interrumpió Ganondorf, alzando las manos al cielo y enviando un rayo hacia el lugar donde antes se había alzado el techo del templo.

Enseguida, hubo un destello anaranjado y la leve capa de protección que rodeaba al templo se desmoronó. Zelda buscó los ojos de Midna con la mirada. Vio en ellos la rabia contenida por ver su escudo destruido. No tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado hasta allí sin haberse dado cuenta, ni cómo había sabido que estarían en el templo. Fuera como fuese, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el estruendo exterior de los soldados y maquinaria de Ganondorf, esperando su momento. Y en cuanto el escudo se hundió por completo en el suelo, las primeras criaturas aladas surcaron el templo de lado a lado, con sus amenazantes garras afiladas hacia adelante y sus picos profiriendo auténticos chillidos que ponían la carne de gallina.

Link asió a Zelda e intentó separarla del grupo.

-¡NO!-exclamó ella al darse cuenta de sus intenciones, viendo por el rabillo del ojo cómo los seis sabios, Midna, Vaati y los aldeanos se enzarzaban en una sangrienta batalla- ¡No puedo dejarles! ¡Yo soy la séptima!

-¡De nada servirá si estás muerta!

-¡Moriré si es mi destino, Link!-espetó la princesa, enderezándose y manteniéndose sin apoyarse en Link- Soy yo, solamente yo. Deja que haga lo que tenga que hacer.

Y antes siquiera de que Link pudiese decir nada más, Zelda echó a correr hacia donde estaban los demás. No supo en qué momento dejó que Hylia tomase el control de su cuerpo y comenzase a dirigir a los sabios. La princesa zora y el goron se encargaban a partes iguales de la maquinaria, mientras que Rauru, Saria e Impa trabajaban a destajo para deshacerse de gerudos y twili junto a los aldeanos. Nabooru flotaba de un lado a otro junto a las aves, que gritaban de horror cuando la sabia les clavaba una enorme espada curva sin que el estrecho top que le cubría únicamente el pecho se le cayera deslizara.

Ganondorf había desaparecido del centro de la batalla. Zelda lo buscó con los ojos, pero antes de que pudiera localizarle, sintió que alguien le tiraba del pelo hacia atrás y la tiraba al suelo. Zelda ahogó un grito cuando sintió su espalda chocar estrepitosamente contra el suelo. Los ojos se le nublaron parcialmente, pero fue capaz de distinguir al momento unos ojos verdes y una maraña de pelo rubio. Y esa sonrisa… Era inconfundible.

-¿I… Ilia?-boqueó Zelda, confusa- ¿Qué…?

-Ahórrate el dramatismo. Pienso ser yo la que te destroce esa cara de princesita.

Zelda tuvo apenas un segundo para rodar hacia un lado justo cuando Ilia cernía sobre ella una daga de unos quince centímetros, con un zafiro en la empuñadura. Ilia maldijo al fallar y volvió a alzar la daga en busca de Zelda. La princesa gateó un poco, pero no le sirvió de nada alejarse de Ilia. La chica se puso sobre ella, aprisionándole la nuca con las piernas.

-Ni de coña pensarías que podrías librarte de mí-rio Ilia con voz distorsionada-. Ya te libraste del maldito incendio en tu puta casa. No te escaparás esta vez.

Zelda abrió los ojos, casi sin aliento.

-¿Qué…?

-Oh, sí, ya lo creo. ¿Un escape de gas? Puede… Una chispa y… Oh, adoro el fuego, ¿sabes, Zelda? Adoro cómo consume la carne y cómo huele esta al desaparecer, al convertirse en cenizas. Shad decía que quemar tu casa era ir demasiado lejos, pero a mí me dio igual. Luego me folló en su casa hasta partirme en dos y él quedó satisfecho.

-Eres…-farfulló Zelda, intentando ponerse de nuevo a cuatro patas para quitarse a Ilia de encima- Eres…

-Dime, Zelda-Ilia pegó la boca a la oreja de Zelda, poniéndole la daga justo en la yugular-. ¿Qué se siente cuando estás a punto de morir? ¿Qué se siente cuando ves cómo el fuego y la sombra consumen todo lo que amas? Mira eso-tiró del pelo de Zelda para obligarle a alzar la mirada y ver cómo ya yacían algunos cuerpos inocentes en el suelo, bañando las losetas de mármol en sangre roja y espesa-. Tu sangre se unirá a la de ellos. Todo lo que has formado no va a servir de nada-Ilia soltó una risita histérica-. Y Link, tu adorado y alcohólico Link, volverá a ser mío. Volverá a tocarme, Zelda. Volverá a besarme, volverá a llevarme a la cama y me follará como me gusta, será solo mío. Solo mío, ¿entiendes? Así que-Ilia apoyó la hoja afilada de la daga un poco en el cuello de la princesa, haciéndole un pequeño corte que empezó a emanar sangre cálida en el suelo-, fíjate bien cómo tus amigos mueren por ti, porque será la última vez-apretó un poco más- que les veas.

Zelda cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Su último pensamiento fue para Link. Recordó sus ojos azules destellando en la oscuridad, sus manos sobre ella, acariciándola, su sonrisa, su voz, sus besos… Y sintió que alguien le quitaba un peso de encima. Abrió los ojos y giró levemente la cabeza para comprobar que alguien le había quitado a Ilia de encima. Vio un revoltijo de pelo naranja y supo de inmediato quién era.

-¡Midna!-gritó con un hilo de voz.

Pero su amiga no le hacía caso, porque acababa de arrebatarle la daga a Ilia y se clavaba en la palma de la mano, arañando el suelo de mármol del templo con la punta del cuchillo. Zelda escuchó el alarido de Ilia sobrepasar todos los sonidos de la batalla. Estuvo a punto de vomitar cuando vio cómo Midna le arrancaba la daga de esa mano y se la clavaba en la otra. En ese instante, vio a Link acercarse a ella a toda prisa por el rabillo del ojo. Se giró hacia él y dejó que la alzara del suelo sin apenas pararse.

-¿Estás bien?-quiso saber Link, resguardándose tras una columna que no se había convertido en otro montón de piedras y polvo.

Soltó a Zelda en el suelo y empezó a examinarla.

-Estás…

-Estoy bien-le interrumpió Zelda, intentando mirar por detrás de la columna- Midna…

Un fuerte bombazo hizo cimbrear las pocas vigas que quedaban del techo e hizo que Zelda se encogiera sobre sí misma, ocultando el rostro en el pecho de Link.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Voy a tener que recordarle a Rauru que no se pase con los fogonazos-masculló Link, asomándose levemente para ver el panorama-. Siento no haber llegado antes-se giró hacia Zelda y le besó la frente.

-Es Ilia-dijo Zelda, sorprendida-. No me lo puedo creer…

-Yo tampoco-coincidió Link-. Ahora no es momento para pensar en eso. Tengo que encontrar a Ganondorf ya.

-Iré contigo…

-¡NO!

-Da igual lo que me digas. Pienso ir contigo-insistió Zelda-. ¿Cuántas veces vas a discutir esto hoy conmigo?

Link la miró fijamente a los ojos unos segundos, antes de echarse a reír por lo bajo, negando con la cabeza.

-Eres incorregible… Está bien, vendrás conmigo, pero te mantendrás lejos del riesgo, ¿de acuerdo?

Zelda fue a protestar, pero se lo pensó.

-Mejor es que nada-suspiró Zelda, asintiendo.

-No va a hacer falta que me busques, Link-la voz de Ganondorf sonó a apenas unos pasos de ellos-. Estoy aquí.

Link puso a Zelda contra la columna y la ocultó con su cuerpo. Ganondorf no había borrado la sonrisa, ni siquiera cuando se había visto acorralado por los sabios.

-Ha sido muy valiente convocar a esos espíritus viejos, pero no servirá de nada. Mis fuerzas no dejarán de atacar mientras yo no diga lo contrario.

Link sonrió de medio lado y aquel gesto, junto al pelo sucio y pegado a la frente, las múltiples heridas por todo el cuerpo y las cenizas pegadas a su piel por la humedad le dieron un aspecto salvaje y peligroso. A Zelda le dio un vuelco el corazón al reconocer esa mirada, la misma que le había dirigido a Shad una vez en Ordon. No obstante, el gesto de limpiar la espada con una filigrana antes de lanzarse contra Ganondorf le resulto tan familiar que sintió que se mareaba.

El rey del Crepúsculo le devolvió el golpe sin problemas, alzando las manos para convocar un escudo contra el que la Espada Maestra rebotó sin remedio. Ganondorf rio al ver la confusión en los ojos de Link.

-Yo no soy como mi hijo. Él no era ni la mitad que yo, a decir verdad.

-No parece que te haya importado mucho su muerte.

-Se lo merecía-repuso Ganondorf-. Era insolente, impaciente y tenía muy poca visión de futuro.

-En ese caso, de nada por haberte ahorrado el mal rato-masculló Link, volviendo a atacar a Ganondorf.

Esta vez, amagó un ataque hacia la derecha pero, en el último segundo, giró la cintura y las caderas hacia la izquierda y consiguió introducir el filo de la espalda entre la ropa de Ganondorf y su piel. El rey se quejó y lanzó un ataque con magia oscura. Link lo esquivó a tiempo para volver a alcanzar el cuerpo del rey. Consiguió incluso tocarle el rostro con la punta, pero solo antes de que Ganondorf alzara el escudo y lo expulsara con fuerza, haciéndole chocar contra la columna en la que estaba Zelda apoyada.

Ella ahogó un grito cuando vio que Link no se movía. Se agachó junto a él y le tanteó. Se aseguró de que estaba vivo y, tras echarle una mirada de furia a Ganondorf, cogió la Espada Maestra y la empuñó con decisión. Siempre había odiado la esgrima, a pesar de que le parecía un deporte noble e interesante. Nunca le había gustado practicarla, ella era más de tiro con arco. Sin embargo, en esos momentos no tenía ni arco ni flechas a mano. Mientras, a su derecha, los sabios comenzaban a tener problemas y Zelda necesito de toda su fuerza de voluntad para centrarse en Ganondorf y ponerse en guardia. La espada centelleó con más fuerza al reconocer a su nueva portadora. Zelda se concentró en enviar parte del poder de Hylia a la espada y, así, fortalecerla.

-No tienes fuerza para ella, princesa-se burló Ganondorf-. Deja eso en el suelo, anda, antes de que te cortes…

Apenas le dio tiempo a acabar la frase. Zelda se alzó sobre sus pies y, con un tremendo salto, atacó a Ganondorf desde arriba. No pensó, solo actuó; dejó que Hylia guiara sus movimientos y dejó que su cuerpo fuera presa de una incontrolable fuente de poder. A través de la espada, la diosa canalizó su fuerza y los ataques y golpes de Zelda se hicieron cada vez más certeros y precisos. Al poco, Ganondorf necesitó apoyarse en otro columna cercana para recuperar el aliento e intentar taponar sus nuevas y relucientes heridas con magia. Pero Zelda no le dio ni un segundo de respiro, ni siquiera cuando escuchó a Link llamándola desde el otro extremo. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Zelda tenía la punta de la espada pegada al cuello del rey, que la miraba con sus ojos rojos llenos de ira y rabia.

-Peleas bien, niña. Pero eso no te servirá de nada contra mí…

Ganondorf puso una mano entre él y Zelda y, con un empujón, la apartó y la hizo rodar por el suelo. Zelda dejó caer sin querer la Espada Maestra a pocos centímetros de Link, que se apretaba en el costado para detener la hemorragia de una herida que se había vuelto a abrir con el golpe.

-Zelda…-murmuró Link, tosiendo.

La princesa intentó levantarse, pero fue inútil. Ganondorf desató todo su poder para mantener a Zelda pegada al suelo. El rey rio.

-¿Veis? No importa cuánto me dañéis.

Link gruñó y, sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía, se puso en pie contra la columna, respirando entrecortadamente. Sin dejar de sujetarse las costillas, dio paso y luego otro. Llegó hasta la altura de la espada y se agachó, dolorido, para agarrar su empuñadura. Se puso en pie con ella y se apoyó en su filo, todo esto sin dejar de mirar a Ganondorf a los ojos. El rey había decidido que la batalla estaba ganada, pero Link no pensaba lo mismo. Y pidiéndole al Héroe de su interior que le diera fuerzas, alzó la espada con una mano y corrió hacia el rey, clavándole la espada en el estómago con un grito.

Ganondorf abrió los ojos por completo, anonadado. Se había dejado llevar, había permitido que Link cogiera ventaja y ahora su poder mermaba a pasos agigantados. Zelda sintió que ya no había ninguna presión que la pegara al suelo y se puso en pie de inmediato. Vio a Link retorcer la espada en el estómago de Ganondorf y cómo este supuraba sangre a chorros. Zelda fue hasta Link y le apartó con suavidad las manos de la empuñadura. Link la miró a los ojos, aún enardecido por lo que acababa de conseguir.

-Déjalo ya-susurró la princesa, acariciándole el rostro con los dedos-. Es mi turno.

Link vio en Zelda la furia de la diosa. No se interpuso, no esta vez. Se echó a un lado y vio cómo Zelda daba un par de pasos hacia atrás y ponía una mano sobre la otra, con las palmas enfrentadas a unos centímetros de distancia. La princesa cerró los ojos y empezó a respirar hondo. De entre sus manos surgieron tres pequeñas bolas doradas que salieron de su prisión y se transformaron, en medio de un espectacular destello, en un precioso arco de oro y tres increíbles flechas doradas. Zelda dio unos pasos hacia atrás, en trance. Se puso en posición y apuntó a Ganondorf con la primera flecha. Esta se clavó en el hombro derecho del rey del Crepúsculo. Zelda cargó la segunda flecha y la lanzó al hombro izquierdo. Y, finalmente, cargó la tercera, que fue a parar al mismo sitio donde Link había clavado la espalda. Zelda bajó el arco, serena y alzó la voz.

-No volverás a aterrorizar a este pueblo. No volverás a ver el sol nunca. Ni tus reencarnaciones ni tus vidas pasadas podrán jamás disfrutar de la luz de las diosas. ¡Arde!-y de las flechas y la espada surgieron cuatro llamas que comenzaron a destruir a Ganondorf sin piedad.

El rey gritó, pero poco duraron sus gritos. En apenas dos segundos, el humo de las llamas había entrado en sus pulmones y le había asfixiado. Zelda y Link se alejaron del rey muerto y observaron cómo los gerudo y los twili corrían, despavoridos, huyendo de los ataques de los sabios y de los pocos que quedaban en pie. Zelda captó un bulto rubio inmóvil al otro lado del altar. Desvió la mirada y se centró en Link. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, exhaustos y doloridos.

Los sabios desaparecieron para encargarse de aquellos que no podrían escapar de su poder. Midna ayudó a Vaati a sentarse entre algunas piedras.

-Se acabó-murmuró Link, sintiendo el alivio recorriendo sus venas.

-Sí-asintió Zelda con un hilo de voz-. Se acabó.


	43. Epílogo

-¿Quieres hacer el favor de estarte quieta, Zelda? Vas a hacer que el velo se te… ¿Ves? Ya se te ha caído.

Zelda giró el rostro sobre el cuello y esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

-Eres demasiado lenta, Impa.

-Ya, claro que sí. Como si fuera tan fácil ponerte un vestido.

-Agradece que no te he puesto pegas.

-Es que si lo haces incluso con tu vestido de novia-intervino Midna, dándole un bocado a su manzana-, Impa dimite. ¿Verdad, Impa?

La sheikah puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza. Zelda y Midna se echaron a reír. Habían pasado dos meses desde el asedio a la capital. Zelda había puesto todos los medios a su alcance para recuperar el brillo de su ciudad. Su padre había decidido abdicar y era el momento de pasarle la corona y el trono a su hija. Además, estaba el hecho de que el príncipe Link había conseguido convencer al rey y a Zelda para celebrar la boda cuanto antes. Y así había llegado diciembre. La nieve caía tras las ventanas del castillo. A Zelda siempre le había gustado más la primavera, pero creía que el invierno era perfecto. La nota fogosa ya se la pondría Link tras la ceremonia.

Tres horas después de la discusión, Zelda y Link ya eran marido y mujer. Midna había estado a punto de subir al estrado para separar al príncipe de Zelda. Todos se habían echado a reír al escuchar su comentario: «¡Buscaos un hotel, por el amor de Farore!». La fiesta había sido grandiosa. El salón del trono se había convertido en un increíble salón de baile. Los bancos habían sido sustituidos por mesas redondas de diez comensales y, en el centro, había una alfombra azul pavo que llevaba a la mesa de los novios. Midna tenía un lugar especial en esa mesa, por supuesto. Sin embargo, aunque los sirvientes se habían encargado de dejar aquello como si estuvieran dentro de un cuento de hadas, como si estuvieran en el mismísimo bosque de Farone, Zelda y Link solo estaban pendientes de cumplir con los protocolos para escabullirse hacia su escondite, el establo abandonado.

Cuando llegó el momento del baile nupcial, Link sacó a Zelda y la llevó hasta el centro del salón. Zelda no podía dejar de sonreír. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Link y dejó que él le cogiera la otra, entrelazando sus dedos. La música comenzó a sonar en el mismo instante en que la intensidad de la luz bajaba notoriamente, dándole al momento la intimidad que requería. Zelda no veía más allá de Link, era como si estuvieran solos. Y Link tampoco podía dejar de mirar a Zelda. El maldito (o bendito) vestido de novia resaltaba las curvas de su ahora mujer y le hacía querer meterse por debajo de la falda. Midna le había chinchado con que la ropa interior de bodas era increíble, espectacular, y llevaba varias semanas con la mosca detrás de la oreja. En cuanto el dichoso bailecito acabase, se la llevaría aparte para estrenar su matrimonio como era debido. Y, por cómo se movía Zelda contra él, por cómo entreabría los labios sin dejar de mirarle la boca, Link estaba seguro de que ella quería lo mismo.

-Me estás poniendo demasiado cachondo, Zelda. Deja de hacer eso.

-¿El qué?-dijo la princesa con fingida inocencia- ¿Esto?-se pasó la lengua por el interior del labio inferior.

Link se tensó y apretó el agarre en su cintura. Zelda rio por lo bajo. A ojos de los invitados, eran una pareja de enamorados que bailaban como marido y mujer por primera vez. Ninguno se dio cuenta de cómo Link entremetió la pierna entre las de Zelda en un instante y le rozó el punto exacto donde, en esos instantes, confluían todas sus sensaciones. Zelda ahogó un suspiro y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de Link.

-Eres un tramposo.

-Eso es porque aprendo de ti.

-Ya, claro.

Link apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Zelda y le sopló en el cuello desnudo.

-Te encantan mis trampas y lo sabes.

-Oh, sí, claro que sí.

-Te encanta que ponga mi mano aquí-metió su mano unida a la de Zelda entre los dos, justo donde su pulgar podía acariciar el canalillo- y que te arañe con la uña, porque sabes que esto no es nada comparado con lo que pienso hacerte después.

Zelda se echó a reír y le miró a los ojos.

-Pervertido…

- _Tu_ pervertido-señaló Link, guiñándole un ojo.

Zelda volvió a reír.

-¿Crees que tu padre se arrepentiría de haber permitido que me casara contigo si supiera lo que pasa en el establo?

-Shhh-lo mandó a callar Zelda-. Ni lo menciones.

Link rio por lo bajo. El baile duró más de lo que a ninguno de los dos les hubiera gustado. Sin embargo, Zelda supo sacarle partido a esos minutos y se maravilló con cómo le quedaba a Link el traje de novio, un sencillo esmoquin negro, camisa blanca, corbata verde botella y pañuelo a juego. Le habían cortado un poco el pelo para que se le viera mejor la cara y ahora estaba increíblemente guapo. Sus ojos azules resaltaban de lejos gracias a la fantástica iluminación del salón. Zelda sintió que no podía tener mejor suerte.

Cuando por fin la orquesta dejó de tocar, Link y Zelda volvieron a la mesa para hacer el paripé. Vaati sacó a bailar a Midna y Zelda sonrió. Su amiga y Vaati habían comenzado a verse después de la batalla. Vaati intentaba por todos los medios llamar la atención de Midna, pero siendo como era ella, le estaba costando vida y milagros. No obstante, Midna le había asegurado a Zelda que esa noche le dejaría disfrutar un poco. A fin de cuentas, se lo estaba ganando.

En cuanto Gaépora desapareció también de la mesa de los novios, Link y Zelda echaron un vistazo y salieron a toda prisa por el pasadizo secreto por donde Link había sacado a Zelda el día de su presentación en sociedad como princesa. Nada más cerrar la pared falsa, Link acorraló a Zelda contra la pared y se apoderó de su boca con vehemencia. Zelda suspiró y dejó que Link le recorriera la boca con la lengua. A cambio, se dedicó a darle pequeños mordiscos a su labio superior por cada beso que le regalaba. Link gruñó al sentir un tercer bocado más fuerte que otro y se separó de Zelda para mirarla a los ojos en la penumbra.

-¿Tienes ganas de guerra o qué?-preguntó Link, divertido, mientras se pasaba la lengua por donde Zelda acababa de morderle.

-Un poco-admitió ella, cogiéndole por la nuca y obligándola a besarla de nuevo-. Pero si no nos vamos de aquí, el establo…

-¿Crees que solo te haré mía allí?-masculló Link entre beso y beso, paseando su boca por la línea de la mandíbula de Zelda y metiendo las manos por debajo del vestido sin ninguna vergüenza- Qué equivocada estás, esposa mía.

De un tirón, Link se deshizo de los enganches de la liga y le bajó las bragas que, a juzgar por el tacto, eran de encaje. Zelda gimió al notar los dedos de Link en su sexo, abriéndola y entrando en ella, humedeciéndola sin piedad. Zelda abrió cuanto pudo las piernas y Link se metió entre ellas sin dejar de tocarla. Con la otra mano, impulsó los muslos de Zelda hacia arriba y la obligó a rodearle la cintura con las piernas. Se ayudó de la pared para meter y sacar sus dedos en el canal de Zelda hasta que, tras un último movimiento, sintió los fluidos de ella empaparle la mano en medio de un orgasmo asolador. Link respiraba con dificultad, como si fuese él quien hubiese llegado al clímax.

-Este es solo el principio, princesa-susurró Link con la boca pegada a su oreja-. Recupérate, porque te espera una noche bastante larga, amor.

Zelda tardó unos minutos en volver en sí. En cuanto lo hizo, Link la llevó de la mano, entre beso y beso ardiente, hacia la salida. Recorrieron los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar al pasadizo que llevaba al establo. Link desbloqueó la puerta de madera mohosa y ambos entraron en la estancia. La habían arreglado un poco en esos meses, aunque mantenido las viejas puertas y algo de humedad para que siguiera pareciendo abandonada. Zelda suspiró, aliviada, en cuanto Link cerró la puerta, tras asegurarse que nadie les interrumpiría allí. Se dejó caer sobre un montón de paja y cerró los ojos, agotada. Rio por lo bajo al imaginar la expresión de Impa si la veía así.

Tras la batalla, Impa y ella se habían unido más. Zelda le había preguntado mil cosas acerca de su pasado, del origen de su poder e Impa le había respondido en todo lo que había podido. Le preguntó por qué era una Sabia, pero la sheikah no había sabido responderle en condiciones. Solo sabía que le había sido encomendada la tarea de proteger a la reencarnación de la diosa hasta el fin de los tiempos. Por tanto, Impa era inmortal, tal y como los demás sabios. Eso le dejaba con la duda de si Saria sabía quiénes eran Link y ella en realidad, aunque en esos instantes, mientras Link se volvía hacia ella con el fuego pintado en sus irises azules, le importaba poco. Hylia no había vuelto a manifestarse y, por lo que sabía, el Héroe del Tiempo tampoco le había dado la tabarra a Link. Dicho lo cual, era hora de disfrutar por fin de un rato a solas.

Link caminó hacia ella, recreándose en cómo el precioso vestido de novia se le ceñía a las curvas. Se arrodilló frente a ella y le puso las manos sobre las piernas.

-Estás preciosa-murmuró Link, acariciándole con suavidad por encima del vestido-, pero han estado torturándome con la idea de tu lencería. Así que, si no te importa (y si te importa, me da igual)-Zelda rio-, te voy a quitar ese vestidito, te voy a tumbar ahí-señaló una de las caballerizas que habían preparado para esa noche- y te voy a hacer mía hasta que el sol vuelva a salir. ¿Te parece?

Zelda volvió a echarse a reír, pero asintió. Se enderezó un poco y dejó que Link la abrazase y buscase su boca de nuevo. Link comenzó a recorrer con sus manos el corpiño de Zelda, atado con maestría con lazos en la espalda. Link gruñó mientras se peleaba con ellos.

-Esto parece un maldito corsé-protestó, mientras hincaba los dientes con suavidad en el labio inferior de Zelda.

Tras un par de minutos de guerra, Link ganó la batalla y consiguió abrir el corpiño. En cuanto lo hizo, Zelda pudo aspirar una bocanada de aire. Link sonrió al ver el alivio de la princesa.

-¿Te estabas ahogando o qué?

-Un poco-admitió Zelda, ayudando a Link a quitarse el vestido-. Impa es una exagerada.

-Pero tiene buen gusto-susurró Link con voz ronca y los ojos como platos al ver lo que había bajo el vestido.

Zelda llevaba un conjunto completamente blanco de encaje. Un sujetador que se unía a la liga mediante un cuerpo igualmente de encaje. La liga sujetaba un tanga minúsculo y unas medias que cubrían desde el muslo hasta los pies. Link no sabía a dónde mirar.

-Esto es…

Zelda se apartó un poco y se sacó el vestido por completo por los pies, dejándolo con cuidado a un lado y sonrojándose levemente ante el extenso escrutinio de Link. Jamás la había mirado de esa manera, ni siquiera cuando lo hicieron por primera vez, en Ordon.

-También es exagerado, pero Midna y Malon quisieron que…

Link le puso de inmediato un dedo en la boca y la miró a los ojos. Zelda no supo leer bien su expresión, pero creyó entrever devoción.

-Deja de hablar, ¿quieres?-dijo Link, bajando el dedo de su boca por su cuello para recorrer el pecho y el vientre de Zelda- He muerto y estoy en el cielo.

Zelda abrió la boca para discutirle, pero se lo pensó mejor. Link la tocaba como si fuera de cristal, maravillándose con cada detalle, con cómo el encaje dibujaba rosas y flores en su piel. Paseó la yema de sus dedos por sus brazos, por sus muslos, sin saber bien si quería quitarle la liga o dejársela puesta para seguir admirándola como lo estaba haciendo. Estaba abrumado.

-¿Link?-susurró Zelda, preocupada al ver que no decía nada.

El recién estrenado príncipe alzó la cabeza y Zelda pudo ver que tenía los ojos empañados. En seguida saltó la alarma dentro de la princesa.

-Oh, por Nayru, ¿qué te pasa?-se puso de rodillas y se apresuró a cogerle el rostro con las manos- Link, ¿qué…?

-Estoy bien-contestó Link con un hilo de voz-. Solamente no dejo de pensar en que creía que te había perdido cuando te fuiste de Ordon y que no podría recuperarte ni aunque viniera a trabajar aquí. Y… verte así… es… Es un puto sueño, Zelda. Creía que no podía enamorarme más de ti, pero aquí me tienes, llorando porque no sé si lo que veo es real o no, si te has casado realmente conmigo o no.

Zelda sonrió, conmovida. Se inclinó hacia él y le besó con suavidad. Link cerró los ojos y una lágrima se le escapó sin querer. Su corazón latía por y para Zelda, no había otra explicación. Estaba excitado y perdido al mismo tiempo. Le habría gustado tomarla en cuanto entraron, pero jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que verla así, entregada a él, preparada, con el aspecto de una diosa, le afectaría tanto. Así que respondió al beso de su amada, dejó que fuera ella la que tomara las riendas. Le indicó con sus gestos que se pusiera en pie y le llevó la mano, casi sin separarse de su boca, hacia la caballeriza. Le empujó hasta que cayó al suelo con suavidad y se sentó sobre sus piernas.

Zelda vio que él se dejaba hacer, que estaba afectado por los acontecimientos de los últimos meses y quiso demostrarle que aquello era real, que le amaba y que siempre estaría con él. Que era suya incluso sin sucumbir al sexo. Empezó a desabrocharle el esmoquin y se lo quitó por los hombros. Le deshizo el nudo de la corbata y se la sacó del cuello de la camisa para poder deshacerse de ella también. Poco a poco, Link fue entrando en calor y él mismo comenzó a desabrocharse los botones de los pantalones. Le sorprendió que Zelda volviera a ponerle la corbata alrededor del cuello, pero le dejó hacer.

Se impulsó y la dejó a ella a un lado, inclinándose sobre su cuerpo al tiempo que luchaba contra los pantalones y los zapatos. Se deshizo de toda la ropa y la dejó a un lado, mientras besaba cada centímetro del cuerpo de Zelda que no estuviera cubierto por el encaje. En cuanto fue libre de su ropa, sus manos no dejaron de trazar dibujos sobre el cuerpo de la princesa. Desató las dos ligas y le fue quitando las medias al tiempo que besaba y lamía la piel de sus piernas. Zelda solo pudo cerrar los ojos y gemir de placer cuando, tras quitarle la segunda media, Link le mordió suavemente la punta del dedo gordo de un pie. Una descarga eléctrica sacudió a Zelda desde ese lugar hasta su entrepierna, ya mojada y preparada para lo que se avecinaba.

Link sonrió cuando empezó a quitarle los botones del corsé unido al sujetador y ver que Zelda no dejaba de removerse contra él, buscando fricción. La volvería loca, igual que ella hacía con él. Siguió con la punta de la lengua el camino que los corchetes que abrochaban a prenda interior dejaban abierto a su paso. Zelda le puso la mano en la cabeza y tiró del pelo, señalándole a sí que estaba empezando a perder el norte con sus caricias. Link cerró los ojos y saboreó el gesto sin dejar de rozarle con los dedos la piel desnuda. Se deshizo del corsé y del maldito sujetador. Le quitó la liga por las piernas y dejó únicamente el tanga. Allí, tumbada sobre las mantas, con el pelo revuelto y semidesnuda, Link pensó que era lo más parecido a la lujuria y la gloria personificada.

Y no pudo más. Se lanzó contra ella, impaciente. Le cubrió los pechos con las manos y le pellizcó los pezones al tiempo que cubría de besos y mordiscos su cuello, dejando su marca aquí y allá. Zelda se veía obligada a juntar las piernas para calmar un poco el ardor que sentía en el bajovientre, pero Link se las separó casi al momento, rozándole con la rodillas en el clítoris cubierto de encaje. Zelda gritó, pero él le cubrió la boca con la suya.

-No grites si no es mi nombre-le pidió Link, bajando su boca por su mejilla y llegando a la oreja para morderle el lóbulo-. Dime qué quieres, Zelda.

-A ti…-suspiró ella, extasiada y deseando más.

Link cerró los ojos e inspiró aire con fuerza.

-Te quiero dentro de mí-insistió Zelda, buscándole con las manos y agarrando su erección por encima de la ropa interior.

Link notó que se le escapaba una gotita de la punta y supo que no podría aguantar mucho más. Se quitó los bóxers de inmediato y se deshizo del precioso tanga de Zelda. Estuvo tentado de rasgarlo, pero se imaginó que a ella le gustaría y, para ser honesto, quería volver a verla con el conjunto. Lo tiró todo a un lado y se apoyó en un codo para no aplastarla con su cuerpo, mientras que metía una mano entre los dedos para cogerse la erección y acariciar con ella a Zelda entre los pliegues de su sexo. Zelda estaba empapada y eso aumentó la líbido de Link.

-¿Lo quieres?-susurró Link con voz ronca, sin saber si podría aguantar el mismo el jueguecito.

-Sí-gimió Zelda, abriendo los ojos vidriosos para mirarle-. Por favor, Link…

Él sonrió y se colocó en su entrada. Le cogió ambas manos y se las puso por encima de la cabeza. Rozó sus labios con su boca y suspiró sobre ella.

-Te amo.

-Te amo-respondió Zelda.

Y con un fuerte empellón, Link penetró en la princesa, que ahogó un grito de placer y se removió bajo él, muerta de deseo y desesperación. Link maldijo por lo bajo al notar los pechos de ella rozándole, no podría aguantar mucho si seguía haciendo eso.

-Estate quieta, joder-jadeó Link, moviéndose un poco-. Me estás torturando, en serio.

-Eso te pasa por… AH-Zelda se interrumpió con un grito cuando Link volvió a entrar con fuerza en ella, alcanzando el punto exacto.

-¿Decías?-rio Link, satisfecho, sintiendo la estrechez de Zelda a su alrededor.

Zelda abrió los ojos y le desafió con la mirada.

-Karma-respondió simplemente.

Link se echó a reír, pero no por mucho tiempo. Empezó a moverse sobre Zelda, hacia dentro y hacia afuera, con un ritmo constante, enloquecedor. La princesa buscó el hombro de Link para morderle y movió las caderas para acompañar las embestidas de su esposo. En un momento en que él paró, hizo un giro con la cintura y le dio la vuelta al asunto, quedando ella sobre él, aún unidos. Link ahogó un gemido al ver que ella tomaba el control de la situación. Se acabó la postura del misionero.

Zelda sonrió, victoriosa, cuando empezó a mover las caderas y Link tuvo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás con la boca abierta y los ojos en blanco, extasiado de placer. Ella se apoyó sobre su pecho y comenzó a botar sobre él, restregándose para aliviarse ella también y disfrutando con cómo ejercía el control sobre Link, que siempre se jactaba de ser un dios del sexo. Link le puso las manos en las caderas y le marcó los dedos en la piel para indicarle que quería más, más rápido y más fuerte. Zelda, jadeante, le complació. Cuando Link no pudo más, se enderezó y ambos quedaron sentados. Cogió a Zelda por los muslos y la ayudó a subir y a bajar sobre él. Link no duraría mucho más y Zelda estaba a punto de llegar al clímax.

Link aprovechó la postura para volver a tumbarla en la manta y regresar al punto de inicio. Sus embestidas se volvieron más fuertes, su boca viajó desde sus labios hasta sus pechos, besando, lamiendo, chupando y mordiendo. Zelda sintió que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza y que alcanzaba el cielo cuando, finalmente, con un último empujón, Link se corrió dentro de ella, tocándola en el punto exacto donde confluían todas sus sensaciones y catapultándolos a ambos a un estado de embriaguez sexual que nunca habían alcanzado. Ya fuera porque ahora estaban juntos para siempre, porque la certeza de no separarse era abrumadora o porque, simplemente, su infierno separados había acabado.

Link cumplió con su promesa. No paró de hacer feliz a Zelda durante toda la noche. Y el día siguiente. Y la noche siguiente. No dejó de hacerla sonreír, de cuidarla cuando estaba enferma, de besarla, mimarla, de apoyarla en sus decisiones. Y Zelda supo que aquello no lo hacía la conexión ancestral de sus reencarnaciones, algo que temió en cuanto acabó la gran batalla. No. Su futuro acababa de empezar, su elegido estaría siempre a su lado. Zelda se convirtió en un icono para todo Hyrule, e incluso en tierras más lejanas se escuchó su nombre como signo y seña de una leyenda. La leyenda de Zelda y su valiente caballero, Link, traspasaron fronteras y lenguas.

Hay quien dice que las leyendas las forjan héroes. Lo cierto es que Zelda y Link nunca quisieron ser los protagonistas de los horrores que pasaron. Zelda se conformó con morir antes que Link y él se mantuvo fuerte hasta que nació su nieta, una preciosa niña con los mismos ojos que su abuela. En ese instante, el Héroe del Tiempo cerró los ojos… Hasta el nacimiento de la siguiente generación. Pero eso, es otra historia.

FIN


	44. Nota

¡Hola a todos!

Gracias por mantener viva esta historia, por animarme a continuarla. Sé que he tardado mucho con estos últimos capítulos y de verdad os agradezco que os hayáis mantenido fieles y a la espera. Gracias de corazón.

Aquí se acaba la historia de Zelda y Link. No sé cuándo publicaré de nuevo (estoy ahora con un proyecto entre manos), pero espero que sea pronto. De nuevo, mil gracias por vuestros comentarios de ánimo.

Espero leernos pronto. ¡Un besito y hasta pronto!


	45. Nota 2

¡Hola a todos!

He leído todos vuestros comentarios y os tengo que dar las gracias por esas palabras tan bonitas :)

Lamentablemente, esta historia terminó con el último capítulo y no tiene tercera parte. Aun así, tengo previsto escribir otro fanfic, de un fandom diferente (aún no consigo decidirme por cuál), pero espero volver pronto.

De nuevo, mil gracias por los comentarios y ¡nos vemos pronto!


End file.
